


Alternative Means of Communication

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton (minor), Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan/Lafayette (minor), Adrienne de Lafayette/Alexander Hamilton (minor), Adrienne/Lafayette (minor), Alex's mom comes over for Thanksgiving and he has feelings, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth Schuyler/Maria Lewis (minor), Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan/Lafayette (minor), Bondage, Butt Plugs, Elizabeth Schuyler/Maria Lewis (minor), Femdom, Flogging, M/M, Maria Cosway/Angelica Schuyler (sig. background couple), Masochist Hercules Mulligan, Nipple Clamps, Nude Photos, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Panties, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Tops/Sadists: Lafayette- Adrienne- Elizabeth Schuyler, Work Spouses, a small scene of face slapping, discrete public play, safe words, sex tapes and fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 104,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Lafayette are just like any other couple. They argue about the little things- like Alex's eating habits and Lafayette's complete inability to comprehend money issues. They have their work friends and aggravating colleagues. They double date with good friends and pet sit, too. </p><p>They just also happen to run a porn blog in their spare time.   </p><p>What happens when an old friend finds the blog? Will Lafayette ever accept that people wanting to screw his boyfriend comes with the territory of posting his nudes online? Can their relationship survive Lafayette meeting Alex's mom? How will they adapt when Lafayette's job means spending a month apart?</p><p>And just how is Alex going to react when he finally realizes that his work wife, Angelica, is related to one of the women he's been sleeping with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In France, there’d been more ritual to their relationship.

But America was not France, and while Lafayette willingly kissed Adrienne’s knuckles, there was little chance of it going further. The years had been kind to the woman, and though she was easily approaching fifty, she still carried herself with a grace that lesser men found daunting. Of course, Lafayette thought himself above being frightened by a woman who knew what she wanted.

When he straightened, Lafayette smiled. “And how long will you be staying stateside?”

“A week or so,” Adrienne glanced around his office as she spoke, a motion that Lafayette wrote off more as trying to remember the details than deceit as he would someone else. “Unfortunately, there isn’t much time for pleasure on these business trips.”

No. Lafayette knew how that was. Knew that his company was hardly the only place that she’d be checking in with. Adrienne had undoubtedly had breakfast with someone else before stopping by his place for lunch. He was proud enough to think that his was the only appointment that ran over, though. At least, to this extent.

“Well, should you find yourself with a spare hour here or there,” Lafayette waved his hand idly. “I would be delighted to see you again.”

Delighted was putting it lightly. While he’d been in France they’d enjoyed a close relationship, and he still respected her above anyone else. Adrienne pressed a kiss to first his right cheek, and then his left before making her exit and Lafayette pulled his phone out from his suit. No need to rush from work and risk questions being raised.

Besides, he had his partner’s most recent project to check out. Frustration caused by Lafayette’s refusal to open up about his interests coupled with anxieties about voicing his own curiosities had culminated in Alex’s decision to start a blog of sorts. A place where he could share things without necessarily having to speak about them.

Lafayette cocked an eyebrow at the first one. A pretty young lady with a paddle in hand. After that, there was a picture of a young man bent over a bed, being worked over by a woman. Once could have simply been an aesthetic appreciation, twice a coincidence, three times was a trend- but the question remained. What exactly Alex was hinting at? The activity or the partner.

Not exactly something that he could ask over text, though he did send one to let Alex know that he’d be home within the hour. No demand that Alex prepare himself, but enough of a hint that should Alex be seeking, Lafayette didn’t doubt that he’d take it upon himself to do so.

Was proven correct when he finally made it home. When he called out, Alex answered from the bedroom and Lafayette hummed. Took a moment to hang up his jacket and remove his cufflinks, rolling up his sleeves.

Hid a smile when Alex’s eyes traced the small bit of exposed skin. If Lafayette had it his way, they’d eat dinner first, but it was important to validate Alex when he stepped out of his comfort zone. And there was no doubt that his lover was out of his element.

Cheek pressed against a pillow, eyes half lidded as he watched Lafayette. Knees tucked beneath him, not a stitch on. He’d almost pass for confident if it wasn’t for the way his bottom lip was caught between his teeth.

Lafayette watched Alex’s face as he approached, picking up the brush that Alex’d left on the edge of the bed. Ran his fingers over it slowly, stroking the back of it, enjoying the way the simple motion caused Alex’s chest to hitch slightly.

“What’s our word, pretty boy?” Lafayette asked as he rubbed the back side of the brush against Alex’s raised ass.

Wouldn’t actually use it. No, they hadn’t done anything more in that area than a few slaps during sex or while out in public. Even if they had played harder, brushes weren’t meant for warm ups. Starting off with it would be mean.

Even if Alex was literally asking for it. “Word, Alex.”

“Red,” Alex said finally, clearly bracing himself already.

Anxious, anxious boy. Lafayette replaced the brush with his hand instead, fingers spreading out to cover one cheek. Squeezed the flesh there, free hand resting against the small of his back. An anchor even as he finally pulled back. “I would like you to count.”

The first hit barely made contact, Lafayette’s hand cupped to lighten the impact. Still, Alex jolted slightly before shifting back into position. “One, Lafayette.”

Sir would have been more traditional, but the truth was Lafayette loved hearing his name in the younger man’s mouth. “Good boy. A little louder next time.”

“Two, Lafayette,” Alex squeaked once Lafayette flattened his hand.

Nice and slow. There would be time for more later, time for harsher play and toys if this turned out to be more than a simple fantasy. Not that they’d run into that issue before. No, when Alex had mentioned wanting his face fucked, he’d been able to handle it. Scratches he could dish out as well as he could take them.

But Lafayette wasn’t used to playing with people who tiptoed around talking about things and as shameless as Alex tended to be, something was holding him back. He could only hope that it became easier the longer they played.

On the bed, Alex shifted, knees spreading even as he arched his back to present a more appealing target. “Six, Lafayette.”

“Four more.” Alex whined at that, though because there would be more, or because of the limit, Lafayette wasn’t sure.

Brought down his hand twice, pausing for Alex to count or safeword out before landing the final two.

Rolled his eyes when Alex huffed. “Not going to break.”

“Someone’s topping from the bottom,” Lafayette teased before slapping Alex’s thigh none too lightly. “Perhaps after dinner, I shall introduce you to a ruler.”

That seemed to get Alex’s attention. Before Lafayette could talk himself out of it, he followed the comment up with a squeeze to Alex’s shoulder. “Or perhaps you would enjoy it more from a lovely lady?”

Predictably, Alex spluttered. “I wasn’t- I don’t- Laf.”

Laf. Not Lafayette. “I am merely clarifying.”

“I want to be with you.” Something Lafayette hadn’t questioned. “I’m happy with you.”

“That is good to know.” After all, the alternative was that Alex was unhappy and Lafayette would rather cut off his right arm than cause that. “However, getting spanked by a woman and being with me are not exclusive.”

Alex’s brow furrowed, and Lafayette gave up any hope of getting to dinner within the next half hour. Settled instead for sitting on the edge of the bed and dragging Alex to sit in his lap. Smiled against the man’s shoulder when he whined again. It was easy to talk a big game when nothing was touching the area, but clearly, Alex was more affected than he’d thought.

“I’m not cheating on you.” Warm puffs of air hit his chin as Alex squirmed to get more comfortable, and Lafayette squeezed his waist in reassurance.

Black and white. Sometimes Alex needed a little help to see the gray. “It is not cheating if I know. Besides, you are discounting that I might enjoy the sight.”

“You want to watch me get punished by someone else?”

Curious. Lafayette shook his head. “Impact play does not have to be a punishment. It was not tonight, unless you were naughty? And even then, I would think my intentions matter.”

Alex nosed at the spot behind his ear. “Define naughty.”

“We are angling for another spanking, aren’t we?” Lafayette slid his hands to Alex’s inner thighs as the man nodded. “And yet you still have not answered my question about the woman.”

The erection that had not flagged during the spanking jerked when Lafayette finally wrapped a hand around it. He could practically feel the ‘not fair’ building up in Alex’s posture, but fairness had never been his top concern. And if helping Alex along also loosened him up in regards to his desires, could Alex really fault him?

“You will nod for yes, shake your head for no,” Lafayette instructed. “If you do not, I will stop touching you. Do you understand?”

A nod. “Did we enjoy our spanking?”

Much like with the spanking itself, the plan was to start easy and work his way up to what he wanted. As expected, Alex nodded. Did so as well when Lafayette asked if he’d be interested in doing it again. If he was interested in trying a paddle or crop. Spread his legs and rocked into Lafayette’s gentle touches, trying to increase the contact as he answered each question.

Yes, Alex was bisexual. No, he’d never been dominated by a woman before. The question was met with a huff before the shake of the head, as if Alex found even the suggestion ridiculous. Which was probably because of how inexperienced his partner was.

“Would you be interested in a woman dominating you?” Lafayette gripped his lover’s thighs when he didn’t respond to that one. Massaged the muscles there as he tried to come up with a way to rephrase the question. “Let us try again. I will tell you something I would enjoy, and you may nod if you’re interested. If you shake your head, I will move on.”

Simple. Except Lafayette had never been well versed in dirty talk either. “There is a Madame I know. She does not waste time with punishments, but I am sure she would love to tie you up.”

Alex would look beautiful tied up, too. Perhaps with a dark green rope? Or a basic black. Spread eagle for accessibility. She’d use a flogger most likely, gentle stinging that would build up to a more intense burn as his skin turned different shades of red. And when she was through? She’d rub in lotion, enjoying the way it made him squirm.

Tentatively, Alex nodded and Lafayette tipped his head to kiss him before moving on. Wrapped a firm hand around Alex’s cock, thumb swirling along the sensitive head as he described a scene about a young woman putting Alex’s pretty mouth to use. Careful not to restrict movement, he allowed Alex to suck on two of his fingers.

Made it through half a dozen fantasies before Alex finally came, spraying his chest with come as Lafayette talked about him being tag teamed by a pair of women for Lafayette’s pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

_The problem with Marquis is that I’m not always sure when he’s suggesting something because he thinks I want it or because he’d actually enjoy it. Which, I understand, is apparently something he’s anxious about as well. Though it’s hard to picture him as anything less than confident._

_Last night he asked me if I’d like to be dominated by a woman. Threesomes in general interest me. The idea of either being the center of attention or struggling to please two people at once is a nice one. Maybe even subbing alongside someone else, having to deal with those feelings of jealousy or shame when the other is picked over me. Being made to watch, not allowed to touch myself or Marquis. Maybe taking care of someone else at Marquis's direction._

_But Marquis also doesn’t strike me as the sharing type._

_If any of it were to happen, it’d have to be someone that we both trusted and I’m not sure I’d be okay with anything happening without Marquis there._

_Anyway, that wasn’t all we did last night. We also started experimenting with spanking? He gave me a warm up before dinner and then afterward bent me over his knee in the kitchen. Let me rut against his thighs but wouldn’t let me come again. Pushed me to the floor instead and used my hair as a leash so that he could fuck my mouth properly. We’re still working on my gag reflex, though, if you ask me, I think he enjoys me gasping and gagging just as much as he enjoys my throat._

_Sent me to bed hard after that. We don’t necessarily have rules, but I haven’t touched myself since we became serious and he knows it._

_-publius_

There was a clacking of heels and Alex hastily hit the send button before closing out of his browser. Smiled brightly when Angelica stuck her head through his door. “How are we holding up back here? Usually, you roam the office at least a few times a day and Washington said he hasn’t seen you at all.”

Angelica probably wasn’t interested in the state of his ass, so he nixed the being honest option. “Went for a run last night, ankle’s feeling a bit wobbly so I figured it was for the best if I stayed relatively put.”

Lying, or at least, that particular lie, turned out to be a bad idea when Angelica disappeared. Came back with another chair and two pillows that had to have come off of the couch in the lounge. Chattering about her latest assignment as she did, Angelica took the foot that he didn’t have tucked beneath him and propped it up on the pillows. Patted his thigh soothingly when the shift put more pressure on his abused rear.

“I know it hurts, but you really should keep it elevated,” Angelica explained as she straightened. “Also, take it slow next time. Running can be really hard on your joints, and the risk of injury goes up if you don’t have your form down.”

“Yes Ma’am, thank you, ma’am,” Alex said, grinning when she rolled her eyes.

Work spouses. That was what most of the office referred to them as. The older woman had taken him in under her wing when he joined the company, and he’d done his best to return the favor since. Brought her coffee in the mornings when he could, and they both helped each other with research when needed. Alex had even once made her a casserole when she wasn’t feeling well.

Even if his coworkers teased him about it, Alex liked the feeling of reciprocity that they had going on. Knew it didn’t mean anything. After all, Alex had Lafayette at home, and while Angelica didn’t know about the nature of their relationship, she did know of it and Angelica was dating an artist named Maria.

Angelica’s acrylic nails tapped against the door frame, catching his attention again. “Don’t stay too late and if your ankle is still bothering you in the morning? You are allowed to work from home when we don’t have meetings.”

“Thanks, Ang, you’re an angel.” Angelica shook her head, grinning fondly before heading out the door and Alex shifted in his seat again.

If she came back, he’d get a lecture for putting his foot down and the truth was Alex kind of liked the sting. It was everything that he’d been hoping for last night. Reminders, whether they came in the form of scratches, bite marks, or a sore bottom, were something that Alex enjoyed deeply. Liked to look at the marks or feel them against his skin.

So he did his best to focus on the advertising campaign that he was supposed to be working on. Allowed himself to get distracted by the internet again, careful this time to keep it on his phone. No need to raise suspicions and have someone go through his browser history. As Lafayette was fond of reminding him, while it was possible to clear the thing- clearing it meant nothing when the office computers were set up to have multiple backups just in case someone deleted an important document.

Mindful of the message he’d accidentally sent the night before, Alex put a bit more thought into the pictures that he shared this time. Ended up reblogging several pictures of men in suits rather than anything risque. Not that Lafayette would complain, the man had gone out of his way to reassure Alex that anything was allowed. That Alex could use the blog to hint that he wanted Thai for dinner if that’s what he wanted. The important part was that Alex got comfortable expressing his desires.

Besides, most of the things on the internet didn’t interest him. Too graphic, not enough ways to make sure that the person involved was enjoying themselves. Which was probably one of the main reasons he’d barely explored the scene before Lafayette. Too many people who seemed to think ‘Dominant’ meant not having to consider the submissive’s needs. Or who thought that limits were things meant to be challenged.

Not that Alex didn’t agree, sometimes. After all, his gag reflex was a physical limit that Lafayette was slowly training him out of. But that was something that they’d discussed. Alex’s limit about not wanting blood drawn on purpose? Wasn’t up for negotiation and Lafayette hadn’t questioned that at all. Just checked in on what Alex wanted him to do if it happened on accident.

When Angelica popped in again, this time carrying a bottle of water and a pack of crackers, Alex made a mental note to bring her flowers. Or bake her cookies. Something to ease his conscious about lying, even if it was a little one. Focused back on his work after that.

Around four his phone buzzed, Lafayette instructing him to shower after work so that they could go to dinner. That Alex could dress appropriately, or Lafayette would pick out an outfit for him.

Because of course, the man would want to drag him in public with a sore bottom. Would probably get off on watching Alex squirm.

Alex tapped out a response before sticking his phone in his pocket, determined to finish up the piece he was working so that he could clock out at five.

Showered quickly when he did get home. Being a manager meant that Lafayette controlled his hours, and could come back at any time if nobody needed him and Alex wanted to be ready. Didn’t want to be caught undressed or accused of goofing off. Or worse, of stalling.

They didn’t go out for dinner often, not to nice places. In the beginning, Lafayette had thrown his wealth around, taken Alex on all sorts of trips, fancy restaurants, and events. It’d almost ruined them before the relationship had a real chance to begin. Lafayette hadn’t meant to make Alex feel like a kept boy, but it’d had that effect all the same. At first, it’d been alright, but once it became clear that it wasn’t a honeymoon phase but how Lafayette planned the relationship to go, Alex had freaked.

Had packed up his things and left after an argument about the price of a trip Lafayette wanted him to go on, insisted that he wouldn’t take no for an answer about. Two weeks. Two weeks Alex ignored text messages and calls other than to shoot back that he wouldn’t be bought. Wouldn’t be made to feel guilty for not wanting to do things because of the amount of money that Lafayette spent on him.

It was how Angelica found out about them. They’d gone for drinks one night after work, and Lafayette had spotted his car on his way home. Had stopped in hopes that they’d be able to discuss things better in person. Angelica had kept him from trying to disappear out the back and he was eternally in her debt for that.

These days, one of them typically cooked. Or, if Lafayette really felt like slumming it, they’d get takeout. Alex still kept his apartment, even if he did have a key to Laf’s. A place that he could hide, or go when Lafayette had to be on the road for business.

“Ah, mon petit, you look lovely,” Lafayette murmured in his ear as he pulled Alex back into his chest. “But I am going to ask you to undress for me again.”

Ridiculous man. Alex reached up to undo the buttons on his shirt, only to have his hands batted away. Swallowed slightly at the implication of only needing to be bare from the waist down. Lafayette wasn’t going to spank him before dinner, was he?

Did Alex even mind? Once he’d undone his belt and pushed everything down, Lafayette tipped him forward and Alex went, catching himself gracelessly on his elbows. Braced himself when the man gripped his ass again, much like he had the night before. But instead of a blow, Alex squirmed at the cool slide of lube that came.

One blunt thumb rubbed against his pucker, and Alex exhaled slowly. Forced himself to relax as it pressed inside of him. Soon the thumb was replaced by a finger, and Lafayette waited until Alex wiggled back to make it two. Slowly opening him up.

“You going to fuck me or what?”

That earned him a slap on his hip. “Patience. There will be time for that after dinner.”

Except, if it was going to be after dinner, what was Lafayette doing? Before Alex could ask, the question was answered, one of his smaller plugs being put in place. Lafayette tapped his tender ass twice before helping pull his boxers and slacks again, pulling Alex in by the belt loops for a quick kiss. "Do we think that we can behave ourselves?"

"Alex can behave himself," Alex crossed his arms, shifting to accommodate the plug inside of him. "The question is can Laf?"

Lafayette's lip twitched and he shook his head fondly before shoving Alex toward the door. "We shall see."

Dinner was nice, though trying in its own way. Lafayette's definition of behaving seemed to involve finding every excuse to move Alex's chair, ask him to pass something, and just generally toe the line on public play. He even ordered for Alex, getting Alex to lean across the table to try things off of his own plate. All the while smiling knowingly when Alex grimaced or flushed.

But even those small moments of embarrassment weren't enough to prepare him for what would happen next. He was just about to climb into Lafayette's car when the man squeezed his shoulder to stop him, calling out to someone crossing the street.

A beautiful Black woman wearing a dark purple three piece suit approached them, long braided hair piled on top of her head in a neat bun. Alex hovered just behind Lafayette, watching as his boyfriend kissed the woman's knuckles before turning to introduce them. "Adrienne! This is my-" there was just enough of a pause to make Alex squirm- "partner, Alex. Alex, this is Adrienne. She's actually one of the women I was talking to you about yesterday."

Talked to him about? Adrienne raised an eyebrow at the comment before extending her hand. Unsure of what to do, he followed Lafayette's lead, kissing the knuckles. Adrienne chuckled at that, reaching out to pat his cheek. "Isn't he a cute one? And I do hope that Lafayette wasn't spinning tales again. Sometimes that mouth can get him in trouble."

Hand over his chest, Lafayette looked positively offended, though his grin ruined the effect. "Alex and I were simply discussing possibilities. Once upon a time, you were the person to talk to about such things."

Lafayette surely didn't mean to talk about this in public, did he? Adrienne caught Lafayette's drift considering the look she gave Alex. Like she was sizing him up. Whether or not she found him wanting, Alex wasn't sure, but she turned her attention back to Lafayette. "Unfortunately, I have dinner reservations so I can't stay and chat. You do have my number, should you be interested in having a second opinion regarding your discussions."

Adrienne placed kisses on both of their cheeks, and Alex didn't speak again until he was already seated in the car. "Did we just get propositioned?"

"Nothing so crude as that," Lafayette answered as he put the car in reverse. "However, I did tell you that I knew a Madame who would love getting her hands on you. And despite your commentary, my dear Publius, I do not mind sharing."

Apparently, Lafayette had found time to get online between work and dinner. "You saw that."

Without looking over, Lafayette's hand found his, giving it a soft squeeze. "That was the point, was it not?"


	3. Chapter 3

If Alex were to be believed about not touching himself when Laf wasn't around, the man hadn't come in almost two days. After dinner, Lafayette had planned to lay him out, to fuck him until he was a babbling mess. Unfortunately, that plan had gone to the wayside when one of the lawyers called and he'd been forced to spend three hours discussing a possible merger back in France. By the time he'd come back to bed, Alex had been curled up, fast asleep with the plug still inside of him. 

Saturday mornings were for adulting. Something that Alex refused to budge on, though he had allowed Lafayette to lube him up again in order to trade the plug for the next size up. Alex would probably deny it if asked, but he seemed to enjoy being filled. Would probably wear a plug at work if he didn't think it'd be too distracting. And Lafayette? Enjoyed watching him bounce around the grocery store, knowing the exact reason the man needed to stop so regularly to collect himself. 

Couldn't wait to get him home, maybe ask Alex to strip before putting away the groceries. Put clamps on his pretty little nipples to heighten the sensation. Doing chores in the morning didn't mean they couldn't have fun while doing it. Unfortunately, Alex seemed to have other plans. Seemed determined to get everything done before disappearing to the bedroom. Lafayette finished putting away the dishes before following him, relaxed minutely when he found his lover topless and laying on his stomach in the bedroom.

"So," Alex started as he rolled over onto his back. "Adrienne."

Of course, his young lover would rather talk about her than focus on the task at hand. Lafayette couldn't fault him, at least it was a sign that Alex was willing to be curious. Perhaps they were one step closer to actually trying something new.

Lafayette moved so that he was sitting toward the middle of the bed, leaning over to tweak his lover's right nipple. "What of her?"

"Be nice." Despite the barb, Alex seemed to inch closer, clearly not that bothered. "Tell me about her."

Ah. That was a tall order. Lafayette continued his exploration of Alex's chest as he tried to figure out the right words to describe the woman. In France, her name was synonymous with power. Merely being seen with her could boost someone's reputation. A socialite in her own right. But that wasn't exactly what Alex was asking, was it? Alex didn't care how many companies she secretly had a share in, whose businesses she had built or the ones she'd had a hand in destroying. No, Alex wanted to know who she was a person.

And more importantly, as a Madame. "She is tough but fair. Does beautiful rope work and has a toy chest to be envious of. She is, however, only in town for a little while, so she could not train you."

Not to mention that while Lafayette was happy to share Alex for a night or two, he didn't know he'd actually feel about the man being trained by someone else. Even someone like Adrienne, who he had history with. Lafayette liked Alex untrained. Liked the fact that the man's first instinct was to call him by his last name rather than Sir. Enjoyed directing him into position rather than simply ordering him there. Their relationship was suited to them, not shaped by someone else's desires.

But Alex didn't seem that interested in that aspect of Adrienne either. "How'd you meet her?"

Nosy. It was probably petty, but Lafayette twisted Alex's nipple once more, enjoyed the way the man arched into the hold. "Perhaps I do not wish to tell you."

Alex huffed, displeased that Lafayette was trying to distract him. "You literally know everything I've ever done."

True. Those details Alex had been more than forthcoming with, not that there'd been a lot to share. A few lovers here and there, the occasional fuck buddy, only a few relationships. Lafayette had stroked his hair as he shared everything from his first blowjob to the awkward conversation he'd had with his mother at puberty. How when fifty shades of grey became popular, she'd also given him a lecture about the difference between abuse and BDSM. It'd been enough to keep him out of trouble, even if it'd also been embarrassing at the time.

Actually, that was a decent segway. "Do you remember your mother giving you the talk?" Lafayette waited until Alex nodded to continue. "In France, if one is looking discrete guidance there are certain people to know. Adrienne is one of them."

One of the best, at that. "You mentioned training. Did she train you to be a top?" 

Lafayette considered the question. It'd be easy to say yes, it wouldn't even necessarily be lying so much as starting their history at a later point. But Alex had been honest with him, and didn't he deserve it in return? "I did not take the dominant role until I was twenty-three. I was introduced to Adrienne by a mutual friend at nineteen."

Nineteen. Alex seemed so young sometimes, but Lafayette had been even younger. Adrienne had refused to actually touch him for years, and at the time, he remembered being so frustrated with that decision. But going behind her back, without risking exposure by going to non-vetted clubs, had been impossible. In return for his respecting that decision, she'd allowed him to observe from a safe distance, to watch as she worked. He'd even had the pleasure of serving as her arm candy at the occasional event, some were even business related. It'd helped his standing immensely when his father placed him at the helm of the US branch.

Alex rolled slightly so that his head was in Lafayette's lap, apparently trying to get comfortable. Once he'd settled again, he tipped his head back to look up at Lafayette. On anyone else, Lafayette would accuse him of purposely teasing, the line of his neck simply tantalizing, but Alex tended to be more obvious with his hints. Seemed to be genuinely curious about how Lafayette and Adrienne had come to be. "If you were introduced, why not ask to meet a man? Or was that before you'd come out?"

"Things are different in France." Lafayette traced the newly exposed skin. "I wanted a Dom I could respect and trust. And if that happened to come in the form of a woman? There was nothing wrong with that. Should you ever wish to move from the impact play we have tried to something more serious like a cane or flogger, you can thank her that I know how to use them safely. And that I know how it feels to be on the other side."

That final comment finally clued Alex into his exact relationship with Adrienne, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the way Alex gaped. "Close your mouth before I suspect that you would like something put in it."

Instead of being offended, Alex shrugged. "Do you think that I'd gag less upside down?" 

"Perhaps." Alex probably still had questions, but could anyone fault him for following when the man got distracted? The thought was a tempting one, anyway. "Though, I would think it'd be easier with your head hanging off the bed. Unless, of course, you are interested in trying cock warming."

At Alex's confused expression, Lafayette tried to explain. "Imagine a blowjob with less movement, intended to last. It could be done with you kneeling under the table, or in front of the couch. Or taking a nap with my cock inside of your ass."

"Is it something that you've thought about?" Lafayette was having a hard time thinking about anything at the moment that didn't involve Alex putting his mouth to better use. "Me under your desk during a stressful day at work? Having to stay very, very still to avoid your colleagues from figuring out what's going on."

Yes. Especially considering his partner didn't seem to have a problem thinking about sex when he should have been working. The idea of Alex under his desk was almost as appealing as the thought of him over it. Precome smeared all over the paperwork he was supposed to be working on. Or better yet, Alex bouncing on his lap during a drawn out conference call. Not that he'd ever act on any of those, some fantasies were meant to stay just that, fantasies. "I know what you are trying to do, little Alex. It is not going to work."

"I'd let you do it," Alex insisted. "Maybe work from home one day. We both have that freedom."

They did. But Alex hated staying still. Even in the small amount of time that they'd been home and hanging out on the bed, he'd moved several times. Alex wasn't offering because he found the idea enticing. No, he was jumping on the first thing that Lafayette brought up first. "Alex."

"I want to make you happy."

Insecurity was a nasty beast, and while Lafayette preferred this form over say, a lack of trust or insistence that Lafayette's work hours meant he was cheating- it still bothered him. "I have a beautiful lover stretched out across my bed right now. I am hardly wanting."

Alex didn't take the bait, though, too stuck on whatever mental track he'd started down. "It's not fair. I've been completely honest with you, I even run a blog so that you can see what I'm thinking about. And today is the first time I've even heard about you subbing before. Is that something you're still interested in? I can't contribute to this relationship if you don't let me."

Ah. Lafayette hadn't realized that his past might be a sore spot. "I subbed so that I could be a good top. I thought the best way to make sure I never injured someone or pushed them too far was to know what it was like on the other end. Adrienne is the only person who I've been with in that sense, and though I still respect her dearly- I doubt either of us has entertained the notion of it happening again."

It'd been years since the last time they had done more than meet up for lunch. Occasionally he called and requested her advice, but those conversations tended to be strictly professional. And if Alex was worried that he might be asked to top, he needed to set that particular fear to rest. 

Mindful that Alex was still plugged, Lafayette reached down to rearrange them. When he was through, they were both lying on the bed, Alex's head on his chest. Groaned when his phone buzzed, and he had to dig through his pocket to snag it. Stared at the glowing screen as he tried to figure out a response. 

"Who is it?" Alex asked. "Please tell me it isn't the office again."

"No need for concern," Lafayette reassured him. "When I saw Adrienne earlier this week, I asked her to let me know if she had an hour to spare before she went back to France. She wanted to let me know that she has tomorrow free."

For a moment, Alex was quiet. "Do you think she has time for me, too?"

"Are you asking to come to lunch with us? Or?" Lafayette allowed the question to hang.

Alex's chin dug into his chest as the man examined his face. "Maybe I'm curious as to what all the fuss is about."

Answer enough. Lafayette tapped out a response to Adrienne, asking if she perhaps she'd prefer to see his home than go out to eat. After all, it would afford them a bit more privacy. When his phone buzzed again, it was merely a time confirmation. He didn't doubt for a moment that she'd show up prepared. It was one of her gifts, the ability to slip seamlessly from business to more pleasurable activities. 

Everything set with her, there was just one more thing to clear up. "Is there anything you need to know before tomorrow's session?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have nine thousand open fics right now? Yes. I also have nine thousand more planned. But! fear not dear readers (who are reading multiple of my fics right now). There is a reason I started this one rather than working on the others. GS fic will resume soon, I decided to add a few more historical ladies and as such, it's back in research mode. There are some other sensitivity/research related things that I'm waiting on in regards to some of the other fics I've talked about. This fic requires significantly less research and jumped the list that way.
> 
> I do have a general plot planned for this fic, however, if there is anything that you'd like to see- you are welcome to drop a comment down below and I will see if I can fit it in somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

At the table, Lafayette and Adrienne were discussing something in french, and from the way Lafayette's eyes kept darting toward him, Alex couldn't help but feel like it was him. Adrienne had shown up a little over an hour ago, wearing a suit. At the door, Lafayette took her jacket to hang on the coat rack, revealing a beautiful blue blouse tucked into her black slacks. The heels came off next, Lafayette bending to help. The motions seemed almost ritualistic like it was something that they'd done before. Something he would have asked her about, if he'd been allowed.

A little hard to do with his mouth occupied. Alex hadn't even realized Lafayette owned a gag until it'd been dangled in front of his face that morning. The black rubber hadn't come out since, and Alex was sure he looked rather unattractive with drool running down his chin. He wasn't even able to do anything about that, wrists cuffed behind his back. Lafayette had reassured him that he had two safe word possibilities. A bell, that if he dropped, would summon Lafayette to remove the gag so that Alex could speak, not to mention the fact that Alex was being left the use of his legs.

If at any point he wished to stop kneeling in the living room, all Alex needed to do was stand up. Otherwise, he was to remain where Lafayette had placed him nearly an hour ago. Adrienne liked to make her boys wait. Or at least, that's what Laf had said while edging him the night before, teasing that if Alex wanted to come, perhaps he should have thought about that before demanding that they go grocery shopping. 

Alex shifted on his knees, trying to ignore the way it brought two sets of eyes in his direction. More french, though this time the exchange happened while the two stood, crossing to stand in front of him.

Adrienne's head tipped to the side as she looked him over and Alex resisted the urge to look away, ashamed of the sight he must make. "Are you ready, Alex?"

Lafayette stooped slightly to help him stand, one arm sliding around his waist when he swayed slightly on his feet. "Easy. We wouldn't want to embarrass ourselves in front of a lady, now would we?"

"It's quite alright, Gil," her tone was fond, though Adrienne didn't smile, just walked towards the bedroom as if she owned the place. "Come, boys."

Perhaps she did tonight. 

There was a black bag in the bedroom, one that Alex hadn't seen before. Whether the bag belonged to Lafayette or Adrienne he was unsure, just knew that it was intimidating. From the opening, Alex could see dark green ropes and something that must have been the flogger. 

Lafayette's arm left him and Alex sank down to his knees rather than try to stay on his feet. It earned him a chuckle from Adrienne, who held out her hand expectantly. Unable to grasp it, Alex leaned forward to kiss her knuckles, humming with pleasure when she stroked his cheek gently in response. Of course, that didn't last long, as she yanked his head back by the hair so that they were making eye contact.

"Gil tells me that you might have some trouble staying still," Adrienne said. "Is that true? Would you like me to help you stay still?"

Alex's jaw ached, but he attempted to answer anyway. But his mouth was too full and trying to open it further didn't seem to be helping. Whimpered when she shook him gently by the hair. "You don't have to use your words. Just nod your head yes or no. Would you like assistance?"

It wasn't something that he'd done before. That didn't stop him from wanting it, though. To feel the ropes against his skin, holding him close. Wanted to please Lafayette too, hadn't that been one of the first fantasies that he'd started with? Alex tied up and flogged? That's all that would happen during the first session, Laf had reassured him of that. Mentioned that if he enjoyed himself, the next time she came to town they could invite her over again. Introduce him to even more exciting things.

When Alex nodded, she released his hair as she turned to look at Lafayette. "Gil, you remember this part, yes? Do you think you can be a dear and help Alex out?"

The rustling of clothes and rope were the only sounds in the room as Lafayette moved around him. First order of business involved undoing Alex's handcuffs, and he rolled his shoulders to try and relieve some of the ache once his arms were free. Lafayette waited for him to stop before leading him closer to the foot of the bed, turning him so that he was facing it. That image, of their bed with the toy bag opened across it, was the last thing he saw before the blindfold came down. In the background, Adrienne murmured reassurances. Reminded him of the bell in his hand, that he could drop it any time he needed the scene to stop.

Told him that he was being a good boy, letting Gil tie him up. All he had to do was stay still and let them do all the work. The first length of rope wound itself around Alex's right wrist, pulling it up and above his head. If Alex reached out with his fingers, he could touch it, grasp it even.  When Lafayette reached for his left wrist, Alex clenched his fingers around the bell, not wanting to accidentally drop it. Last came his feet, which Lafayette nudged until he couldn't spread any further before actually tying them to the bedposts. 

Originally the four poster bed had struck Alex as odd, especially with as modern as Laf kept the rest of his things. He'd even considered it a hold over, something that the man brought with him from France. But he was beginning to suspect that this was the reason for the extravagance. 

Didn't have long to consider the thought at all before the whisper of leather had him arching, unable to focus on anything but trying to predict where Adrienne would dangle the edges next. Each touch just a tickle of sensation.

The key to flogging- Adrienne explained as the rustling increased, most likely her shifting into position- was to start with a light impact in the same area and work up to something harder. A moment of silence and Alex realized that she was waiting for some sort of acknowledgment. He'd barely finished nodding when the first strike hit between his shoulders. Light, just like she'd said, though she didn't seem concerned about leaving him time to collect himself. No, a second and third fell soon after, and his head lolled as he focused on his breathing.

Uncomfortable warmth blossomed across his skin, and he wished desperately that they hadn't taken away his sight. Wanted to know where Lafayette was, to have some sort of cue that the man was enjoying this. Instead, the flogger dipped lower, until the burning in his back overcame that of his thighs.

There were hands on his waist, too big for Adrienne's, and a nose at his neck. Vaguely he was aware of the man asking if he was okay, and Alex nodded, trying to focus. Trying not to float away. A careful thumb wiped at his cheek and Alex swallowed around the gag, tried to remember at what point he'd started crying. Gave up after a moment, after all, it didn't matter.

So long as Lafayette kept touching him.

As if on command the body that had been so close disappeared again, but Alex didn't even have time to whine before the burning was back, pulling him under. This time, she started lower, working her way up rhythmically. It was almost relaxing, how predictable the strikes were. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, Alex breathing heavily as he tried to keep his body slack. Accepting each strike.

There was a sound, someone moving but the blows against his back didn't stop and Alex gripped the rope that he could, trying to place it. Couldn't seem to focus, head swimming.

An overwhelming warmth surrounded his cock and Alex sobbed when that, combined with a well-aimed strike between his shoulders had him coming. Too soon, too quick, too much. Especially after having waited so long. The sweet suction didn't stop immediately, nursing him instead through the aftershocks of orgasm as Alex relaxed into his bonds.

Cold hands brought him back to reality, forcing air into his lungs as he gasped at the change in sensation. Nails, acrylic ones his mind filled in uselessly, scratched over his bottom before smoothing in more of what was most likely lotion. Another pair of hands went to work untying him, starting with his ankles and then moving to his front. Alex leaned against his lover uselessly, forgotten bell clattering to the floor as his arm finally came down.

Carefully Lafayette laid him down on his stomach, smoothing out Alex's hair once he stuck a pillow under his cheek. Gentle. Lafayette could be so gentle when he wanted to be. Too tired to try and nudge his lover's hand, Alex did his best to make contented sounds instead, most of which ended up gargled. Finally, the man undid the gag, shushing him quietly once it was removed. Practiced fingers rubbed at his jaw, soothing the lingering soreness.

Too close, too loud, Lafayette spoke. "Are we okay, little Alex?"

Alex's arms felt like spaghetti as he tried to reach out to pet Lafayette in response. "Love."

"Hm?" Lafayette asked even as he leaned in, body warm beneath Alex's fingers.

Familiar warmth, compared to the burning earlier. He wanted Lafayette to be quiet and climb into bed with him. To listen to his heartbeat. "'m in love. Come bed."

Behind him, somewhere in the room, someone chuckled and Alex's brow furrowed when he turned his head and realized he still couldn't see. Tried to reach up to take off the blindfold, only for Lafayette to pull his hand back down. "Give it another moment. Let Adrienne turn off the light before you go upsetting yourself."

"Not 'set," Alex tried to argue, even as he allowed Lafayette to move his arm back. "Come to bed."

Lafayette hummed as he gently picked Alex up so that he could scootch under, allowing Alex to curl around his side. Right where he belonged. Mindlessly he nosed his boyfriend's chest, reveling in the familiar scent of cologne and sweat. Wondered idly if he could convince Lafayette to let Alex steal one of his cardigans. It'd all but be a dress on him, but it was a small price to pay for getting to live in that smell.

There was a dip in the bed, and Alex lifted his head slightly so that Adrienne could finally remove the blindfold. It took him a few blinks to adjust, but once he had, he slumped happily back against Lafayette. Whined in the back of his throat when she reached over to massage his shoulders, unconcerned about how it stung. Lafayette murmured gentle reassurances in his hair, that Adrienne knew what she doing. To let her take care of them.

Trust. Alex could do that. Besides, the sparks of pain weren't that bad compared to the overall floaty sensation he was feeling. Eventually, the sweet nothings seemed to switch direction, and Adrienne's voice joined the mix, much softer than it had been before. Unable to focus, but most sure that he wasn't expected to pay attention, Alex rubbed his cheek against Lafayette's chest until the man stroked his hair and Alex closed his eyes again.

It was to the sound of whispered French that Alex drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, sorry about changing the tags before posting the new chapter. I got those fixed and we suddenly lost power for like 7 hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Lafayette glanced up from the couch that he'd been lounging on when Alex came in, hiding his smile as his lover gingerly removed his hoodie. "How was your day at work?"

"Washington switched my project with Burr's," the man muttered as he took off his shoes. "Not sure which one of us he's trying to punish, or if he's just changed his mind about the approach, but it does mean starting over."

Of the two, it seemed more likely that Alex's boss would lash out at Burr, but Lafayette also wasn't in the office. Didn't know if Alex had gotten mouthy recently, or failed to turn something in. Neither act was beyond him. "I am sure you will do fine. How is Miss Angelica?"

That at least got him a smile as Alex plopped down on the couch next to him, sitting cross-legged and sideways so that his back wasn't touching anything. "I brought her flowers this morning. Yellow ones? And they're in a vase in her office. Oh! And she asked if we wanted to go on a double date to some art show? I think her girlfriend is part of it? To be honest, had a bit of trouble focusing today."

That much Lafayette had gathered as he checked Alex's, or rather, publius' blog throughout the day. There'd been no rambling confessions, no deconstruction of their previous evening, but there had been a ridiculous amount of pictures that Lafayette could only call cozy. Bodies in rope harnesses and wrapped up in blankets, heart shaped bruises, a handful of floggers. All things that at least indicated that Alex didn't regret their experiment even if he wasn't commenting on it directly.

"Of course, it is always a pleasure to see them." Lafayette twisted in his spot so that he could mirror Alex's posture, their knees pressed against one another. "However, I was wondering if we could talk."

Probably not the best way to phrase that, if Alex's sudden panicked expression was any indication. He reached out to squeeze Alex's hand in reassurance. "You mentioned this weekend feeling a little uneven in our relationship."

Alex shook his head. "It's fine. You were right, I'm not entitled to knowing everything just because I happen to be an open book."

Not that Alex was actually an open book, by any means. Lafayette didn't think the man truly realized how contrary he could be at times. "Alex. Shh."

It probably wasn't fair to use that tone on him outside of the bedroom, but Alex's jaw shut with a click before he could say something that he'd regret. "You've been working on a blog to let me know how you feel, and you specifically brought that up. I thought you might appreciate if I created a blog of things I like."

At least, it was a risk that he'd been willing to take. Lafayette had even taken the afternoon off to get everything just so. While he didn't have a problem with technology when it came to things he needed for work, figuring out themes wasn't exactly the same program that he used for spreadsheets. And it wasn't something that he could ask for help on, either.

In the end, he'd settled on something that showcased the pictures that he'd uploaded and a simple explanation up top. As much as he enjoyed reading Alex's rambles, it was unlikely that he'd be doing the same. Once he was sure that Alex wasn't going to start arguing again, he leaned down to snag his laptop from where he'd left it on the floor. Made sure it was pulled up the appropriate screen before handing it over to Alex. Who grinned at him sheepishly the moment he laid eyes on the screen. "I see the Marquis stuck."

"I thought it appropriate." They didn't actually use titles in the bedroom, but he appreciated Alex's attempt at guarding their privacy. The fact that he'd gone for something more original than Master or Sir had also tickled Lafayette. Still, the url wasn't what he wanted Alex's opinion on.

But Alex wasn't talking, just scrolling, and he watched the man's face. Could see the exact moment that Alex realized what Lafayette had done, mouth dropping slowly as he glanced over the screen. "Are they all-?"

Were they all pictures of Alex? Absolutely. Thankfully photography had been an interest of his a few years before, and between Alex being blindfolded with Adrienne, and his habit of falling asleep on top of the covers, it'd been easy enough to snag a few. After that, all he'd needed to do was crop them so that Alex's face wasn't visible. "You wished to know what I like."

Alex groaned. "I'm not sure if I want to kiss you or call you a dork."

"If my opinion is to be taken into account," Lafayette said. "I would prefer the former."

His laptop was placed on the floor, and Alex crawled forward so that he could sit in Lafayette's lap. Mindful of his back, Lafayette slid one hand through Alex's hair to pull him the rest of the way in. Nipped at Alex's lower lip when the man tried to initiate. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Alex allowing him to explore before pulling back to nose at Lafayette's neck. "We have the evening free, we could take some more pictures."

Good. The blog had been well received then and on more than just a cute front. "What shall we take pictures of?"

Because Lafayette could think of a few pretty sights worth seeing. He'd gotten some lovely ones of Alex yesterday, hanging with his back turned pink, but with Alex's knowledge, he could manage some better shots. Maybe even a close up of Alex's stretched mouth. Instead of answering, Alex tipped his head to the side.

"Was that your toy bag yesterday?"

One of them. Packed to Adrienne's specifications considering she hadn't been planning to play during her business trip. Considering Alex's reaction to finding out he'd trained under Adrienne, he wasn't sure how the man would feel about not being informed of his toy collection. Still better to be honest than have it thrown in his face later on. "Yes."

"Can I see what you have?"

A request. Not a demand. "Of course."

Lafayette led the way to the spare room in his house, the one he tended to use as an office when the roads were bad enough that he couldn't make it to work. Inside of the closet was a chest that hadn't seen much use since he and Alex became serious.

As curious as Alex had been about a more kinky lifestyle, Lafayette's own experiences with Adrienne had taught him that just because someone was curious didn't mean they were ready to dive in feet first and he'd wanted to focus on their relationship first.

Once he'd opened up the chest, he stepped back to allow Alex to explore on his own. Sat at the desk to watch as his lover sifted through, trying to keep his own expression neutral.

The first thing that came out of the chest was the clamps, discarded to the side without more than a cursory glance. To be expected, since Alex had seen those before. Next came some more rope, which Alex spent a little more time examining before carefully piling it to the side. The sounding kit got a weird look, though Alex didn't seem to realize where the rods were meant to go, flicking one idly before putting it with the rope.

The vibrator had its own little special pile behind him, and after a moment, Alex reached over to put the nipple clamps with it before diving back in. The flogger from last night, Alex stroked reverently before placing it with the ropes. He swung a spreader bar experimentally, and Lafayette wasn't sure if he didn't notice the cuffs on each end, or if he was just goofing off. Either way, definitely the wrong material for any sort of impact play.

Making a face, Alex dangled an assortment of leather straps in front of his face. "What is this?"

"It is a cock ring of sorts," Lafayette explained, plucking it from Alex's fingers. "See, this part goes around your cock and this part around your balls. It can help... elongate certain experiences."

When he handed it back, Alex placed it in the pile behind him before moving around things in the chest again. The next piece, Lafayette didn't bother waiting for Alex to ask. "Anal hook. That end goes inside, the ring is for rope. Rope could be attached to a fixed point, a collar, or even your hair."

Alex glanced in the chest. "I didn't see any collars."

No, typically the people that Lafayette played with came with their own. "I was not sure that you would be interested in that."

Being interested in the sensations of certain kinds of play, and even Alex's interest in following orders didn't always add up to interest in being marked that way. If he'd thought Alex amenable, he'd have suggested it long before now. No doubt he'd look pretty with black leather around his neck, even better if it was something discreet. A chain of some sort that he could wear to work.

Instead of answering the unasked question, Alex prodded around the chest again. "I would have sworn you'd have something lacy in here. Though- oh."

Lafayette leaned forward to see what had caught Alex's attention so suddenly, only to find Alex holding an enema bag he'd purchased a few years back. While he wasn't particularly partial to that kind of play, Adrienne had a solid rule about anal play and keeping clean. Alex grimaced as he looked up at him, bag clenched in his hands. "I really don't want you to tell me what this is for. My mom had one? We used to fill it with hot water and tuck it at the bottom of the bed in the winter. Helped keep my toes cozy."

Sometimes he wondered if Alex realized such experiences were alien to him. That their class divide meant that what Alex's family had used as a heater, Lafayette would only ever see as a play toy. His family had never needed to rely on alternatives means to stay warm.

Better to keep its multiple uses clean rather than make Alex worry about what his mother had been up to. "It can also be used for sore muscles. I am sure after yesterday you can see why it ended up there."

The look of relief on Alex's face was almost comical, though Lafayette did notice that Alex not only stuck it back in the box but towards a corner. Came back out with an O-ring gag, which he held up to his own mouth curiously. "Why do I feel like if we do the whole gagged Alex thing, my jaw is going to hurt constantly?"

"There are smaller ones." Not that Alex actually needed a size down. "Plus you become accustomed to it. Consider it like working out."

Alex stared at it a little longer before dropping it in the pile behind him. The final item he pulled out of the chest he didn't need to be told its purpose. Rested the large cuffs against his thighs for a moment and nodded as if he had it all figured out. Put everything but his small pile back in the chest before twisting to look at Lafayette. "Do you want to play and take pictures in here, the bedroom, or the living room?"

Lafayette considered their options for a moment. "The living room has the best lighting. Are you going to let me in on your plan? Or should I just follow your lead."

"You," Alex said as he hoisted his goodies into his arms. "Are going to get me all dolled up for the pictures. Once you're through, well, I'll be at your disposal."

Wasn't that a tantalizing proposal? "I expect you naked and kneeling by the time I get my camera out."

From the hallway came a gleeful 'Yes, Marquis' and Lafayette rolled his eyes fondly before heading to the bedroom to grab his equipment.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday found Alex chewing on his pen as he filled in a spreadsheet. He had two different websites pulled up with formula cheat codes and was still going crosseyed trying to get the graph to look how it was supposed to. His cell was in his back pocket, calling to him to check, but Lafayette had him in a bind. That morning he'd issued a simple dare, if Alex could make it through the entire work day without playing on his phone, then he'd allow Alex to use one thing from the chest on him.

"Hey," Angelica said as she placed a cup of coffee on Alex's desk. "Aaron hasn't been hassling you, has he?"

Alex thanked her mindlessly before looking up from his computer. "No, why? Is he planning on yelling at me? Should I be worried?"

Angelica shook her head. "You've just been quiet this week, and with you two switching projects I didn't know if maybe he was upset."

As if Washington's request was his fault. Aaron hadn't seemed particularly pleased about the switch, but they'd been in equal spots of 'not much done'. Neither of them had lost much ground and their lack of progress meant they hadn't needed to consult with one another either. The best that Alex could figure was that the clientele for the advertising gig was on the more demanding side. Aaron was much better at placating than he was. Excel too, not that Alex wanted to admit that.

"Aaron and I are fine." Or at least, their relationship was the same as it always had been. Nods in the hallway, the occasional chat in the elevator, not much more. "I've just been more tired than usual."

Lafayette teased him about it, but Alex loved the aesthetic of indecent pictures. Getting to pose for them was exciting and new and it seemed to take the edge off of Lafayette's caution if the reason he was setting Alex up was for a photo. The fact that he made use of Alex's mouth or ass afterward, while Alex was still tied up or gagged, well, that was just a coincidence. And obviously, the spanking was for the pretty pictures that they could take afterward.

Of course, all of that also meant that sleeping had been a bit more difficult. Lafayette swore that the spankings would get easier, but for the moment they were doing their best to warm him up. And Alex wasn't exactly complaining about the treatment he received in between. He'd never earned so many massages in such a short period of time before.

Again, absolutely none of that was appropriate to tell Angelica, though. Who still looked vaguely concerned. "Are you still going to be up to hanging out tomorrow night?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Alex jerked slightly as his phone buzzed, and without thinking about it, he pulled it out. Smiled slightly at the message.

Angelica made as if to read over his shoulder. "Aw, is it the boyfriend?"

Lafayette- shit. There went that chance. Alex didn't let it bother him too much, though. "Mom actually. She's making coquito and said it reminded her of me."

"Momma's boy," Angelica teased him. "Do we need to pick you two up tomorrow or are you going to meet us there?"

Alex rubbed at his eyes. "You know how he is. Won't know when he can get off work until it happens- so we'll just meet you."

Having accomplished her goal, Angelica left for her own office again, leaving Alex alone. From the desk, his phone taunted him. He'd already lost the dare, so what was the point of staying off of it? Alex checked to make sure that no one was in the hallway before pulling up the app. Frowned slightly when he noticed the little box alerting him that he had a message. Laf would have just texted him, and it wasn't as if he talked to people on the site.

Shrugging he opened it up but it didn't exactly answer his question. Just some anonymous person asking if the Marquis would be willing to open their own inbox. Maybe it was someone who had seen Laf reblog and comment on one of his rambles? Alex knew he had couple of handful of followers, but he didn't exactly interact with them. Just assumed they enjoyed the same types of pictures that he did. 

To reduce the risk of lying about using his phone later, Alex texted Lafayette to let him know about the message. Rolled his eyes when the reply came in less than five minutes, Laf chiding him about being on his cell at work again. As if he had much room to talk.

Part of him was tempted to text Laf something sarcastic about what was the man going to do, spank him? But they'd already agreed that they weren't going to play like that again until after Angelica and Maria's thing. Saturday they could play rough safely, knowing that Sunday Alex could relax all day. But Friday was for focusing on his friends and that wasn't going to happen if he had a sore bottom. Or if he didn't get this report done.

Shoving his phone back in his pocket he wandered down the hallway. Stuck his head in Aaron's door, glad to see the man was in and not on the phone. "Hey, I don't want to bother-"

"Hold on. I'm finishing up an email." Why Burr needed complete silence to do that, Alex didn't know, but still, it wasn't a good idea to piss someone off when asking favors. "You were saying something about being a bother?"

Haha, very funny. "This project is killing me. I know my math is right, but I can't seem to get the graph to reflect that. Meaning-"

"Meaning that you probably screwed up your spreadsheet again," Aaron cut him off. "I don't know what this has to do with me, considering it's your fault that I'm stuck on the Jefferson case."

Favor. Alex was asking for a favor, so he was not going to snap. He was going to count down from ten in his head and take a deep breath and handle this like an adult. "Do you want me to get on my knees and beg? I will. Wash wants this by tomorrow at lunch and I have plans with Ang- I can't let her down. If groveling is what I've got to do, I'll do it."

If it weren't for the time crunch, he'd just wait until Madison was back. But the man was out for some sort of doctor's appointment again. Wouldn't be back until the morning and Alex needed to have this tidied up before noon. 

A strange look passed over Aaron's face, gone almost as soon as it came and the man pushed himself back from his desk and brushed past Alex without more than a stern 'Follow me'. In Alex's office, Aaron cringed at the sight of the chewed on pen, and Alex resisted the urge to snicker as the man carefully picked it up with two fingers and dropped it in a cup so that he wouldn't risk brushing it. Pushed back Alex's seat and bent over instead of actually sitting down, like the weirdo he could be.

Not that Alex would actually say anything. After all, Aaron was doing him a huge favor. The man mumbled something under his breath, and Alex stepped forward, intending to move around the desk so that he could see what was happening on his screen, but a glare from Aaron made him freeze. Instead, he held up his hands and muttered a quick 'Yes, Sir'. If it meant not disappointing Angelica, he could stand still and be a good boy.

The thought made him snort, and Alex's hand flew to his mouth as he tried to ignore Aaron's exasperated look. Finally after a few more minutes of quiet, the man straightened. "I'll take a rain check on the boot licking, but you owe me."

Alex grinned, too relieved to have the thing fixed to be bothered. "Anytime, just let me know and I'll have the honor to be your most obedient servant."

Another strange look, and Alex only grinned wider. Maybe if he continued to weird Aaron out, the man would forget to collect on the favor. That or Alex would be forced to do some sort of ridiculously menial task like stuffing envelopes or preparing folders for a conference. Still, worth it.

Once Aaron left, Alex fiddled with the final details of his report. Printed it as soon as he could and dropped it off on Washington's desk, leaving him free to walk out just after five. Even managed to get dinner on the table before Lafayette came home.

Eagerly he greeted his lover at the door, leaning up for a kiss even as he worked on unbuttoning the first of Lafayette's many ridiculous layers. The man insisted that it was the height of fashion over in France, but Alex was pretty sure he did it just to drive Alex up the wall.

Lafayette kissed him for a moment before pulling back with a raised eyebrow. "You lost your bet, I do not know what has you so excited."

"Says the man who hasn't let me come since Sunday," Alex said poking his chest. "Plus I'm just happy. Managed to get the work stuff done so tomorrow night can go off without a hitch."

"I have done no such thing." Despite the denial, Lafayette looked amused. "As you put it, we have no rules."

No. But Lafayette wasn't about to deny that he didn 't enjoy the fact that Alex only came with his permission. "So you wouldn't mind if after dinner, I took a long shower? Since we can't play and all. In fact, I'm not sure I'm hungry right now. Maybe I'll take that shower now."

Alex had barely made it three steps before fingers gripped his wrist, jerking him back. "You do not want to play games with me."

No, Alex didn't. "Tell me no, then. But we can't do this power exchange thing if you won't acknowledge it outside of the bedroom."

Lafayette sighed, softening just a dash. "You want this?"

"I have a safeword that I'm not afraid to use." Because they'd made sure of that. That safe wording didn't mean a complete end of scene unless Alex wanted that. No need to be anxious about upsetting Lafayette if he used it. "Plus, when have I ever hesitated to let you know you were being an asshole."

"I ought," Lafayette murmured into his hair as he pulled Alex in. "To punish you for that mouth."

Alex smiled into his shoulder. "I'd let you, but alas, I need my ass in one piece tomorrow."

"There is more than one way to skin a cat-" a hand snaked it's way between them, wrapping around Alex's cock- "You said you wish to come, yes?"

As if orgasm denial were new. Still, he nodded. Yelped when Lafayette moved to pick him up, dropping him on the bed before digging in the dresser. Came back with the handcuffs they'd been using on Sunday. Obediently Alex extended his wrists, letting his partner first secure the cuffs and then connect the chain in the middle to the headboard so that his arms were stretched above him.

It seemed more logical to have undressed him first, but Alex said nothing as Lafayette undid his slacks and stripped him from the waist down. Tensed when Lafayette ran a teasing finger down the length of his cock. "So long as it is by my hand, you may come." 

At least that answered whether or not Lafayette wanted that as a rule, it didn't explain how this was supposed to be a punishment, though. Decided to just enjoy it as his lover bent down to swallow him. Allowed his head to lull to the side as Lafayette ran his tongue along the sensitive head, coaxing him to full hardness, one hand propping him up as the other rolled Alex's balls.

Three days worth of play and no completion had Alex on edge, and he wrapped his fingers around the chain to try and ground himself. "Lafayette-"

But Lafayette didn't raise his head, in fact, seemed intent to take Alex in further. Refused to let up until Alex arched, feet planting as he bucked his hips and even then he only pulled back to keep from swallowing, instead allowing Alex to splatter across his own shirt.

Lafayette patted his hip before leaving the room, and Alex stared at the door until he returned carrying a vibrator, trying to figure out his lover's endgame. Figured it out soon after the third orgasm, when instead of giving him time to rest, Lafayette continued to fuck him with the vibe, murmuring about how beautiful he looked when overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the middle part of this four times because AO3 kept deciding that I hadn't saved it and I cannot seem to learn my lesson re: using google docs.


	7. Chapter 7

Lafayette watched as Alex fiddled with the chain around his neck, trying to hide his interest. They didn't tend to go out together often, especially not places where Alex's friends were. The occasional fancy dinner when Alex allowed himself to be treated, but those took place in dark restaurants, often in secluded areas. Alex had never openly admitted it, but he usually seemed tense when there were too many people around. Kept an eye on the exits, as if always planning his escape. Which went to show just how important this was to him, that he'd agreed to go.

On the drive over, Alex had texted Angelica, letting her know that they were only a few minutes away. Thankfully she'd stepped outside to greet them, and the relief on Alex's features was practically tangible when she greeted him with a hug. Lafayette allowed himself to be pulled into one as well, before glancing around for her partner.

"Sorry, Maria would be here," Angelica said as she escorted them inside. "But she got roped into a conversation with another guest. You two look nice, by the way."

Commenting that he was to thank for that would be inappropriate, especially considering the huffy look that Alex sent his way. The man had actually planned to go in his work clothes of all things. Alex had protested weakly at Lafayette picking out his outfit, only really conceded when he took off his own necklace and put it around Alex's neck. Promised the man that if he could look good in layers, so could Alex.

Still, even with all that, Alex looked anxious and Lafayette reached over to squeeze his hand. Alex flashed him a smile before focusing back on Angelica. "How's she holding up, anyway?"

Angelica reached over to ruffle Alex's hair, laughing when he pulled away. "Loving it. You know Maria, social butterfly."

It was something that she and Angelica shared. Maria Cosway was an amazing artist and it was always a treat to enjoy her work, but more than that, it was a pleasure to be around them in general. Both women were educated and passionate, even if it came out in different ways. Every time he turned around, it felt like Alex was telling him about some charity run that Angelica was preparing for. Maria even auctioned off pieces for her charity efforts, especially when it dealt with the children.

If Lafayette understood correctly, education was also something that her sister felt dearly for, though they'd never met her. Alex had voiced before that he thought it strange Angelica didn't talk about her family much, but Lafayette'd managed to convince him not to bring it up. Whether Angelica didn't talk about them because she was a private person, or because of bad blood, people typically had a reason.

"Alex! Laf!" Maria exclaimed as she came over to them. "My favorite boys, thank you so much for coming out."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," Alex said, hand leaving Lafayette's as he went in for a hug.

Once he let go, Maria came toward Lafayette instead, and they traded cheek kisses. "What are we exhibiting tonight?"

"Busts," Maria said as she waved them toward where her artwork was set up. There was a series of sculptures on top of white pillars toward the back right corner of the room, and Lafayette walked around them, careful to keep an eye on both them and Alex. Her work seemed focused on the classics, lots of references to angels and mythology. Most likely a current fascination of hers. In regards to themes, Maria tended to chase inspiration wherever she could find it. As for Alex?

For the most part, he seemed engrossed in conversation with Maria, asking about the change in medium. Before tonight, they'd only ever seen paintings from her, and Alex seemed curous about what prompted the switch. Refused to accept her joking answer that it'd been divine intervention.

Someone brushed against Lafayette's arm and when he looked up, he found Angelica watching the pair fondly as well. After a moment, she turned to him more fully, linking their arms as she guided him to keep moving. "Did you know Alex took art in high school?" 

No, that wasn't something they'd talked about. Lafayette knew that Alex had a degree in Economics, that he'd started working for Washington fresh out of college. But other than that, Alex's childhood hadn't come up and Lafayette hadn't pushed. Besides, most days Alex was more interested in discussing the future or things that were going on than getting into a discussion about either of their pasts, and that suited Lafayette just fine.

Still. If it was something that Alex was still interested in, Lafayette wanted to be involved. Or maybe that had something to do with the man's interest in photography. 

"It was one of the reasons we became friends," Angelica said. "He was sketching in the break room. When I complimented the piece he was doing, he turned around and gave it to me a few days later. Maria's offered to let him come by the studio before but he's yet to take her up on it."

If Alex wanted him to know that, he would have told him, but Lafayette couldn't bring himself to tell Angelica that. "Maria is rather talented, perhaps he finds her intimidating?"

Insecurity wasn't exactly a stranger to his young lover. Before Angelica could respond, Alex reappeared. "Potential buyer stole Maria away."

"He'll return her when he realizes how much she talks," Angelica quipped. "Would you two like to walk around? Maybe check out some of the other art?"

None of the other art held a match to Maria's, in Lafayette's not quite unbiased opinion. Knowing the artist probably clouded his judgment, though he did have to say that there were quite a few lovely pieces. Realistic landscapes that almost begged the viewer to step inside, a handful of wonderful portrait series. One in particular had Alex hovering, closeups of women in either gaudy makeup or torn dresses. Some sort of perversion of feminity, if Lafayette had to guess the meaning. 

Angelica walked with them, commenting casually on the occasional piece or its artist. She seemed tapped into all the little details that they would have missed, pointing out which pieces had been done locally and talking about how various artists knew one another. Apparently, there was a miniature artist being showcased who had once had designs on Maria. Though, as Lafayette teased Angelica, it was hard to imagine there were many people who hadn't at least considered the notion. 

When it became apparent that Maria wasn't returning anytime soon, Angelica sighed and made a comment about them heading home before Alex turned into a pumpkin. "Maybe we can catch dinner another time. We really do need to start getting together more often."

They made their promises and exchanged hugs before heading toward the car. Lafayette was just about to ask if Alex had enjoyed himself when his lover drummed his fingers against the dash. "Did you end up doing anything about the text I sent you yesterday."

There was no point in playing ignorant, Lafayette knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yes."

Short. His hopes that Alex would take that as a sign he wasn't pleased were dashed when the man puffed out his cheeks. "And?"

And Lafayette didn't like the way people talked about Alex. If he remembered correctly, Alex had mentioned having followers before- but never them commenting inappropriately on something that he'd written. In contrast, the things that the pictures were reblogged with ranged from complimentary to downright bizarre. Lafayette didn't consider himself a possessive man- after all, he'd had no problem with sharing Alex with Adrienne- but reading what some people wanted to do to his boyfriend wasn't exactly something he enjoyed.

But Alex had wanted them tagged so that other people could find them. Wanted to be shared with the world in that manner, compared to Lafayette's originally untagged posts. His own little form of exhibitionism and so much safer than them actually trying anything in public.

"I deleted most of the messages, I did not wish to acknowledge them." Had blocked their senders, in fact. Slightly regretted it afterward when he realized it meant he couldn't snap at them. Still, better to make sure he did not have to be exposed to them again.

As he expected, Alex frowned, sagging slightly in the seat. "And the ones you didn't delete?"

"A few people wished to express their gratitude for your appearance, those I posted." That much he could handle, knew Alex would enjoy the small confidence boost, even if it came from strangers. He'd assumed that Alex had seen them, though he wasn't actually sure when the man checked the blog. He might have been too busy throughout the day. "There was a request or two as well, I think from your original anon."

Alex's hair brushed his shoulder as he tilted his head to the side. "Why would they send a request to you if they knew my blog? Why not just ask me?"

Naive. "Because you have positioned us, online at least, as Dom and sub. You don't even capitalize your sign-offs."

"Is that what that means?" Alex asked, and then shrugged, apparently not too bothered by the implication. "I just saw other people doing it."

And then, much quieter. "It's not that far off, either. Is it?"

That really depended on Alex's personal definition for the terms, but Lafayette wasn't quite prepared for a discussion about the differences between Masters, Dominants, or Tops. It was one of the reasons why he appreciated Alex's use of Marquis. So far it had helped avoid this talk. Besides, other than his experience with Adrienne, Lafayette had never been fond of titles.

"I do not think we are so formal as that." Lafayette reached up to rub at his nose, wishing that Alex had waited until they were home. This wasn't exactly the best conversation to have while driving. "Nor do I think something that formal would suit us."

"But you've done that before, haven't you? That's why you have so many toys." There wasn't necessarily a correlation there. Lafayette knew plenty of people into kinky play who didn't necessarily fall into any kind of role- but that wasn't what Alex was asking.

"I have so many toys because I enjoy using them on willing partners." The fact that he'd amassed them over the years based off of different partner's preferences probably wouldn't go over so well. He wasn't sure which would be worse to point out, their difference in experience, or the age gap. While less than a decade, Alex's twenty-four was still the youngest that Lafayette was willing to date and he was almost positive that he was the oldest man that Alex had been with. "But yes, I have had more formal relationships. I enjoy what we have, though. Why fix what is not broken?"

That at least seemed to reassure Alex some. "What kind of requests did people have?"

"More nipple play." Something that Lafayette wouldn't mind indulging if Alex was okay with it. "Another for wax play. But they are just requests. You do not have to listen to any of them."

"What if we did, though?" Alex asked. "Maybe as some sort of thing for every x amount of followers you get? And if people are determined to send questions about me through you, we could always do it as sort of a joint blog? Since you won't use the thing properly anyway."

Only if Alex continued to allow him to block people at will. "If that is what you would like to do. Are you interested in playing tonight or?"

Alex considered it for a moment before shaking his head. "Honestly, it's been a bit of a day. Kind of just want to go home and cuddle."

"That could be arranged." Sounded fantastic, actually. "Though, you are taking a shower first."


	8. Chapter 8

Nipple clamps, a heart shaped crop, a couple of bundles of rope all found themselves pulled out of the toy chest. Next came both the wrist and thigh cuffs, and finally, a paddle he'd been curious about since he'd seen it. Alex rubbed his fingers along the groove before taking his choices and carrying them to the living room. Rolled his eyes slightly when he found Lafayette there, mouth drawn tight as he looked at something on his computer. Leaning over the back of the couch so that he could see, Alex paused to kiss his lover's cheek. Rolled his eyes again when Lafayette shut the laptop quickly as if trying to hide what he'd been staring at so intensely. "It doesn't bother me, you know. It's flattering."

"There is a difference between complimentary and crude," Lafayette muttered in response. "But I do not expect you to recognize that."

Alex knew more than Lafayette realized. Sure, there was a difference between someone calling him hot, someone expressing a desire to come all over his ass, and someone complaining that the Marquis needed to really give it to him. That his ass wasn't red enough, didn't have enough bruises. Or how if Alex behaved that way for them, they'd make him really regret it. Though, which of the last two bothered Lafayette more, Alex wasn't sure. Either way, it wasn't as if they'd actually be able to stop people from making those comments, so they might as well have fun. Besides, maybe if they interacted with the people who were nice, more people would behave.

"You know me," Alex teased as he came around to the front of the couch. "Always a slut for attention. Which really, you should be taking advantage of right now."

That earned him a raised eyebrow. "Have we made our decision?"

Alex held out the bag that he'd been stuffing things into, letting Lafayette examine each item as he pulled them out. Tried not to huff when the only reaction he got was an order to strip. Focused on that, pulling off the t-shirt that he'd been lounging in all morning, folding that and the pajama pants to put in the corner. Usually he'd go further, strip all the way, but first, he wanted Lafayette's attention on him.

Spread his legs and clasped his hands behind his back as he waited for Lafayette to look up. Exhaled sharply when the man's hands found his hips, jerking him forward by the small scrap of fabric there. "Naughty, naughty. This is not what stripped means."

One hand slipped between them, fingers stroking him through the lace front of his panties and fuck, that felt as good as he thought it would. "Wanted you to see."

Lafayette made an appreciative sound. "And yet, I am still going to punish you. Over the arm of the couch, publius."

It was the first time Lafayette had used his sign off in this context, and Alex shivered slightly at the reminder. Submissive. He'd asked for this. Wanted this. And Lafayette? Was listening to his desires. Carefully he arranged himself, trying to be mindful of not only his cock, but of his second surprise. Once he was able to plant his feet, Lafayette ran a hand down his back, pressing his shoulders down until Alex bent further, pillowing his head in his arms instead of trying to prop himself up.

Lafayette stepped away for a second, and when he came back, he announced his presence by rubbing small circles against Alex's ass with what had to be the paddle he'd brought out. "You will count."

The first hit could barely be called that, a light impact against his left cheek. "One, Lafayette."

Two more gentle strikes, Lafayette barely waiting for Alex to finish saying his name before following with the next hit. Four landed directly in the center, and Alex wasn't able to stop himself from moaning. A single finger traced the outline of the plug he was wearing before the paddle came down again. "Perhaps we should have thought of this before misbehaving."

As if this wasn't exactly where Alex wanted to be. Another direct hit intended to knock his breath out. "Six, Lafayette."

Large hands framed his hips, pulling them up and back slightly, forcing his back to arch further. Alex did his best to keep his core tensed, trying to stay in place as he anticipated the next strike. Frowned slightly when it didn't come, though he could hear Lafayette moving behind him. "Stay still, my publius," Lafayette instructed, placing a hand on his hip to stop his wriggling. "Or you will ruin the shot."

Oh. What a sight he must make. Black lace thong barely holding his cock in place, the silver base of the plug most likely visible as it spread him open. Long hair had been pulled back in a sloppy bun, stray strands falling over his face and Lafayette's necklace still around his neck. They were just getting warmed up, but he imagined his ass had at least a faint pink hue to it. How pretty he had to look against the black of Lafayette's couch.

Hopefully, it could serve as a before picture compared to what would happen next.

After a few minutes, Lafayette came back around, massaging one cheek idly. "Are we ready to continue?"

"Please," Alex said. "Harder."

Lafayette swatted the cheek he'd been soothing. "That is for me to decide."

It was. But that didn't mean that Alex couldn't want. Seven, or was it eight, landed against his right cheek, hard enough to send him rocking. He'd barely opened his mouth to count when Lafayette followed it up with another, clearly no longer bothered with whether or not Alex remembered how far along they were. And Alex wasn't about to complain because while he knew this couldn't be Lafayette's full strength, the man wasn't treating him like a flower about to break anymore.

"Fuck," Alex moaned as another hit landed across the plug. "Oh god, please."

"I prefer my name-" another smack, and Alex rocked into the arm of the chair, refusing to be ashamed of the mess he was making of his panties- "though I suppose God works too."

Alex couldn't even make a comment about him being a vain asshole, couldn't seem to do anything but babble a string of pleas. Whine when Lafayette stopped again to snag his camera, taking several pictures before kneeling behind Alex to pull down his panties, dragging the lace across tender skin before moving so that he was in front of Alex. Ran the pad of his thumb along Alex's lower lip until Alex opened obediently for the fabric to be pushed inside.

Instead of immediately returning to his task, Lafayette captured a few more pictures, including a few that they definitely wouldn't be able to use and Alex liked that too. The idea of Lafayette having a collection just for them.

Finally, he settled the camera back on the coffee table, pausing to brush a few sweat slicked strands of hair from Alex's face. "You wished to be reminded of this for days to come?"

Yes, yes that was exactly what Alex wanted. Didn't want to be able to sit down without remembering this, wanted to feel it in the shower, and when he pulled on his pants Monday morning. Wanted to cry again, to be driven to that floaty place where nothing felt quite real.

Trust that Lafayette would pull him back to the surface safely.

Whined when the man knelt behind him instead, murmuring something that Alex couldn't hear as he removed the plug. Replaced it with the wet warmth of his mouth, one finger accompanying his tongue. Alex swallowed around the fabric in his mouth as one finger became two, curling just so. When he went to press back, he was rewarded with a stinging slap and a reprimand to stay still.

To be a good boy and take what he was being given. Which became harder and harder the longer that Lafayette worked him open, fucking his ass with a combination of fingers and tongue, careful to catch his prostate often. Lafayette seemed to enjoy watching his body shake with the effort of trying to stay still.

Lafayette brought him to the edge twice more, each time yanking on his balls to keep him from falling over the edge. "Naughty boys don't get to come. But don't worry, my pretty thing, I'll give you what you want."

Picked back up the paddle, rubbing it in circles over his ass again and this time, instead of being soothing, it sent sparks of pain. Nothing compared to the blows that would come next. There was no pattern this time, just a varied bout of hits, designed to keep him guessing. Lafayette followed through on his promise, pushing Alex past the point of tears, stopping every now and then to wipe them away and check in, considering Alex was gagged.

Two hours later, curled up on the bed with a cold, wet towel across his back, Alex mumbled sleepily into Lafayette's chest, whining that they didn't even play with most of the toys that he'd picked out.

"Tragic," Lafayette deadpanned. "Shall I go and fetch them now? I believe the crop you picked out could leave some pretty heart shaped welts on your inner thighs, since I imagine you're much too sore elsewhere."

"Thought this was being nice time." Alex yawned. He wasn't ready to go to sleep, it was barely the afternoon, and yet a nap seemed determined to claim him. "Adrienne said to tell on you if you weren't nice."

The woman had even given Alex her personal cell number, assuring him that while she might not always be available in the moment, she would call him back. Made him promise that he'd take excellent care of Lafayette, but also that he'd call her should anything be amiss. Or, she'd said with a soft squeeze of his hands, if he needed to be talked down. All and all, it'd been a sweet offer from a woman who had only played with him once and was on her way back to France.

Lafayette's lip twitched slightly, as if he were suppressing a smile. "Do we not like hearts? Would you prefer to be tied up for a nap, so that afterward you can trace the indents?"

It was meant as a tease, but the idea held merit. Especially if Lafayette could manage a position that didn't put weight on his sore rear end and was actually comfortable enough to sleep in. Maybe something to try another day. But right now? Alex was already comfortable. "Not allowed to get up."

"How will I be nice to you if you will not let me get up?" One hand stroked Alex's hair. "I would not want Adrienne to be upset with me."

"Be a pillow." Considering Lafayette had already gone through and massaged lotion into practically every inch of his body, as well as gotten the cold towel to help with the soreness. "Not allowed to talk about beating me for a few more days."

Lafayette hummed, and Alex rubbed his cheek against his shirt, relishing in the bit of comfort. "You were the one who was so upset about not using the toys."

Yes. But that was because he'd gone through all the trouble of picking things out and Lafayette hadn't bound him at all, or put the clamps on him and that had been the request. Not that they'd told their followers that they were going to be filling those yet. Still, petulant about that or not, there was only so much his poor bottom could take.

"Already not going to be able to sit down next week." Maybe he'd be able to get a standing desk and save himself some discomfort.

Lafayette gave an overdone sigh. "I suppose I will have to be nice to you all week."

As if not spanking him for a few days was such an ordeal."I could always spend it at my apartment, if it's too much work." 

Alex yelped when Lafayette gripped his ass lightly. "I think we will be able to manage here just fine."


	9. Chapter 9

At six, Lafayette saved the presentation he was working on, double checked that he'd be able to access it from home later, and made his way to the car. Alex was working late, helping Angelica with the planning of some fundraising event. He'd texted earlier to let him know that they were going to order Chinese and not to wait up. Normally that would mean that Lafayette would stay late too, but an old friend had been after him for a while to get dinner again. All it had taken was a phone call letting him know that he was free, and suddenly he had plans at an Italian restaurant. Ones he found himself looking forward to the longer the day went on.

What he'd been expecting was a chance to catch up. Even living in the same city, their schedules meant that the past few years they'd mostly seen one another on holidays. The occasional dinner here or there, but mostly those were few and far between. It wasn't like Lafayette had anything against Alex's friends, they were lovely women. But they were also Alex's friends before they were Lafayette's. It was nice sometimes to have someone of his own.

Instead of a promising get together, Lafayette was beginning to get frustrated at his friend's rudeness.

"I do wish you would not use your phone at dinner," Lafayette snipped.

Across from the table, Hercules raised an eyebrow. "Chill. I'm looking for something. Why don't you tell me about life lately while I do?"

Lafayette resisted the urge to point out that it had been Hercules who invited him out. A bit strange considering the man didn't actually seem that interested in being present with him. "Work has been work, unfortunately. Other than that, we have been hanging out with Alex's friends more, it has been nice. Alex has been talking about maybe training with Angelica for her 5k. Though I will be surprised if he follows through. We're both usually pretty tired after work."

"Speaking of Alex," Hercules said, sliding his phone across the table. "Someone break in or is that a new side of him I'm seeing?"

No, that was definitely Alex. Naked as he curled around a pillow, scratched back peaking out from beneath the blanket that Lafayette had tossed over him. That'd been one of the first ones that he'd taken, before he'd let Alex know he was taking them. At least Hercules had the taste not to bring up one of the more explicit ones. But his face was covered, and there weren't any identifying marks that Laf could see. "How?"

"Well, he is pretty." Hercules picked up his phone again, clearly done with his little demonstration. "And if it makes you feel any better, I doubt anyone else would be able to guess. But you forget I've been in your house. You still have the same handcrafted bedroom set. Has a pretty distinctive look, don't you think?"

Perhaps. Lafayette hadn't considered that someone would be able to identify them from the furniture. Mentally he went through the list of people who had been over, but other than Hercules and Alex, he couldn't think of anyone who had actually seen his bedroom. A small bit of mercy. This was the last thing he needed getting out. "You could not think of a better way to tell me that you knew?"

"I considered sending you the link to his post about threesomes." There was significant look there, but Lafayette wasn't sure Hercules was implying what he thought he was. "Didn't know if you had different qualifications than he did."

No. But then again when Alex had posted 'both of us need to trust them', he hadn't exactly been picturing this conversation. "What happened to Elizabeth?"

"Her girlfriend," Hercules began, shrugging slightly. "While a wonderful person isn't my type and they always play together now."

That was unsurprising. Truthfully, he was amazed she'd topped solo for as long as she had. He couldn't imagine doing a scene without Alex, or Alex doing a scene without him. Not unless there were extreme circumstances involved.

"And Alex is your type?" Lafayette took a sip of his drink, trying to figure out how he felt about that particular revelation.

It wasn't as if Hercules being in the scene was news to him, after all, Lafayette had introduced him to Elizabeth. Hercules being interested in men, however, that was a news flash. They'd known each other for the better part of a decade, Hercules had been one of the people who had helped him adjust to the city when he'd finally made the move. Their preferences had come up over one too many drinks, but considering Lafayette had always thought his friend straight, it'd never occurred to him that their paths might cross.

"You and I both know orientation ain't got shit to do with what we do." Hercules twirled his fork in his pasta, taking the time to take a bite before speaking again. "But also I may have seen the light."

It was Lafayette's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Because of publius?"

"He definitely didn't hurt," Hercules said. "You did a number on him this weekend, by the way."

Even knowing that the man knew about the blog, it was odd to have it reinforced that Hercules didn't just happen upon a single picture. No, it sounded like he was following, or at least checked it. Might have even been following Alex for a while before recognizing the bedroom in the back of the pictures. After all, who looked at a picture like that once and focused on anything other than the subject.

Another side of Alex indeed. 

Lafayette wasn't sure how comfortable he felt talking about this in public, even if their table was mostly secluded. "I only did as I was asked."

"Uh huh." Hercules pointed his fork at him, waving it slightly as he talked, "Obviously you're just a giving person. Didn't enjoy a single second of it."

Once, when they were younger and still went clubbing together, Hercules had hurled the word sadist at him after a bar fight. Some guy had thought it a good idea to try and follow a girl into the women's bathroom, had drunkenly screamed at her through the door and Lafayette had hauled him out of the bar with the intention of giving a chance to clear his head and leave. Once he'd started swinging, though, the man had been fair game. Hercules ended up breaking them apart, hissing at Lafayette that if he wasn't careful, it'd be him in the back of a police car.

That alone wouldn't have earned him the title, but Lafayette's glee at how terrified the man had looked when he finally ran off had. Though it was different with Alex. Lafayette didn't want his lover scared of him. Loved the way the man rubbed himself off on anything he could while taking a beating, each little gasp of pain music to his ears. The truth was, he hadn't felt comfortable pushing Alex that hard until Adrienne had.

Until Alex had said that he'd loved him afterward. Lafayette knew better than to take the phrase at face value. Endorphins were a powerful thing, after all. But it did at least tell him that Alex enjoyed himself. Knew what he was getting into. Could handle being made to cry without resenting anyone later.

And of course, how cuddly the man was afterward didn't hurt any. Sadist or not, who wouldn't want to be showered with affection from their partner.

"So?" Hercules drew out the word, staring Lafayette down as he did.

Had he missed something? Lafayette didn't think he'd said something. "Yes?"

Hercules rolled his eyes. "Would you consider it? Or would that be weird?"

"You will have to talk to Alex." Because at least that would save him from having to come up with an answer of his own.

It wasn't something he'd had to think about before. From what he understood, Hercules was a masochist before he was a submissive. Outside of the bedroom, he and Alex were as far away in personality as they could be. If it wasn't a pet passion, Alex preferred to let others take the lead. Could get mouthy at times, but tended to simmer down with little more than a hand around his wrist or a stern look. Liked to tease but wasn't generally contrary. With Lafayette at least.

And Hercules? Was loud and boisterous. Could take command of a room when he wanted to. Confident, always had been. And Lafayette would be lying if he said he'd never appreciated the man's looks. Alex's shoulders tended to curl in, he was shorter, with a slight pudge to his stomach. Lafayette liked to kiss it, enjoyed the jiggle of his ass. But Hercules didn't look like he had an ounce of fat on him. Probably didn't, considering his occupation. Had an even lovelier complexion to go with the muscles.

There was no denying he was a beautiful man. Would probably look even more beautiful covered in sweat and gasping.

None of which was appropriate to think about at dinner. Lafayette shifted in his seat, took another sip of his wine, trying to come up with another topic of conversation. But there were too many confidentiality issues with his own business, and Hercules didn't like to talk about clients. Liked to respect their privacy. But other than the blog, Lafayette couldn't really think of something else that he'd been working on recently.

Hercules didn't seem interested in dropping the subject either. "He home tonight?"

Eager. Lafayette rolled his shoulders, considered sending a text. But no, they'd agreed that play time wouldn't cut into work. Even if Alex was only doing a favor for Angelica. Heaven knew she'd done enough for them. "Late night at the office."

"Another time then," Hercules said. "You still interested in going for drinks after this? There's probably a game on somewhere."

A game. Something they could focus on. "There is a MMA fight tonight, if you would like to go back to my place. I might even have some of that fireball you used to favor."

Hercules held a hand over his heart. "I thought you'd never ask."


	10. Chapter 10

It was a little after eight when Angelica's phone buzzed, and Alex watched her duck out of the room to talk. Chewing on his pen again, he turned his focus back to the document they'd been working on. For the most part, they'd gotten their math down, brainstormed as many plan b's as they could, and all that was left was to pitch the suggestions and finalize the smaller details of her draft.

"Maria's threatening to lock the front door if I don't head home now," Angelica said as she walked back into the office, reaching for her jacket.

Alex shook his head, laughing slightly. "Well, we wouldn't want that. Do I need to save this to anything special so that you can work from home this weekend?"

"Don't worry about it." Alex held out her purse, and Angelica slid it over her shoulder before grabbing the take-out containers to dump in the trash. "Washington's on his annual trip to Virginia, so I doubt he's going to be hounding us over email." 

True. Every year he took two weeks off to go back home, and unless it was an emergency? He didn't like using technology when he was there. It was one of the reasons Alex had been so rushed to get his own project in the week before. They probably wouldn't have needed to stay late at all if Angelica hadn't planned a meeting for early Monday morning with a potential investor. 

Still, Alex wasn't going to begrudge her that. It'd been nice hanging out with her for a few hours with everyone else gone. Alex's back popped as he raised himself up off the ground where he'd been sitting, sticking his work laptop into his bag. They made their goodbyes and Alex watched to make sure that she made it to her own car safely. Once he got out to his, he texted Lafayette to let him know that he was finally on his way home.

Alex raised up on his tip toes, swaying slightly as he leaned into the kiss. He'd barely pulled up into the house before Lafayette had stepped out, and he wasn't exactly going to complain about being accosted. Once Laf pulled back, though Alex raised an eyebrow, poking him in the chest. "You've been drinking."

"I wished to tell you Hercules was here." Lafayette waved his hand toward the house. "It is not my fault you are irresistible."

"Drunk and horny," Alex teased. "Too bad Herc's here, or I could do something about that."

They'd just about made it inside when Lafayette snickered to himself. Alex looked back, waiting for an explanation, but his lover only smiled and waved him on. Inside, Hercules was sprawled on the couch, glass in hand as he turned his attention from the television to them.

"What's our pleasure tonight?" Alex asked leaning over the back of the couch.

Frowned slightly at the look Hercules and Lafayette exchanged. The two of them were up to something. Though neither one seemed interested in letting him in on the secret just yet. No, Lafayette passed behind him, squeezing his ass as he did, and arranged himself on the other end of the couch. Patted the space in between them until Alex gave in and curled up next to him.

Long fingers pulled his chin up, and Alex didn't even have a chance to complain about Hercules being there before he was being kissed again. When Lafayette broke away, he kept his hand there, pressure keeping Alex's mouth slightly parted. "I am going to shower. Be a good boy for Hercules?"

That was an interesting turn of phrase, but Alex nodded as much as he could, letting out a pleased sigh when it earned him another kiss. Lafayette stroked the side of his face before moving him to the side so that he could get up. Alex adjusted, leaning against the arm of the couch and spreading his legs out across the newly freed space. "What've you been up to, Herc?"

Hercules twisted slightly in his own spot so that he could face Alex, seemingly unbothered by the way it brought his thigh into contact with Alex's feet. "It's the slow season at work, so I'm trying to enjoy it before the new year rush. What about you two? Any plans for Thanksgiving? He taking you to France yet?"

Not if Alex had anything to do with it. Not that he minded the idea of meeting Lafayette's family, the longer they dated the more inevitable that became- but actually going to France was a bit excessive. Not to mention that it'd be weird going to another country over Thanksgiving. No, his mom was planning on coming to town for a weekend and they were going to spend some time together. Lafayette was welcome to join them if he liked, but it wasn't something that they'd particularly talked about.

"What about you? What will the great Hercules Mulligan do with his days off?" Alex asked after explaining his own situation.

Hercules shrugged, spreading his legs just a little further as he got comfortable. "Sleep, probably. My family's all spread out these days. Don't get together much anymore."

The man didn't seem bothered by that, but Alex frowned slightly. "You shouldn't be alone, though. If you don't have anywhere else to go, you could come hang out with me and mom. She's really nice."

It was probably weird to invite Hercules when he didn't even know if Laf would be there, but Alex didn't care. He had to at least offer, and Hercules' smile was worth it. "I'll think about it."

Alex tried to come up with a way to reassure the man that he'd be welcome, but was cut off by Lafayette emerging from the bathroom, wearing nothing but his lounge pants. Washboard stomach and defined arms on display as he padded toward them. Turned Alex's head back toward Hercules so that he could massage his scalp. A moment of casual intimacy that Alex loved. "Did our talk go well?"

The fingers in his hair kept Alex from twisting so that he could ask what Lafayette meant, and Hercules rolled his eyes. "Chill, man. We talked about the upcoming holiday. Did you really think I was going to jump his bones the moment you left?"

"I do not think he would have complained." Behind him, Lafayette bent across the back of the couch, arms slipping down Alex's chest even as he nuzzled Alex's neck. "My fair publius, Hercules has a question for you. I will be in the bedroom when you wish to join me."

Jump his bones, the kissing, calling him publius. Alex waited until his lover disappeared to look at Hercules, trying not to panic. "He told you."

They hadn't talked about that. It was one thing for Lafayette to imply it to Adrienne who he hadn't met before, but he knew Hercules. They were all friends and yet Lafayette hadn't thought it important to talk to him before hand? Did Alex actually need to make a list of people who didn't need to know he enjoyed being tied up? Much less the rest of it.

Hercules shook his head, reaching out to rub the part of Alex's leg that he could reach, action more soothing than seductive. "Came across the blog. Recognized the house and brought it up over dinner."

Lafayette could have at least shot him a warning text, but at least that was better than the man volunteering the information. Alex relaxed a fraction, trying to figure out what to do from here. Glad that it was Hercules and not say, Angelica or her girlfriend. No, Alex's coworkers were completely off limits. And he had been the one to say that Alex and Laf both had to trust anyone who joined them- so who did that leave other than friends? "And you want to play with me?"

Because how else was he supposed to interpret the evening's events. When Hercules took a sip of his drink instead of answering, Alex plowed through. "How does it work with two Tops anyway? Will Laf not be there? He kind of stayed to the back when Adrienne was here."

Plus, Laf had taken on a slightly more submissive role, something Alex couldn't see him doing with anyone else. As much as Alex enjoyed the idea of threesomes, he also didn't want them to cause any sort of friction. Hercules and Lafayette were old friends, did that mean they could work well together?

Hercules knocked back the rest of his glass before leaning over to place it on the ground. "I don't top, so that makes that a little easier."

Alex blinked. Once, twice, three times. "You're a sub?"

"Do you need help picking your jaw off the floor?" Hercules teased. "I find it relaxing after spending my day telling people what to do."

Lafayette spent all day bossing people around and that definitely didn't make him submissive. "How does this work then?"

And if Hercules was interested in subbing with them, shouldn't Lafayette be involved in the conversation? But it seemed they'd at least talked things out partially, and his absence had definitely been planned. "Lafayette told me y'all don't drink and play, so tonight we just talk. Figure out what we both might enjoy."

"Can we kiss?"

That seemed to catch Hercules off guard. "I mean, if you'd like to- I'm open to the idea."

"I meant has Lafayette said if anything is off limits?" Adrienne hadn't kissed him, but that had been different. 

Hercules glanced toward the hallway. "Why don't you ask him?"

Okay. Alex could do that. He climbed off the couch and went to stick his head in the door of the bedroom, smiling slightly when he found his lover laying on his stomach, glasses perched on his nose as he read. "Hey, Laf?"

The man hummed slightly, not looking up from his book. "Yes, mon amour?"

"Are you okay with Herc and me kissing?" How Lafayette expected them to have this conversation without him, Alex wasn't sure. There was so much to consider. Was kissing off limits? Sexual acts? Did Lafayette even know how to handle two subs at once? Would they be doing things to each other, to Laf, or having things done to them?

Lafayette closed his book at that. "May I watch?"

Again, he'd meant whenever they played together, though neither of them seemed to think so. "Do you want to?"

His answer came in the form of Lafayette getting off the bed, and lightly pushing him back toward the living room. Hercules seemed to have sprawled even further as he waited for Alex to reappear, and Alex allowed him to look, really look, for the first time. There was no way that he'd be able to get his knees around the man's waist, not the way he occasionally straddled Lafayette. Instead, as he went forward at Lafayette's urging, he propped one knee to the outside of Hercule's thigh, the other leg on the ground as he leaned in.

The first touch of their lips was gentle, Alex unsure, unused to trying to take the lead.  Unfortunately, he wasn't quite balanced, and when he went to lean in further, his foot slipped and he fell against the body beneath him. One large hand gripped his ass as Hercules moved backward some, giving him space to place his other knee on the couch as well, though it was a close fit. "Easy," Hercules murmured as he repositioned them, seemingly unbothered by how close Alex was. "Just like that, now try again."

Alex slid his hand under Herc's shirt, relishing in the feel of soft skin and hard muscle. The hand that wasn't on his ass gripped his hair, closing the gap so that their lips could meet. Hercules might have been a sub, but he clearly wasn't afraid to take what he wanted and Alex was happy to let him lead.

When they finally broke away, Lafayette smiled at him over Hercules' shoulder. "I think this will work just nicely."


	11. Chapter 11

Lafayette gently pushed Alex's face away when the man leaned down for a kiss. "Teeth, Alex."

"You're the worst," Alex groused, but obediently went to the bathroom attached to their room.

Usually, they woke up with enough time between them for it to not be an issue. Lafayette enjoyed his morning runs before work, and Alex liked to sleep in as long as he could. Most likely because he usually stayed up far later than he should. It was a habit that not even months of living together had broken him of.

And yet, this morning Alex had woken up before Lafayette's phone buzzed on the nightstand. When he snagged it, he stared at glowing numbers. It wasn't even six yet. Sighing, he rolled his shoulders as he made his way to join Alex in the bathroom. Pulled his toothbrush out of the drawer and waited for Alex to pass the toothpaste. "What has us up so early?"

Alex shrugged, holding up a finger as he rinsed out his mouth. "Couldn't sleep. Excited."

"For chores?" Lafayette teased, trying not to feel oddly domestic as Alex started flossing his teeth. "Because that is what is on the menu this morning."

After all, Alex had made him wait last weekend. More importantly, there was no way that Hercules was dragging himself out of bed before noon. Watching them together last night had been lovely. Hercules had been happy to listen to direction, at least, when those directions included touching Alex. And Alex? Alex had been so responsive. So very pretty with his mouth open as Hercules lovingly bit and sucked on his neck. They'd kept to making out, a small bit of heavy petting. Just enough to get Alex excited.

To leave him wanting. Because, as Alex put it, Lafayette was an asshole.

Afterward, Hercules had poured himself another drink, and then another. Talked animatedly about a training program that would help Alex go from being a couch potato to running the 5k with Angelica if he was really interested. Alex had leaned in, listening intently, though Lafayette had a feeling that had more to do with enjoying Hercules' voice than him actually planning an exercise plan.

Either way, Hercules was likely to wake up with a hangover, albeit a small one. Better to let him wake up on his own and nurse it before expecting him to play. No matter how eager Alex was.

Alex who was still in his pajamas. "I do not know what you expect to get done wearing that."

"Me." Cheeky brat.

Lafayette leaned against the doorframe. "I must have missed the memo about the new dress code for good boys who wish to come."

From the bed, Alex huffed. "Would you rather me naked? I could do that. I still have the panties too, if that's your thing."

Rolling his eyes, Lafayette crossed over to stand in front of him. Leaned down for a kiss, before grasping the bottom of Alex's shirt and tugging it over his head. Snorted at his lover's petulant look. Not one to be discouraged, he pulled Alex up and finished undressing him. Moved over to the dresser next, pulling out the panties from the top drawer and tossing them toward Alex. Next, a pair of green skinny jeans that he knew Alex hated wearing in public. He'd purchased them for St. Patty's day apparently, but Lafayette appreciated the way they made his ass look. After that, he tossed a white t-shirt his way, glad to see that the man was actually getting dressed instead of trying to stall further.

Finally, as a concession, he grabbed one of his cardigans. Hid his smile as Alex tugged it on, pushing the sleeves up so that they wouldn't droop over his hands. "Simply dashing."

"You just like seeing me in your clothes," Alex mumbled, fiddling with the edge as he tried to make it a little less long.

True. But Alex wasn't allowed to complain considering how long he'd put off getting dressed. "Would you like to make breakfast while I dress?"

Having something practical to do seemed to put Alex more at ease. "Do I make something for Herc too?"

"Maybe some toast, leave it in the toaster oven." No need for Alex to put a lot of effort into something considering Hercules would likely raid his kitchen without shame once he stopped feeling nauseous. "I'll leave him a note and some tylenol for when he wakes up."

Alex nodded and headed toward the kitchen, leaving Lafayette to finally get ready for the day ahead. They needed to go grocery shopping, and eventually, they needed to do some basic chores like vacuuming and running the dishwasher. But those things could wait until after Hercules left.

And truthfully, Lafayette wasn't sure when that would be. He hadn't expected last night to go as well as it had. Thought Hercules would end up catching an uber home, maybe schedule a future date to try and play. Lafayette wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of the man spending a second night over. Perhaps sleep in their bed. Alex had seemed a little more than interested in the idea of being tied up while he slept, and the idea of attaching him to someone else was tempting.

"Hey," Alex said as Lafayette joined him in the kitchen. "Do you want your eggs scrambled or fried?"

"Scrambled will do," Lafayette said as he propped himself up on a stool next to the kitchen island.

Breakfast was a mostly quiet affair, and compared to Alex's teasing mood the week before, he seemed more interested in simply getting things done. Lafayette didn't bother pointing out that if Hercules wasn't awake when they got home, it wouldn't matter how fast he got through chores.

Back in the car, Alex drummed his fingers on the dash. "You're really okay with this? Me sleeping with your best friend?"

Best friend wasn't exactly a turn of phrase Lafayette used. It seemed a bit juvenile for a man of his age, though he supposed by Alex's definitions it was true. Better not to think about the fact that when he and Hercules met, Alex wasn't legal. That the idea of staying friends with someone for almost a decade still seemed improbable to him. Lafayette didn't know for sure, but it was details like that, that made him wonder about if Alex and his mother had moved around a lot. Frequent displacement would probably explain some of his attachment issues.

Not something he needed to be thinking about while Alex anxiously bounced in the seat next to him. "I'm looking forward to watching him fuck you if that's what you're asking."

Beautiful. They'd been beautiful last night fully dressed, and Alex was in for quite a surprise when Hercules removed his shirt. Beside him, Alex huffed again. "You don't have to be crude."

"And here I thought you were always a slut for attention," Lafayette teased. "You will look so lovely beneath him. A prize for what he will endure. Since you are so fond of cuffs, I think we will use them. Set you in the corner and make it impossible for you to feel relief as I work him over. Watching as he becomes sweat slicked. I bet his mouth looks just as pretty as yours when it's gasping. Maybe we will both come all over you. Let you look as dirty as you are for once."

Maybe, if Alex wasn't opposed, they could even fuck him at the same time. There would be time to work out those details later, though.

"What are we going to do if he isn't up yet?"

Lafayette considered suggesting that they actually get some work done but settled instead for an option that would delight them both- though in different ways. "We could always start without him?"

If Alex had realized what Lafayette had in mind, he probably wouldn't have agreed so readily, but Lafayette refused to feel guilty. Just checked his knot work, making sure that Alex could struggle without hurting himself too much.

Lafayette had been right, black rope contrasted in such a lovely way against his lover's skin. The tie that he'd chosen kept the front of Alex's chest mostly exposed, barely covered by lines that ran from under his armpits across the opposing shoulder, as well as where it wrapped around his middle. Behind him, arms were bent and tied, the lines coming from over his shoulders making it easy to bend him slowly over the edge of the bed.

"Are we comfortable, publius?" The name felt foreign in his mouth, but he loved the way Alex all but purred when he used it.

Slowly Alex nodded, and Lafayette pushed the small bit of lace to the side before picking up the lube. Drizzled a fair amount along Alex's crack before covering the fingers on one hand. "I am going to open you up now, are you ready?"

"Yes, Lafayette," Alex said, even as he wiggled his hips slightly.

Good boy. Lafayette took his time working the first finger in, partially relying on the little shimmies from Alex. Enjoyed how eager his lover was, unable to keep himself still even partially tied up. When Alex whined, he introduced a second finger, just as slowly as the first. Took extra care to rub against Alex's prostate while shushing him lightly, reminding him that their guest was asleep. Alex didn't want to wake up Hercules, did he?

After a few minutes of torment, Lafayette picked up the plug that he'd laid out on the bed earlier. Slicked it up before pushing it in slowly, using his clean hand to press against Alex's lower back, keeping him steady. It was larger than their usual toys, but considering Alex wasn't going to be wearing it in public or doing a lot of moving, he figured it would be okay. Besides, it had another feature that made it ideal, one that he wouldn't use just yet, though he did tuck the remote into the waistband of Alex's panties.

"Up we go." One hand on Alex's waist, the other on his shoulder, Lafayette helped the man stand up. 

Walked him to their agreed location. While Adrienne had played with Alex in the bedroom, that had just been dominance, nothing sexual. At least for the first part of their afternoon, they'd start in the living room. Lafayette stopped Alex next to the couch, murmuring for him to wait. Originally he'd planned to keep Alex in the corner, but instead, he moved the coffee table out of the way.  Dropped a pillow toward the middle of the room, far enough away from the wall that he wouldn't be in the way, no matter what implement they chose to use.

Lafayette had just finished helping Alex kneel when he heard footsteps in the hallway. "Well, isn't that a sight for sore eyes."

"If he'd had his way, we would have woken you up at six," Lafayette said as he turned to face his friend.

Hercules smiled at them both, though he continued on his way to the kitchen. "Thanks for delaying him. Let me grab some orange juice and a shower, and I should be ready."

Apparently, he'd paced himself well enough last night, didn't seem that run down. Which was good. Alex wasn't the only one ready to begin. "Of course. You know where to find us when you're ready."

But first, he had a few things he wanted to grab. With Hercules taking care of himself, Lafayette was free to move around the guest room with ease. Pulled the rattan cane from the corner of the closet, the one he was relatively sure that Alex hadn't found yet, as well as the clover nipple clamps. Paused for a moment before snagging the heart shaped crop as well. 

Back in the living room, Alex was waiting for him, knees spread, back no longer a straight line. He must have been shifting to try and balance himself better, and so long as the position wasn't a strain, Lafayette didn't mind. All the better for Alex to be comfortable. Lafayette knelt in front of him, brushing his lips against Alex's open mouth even as he ran his fingers along Alex's bared chest. Pinched and twisted his nipples as he attached first the right clamp, and then the left.

Tugged experimentally on the chain that hung between them, enjoying the way that Alex gasped into the not quite kiss.

"Perfect." Lafayette stroked Alex's hair before standing up. "Now, let's get some before pictures, shall we?"


	12. Chapter 12

Watching Lafayette top someone else was interesting.

Hercules had emerged from the shower looking every bit deserving of his name, hadn't bothered to dry off so much as wrap a towel around his waist. Lafayette hadn't noticed him at first, too busy snapping pictures and letting Alex know exactly how desperate he looked with his leaking cock peeking out from the top of his panties. It wasn't until Herc agreed with him that Lafayette spun.

Made an appreciative sound as he took a picture of Hercules leaning against the wall before setting the camera down on the couch, walking forward to catch Hercules by the silver rings attached to his chest. "I was curious if you still had these. Do they not show through your shirt at the end of a workout?"

"Barbells." Hercules' tongue darted out over his bottom lip. "Though I have had a client or two notice 'em."

Suddenly the clamps on Alex's nipples seemed trivial. Especially with the way Lafayette was tugging on Herc's piercing, though the man didn't appear to be that bothered. Conversationally, Lafayette turned to the side so that he could look at Alex. "Back in the day, our Hercules had quite a bit of metal in him. Alas, being a professional has shed him of most of it."

"Or at least, it traveled from my face to areas that are a bit more hidden." How the two of them could chat about old times at a time like this was beyond Alex, because it only served to highlight on what uneven ground they were to him.

Alex tied up, mostly ignored as they chatted. Kneeling and naked if not for the chain around his neck and his panties, waistband digging into the sensitive head of his cock. Hercules wearing only his towel, but still standing proud and at ease. Lafayette, on the other hand, was still completely dressed. Looked like he could walk out the door and to the office at any minute, the only sign of the situation being his rolled up sleeves and slightly unbuttoned shirt. His hair, which he often let do as it wished, was pulled back into a ponytail instead.

Still perfectly in control.

"I am leaving publius ungagged since I won't be able to observe him closely." Lafayette abandoned his exploration of Herc's chest, instead leaning down to take the control he'd stuck in Alex's underwear before, not bothering to acknowledge Alex as he did. Casually he handed the small gadget to Hercules. "It is up to you how much background noise you'd like. You may strip and get in your preferred position."

Hercules considered the remote for a moment before turning some kind of switch and suddenly, there was no question as to what Lafayette meant. Inside of him, the plug buzzed and he swayed slightly, trying to find his balance again only forced his knees further apart and the plug shifted, encouraging a moan. Alex did his best to take a deep breath, focusing instead on Hercules as the man dropped his towel.

Had it been Alex, Lafayette would have complained. Made him pick it up and fold it. But it stayed where it landed as Hercules braced himself against the wall, remote still tightly clutched in his hand.

More so than the clothing, the picture they painted was interesting. Hercules was only an inch or so shorter than Lafayette, but he was much thicker. Being a personal trainer meant he spent most of his time in the gym, and from what Alex understood, preferred to work out alongside people rather than just guide them. Lafayette was leaner, though Alex knew for a fact that there was a defined set of abs under that shirt. Where Lafayette worked out for looks, Hercules had bulked up for fitness purposes. Even stripped, Hercules looked powerful.

Alex wondered if that made his submission all the more tantalizing.

Jumped at a large snap, and Alex realized he hadn't even noticed Lafayette undoing his belt. Furrowed his brow when Lafayette brought it down with little finesse. There'd been no warm up, just a heavy exhale as Hercules adjusted his stance again after the blow. Lafayette waited two beats before swinging again, and Alex watched the muscles in Hercules' back tensed. Each crack of the belt caused Alex to tighten as well, cringing as Lafayette worked over Hercules' ass. He wasn't covering a very large area, returning instead to lay the belt across what had to be an already tender area.

It occurred to Alex that he'd been wrong about Lafayette warming Hercules up when the man laid down the belt so that he could pick up a thin rod. Swallowed at the idea of a spanking that hard being a warm up, though it was clear that Herc could handle it. While his breathing was heavy, something that would have sent Alex sobbing barely had him undone.

Instead of starting in on Hercules though, Lafayette turned to Alex, acknowledging him for the first time since the scene really started. The tip of the rod ran along his exposed inner thighs and Alex shivered. Something that only increased when it found his cock instead, just barely touching as it slid up his length. Whether it was meant to be a promise or a threat, Alex wasn't sure. "Do remember that you are to come by my hand, and only my hand."

By his hand? Oh. Just as it occurred to him what Lafayette meant, the vibrations kicked it up a notch and Alex couldn't keep himself from moaning. Alex wasn't allowed to come because of something Hercules was doing to him, though he didn't seem sympathetic to Alex's plight.

"When I am through caning him-" Lafayette tapped Alex's chin with the cane, encouraging him to make eye contact- "I am going to allow Hercules to use your mouth. Would you like that, pet?"

Alex couldn't stop himself from glancing behind Lafayette, to where Hercules was spread wide, balls just visible where they hung heavy. He hadn't been paying enough attention when the man dropped his towel, but it wasn't as if Alex was likely to be disappointed. No, no matter what Hercules was packing, Alex wanted to please them both.

To be his prize, as Lafayette had put it.

Twin sparks of pain coursed through his body as Lafayette used the cane to pull on the chain connecting Alex's nipple clamps. "Use your words. Do you want Hercules to fuck that pretty mouth of yours? To hold you by your hair so that you don't fall over with the force of his hips?"

"Please." Shame pulled in his stomach at how breathy his voice was.

Apparently, it wasn't desperate enough because Lafayette frowned. "What do we say, publius?"

Lafayette should try coming up with an answer while a vibrator buzzed against his prostate, maybe then he wouldn't be so demanding. And yet, Alex wasn't sure he wanted that, either. "Please let him use me, Marquis."

Two taps of the cane against his cheek. "Close enough."

With that, Lafayette returned to his previous focus. Paused to squeeze one tender globe of Hercules' ass, smirking to himself when the man exhaled sharply. There was no demand for counting, no warning, just Lafayette stepping back into position and Hercules jerking as the cane laid into him. Once, twice, three times with barely a pause in between. Another set of three, and then another. At some point, Lafayette paused to remove his shirt and Alex stopped trying to count then.

Something in Herc's body language must have changed because Lafayette stepped away again. Set the cane against the wall before picking up his camera, and oh- Alex whined high in his throat as the man continued to ignore him. Just kept walking around Hercules taking shots and murmuring about how beautifully he'd done as the man panted into his arm.

Neither of them paid him any mind as Lafayette encouraged Hercules to stand, catching him around the waist easily when the man stumbled at first. Though Lafayette did take the remote from Hercules, turning off the vibrator before tossing it on the couch.

Being left alone wasn't what Alex had agreed to, but his whimpers went ignored as Lafayette led Herc down the hallway. Closed his eyes rather than stare down the hallway longingly. Couldn't do that, wouldn't do that to himself. If they wanted to go fuck without him, that was their right. He wasn't going to imagine it. Wasn't going to think about Lafayette gripping Hercules' bruised ass as he fucked him, or whispering sweet nothings as he stroked his back.

Vaguely he was aware of the sound of walking, and a thumb swiped at his cheek and Alex felt his cheeks flame with shame again. The only thing worse than being left alone was for them to know he'd been crying about it. "Alex, open your eyes."

No.

The hand that had been gently stroking his cheek shifted to grip his chin instead. "Open your eyes, I won't ask again."

That was perfectly fine with Alex. Except he could feel Lafayette leaving again and fuck, maybe he should have just been a good boy and listened. More footsteps, and Alex opened his mouth to apologize only to find it stuffed with some sort of toy. Experimentally he moved his jaw, only to hear Lafayette huff and push the thing in a little further. Message received. Soft fabric came down around his eyes, and he tried to stay perfectly still as the blindfold was tied.

Idly, Lafayette pulled the toy out of his mouth. "If you do not wish to use your eyes, then who am I to deny you."

"I'm sorry." Alex couldn't quite bring himself to ask him not to left again, to be that vulnerable.

One hand tugged on the ropes, the other coming to catch him by the chest. "Easy. Your legs are probably weak after kneeling so long."

Had he been feeling more sure of himself, he would have made a joke about whose fault that was. Instead, he allowed Lafayette to pull him to where he wanted him. Dropped shakily to his knees again when a hand pushed down on his shoulder.

Something nudged his crotch, and Alex's forehead burrowed. Lafayette was still behind him, fingers stroking along his shoulders. "Open your mouth."

Reward. That's what Lafayette had called him earlier. A gift. All he had to do was open his mouth and let it happen.

The cock in his mouth was heavy, and Alex found himself wishing again that he'd listened earlier. Without his eyes, he had to rely on his mouth to examine it. Thicker than Lafayette's, enough so that he was grateful that the man was letting him do this at his own pace. Lafayette had mentioned letting Hercules fuck his mouth, but he wasn't actually sure he'd be able to take him all the way down.

Slowly he pulled back, tracing the vein along the bottom. Paused when he hit something. "Is that-" Alex let it hang, unsure of how to finish the question.

Hercules chuckled, a warm sound even as Lafayette tugged on his hair in reprimand. "I told you I moved my metal where people couldn't see."

Carefully he continued his exploration, enjoying the way the man above him sighed as he rolled the barbell. Made a note to come back to it after he'd played with the head. Lafayette's fingers massaged his scalp as he did, a quiet reassurance that Alex was ashamed to enjoy. There. Lafayette was with him, he hadn't been left at all. "Have we tasted our fill, little Alex?"

Alex nodded slowly, unsure of what he was being asked. Received his answer a moment later when Hercules did start fucking his mouth, short strokes, though Alex could feel the man's fist every time he went a little further.

"Hercules is going to come all over that pretty face of yours and then I am going to take pictures for the world to see," Lafayette murmured directly in his ear. "Would you like that, to let everyone know just how dirty you are, my publius?"


	13. Chapter 13

“Is it safe to leave him like that?”

Lafayette glanced down the bed to where Alex was lying, hands still tied behind his back, head resting on the backs of Hercules’ thighs as he dozed. “He is the one who has been whining that I do not tie him up enough.”

Besides, Hercules had already given Alex a small back massage when they undid the box tie. The decision to cuff him again had been a practical one, keeping his hands out of the way so that Hercules could undo the clamps on his nipples. He’d even been kind enough to soothe them with his mouth afterward, laving them with his tongue as Alex whined.

Hercules rolled his eyes. “Why you got to be so mean to him? He was so good today.”

“And you’re too mouthy for a sub.” Lafayette ducked back when his friend swatted at him. “Did we get what we needed?”

That Hercules considered for a moment before nodding. “I could have taken it harder, though. Didn’t know you were one to hold back.”

The body at the foot of the bed stirred slightly, and Lafayette reached down to soothe the man. Sure, Hercules could have taken it, but he wasn’t sure that Alex could have. Probably wouldn’t have been able to understand the difference between his own bottom and Hercules’. Soft and new to the scene versus muscled and experienced. And sure, Alex seemed to enjoy being made to cry, but with Hercules it had to be earned.

It’d made him a perfect fit for Elizabeth.

Casually, Lafayette reached over to trace one of the welts he left, enjoying the way that Hercules hissed. “I will be sure to keep that in mind, next time.”

“You inviting me back?” Really, for someone who had seemed to enjoy himself, there was no need to sound so shocked. 

“You are rather pretty together.” Not to mention directing allowed him to better observe Alex. “If we are a fit to your needs, I do not mind having you back.”

Most likely it’d be temporary. There was no way that Lafayette would be able to bring Hercules to his limit without scaring Alex, at least not without months of build up and it was unlikely that they would play without him. 

Hercules watched him through lidded eyes, head pillowed on his arms. “Alright. You actually going to let him come next time? Cause if not, I return to my previous statement about you being a dick.”

“Someone ought to wash your mouth out with soap.” Actually, that was an interesting idea for a gag. “I thought I was being kind, letting him nap. Poor thing got up so early this morning.”

The fact that it was early afternoon felt foreign and impossible. Lafayette might have let the scene continue after they divested Alex of the plug, clamps and blindfold, but he really had seemed far away and not in the way that Lafayette liked. Better to let him nap and reset.

“I’ve never blown a dude, but I’d be happy to get him off if it’d please your highness.” Interesting. So Alex was his first experience in that arena. “I can’t believe you have him call you Marquis.”

If he had felt like explaining, he might have bothered to point out that Alex was entirely to blame for their nicknames. Instead he gave half a shrug. “I cannot believe you are still mouthing off.”

Hercules went to open his mouth again, and Lafayette cut him off with a finger pressed against his lips. Tried not to snort when the man pulled back affronted. “Rest. If his pillow keeps talking he’s going to wake up.”

That seemed to win his friend over, and Lafayette hummed to himself when both men seemed to have fallen asleep. Rolled off the bed as non intrusively as he could. Idealy he would have liked to nap with them, but his veins were still buzzing.

Instead, he walked to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Even paused to stick one in the fridge for when Alex did wake up.

With something in his stomach, he found his download cord, plugging his camera in so that he could sort through the photos he’d taken. Most days he didn’t do much more than the basic editing, though there were a few shots he’d need to crop down if he actually wanted to post them.

By the time he’d almost finished the lot, there was rustling behind him, and he couldn’t help but smile at the picture the two made.

Hercules, still tall and proud, with one arm supporting Alex who seemed more interested in nuzzling his neck than trying to walk. Alex, who either still had his wrists cuffed together or was choosing to walk with his hands behind his back.

The former became clearer as they drew closer. “I would not have been mad if you uncuffed him.”

“Tried.” Hercules gave Alex a little push in Lafayette’s direction. “He didn’t want it undone.”

Lafayette resisted the urge to remind Hercules that he’d said it was Alex’s desire to be bound, instead wrapped an arm around his lover. “I have a sandwich for you, would you like me to feed you?”

At Alex’s nod, he encouraged the other man to sit down before heading to the fridge, calling over his shoulder that Hercules was welcome to help himself.

Hid a smile in Alex’s shoulder when he noticed that even after he’d gotten his food, Hercules continued to hover by the island rather than sit down. Even if he could have taken it harder, it was clear that the man wasn’t unaffected. 

Still, he had Alex to focus on.Tearing off a bite, he extended it to Alex. Battled down a feeling of fondness at how carefully the man took it, doing his best not to scrape his teeth along Lafayette’s fingers.

When both Hercules and Alex were almost through with their food, he tugged on an errant strand of Alex’s hair. “Are we up for round two?”

He hadn’t accounted for the flash of hesitation before Alex nodded, but he didn’t think the man would open up about it with Hercules still there. “Hercules has so kindly offered to help you out, though you will have to earn it first. After all, why should he be the only one with a sore bottom?”

“Help?” Alex asked, though it faded into a gasp when Hercules draped himself over the man’s shoulders, tweaking his nipples before sliding a hand to where Alex was still half hard in his panties.

Good to know that someone caught his drift.

“Would you like that, publius? For Hercules to spank you before returning the favor?” Spank, not beat. Hopefully Alex understood the difference.

This time there was no hesitation, though whether that was because he did, or Hercules palming his cock, Lafayette couldn’t be sure.

“Do you want to do this against the wall or over the arm of the couch?” Hercules slid his hands back up Alex’s torso as he spoke before stepping away entirely.

Alex’s tongue darted out of his mouth as he stared in the direction of the living room. “The couch?”

Not much of a choice considering Alex had never braced himself against the wall, though Hercules had no way of knowing that. Over the knee was probably a bit more intimate than Hercules was used to anyway.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Lafayette shook his head, stopping Alex before he made it too far. “Turn around, pet. Let me undo the cuffs.”

Better than Alex trying to balance him the arm without the use of his arms. Alex rolled his experimentally a few times before frowning as he looked at Lafayette. “Where will you be?”

“Would you like me on the couch?” Another hesitation and Alex nodded. “Then I will be on the couch.”

To prove it, he stood up and followed Alex to the living room, where Hercules was waiting for them. Lafayette waited for Alex to settle into position before taking the seat next to him, scratching his head gently.

“Ready?” Hercules asked, though Alex had barely nodded when his hand came down. No counting, nothing for Alex to focus on but the impact. Lafayette watched them closely, trying to make sure that Hercules didn’t try to go too far or too fast.

Thankfully it didn’t seem like it was necessary. He might not have asked Alex to count, but he was working rhythmically enough and while the occasional harder strike did cause Alex to gasp or whine, he wasn’t jerking with the blows.

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Lafayette murmured, stroking Alex’s hair. “Would you like him to try the crop on you? Leave pretty little hearts all over your pretty little ass?”

Hercules raised an eyebrow before glancing behind him to pick up the crop from where it’d been left on the floor. Ran the end of it along Alex’s ass as he waited for a response.

“Please.” Alex twisted slightly to look at Hercules over his shoulder. “Please.”

No, that wouldn’t do. “Please what, publius?”

“Want him to use it on me. Please.”

Lafayette nodded to Hercules, who adjusted his position to bring it down for the first time. Most likely too gently to leave more than a red splotch, though Lafayette appreciated his hesitation. Slowly he worked his way up to harder strikes, occasionally pausing to massage Alex’s ass.

Stopped entirely when Alex was a sniffling mess, hips unable to stop rocking into the fabric of the chair. “Where do you want him for part two?”

The bedroom was still an option, or the guest room where they’d napped earlier, but Lafayette patted his own lap. “I think we can manage right here, if that would be comfortable for you?”

Instead of asking Alex to move, Hercules leaned down to help him stand. “Hold onto my shoulders, okay?”

When Alex nodded, Hercules knelt down, carefully pulling the waistband of Alex’s panties out so that it didn’t scrape his sensitive skin on the way down. Once he was completely undressed, Lafayette reached out, dragging him backward and into his lap.

Probably enjoyed the way that Alex jolted at the contact a little too much. Hercules shuffled forward on his knees and Lafayette placed his hands on Alex’s hips. No need to risk Alex jerking up and choking the man on his first try.

It turned out to be a moot point. Elizabeth must have been fond of strapons, because while Lafayette believed his friend about not having been with a man before, there was no way this was his first time. Hercules took Alex down with ease, and Lafayette rested his chin on Alex’s shoulder to enjoy the show.

Considering his morning, Lafayette was proud of how long Alex lasted before squirming in Lafayette’s grip. “Please let me come, please.”

While tormenting him might have been fun, Hercules was right, Alex had done so well for them. “I’m going to stroke you off now, okay?”

The statement was directed at Alex, but he was relieved when Hercules took the cue and leaned back on his heels to give Lafayette room to work. Kept his mouth open, which was a lovely touch as Lafayette brought Alex off.

When he finally came, it was directly into that mouth, and Hercules pushed himself up to kiss Alex. Lafayette didn’t doubt for a moment that he hadn’t bothered swallowing first, instead forcing Alex to taste himself. Not that Alex seemed to mind, considering the way he moaned into the kiss.

Hercules broke away, and Alex tipped his head to the side and Lafayette leaned in for an awkward kiss. The angle wasn’t quite right, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was Alex, here between the two of them.

“Beautiful,” Lafayette finally said, nosing the space behind Alex’s ear after he moved away from the kiss. “Are you ready for lotion or do you want to stay here for a bit longer?”

Alex chewed on his bottom lip. “We can cuddle after lotion?” 

So open, so lovely, Lafayette kissed his neck. “Of course. All three of us, if you’d like.”

When Alex nodded, Hercules reached out to help him stand and Alex laughed when the man swooped him up, carrying him bridal style to the guest room. Lafayette gathered the lotion that he’d used on Hercules earlier, propping himself up on the end of the bed so that he could massage it into the marks that Hercules left.

Hercules himself was curled up on his side, next to the wall, trying to give Alex space to lay on his stomach. Over his back, Lafayette mouthed a quiet thank you before climbing into the bed as well, lifting Alex up so that he was half laying on him.

Funny how a bed too small for the three of them could be so comfortable at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex nudged the frappe he’d picked up on his way back from lunch in Angelica’s direction. “How’d it go yesterday?”

“Well enough. Obviously Wash’s word is the final piece, but we’re making progress.” Angelica sipped at her drink, pink manicure glinting in the light as she did. “Where were you, anyway? Not like you to stay away on a Monday.”

No, while Alex could work from home, he often found it difficult. Too many distractions, no Angelica to chat with. There’d just been extenuating circumstances. Hercules hadn’t left until Monday afternoon, and Alex hadn’t wanted to waste a single minute. More things he probably shouldn’t let Angelica in on. “Figured with Wash out, I’d catch up on my beauty sleep and work late instead.”

“So long as you got said work done,” Angelica teased as she turned back to her computer screen.

As if Alex wanted to risk Washington’s wrath. Cuddling with Hercules and Lafayette had been tempting enough to keep him in bed, but once Hercules left to meet with a client- Alex had been all business. Even Lafayette had taken the morning off, returning to the office in the afternoon and wandered back home later than usual.

Still, Alex shrugged as if it didn’t matter. “Whatcha going to do if I didn’t?”

“I could always sic Aaron on you.” She wouldn’t. Or at least, Alex hoped she wouldn’t. They really didn’t need anyone else fueling their bizarre office interactions. “Rumor on the street is that you owe him a favor anyway.”

Good to know that he was worthy of being water cooler gossip. Or that Aaron had been talking about it where others could hear.

“He helped me with a spreadsheet.” No need to mention the comment about bootlicking, Angelica thought he was ridiculous enough as was. “I still don’t understand what you get out of him chiding me.”

“You’re cute when you’re grumpy.” Alex rolled his eyes at the comment, and Angelica shooed him toward the door. “Now go, some of us have work to do.”

Alex gave a makeshift salute. “Yes, ma’am.”

Back in his office, Alex bounced on his toes for a moment before giving into the urge to check the blog. Nothing he was working on couldn’t wait a few more minutes. Lafayette had finally managed to get some of the pictures up last night when he came home, and Alex enjoyed seeing the notes tick up. Tried to keep his face neutral as some of the ones involving Hercules came into view.

Glanced toward the hallway before pulling it up on his computer instead.

_So, we had an exciting weekend if you couldn’t tell from the pictures. One of Marquis’ friends stayed over the entire weekend to play._

_Marquis said that now that we’ve had a few threesomes, I should reflect on what I liked about them and what I didn’t. If they gave me what I need._

_I don’t like when he uses that word? Because I don’t need any of this. If tomorrow he came home and told me that we were going to be vanilla, or even that we weren’t ever going to have sex again- I’d still want to be with him._

_I did enjoy them though. The first one wasn’t really sexual? I was flogged by a woman for the first time, and that was… nice. Really nice. She’s such an intimidating woman and I’m pretty sure she could buy my entire life with her spare change- but she wasn’t flashy or showing off. She just sort of has that vibe._

_The whole thing made me feel pretty warm. And her nails on my skin afterward were like nothing else I’ve experienced._

_As for this weekend… I guess it sort of turned my idea of people who bottom on it’s head? He’s… Let’s call him Jupiter. Anyway, Jupiter is a lot more fit than I am. Definitely the kind of guy you’d look at twice on the street, no matter your orientation._

_He has a frenulum piercing? I’m not sure if you can see it in any of the pictures, but it’s on the underside of his dick, right near the head. I’m not sure I’m brave enough to get a piercing like that. Though the nipple piercings don’t sound that bad. We just wouldn’t be able to play with them for awhile and I’m not sure Marquis is willing to wait._

_Marquis didn’t call him a switch, but it sort of felt like it. He’s responsible for the hearts you can see on my ass in some of the pictures. Marquis made me watch as he caned Jupiter, even had a vibrating plug in me._

_Which really, really wasn’t fair because I didn’t get fucked for another day or so. It isn’t right to stretch me that much and then not follow through._

_I might regret writing that later, though. But I’m supposed to be honest with this thing and it doesn’t feel fair._

_I swallowed my own come for the first time? Marquis jerked me off into Jupiter’s mouth and then he kissed me and it was strange and humiliating._

_And hot. Can’t forget that part._

_I think the only thing I didn’t like… I’m okay with the idea of Marquis fucking other people? I am. If I’m there. I don’t like being left alone, though. Especially not bound. It’s just on the wrong side of vulnerable._

“Hamilton?”

Alex froze, eyes wide as he stared at Aaron in the doorway. “Yes?”

Apparently that was an invitation to come inside, and Alex hastily minimized the window. If Aaron asked, he’d been playing facebook games. That was why he looked guilty, not at all because he was writing about having sex with his boyfriend’s best friend.

Aaron frowned but didn’t say anything about his behavior. “Have you see Angelica? I need her to look over something for me and she’s not in her office.”

Okay. At least it wasn’t something that he’d done. “I went in there after lunch and she hadn’t taken one yet? So she might be grabbing a bite to eat.”

The entire office tended toward ridiculousness when it came to remembering to eat lunch. Alex had only gone because of a text from Lafayette, and if Angelica left- it was likely because Alex reminded her that lunch was a thing. And to think, he’d thought that adulthood would be more functional.

Aaron sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “Alright, well, if you see her, can you let her know I was looking for her?”

No, Alex was going to purposely try and sabotage his coworker. “Of course.”

“Good boy.” The words were thrown over his shoulder as Aaron walked back out of his office and Alex stared at the space after he left.

Shook his head with a muttered ‘asshole’ to try and focus again. Decided to try and finish his post as soon as possible rather than risk someone else walking in on him.

After that, it was back to reports and spreadsheets and trying to fix the details that Washington had made notes on. About an hour into it, Alex stood up to stretch his lower back with a walk around the office. Made the decision to check on Angelica in the meantime. “Hey-”

“Aaron stopped by,” Angelica cut him off. “I know. He felt the need to send me an email and leave a note on my desk and tell Madison as well. I am very well informed of his need of my services.”

Even if she’d had to deal with James, Alex wasn’t used to her being so short with him. He hadn’t meant to get on her nerves. “Sorry, I’ll leave.”

“No,” Angelica sighed, referencing for him to take a seat with one hand. “Then you’ll just wander around the office like a lost puppy. I’m just in a bad mood.”

Which was strange, because he’d seen her less than three hours ago and things had seemed fine then. “Aaron’s persistence that annoying?”

Angelica shook her head and Alex tried again. “Car broke down on the way back from lunch?”

“Louie, Maria’s cat is sick.” That would explain the sudden shift in mood. “She called me on the way to the vet. We’re hoping it’s no big deal, but we’re supposed to go see her parents next week and I don’t know what to do. We can’t leave him at home alone but we don’t get to see them that often and we can’t take him with us.”

Family was important. But Alex also knew that Louie was basically Maria and Angelica’s love child. It definitely put them between a rock and a hard place, during a time where they deserved a break.

“Laf and I could babysit?” Hopefully, Laf wouldn’t protest too much at Alex volunteering both of them. “At your place if you think the kitty would be more comfortable at home.”

Angelica tapped her nails against her desk. “I’ll have to talk to Maria.”

“Of course,” Alex reassured her. “I know it depends on what happens at the vet and whether you feel comfortable leaving at all. I just want you to know that you do have options.”

“Thank you.” Angelica smiled at him warmly, before making a familiar shooing motion. “I’m sure you have work to pretend to be doing, and I have to look over this stuff for Aaron before he has a panic attack.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’ll go smash keys so that I can look busy,” He teased as he ducked out of the office.

When five thirty finally rolled around, Alex made a note on his timesheet and made his way home. Frowned when he noticed Lafayette at the island, typing something on his computer. Usually, that wouldn’t be a concern, but the man was radiating frustration. “Work or snipping at our followers for wanting to fuck me?”

Lafayette made a face. “I do have a life outside of those things, you know.”

Of course he did, but that didn’t mean that Alex couldn’t see the familiar blue background on Lafayette’s screen. “Want to take it out on me?”

It’d been a joke, mostly, but Laf deflated instantly, shutting the screen. “That would be inappropriate. I do not punish you, and even if I did, it would not be for things someone else is doing.”

A sweet sentiment, but Alex hadn’t meant to cause it. He trusted Lafayette, and really, it wouldn’t be that much different than fucking after a long day to expel some of the energy. Not his place to argue though. “Let me condition your hair then. We can even drag your ridiculous chair into the shower and let you use it as a throne.”

It didn’t get the smile he’d been hoping for. “My chair is not ridiculous.”

Alex wouldn’t say it, but half of the things Lafayette owned were ridiculous. Seemingly bought only to be used once or twice in a display of wealth that Alex would never understand. “Of course not, everyone owns waterproof chairs.”

Lafayette huffed. “You did not complain the last time we used it to fuck in the shower.”

“That is also an option. But first, your hair.” Usually Alex wouldn’t push, but it was the best way he knew to drag Lafayette away from the computer and get him to relax.

Lafayette considered him for a moment. “You will be gentle?”

If it weren’t for the fact that Alex knew that came from a fear of his hair-splitting than being worried about pain, he’d make fun of him. “I will be the gentlest. And then, if you’re interested, I will let you be very not gentle with me against the shower wall.”

“Well,” Lafayette finally said as he pushed himself away from the counter. “If you insist. I would not want to be unfair, after all.”

Liar, Lafayette absolutely delighted in being unfair. Not that he was complaining. Alex leaned up for a kiss when his lover went to pass him. “You can go grab your chair while I get the water ready.”


	15. Chapter 15

As much as Alex teased, they didn't actually end up having sex in the shower. Co-washing his hair took long enough without wanting to deal with the water getting cold during anything else. Still, Lafayette wasn't going to complain, it'd been nice letting Alex help him with his hair. Nicer still that Alex wanted to make him feel better. They dressed in their evening clothes, Alex in his boxers and tank top, Lafayette in his pajamas, and crawled into bed.

Too early to go to sleep, but it did provide a nice chance for them to talk.

"Jupiter, huh?" Lafayette asked, running his hair through Alex's wet hair.

Frowned slightly at the way Alex tensed on top of him. "Can we not talk about this?"

Having a place for Alex to vent but not talking about it was barely above their previous space. "I am sure Hercules will enjoy the reference. Vague enough that you could be referencing planets rather than mythology."

Alex buried his face in his neck, and Lafayette trudged on. "His piercings are rather nice. If you would like a set of your own, I would not discourage you and I know how to behave myself while you heal."

Still no response. Might as well go in for the kill. "Hercules and I did not have sex. With or without you present."

Something that vaguely sounded like 'don't have to lie' followed by 'fine if you did' was mumbled into his skin and Lafayette sighed. "Did you see me kiss him? When you had your goodbye kiss?"

Alex shook his head, which was something at least. "I did not mean to upset you by leaving you alone."

"We don't have to talk about this, really." Except they really, really did.

After all, Alex had written about wanting to feel the shame of being ignored or not chosen. Clearly, the reality had affected him differently than expected and Lafayette couldn't effectively deal with things like that if Alex wouldn't talk to him about them. "While Hercules is a masochist, he does not bottom- so to speak. We did not sleep together."

Part of him wanted to point out that there hadn't been time for them to sleep together. But that would only lead to more worries about next time, and it wasn't fair to try that bit of logic. Alex's sense of time while blindfolded and alone would be impaired, and asking him to try and actually figure out how long it'd been would have been cruel.

"Can't we just lay here? The shower was nice, no need to ruin the afterglow." Even as Alex said it, he was rolling over and away from Lafayette.

He really did not want a fight about this. "If we do not talk about it, then I will have to rescind my offer to Jupiter for him to join us again."

"You aren't being fair," Alex sat up as he spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

Except it clearly was, with how badly Alex was fighting not to talk about it. Not to mention the tears. At the time, Lafayette had just assumed Alex had wound up on the wrong side of overwhelmed. Too much stimulation, the wrong kind of deprivation, but not that Alex had been worried about him and Hercules.

Still, Lafayette knew a losing battle when he saw one. "How was your day at work?"

Alex twitched, most likely not expecting Lafayette to give up so easily. "It was alright. Angelica's cat isn't doing well and I told her we'd pet sit the first part of next week. At her place."

So nice of him to ask. "I thought your mother was coming at the end of next week?"

Which Alex hadn't directly spoken to him about either. Obviously, they were doing fantastic in the communication department all around. Had he allowed his pleasure about Alex opening up regarding sex cloud his vision regarding the rest of their relationship? Or was this just one of those situations where a bunch of bad things happened to happen at once?

"It's a holiday." Everything about Alex reeked of defensiveness. "You can't keep me from seeing my family on a holiday."

Lafayette had no intention of stopping Alex from seeing his family at any time. Was pretty sure that ranked up there on the 'red flag' list. Wanting to be made aware of his partner's comings and goings wasn't the same thing as trying to deny him. "I was merely wondering where she would be staying."

He'd meant it as a peace offering, but Alex didn't take it that way. "With me. At my apartment."

"Oh." That meant Alex wouldn't be around. For days. Had offered for Hercules to join them but hadn't even bothered mentioning anything was happening to his partner.

Funny thing, that jealousy.

"I'm not putting her in a hotel, or telling her that she can stay at my place while I'm not there." Lafayette wouldn't dream of either of those things. "You can't make me."

Again with the assumption that Lafayette wanted to control what he did. "Enjoying that you only come at my wish and holding you hostage are not the same thing. I am not trying to make you do anything, Alex. I cannot make you do anything, though I would like... If not to be included, to at least be informed of these things."

For a tense moment, Lafayette waited for the third argument. Expected it to be just as damaging to his character, paint him as some controlling narcissist. But Alex only flopped down on the bed, smacking him in the chest with one hand, though he assumed that was purely accidental. "I just. I'm sorry about not asking about the cat sitting thing, but Angelica is Angelica. You know how important she is to me."

Yes. That did not mean Lafayette appreciated being roped into his offers, and a simple text would have sufficed to at least ask if he'd be interested. "And your mother? Why did you not tell me she was coming to town?"

"What was I supposed to do? Ask if she could stay here?"

Lafayette stared at the ceiling, trying to keep the frustration out of his tone. "Yes. I am happy that you have your apartment, but you do not live there anymore. You do not simply visit my place on the weekend. It only makes sense."

Unless, of course, Alex didn't actually view his place as home. If, despite months of barely seeing his apartment at all, he still thought of himself as a guest. Which again, didn't paint their relationship in the best of lights. And if Lafayette had wanted a partner he could have kinky sex with, but barely talk to- he would have gone searching at a club or through his sources. Elizabeth or Adrienne most likely could have found him someone or he could have continued to frequent clubs for one night stands. Maybe found someone sexually compatible to spend the weekends with occasionally.

But he would have never opened his home to them. He had more than enough money to purchase fancy hotel rooms for the weekend. Wouldn't go to art shows because of their colleagues' girlfriend would be there. And maybe that was his problem, that he was ready to settle down and Alex still thought of them as casually dating.

"You'd really let her stay here?" Alex's voice had never sounded smaller.

And Lafayette hated that too. Because angry, spouting off at the mouth Alex he could deal with. Alex who seemed as lost as he felt, not so much. "We would have to move the toy chest out of the guest room, but that is why that room exists. For guests."

"Have to clean the sheets too." The joke fell flat, and Alex sighed, rolling over onto his stomach- closer, but still not touching. "You think I'm being an immature asshole."

"I think," Lafayette stressed. "That you are feeling insecure. Whether because of this weekend or because I wished to speak about it, I am not sure."

Alex shrugged, clearly not ready to engage with that yet. "Meeting someone's parents is supposed to be this huge deal. I didn't want to pressure you."

"Sometimes I forget how young you are." Not the right thing to say. "I would be delighted to meet your mother, Alex. It is not an engagement ring. We are both adults and as you put it, it is a holiday."

A moment of silence and then- "I haven't told her I'm living with anyone."

That was an entirely different can of worms. "You have at least let her know we are dating? Your mother does know you are gay, right?"

"Bi," Alex corrected. "And according to her, she's known I was bi since I was like nine years old and tried to date both of the kids next door."

While an adorable image, one that he would usually poke more at- Alex hadn't answered his first question. "And me? Does she know about me?"

They talked regularly, at least once a week, but Lafayette had never bothered to listen for his name. Didn't like to invade Alex's privacy. Occasionally he'd share stories about what his mother was up to, some baked good she was making or some project she was working on. But that didn't mean that the reverse was true. That Alex shared little quips about them with his mother. But the idea that he might not stung.

Alex's cheeks puffed out before he answered. "Yeah."

"Then I do not see the problem." At all.

Alex shrugged again and Lafayette took the risk of rolling over so that one arm was slightly slung over Alex. Was rewarded when Alex snuggled back against him. "I do not like when we are tense."

"I don't want you to stop inviting Hercules over." At least that was a concession. "I just... Didn't like imagining you fucking him either. Especially because I wasn't there."

"I would say that having my having sex with Hercules would be like you having sex with Angelica, but I fear that would not go over well." There was a muttered 'ya think', but Lafayette ignored it. "Still. I promise you unless we have discussed it? I will never do anything without you there. There will be no sneaking off to another room, with or without you tied up so that you cannot follow."

"I just." Alex huffed. "You say you didn't have sex with him, but you didn't fuck me either."

Was that detail really bothering Alex that much? "I know this may seem strange, but I can do a scene without an orgasm. What mattered to me was that both of you were taken care of. I have no issue going to bed hard."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in, but when it did, Alex sighed. "I owe you another apology, don't I?"

If Lafayette felt like saying sorry would actually make Alex feel better, he would have let him. Instead, he shook his head. "Do not worry about it. Maybe you can share your plans for next week with me? Your mother is coming to town when exactly?"

"Wednesday afternoon." Alright, Lafayette could handle that. "And her name is Rachel. We weren't planning on anything fancy, though I told Hercules he could come with us to dinner. Maybe catch a movie over the weekend. And because she's a mom, she's probably going to drag me shopping at some point disparaging my wardrobe as inadequate."

That wasn't something Laf associated with mothers, but apparently, it meant something to Alex. "Would you like me to come with? Or would you rather I not meet her?"

"No, no- if you're willing, it'd be great. She's going to love you." The statement would give him a lot more confidence if it didn't sound like Alex was trying to convince himself.

Before he could figure out a way to word his concern, Alex rolled away again. This time completely off the bed. "You want sandwiches for dinner? Because I don't feel like cooking or putting on pants."

Lafayette allowed his lip to twitch at that. "Sounds perfect."


	16. Chapter 16

"- on the table. The food the vet gave us is sitting with it. Don't leave it out, just give him a portion in the morning and at night. He's probably going to meow a lot, but I promise he isn't starving in the meantime," Maria shifted the bag over her shoulder as she talked.

Alex resisted the urge to snicker at the look on Lafayette's face. A cross between listening patiently and planning his escape, it was clear that while his lover adored Maria- he'd be much happier once the pair left. They'd arrived almost thirty minutes ago and Maria had barely allowed him a word edgewise since then. Alex thought it was rather adorable.

Angelica glanced around the kitchen, seemingly checking that she'd grabbed everything before turning to him. "Thank you again. You have my number if anything happens. There's food in the fridge and-"

If he didn't cut her off, this wasn't going to end. "Angelica, it's fine. You two are going to miss your flight if you don't go."

There were kisses, hugs, and a flurry of motion as they finally made their way to the car and Alex would have flopped down on the couch if Lafayette didn't look so exhausted. Alex didn't understand the details of it, but he did know that Laf's work week had been hellish. He'd barely made it home before eight once the entire week, and Alex would have worried that the man was avoiding him if it weren't for the increase in texting and the apologies.

"Why don't you go take a nap while I figure out where Louie is?" Alex asked, hands awkwardly shoved in his pockets.

But the man only shook his head. "I do not wish to nap. I wish to spend time with you. We have done far too little of that lately."

While that might have been true, there was only so much quality time they could enjoy with Laf basically dead on his feet. "Go lay down in the guest room, please. I'll be in there once I'm sure Louie hasn't snuck out in their luggage."

Lafayette considered him for a moment before nodding and heading toward the room that Maria and Angelica had prepared for them. Alex pulled out each of the kitchen chairs, and then glanced around the living room. Not finding him there, Alex headed to their bedroom with a quiet apology about invading their privacy. Finally found the fat white cat curled into a ball under one of Maria's easels. "Come on, fuzzy," Alex whispered to the cat as he picked him up.

Unsurprisingly, Lafayette was asleep when he reached the room. Curled on his side, shoes still on, phone half in his hand as if he'd been checking his email when he dozed out. Carefully, Alex sat Louie down on the floor so that he could kneel to take off his partner's shoes. Snagged a blanket off of the chair where Angelica had left them and draped it over his partner before heading back out to the living room.

Originally he'd been planning on at least cuddling with the man, but it was probably best to let him get some sleep. Their bags were still sitting by the door, and Alex pulled his laptop out before settling down on the couch. Logged into the shared blog first. Maybe if he could clear out the inbox a little before Lafayette woke up, he could keep the man from stressing himself out further.

There were ones that he straight up deleted. Lafayette's snipping aside, Alex did recognize the difference between complimentary and vulgar. Two anons that he hesitated before blocking, who had felt the need to go into graphic detail about what they would do to him. Better to keep them as far away from Lafayette's current mood as possible.

When he was finally done sheering out the bad ones, he stood up to grab a drink of water. Water, because Lafayette had been on him recently about his caffeine habits, and the last thing he wanted was to give cannon fodder to a bickering session. It was with that in mind, that he stared at one of the questions left for him to either answer or wait for Lafayette to do so.

Rules. The person wanted to know, other than publius' no masturbation rule, if they had any and if so what the punishments were. Vaguely he felt like Lafayette had mentioned a similar ask awhile ago, but he didn't think that they'd ever done anything with it.

_Honestly? We don't really have any but I wouldn't mind some so long as they weren't intrusive at work. Marquis sometimes gets on me about health related things, and while he consistently reminds me that he can't actually make me do anything and that we don't do punishments- I think it could be a nice reinforcement, maybe? To earn rewards based off of good things I do and receive some sort of negative reinforcement if I slip up._

_But, I'd really have to talk to him about it, and he's napping right now. For all I know he has some major reservations irt punishment. His comfort is just as important as mine. -publius_

There. He was being honest and open. At least with this, he wouldn't mind it being brought up later. 

Nipple anon, as Alex had started fondly calling him, was back. Mostly he had two comments. First, that Alex should go for the piercings if Lafayette could keep his hands off of him that long because they were fantastic. Second, he wanted to know if Lafayette had considered hooking the clamps to something and then spanking him. Unconsciously, Alex's hand raised up to rub his nipples. There's be no way that he'd be able to stay still enough for the clamps not to pop off.

Which was probably the point. 

Alex decided to leave that one for Lafayette and moved on. There was one asking if they were planning to have Hercules back or if they were in the market for another partner. Another handful complimenting the pictures from the weekend. Alex took another sip of his water before answering that if Jupiter was interested in coming back, they were up for round two. No they weren't actively searching for a third. Wasn't sure how they would considering they were both professionals. They couldn't exactly go broadcasting in their local area that they were hoping to meet someone.

There were a handful of new requests to consider, but considering he didn't know what half of the words were- he needed to wait for Laf for that.

Instead, he closed the laptop so that he could go check on Lafayette. Snapped a picture of him on his phone, of Laf curled up with the cat in the crook of his knees. On a whim he crept closer still, taking a few more.

Huffed slightly when a hand shot out, trapping his wrist. There was a husky quality to Lafayette's tone when he spoke. "I do not think me sleeping is a very interesting subject."

"You look almost innocent when you sleep," Alex teased, only to huff again when his lover yanked him into bed. "Unlike, ya know, every other time of day."

"I would like-" Lafayette pulled him into his chest, one hand sneaking down Alex's stomach- "to do some very uninnocent things to you."

"That's not a word-" Alex whined as his lover palmed him through his jeans- "Stop. We can't. We're at Angelica's."

The hand stopped moving, though Lafayette did stick his chin on Alex's shoulder so that he could whisper in his ear. "But I wish to be inside you. I have waited a week."

"Angelica's," Alex repeated. "Besides, at least you got to jerk off in the shower this week."

"Poor little Alex." The hand that had been palming him slid under his shirt, fingers spreading to cover his stomach. "All work and no play makes him quite a dull boy."

All work and no play made him quite grouchy but that didn't change the fact that they were under Angelica's roof and she would kill him if she found out he had sex there. Or, maybe not kill him, she wasn't the violent type. Perhaps refuse to talk to him at work, or give him a lecture. Or actually sic Burr on him like she was always joking about. But either way, whatever she did would be unpleasant. 

Not to mention that Alex felt like it generally fell under the 'respect your friends clause' to not fuck in their house. Especially with the sick kitty curled up at the foot of the bed, glaring at them.

"I suppose I will have to take care of myself." Louie hissed as Lafayette moved, dethroning him. "Shall I do it in this bed or in the shower?"

"Neither-" Alex rolled over onto his side, so that he could look at Laf directly. "How about this, I'll make you a deal. We feed Louie, go back to our place, and then you can do terrible things to me before we come back."

"I still do not understand why we cannot merely check on him twice a day," Lafayette groused.

They'd been over that. Though Louie was stable by all means, Maria was still anxious that something would happen and that if they only swung by to feed him- it'd be too late by the time they came by. "Laf."

Lafayette rubbed at his eyes as he sighed. "Yes, yes, I know. I am free to go back to the house alone if I wish."

"You know I love you, right?" Even if Lafayette was being a ridiculous child.

Except instead of saying 'yes, yes, of course' the way that Angelica would, Lafayette raised an eyebrow. "Nice of you to say so."

The weight of what he'd said struck him, but Alex refused to be moved. "That can't be the first time I've said that."

"You are correct," Lafayette conceded as he pushed himself up to sit, one knee bent as he watched Alex. "It is the second."

Really? "When was the-" Oh.

"I would not have held you to it- endorphins are a powerful thing." Casual.

Which would have been appreciated if it didn't seem like Lafayette was waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Yeah well, I'm not under the influence of endorphins right now."

Lafayette's lip twitched. "So it would seem. You were saying something about doing terrible things to you?"


	17. Chapter 17

There was a high pitch whine from below him, and Lafayette didn't bother hiding his amused smile. "You were saying?"

Alex allowed his head to tip back, exposing the column of his neck. "You're horrible, Laf."

Laf. Not Lafayette. He hummed as he tipped the candle again, watching Alex squirm as the wax splattered on his chest. Slowly he lowered it closer to an unmarked patch of skin near Alex's belly button, mindful that it would give the wax less time to cool down. "True. But also not what you said."

Above his head, Alex's hands clenched around the rope pulling them toward the headboard in a simple tie. Really, it was the position of his legs that Lafayette was most pleased with. Ankle cuffs connected to the posts above his head, resulting in Alex bent double as far as he could go- legs spread wide enough to expose a fair amount of his midsection. Not to mention that it left certain portions of him deliciously vulnerable, though it was probably too soon to drip wax on his balls, no matter how beautiful the whimpering would be.

There was a hiss as wax covered Alex's belly button, serving as the tip to his design. "Laf-"

Another splatter cut Alex off, a little higher as he worked on finishing his outline. "Yes, my dear publius?"

Alex's eyes fluttered closed as Lafayette reached out with his free hand to stroke his erection. "Thought you said you wanted to be in me."

There would be time for that later. They had to be back at Angelica's at some point, but first, Lafayette planned to take his time making his partner come apart. It was the least he could do after the week that they'd had. "Are we feeling empty? Do we wish to be filled?"

He was never going to get over how open Alex looked like this, eyes shut, mouth parted, thighs shaking slightly in their hold. "Please, Marquis."

Funny, the jump from calling him Laf while giving him lip and Marquis when he wanted something. "What did we say, pretty publius?"

"Love you." Lafayette could listen to that for hours. Balm to every minor concern he'd had about Alex's silence regarding his mother. Balm to the irritation of being volunteered for pet sitting. To the frustration of his week of work induced celibacy.

The skin of Alex's inner thigh was smooth as he soothed the skin, trying to figure out whether or not he wanted to trail wax there as well. Settled for leaning in to finish filling in his design, instead. When he was through, he snagged his phone off of the dresser, unwilling to bother with finding his camera. Besides, these pictures were more for him than anyone else.

His pretty partner with a heart made of wax across his chest and stomach. His.

Lafayette didn't usually consider himself a possessive man, but he couldn't stop himself from scratching Alex's thighs and asking who he belonged to. Practically purred at Alex's breathy 'Laf'. Though whether it was an answer or a chastisement, Lafayette wasn't sure.

Once he was sure that he'd gotten the shot that he wanted, he put his phone back and picked up the lube instead. Marveled again at his handy work, though this time it was the ropes keeping him in such a lovely position. Careful not to ruin the wax design, he slowly prepared Alex, enjoying the way the man twitched around him, trying and failing to speed up the process. "Patience is a virtue, amour."

Hard and fast was their usual speed when it came to sex itself, enough foreplay built into play and ritual. But Lafayette wanted to take it slow. Only removed his fingers once Alex was able to take three comfortably, and even then refused to pick up the pace. Enjoyed Alex's stream of consciousness instead, a mix of begging him to go faster, telling him how good he felt, and gasping about how much he loved him.

It wasn't until the begging fell way to incoherent rambling that Lafayette took pity on him, wrapping one hand around Alex's cock as he murmured that it was okay. That he could come now, all he had to do was let go. Telling him how good he'd been, how pretty.

When it was through, Alex's come decorating the semi-destroyed heart on his chest and Lafayette's kept inside of him with a silver plug- Lafayette undid the ropes tying him to the bed. Grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and ran warm water over it so that he could clean his lover off.

Sighed when Alex met him in the doorway instead. "Showering's quicker, need to check on Louie soon."

"It is my job to take care of you." Another hour wouldn't kill Louie and aftercare was important. "At least allow me to bathe you."

Alex shook his head, leaning up on his tiptoes for a kiss. "That will take even longer. I'm fine. No drop."

Still, Lafayette didn't like it. But bossing the man around wouldn't get him anything but an argument, and really, they'd had such a lovely day so far. "You will let me know if you feel it later."

A statement that only received a roll of the eyes in response. Instead of fighting him on it, Lafayette left the bathroom to get dressed. Scrolled through his phone, smirked slightly at a message from Hercules. While delighted that Alex had a great time, and looking forward to playing again- he was also planning on getting back in the scene. Wanted to know if Lafayette had any advice regarding what clubs to try.

"Next time," Alex said as he entered the room, towel around his waist. "You decide to pour wax on my chest? Shave it first."

Alex's chest was still pink where he'd scraped the rest of it off, and Lafayette lifted his phone to snap a quick photo. "Do not tempt me. I may decide to go lower next time."

The idea of shaving Alex from the neck down had its own appeal. Perhaps tying him up before taking the razor to him, or making him present himself for the task. Of course, the idea of having Alex groom himself for Lafayette's enjoyment and then punishing him for any missed spots seemed fun too. After all, Alex was the one who had said he'd be interested in taking on rules.

Speaking of which- "I wish for you to drink at least six glasses of water a day."

"I know, less caffeine, more water-" Alex ducked back out of view, came back with his arms above his head as he worked on pulling his hair into a bun-"What sparked that?"

"To make it more interesting," Lafayette said, ignoring the interruption. "You will edge yourself whenever you relieve yourself."

Alex swallowed minutely. "And if I don't? Drink enough water or edge?"

Ah. Good, he'd caught on. "I will punish you accordingly. But would you not rather be a good boy? Do as I asked because I asked?"

It was delightful watching Alex squirm as he considered the possibility. "What about when I'm at work? You can't expect me to edge there. Or hold it all day."

Personally, Lafayette didn't find the former that unlikely. If Alex could find enough time to update his blog during the day, surely he could spare a minute or two in the restroom. "You may choose to take a punishment, or simply keep count of when you are unable to. Double that number when you get home, and all will be forgiven."

Lafayette expected more of an argument or at least a clarification about what punishment but instead Alex licked his bottom lip. "Alright."

Fantastic. "With that settled, shall we check on your precious Louie?"

Louie was perfectly fine, as Lafayette expected. The cat was purred as Alex stroked him, fluffy body sprawled out across the back of the couch. With the wellbeing of the cat settled, certain other urges back under control, Lafayette looped an arm around his waist intent to spend time with his partner in a way that didn't compromise the sanctity of the Schuyler-Cosway household. "Perhaps a movie would interest you?"

In the end, they ended up settling on watching one of the Harry Potter movies that happened to be on tv. Mindless entertainment, though Laf enjoyed the way Alex curled against his chest. There was something to be said about small comforts. The little things that slipped to the wayside when they were busy.

Still, he couldn't resist following when Alex wiggled out of his lap with a throwaway comment that he'd be right back. Leaned against the bathroom doorway as Alex unzipped his pants. Kept his face carefully neutral when the man snipped, "Do you mind?"

"I only wish to see if you are planning to follow the rules."

That, and no matter the reason why, it was always delightful to watch Alex squirm in embarrassment. "But we're at Ang's."

Yes. But it was not as if he was suggesting a quickie in the shower. Instead of answering, he hopped up on the bathroom counter, careful to make sure he didn't knock over any of Angelica and Maria's numerous makeup products. Rather than try and convince his lover, he wished to watch him come to his own conclusion.

It would be all the more gratifying for Alex having chosen it himself.

A fact that rang true as he watched the man's eyes dart toward the door, as if the home's owner might suddenly appear, before pushing down his boxers more fully. It wasn't often that Lafayette marveled at Alex's cock, after all, there was more to the man than his body. Attraction, Lafayette knew, could wane. But while there were many things that he admired about his Alex, it didn't change the fact that he had a beautiful cock too. His fingers wrapped around it easily, showing off the contrast between the tanned skin of his hands and the lighter coloration, from where the sun could not touch. It made Lafayette long for the nude beaches of France, to see just how glowing the man could become.

Alex worked himself, the other hand cupping his balls even as he thumbed the head of his cock, collecting the bead of precome that had built up. The man swallowed, tongue darting out of his mouth as he went to speak, "Talk to me."

Lafayette had never been good at dirty talk, but Alex loved his voice none the less. Who was he to deny him? "What shall I say?"

Brown eyes closed. "Tell me what to do. What you want to do to me. Anything."

Free range. Lafayette could do that. "Do not stop playing with yourself, not until I say so. You wish to be punished, but I want you needy. Desperate. More importantly, I wish for you to think of me. How much you are pleasing me."

Because he was. So very pleasing. Not only in sight, but in actions. The idea of Alex bringing himself close to completion each day, unable to push himself over the edge- again and again, was beautiful. His obedient little partner. It'd be all the easier to make Alex beg, later. And beg he would, Lafayette had plans for that.

Suddenly Alex's hand dropped to his side, and Lafayette watched as the man shuddered. Tried not to smirk as his lover tucked himself gingerly back into his pants before washing his hands. Nudged Lafayette's thigh teasingly and huffed when it earned him a sharp smack on the rear before Lafayette finally conceded, leaning down to kiss him.

Later that night, when they were curled in bed together, Lafayette feathered kisses along his hairline. Waited for Alex's breathing to even out before burying his nose in the man's hair, taking comfort in the strawberry scent. "I love you too, mon amour."

"Bit redundant," Alex mumbled half asleep. "Now shh, pillows aren't allowed to talk."

It wasn't a sweet acceptance of his declaration, though he supposed Alex was right. He'd been saying it for far longer, in his own way.


	18. Chapter 18

Lafayette frowned the moment he entered the kitchen. "I wish you would not eat like that."

Alex took one look at the chocolate bar in his hand before taking another bite. Having a health-conscious boyfriend had its benefits- but he didn't consider this one of them. There was nothing in the Schuyler-Cosway fridge that he felt like preparing. Maria, much like Lafayette, was fond of fancy foods. He'd had to scour to find Angelica's candy stash. 

Apparently sensing the losing battle, Lafayette huffed slightly. "I am of half a mind to bend you over my knee."

They were already towing the line, or Alex might let him. "Keep it in your pants for a few more hours. Maria and Angelica will be on the way home soon."

Honestly, having the weekend away from home had been nice. They'd even gone to the farmer's market the day before, taking advantage of the chance to enjoy the excuse to go out together. Or rather, Lafayette had enjoyed trying to lecture him on the wonders of farm to fork restaurants and Alex had enjoyed teasing him about his hipster ways. Not to mention the chance to feel the warm sun on his skin, well aware that the upcoming months wouldn't hold much hope in that area.

"We are never pet sitting again," Lafayette snipped, head in the fridge. "Or if we do, little Louie comes home with us instead."

Drama queen. "You can't say you didn't enjoy having Angelica's piano to play around on. And you took to Louie far better than expected, if I were the jealous type I might even say that you love him more than you love me."

Watching Lafayette curled up on the couch with the cap in his lap as he read, not to mention snuggling together in bed, had almost been enough for Alex to suggest getting a pet of their own. Except there was no way that Lafayette would approve of cat hair all over the furniture, much less the risk of one sharpening its claws against his precious bed. No, watching the kitty at Ang's had definitely been the best alternative. 

"It is a good thing we are not the jealous types." Lafayette didn't even turn to say it, too focused on making his own breakfast. "Or I might object to whatever it is you have been saying to our dear Hercules so late at night."

Or the back to him might have been a bit more pointed. Alex shoved the rest of his candy bar in his mouth so that he could pull his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his text messages. "Ah yes, so much to be jealous of. Would you like the summary or the text by text play through?" When Lafayette didn't say anything, didn't move, Alex continued, "Summary it is. My mom's coming into town on Wednesday. Her name is Rachel- if either of you call her misses Hamilton, I'm not going to stop her from slapping you. She's shorter than I am, but again, if either of you make a short joke or tries to use her as an armrest that's your funeral. Don't ask about my dad. She's supposed to be retired, but now she's acting as a personal caregiver. Yes, Thanksgiving is supposed to be a holiday about turkey and all that, but turkey is expensive. We're having hotdogs and hamburgers."

There was more. They'd gone back and forth for almost an hour the night before after Hercules texted him asking if he was serious about Herc meeting his mother. Chances were Laf wasn't even jealous so much as aggravated about his previous beauty sleep being interrupted by the glow of Alex's phone. 

"I would have bought you a turkey." 

Of course, he would have. But that wasn't the tradition Alex grew up with, much less one that Lafayette had experience. It also pointed out one of the major reasons that Alex had been hesitant about the two meeting. "We're not charity cases and we're not changing our family tradition just because I happen to have a rich boyfriend."

When he turned around, there was a small frown on Lafayette's face. "I have stuck my foot in my mouth?"

Before they'd moved in together, it'd been easier to keep his past and his present separated. Alex rubbed at his eyes, unwilling to let this ruin the potential for a good day. "Just don't do this in front of her. Don't offer to buy things for us or pay for her trip. I know you'd buy a turkey. You'd rent out an entire restaurant so that we could have privacy if I so much as hinted at it. But that's not what we do. We do burgers. The biggest question most years was whether or not it was fast food or on a grill."

"Please tell me that we are at least cooking out this year?"

It probably wasn't meant to amuse him, but Alex couldn't help but shake his head and grin at the comment. Early on in their relationship, Lafayette had gone on a rant about American fast food and it's recent invasion of France. Asking him to go to Mickey D's for dinner would probably be stretching him a little too far. "I have a grill at my place. It's not a big one, but it serves its purpose."

Lafayette made a small sound of relief before tapping the counter with a curious expression. "You will bring it over?"

They hadn't talked about his mother coming over since the initial almost argument. "If you're sure about her being able to use the guest room."

Alex wasn't actually sure how he felt about that. On one hand, it was touching that Lafayette offered and it meant so much to him that the man was willing to meet her. On the other, Lafayette's place was extravagant. It'd been something that Alex marveled at when he moved in, there was absolutely no reason why a single man had needed so much space. The king sized bed would have dwarfed Alex's room in his apartment, left barely any room for any other furniture, and yet Laf's room was spacey. His kitchen definitely supported his obsession with cooking, and the living room was lovely.

Not luxuries that his mom was used to and considering his own initial discomfort with the place, how would she react? Would she worry that Lafayette was less boyfriend and more sugar daddy? Would she listen if Alex said otherwise? Would she be ashamed?

"Are we still anxious about this?"

The fact that it hadn't even occurred to Lafayette that meeting his mom was a big deal to begin with, was strange. Maybe it wasn't as big of a deal in France? Or Alex's concern really was an age thing. "I don't want to overstay my welcome, so to speak."

Probably the wrong turn of phrase to use, if Lafayette's expression meant anything. "You are always welcome. It is our home."

The sound of the front door opening cut the conversation short and Alex smiled brightly as Angelica and Maria came in the door, dropping their luggage in the hallway. "I didn't know you two would be back so soon."

"This one-" Angelica jerked her head back toward Maria- "couldn't bare being away from Louie from another moment."

Maria huffed as she walked into the kitchen, stooping slightly to hug him. "How is my little rascal?"

"Hairy," Lafayette teased. "He was in the guest room the last time we saw him. He has been a pain all weekend."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't let him lie to you. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to sneak Louie out in his bag."

If Lafayette was offended for being called out, he didn't show it. Started rinsing off his dishes in the sink, put them in the sink, and turned to look at Maria. "Hardly. You will have a wonderful holiday?"

When Maria nodded, Lafayette smiled, just a little wide to be natural. "I am very glad. If you do not have need of us, I would like to get back home."

Alex had been hoping to talk to Angelica, or at least relax a little bit longer with his friends. It seemed Lafayette either had something else in mind or felt like the conversation they were having needed to be finished immediately. Wrinkling his nose, Alex pushed himself off the stool he'd been sitting on to say his goodbyes to Angelica. Promised her that he'd text over the break and that he wasn't planning to burn down Lafayette's house over Thanksgiving.

A comment that earned him a snort from Lafayette himself as he was being shooed toward the door. Once they were in the car, Alex tucked one leg under him, waiting for the inevitable.

Didn't know what to do when it didn't come. They were pulling up at the house by the time he convinced himself to speak up. "Laf?"

"Yes, mon amour?" Lafayette said as he stepped out of the car.

As if nothing was wrong, or strange. "Why the rush to get back home?"

"I am not allowed to enjoy my own home after having been away for so long?" So long. They'd barely been gone less than four days and they'd even come home one of those.

Alex flopped on the couch sideways, back to the arm of the chair and legs stretched out in front of him. "It was rude to leave as soon as they got there. We could have at least offered to go out to lunch with them or something."

Shouldn't Lafayette have been the one pushing for that sort of thing? After all, he was mister manners and yet Lafayette only shrugged. "It is not my fault that they came home before they were expected."

"What does that even mean?"

Lafayette leaned over the back of the couch to poke his nose. "It means, my little one, that we have plans and unless you are eager for worlds to collide, I thought it best we go home."

Worlds? "What kind of plans?"

"I thought-" Lafayette's finger trailed down the side of his face- "You might enjoy seeing Hercules for lunch. Considering your mother will be here on Wednesday and fun will be off limits again."

Part of Alex wanted to argue that sex, much less kinky sex, wasn't the only way that they could enjoy themselves as a couple. That he would hope that his mom coming wouldn't be seen as an imposition just because it put their sex life on a hold again. After all, it was just a few days and hopefully most of that would be spent engaged in some sort of something with his mom. Not just staring at the ceiling stonily because she happened to be in the other room.

That part lost out as one finger became two, swiping lightly along his bottom lip. Obediently he allowed them entry, eyes shuttering closed as Lafayette tipped him further, until his back was arching across the arm. Laf carefully stepped around, only removing his fingers when his thighs brushed Alex's forehead.

"I seem to remember," the man murmured, leaning forward slightly to tweak Alex's nipples, seemingly ignorant to the way it rubbed the crotch of his pants over Alex's upside down face. "Something about upside down blowjobs. Would you like that? For us to hang you over the edge of the bed? Take turns fucking our cocks into that tight little throat of yours?"

Unsure he'd be heard if he spoke, Alex nodded, tried not to squirm at the feeling of Lafayette's clothed balls against his nose. There was probably something wrong with him for being turned on by it, by the taunts, the casual display of domination, but he didn't particularly care. Just wanted to sink lower.

"Perhaps-" there was definitely no mistaking the feel of Lafayette hardening and curious, Alex nudged his nose upward again, enjoying the slight stuttering breath it earned him- "we will make a game of it. See who can last the longest. Winner gets to fuck you while the loser tries to get you off."

Sounded like a win-win for Alex, no matter which one of them lasted the longest, but Lafayette wasn't done yet. "And if, by some chance, you are able to last longer than both of us- you will have your pick."

The doorbell rang, and Lafayette stepped back, finally freeing Alex to breathe properly. "I think," he said, patting Alex's cheek before walking away. "That is our guest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for those of you who follow the blog- you may have noticed that it doesn't exist anymore. You can find my writing and writing related posts- back at writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle. If for some reason you are interested in my personal ramblings- you can message me there for my new personal- though I will most likely be using it a lot less than I did my other.


	19. Chapter 19

Comfortable.

That was the only word that Lafayette could recall to cover the scene in front of him. Hercules on the couch, silver rings glinting as he commanded the space. Alex on his knees, munching happily on the bits of Chinese food that Hercules offered him. "I am so happy to see the two of you getting along."

Alex shot him a grin in response, but Hercules didn't let it go. "Translation, again, you thought we'd bang the moment I came through the door and are being passive aggressive. You invited me over for lunch, I brought lunch."

What he'd brought was take out, and Lafayette had dismissed them both to the living room while he made himself a salad. Came back to find them both topless and-

Comfortable.

"Ya know, I'm beginning to feel objectified here." Hercules waved his fork, seemingly mindless of the small mess that he was making.

Ridiculous child, Lafayette had thought no such thing and he would never objectify the man. Hercules' friendship was worth far too much to him. "You are the one feeding my boyfriend as he kneels between your legs."

"We started without him last time," Alex defended. "Besides, I thought you liked watching."

Point for Alex. "If this is for my benefit, one would think there would be less clothing."

Hercules shrugged, holding out a fork full of rice for Alex to take. "Maybe this is for me. I mean, if you're going to use me for my body- the least you could do is let me have my turn. If you happen to enjoy it, well, that's just a bonus."

"Might I remind you-" Tired of standing, Lafayette carried his plate with him to sit on the couch as well, pointedly stretching his legs out so that they draped over one of Hercules' thighs- "That you are the one who wished to join us. If you are worried about the sanctity of our friendship-"

"Chill." Hercules squeezed his ankle, a strange mix of comforting and patronizing. "I'm rattling your chain. You know what they say, two subs can make it work. Two tops is asking for trouble."

Ah. "We are looking to be put in our place?"

Dating Alex had made him soft in that area. Alex's teasing was much more obvious if he didn't just openly hint at what he wanted on the blog. Hercules didn't respond directly, just quirked an eyebrow in his direction. Again, without startling Alex, there was little chance that he'd be able to bring Hercules to heel completely, but that didn't mean he was going to let this go. It would alter his original plan some, but flexible he could be.

The only question was whether or not he wanted to finish his lunch first. It would give him time to think things through and figure out what he wanted to do exactly, on the other hand, Hercules had clearly set this up as a challenge of sorts.

Better to nip that in the bud. Lafayette set his plate on the coffee table and waited patiently for Hercules to pull the fork out of Alex's mouth before leaning forward to hook one finger in the hoop that hung there. Tugged on that one until Hercules hissed and tried to reposition himself so that the pull wasn't as bad. Which worked perfectly for Lafayette because it allowed him to grasp the second one as well, twisting both.

He'd been correct, all that time ago. Hercules' mouth, open and gasping was just as beautiful as Alex's, even if it took a little more to get him there. "I think it is time you switched places with my dear publius."

Hercules' tongue darted from his mouth for but a moment, before he went to slide to his knees. Lafayette tisked slightly, using the grip he still had on the piercings to stop him before he got too far. "publius is untrained, but Elizabeth would have taught you better. Strip first if you will."

Alex's eyes flickered in his direction, clearly uncertain of his own fate. Lafayette released his hold on Hercules to give the man room to stand and patted his thigh instead. Hid a smile as Alex took the cue, clambering up to sit in his lap. It would have been easy to instruct him in a similar fashion, to finally have both of his boys naked and kneeling before him.

This would give him the chance to highlight Hercules' position instead. When Hercules finally resettled, on his knees just a little to the side of Lafayette's feet, palms up as they rested on his spread thighs, Lafayette gripped Alex's hair, tilting his face for a kiss as the other man watched. Kissing was most likely a line they'd never cross together, but that didn't mean he couldn't issue a taunt of his own.

When he finally broke the kiss, Alex's eyes were semi-glazed over and yes, this was exactly what he'd wanted when he challenged Alex to edge so often. A pliable partner, easily excited. "Amour, would you like to feed him now?"

Eagerly, Alex nodded, and Lafayette tried not to cringe when he completely ignored the fork, instead choosing to pick up a piece of broccoli with his fingers to press into Hercules' waiting mouth. Perhaps not the most sanitary of methods, it did give a much more interesting picture, especially as Hercules sucked the juice off. If there was more tongue than necessary? All the better to make sure Alex lost their little wager. Once Lafayette was sure that the pattern was set and that they were planning to behave themselves, he picked up his own lunch, occasionally stopping to feed Alex a bite or two as well.

"Now," Lafayette dug his chin into Alex's shoulder as he spoke. "I think it is time we cleaned up. Off to the shower you two."

Politely, Alex extended his hand to help Hercules up, but it was much more interesting to watch the man's muscles strain slightly as he stood on his own, hands clasped behind his back. Such obedience.

Not that it meant anything, considering by the time he'd taken their plates to the kitchen and made it to the bathroom himself, they were making out. One of Hercules' hands easily covered most of Alex's ass as he gripped it, tanned arms wrapped around his neck and Lafayette didn't doubt for a second that if he'd taken another minute or two to come in- Alex's legs would have been around his friend's waist.

Lafayette crossed his arms, frowning openly. "I did not realize you were such an eager little slut, mon amour."

It was a risky move, though one that Alex approved of if the full body shiver meant anything. Eyes downcast as he pulled back, though Hercules didn't look the least bit ashamed.

Good.

"Now, if you two would not mind actually getting in the shower, that would be appreciated." Lafayette waited until they'd stepped inside and started the spray to speak again, "You may pay each other as much attention as you would like, but do remember your rules, publius."

Hopefully, that would keep them from taking too long. Though he wouldn't put it past Hercules to test just how long Alex could last.

He paused in the doorway. "And come find me in the guest room when you're through."

Part of him wished he could stay and watch. Asking Hercules to bathe him would be a bit much, but Alex would delight in it. Considering how much he loved to help co-washing Lafayette's hair, eager for the chance to be helpful. That same attention was probably being paid to Hercules right now, fingers almost massaging him more than cleaning him. Better to let them have that, though.

Now the only thing he had to consider was what toys he wanted to use. Considered each item carefully before placing his haul on the dresser and set about undressing. Reached over to toss the cock ring at Hercules when they finally joined him. "If you would not mind helping publius control himself a little longer."

Hercules grinned as he knelt to do it, instructing Alex to hold onto his shoulders as he worked. Seemed to enjoy the way Alex whined as tugged his swollen balls into place, even placed a kiss on his hip when he was done before turning to wait for further instruction.

"I had planned-" Lafayette beckoned for Hercules to stand with one finger- "for the two of us to enjoy his mouth. But it seems you might need a bit more attention than that. Am I wrong?"

The question was accentuated with a pull on his piercings, and Hercules hissed slightly but didn't disagree. Lafayette turned back to the dresser and came back with the weights. Before he'd used them on a sub's ball stretcher, and sure, he could do the same this afternoon, but Hercules' nipples were begging for it. Besides, the hoops made it easy to slip the S-hooks into place. Standing still the weights attached wouldn't hurt that much, though once Hercules started moving he would definitely feel them.

"Have you ever been rimmed, my friend? publius can do such wonderful things with his tongue. Would you like to feel it?" To his side, Alex perked up, but Lafayette was more interested in the minute nod that Hercules gifted him with. "Up on the bed then, hands and knees."

Alex didn't even have to be asked to kneel on the bed. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions, Lafayette knew, but it was the one that granted him the most appealing view of Hercules' body jerking forward, the weights swaying as he did. He could have paddled him, or used the belt for the same motion, but there was more than one way to skin a cat and after Alex's reservations last time, he wanted him as involved as possible.

With his own hands free, Lafayette drizzled lube along Alex's ass, fingers teasing along his puckered rim. Perhaps they wouldn't be able to both use his mouth today, but that didn't mean Lafayette couldn't have his fun. Idly he slid one finger in, enjoying the small hitch in Alex's breath. Still tight and lovely, he wiggled for a moment before sliding in a second finger to scissor Alex open.

The best part, though, was every time he pushed Alex forward and the motion caused Hercules to gasp. Perhaps when they were through he'd allow Alex to soothe his tortured nipples.

Or maybe Lafayette would 'soothe' them himself with a bit of ice.

With Alex properly stretched, he leaned over him, chest plastered across his back and fingers still inside as he whispered directly into the man's ear, "Is my eager little slut ready to be fucked on both ends?"

Eager was the right word for him, and Lafayette kissed his shoulder before finally pulling out. "Hercules, on your knees toward the front of the bed. On your back, publius."

Gently he tugged Alex so that his head was hanging off the bed. Tried not to be too amused at the pleased look on his face as he did so, though, it was good to know that Alex had been looking forward to this as much as he had. "I made our dear publius a wager, Hercules, that he could have his pick if he outlasted either of us."

Not quite a direction, but Hercules nodded that he understood as he positioned himself. Ever helpful Alex wrapped his legs around the man's waist as best he could, hot breath hitting Lafayette's balls as Hercules finally took him. 

"Do we think we can mind our teeth?" At Alex's nod, Lafayette took a step back and wrapped a hand around his own semi-hard cock. Dragged the head along Alex's parted lips, teasing him just so as he smeared pre-come on Alex's cheeks as well.

They'd probably need another shower afterward, but Lafayette doubted that he'd complain. Once he was sure that Hercules had picked up a comfortable pace and that Alex was unlikely to bite down from being jolted, he pushed forward. Pulled back slightly when Alex gagged, trying to give him a moment to adjust, reveling in the soft sucking. It was definitely different, Alex's tongue in the wrong place to trace along his veins, but still a lovely warmth and every time Alex moved his head his nose pushed into his balls just so.

At the other end of the bed, Hercules wrapped one hand around Alex's cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. A fact that Lafayette was grateful for as Alex gained control of his gag reflex, hands reaching out blindly to grasp at Lafayette's thighs and pull him deeper into his throat. Either he'd been practicing or upside down really was the way to go, but either way, Lafayette knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Hercules pulled out, still fisting Alex as he splattered across his stomach and chest, and it was to that image, Alex's cock adding to the mess that Lafayette joined them, pulled back just enough that he wasn't shooting directly down Alex's throat.

Flopped down on the side of the bed after that. Getting clean could wait until his heart stopped pounding. Perhaps even after a cuddle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I feel like by the end of this fic- I will have more sex scenes in this single fic than in the rest of my works combined?


	20. Chapter 20

"All I'm saying," Hercules groused as he rubbed his nipples through his shirt. "Is that the next time I decide to gauge up, I'll be sure to talk to you two."

From the other side of the couch, Lafayette smirked at him, eyes clearly tracking a path down his chest. "I am sure I could be of service. Perhaps next time we will find a chain to use."

Given a day or so, Alex was sure that his partner would be able to come up with a dozen or so ways to further torture Hercules' poor nipples. Probably already had a list forming in his mind, perhaps under an attractive header like '101 ways to make Hercules cry.' Alex squirmed slightly, shifting so that he was leaning against Lafayette's chest and looking at Hercules more fully. "I could always kiss them better again if you're still sore."

The arm around his waist tightened slightly, and Hercules reached over to ruffle his hair. "I think at this point, that might be counter-productive."

Most likely. Plus it might lead to more, and they'd moved on from that. Everyone had already showered again, this time by themselves, and they were curled up on the couch waiting for the pizza to arrive. Lafayette had even agreed to behave and eat some himself and Alex was looking forward to the chance to just relax together. 

"Are we sure that I cannot convince you to stay the night?" Lafayette asked.

Hercules shook his head. "Alex's mom is coming over tomorrow and I think that might cause more questions than you'd like to answer."

True. But it wasn't like she'd know that he'd spent the night, and they were already going to clean up the room. Wash the sheets and pillow cases, drag the toy box into Lafayette's closet. Part of Alex wanted to jokingly suggest burning the mattress, but knowing Lafayette he'd probably go through with it. No, Alex was just going to have to get over the idea of his mother sleeping the same place that he'd been thoroughly defiled.

It wasn't as if she wasn't an adult herself. She could probably guess at least part of what they'd gotten up to, if not in the guest bed- on the couch or in the kitchen. 

Alex shook his head, unwilling to go down the road. There was something wrong about consciously acknowledging that his mother had a sex life of her own. "You're still going to do dinner with us Thursday right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Hercules waved his hand slightly as if to say that it was a pointless question. "I was thinking about making a sweet potato pie, actually. I know you said hamburgers and hotdogs, but I figured it isn't Thanksgiving without some kind of pie."

Pie Alex could do. Especially if there was ice cream. "I didn't know you could bake."

"Hercules is quite the little homemaker." Lafayette shifted again, somehow pulling him closer still. If he didn't chill, Alex was going to end up in his lap before the end of the night. "If you asked sweetly enough, he might even knit you a sweater." 

The man in question rolled his eyes. "Bite me. And he's pulling your leg. I know how to sew, but that's about it. I could cross stitch you a shirt that says 'baby girl' on it, though."

Lafayette huffed over his shoulder and Alex laughed slightly. "No thanks. I might wear panties on occasion, but I think if Laf wanted to date a girl- he'd do that."

Feminization was a valid kink, but it wasn't his. Or at least, it wasn't something he'd heavily considered so far. Who knew where his tastes would end up at the rate he was going? Thankfully, instead of being offended that his suggestion was blown off, Hercules grinned. "Alright, what about one that says 'property of Lafayette'? Or even something dealing with the Marquis bit you two have going on?"

Behind him, Lafayette grumbled something about not being able to take such a claim in public, but if they kept it to around the house would it really be that bad? Maybe on one of the few giant t-shirts that Lafayette had, the ones that almost looked like a dress on him. It could be cozy and cute. 

Maybe that was something that he could bring up to Herc at another time. Something to surprise Lafayette with.

The conversation shifted from that to how Hercules was planning on spending his final slow month before things picked up again. Apparently, he and a few of his closer clients were going to go on a 'not exactly work but also not-not work' ski trip sometime in December. Something about him having mentioned it casually and them wanting to learn. Part of him was excited to share his passion, part of him wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to behave on such a trip. He was cool with teaching them, a little uncertain about the idea of a holiday where he couldn't crack open a beer. 

When the doorbell rang, Hercules answered the door and came back with the pizza. Ignored the dismayed sound Lafayette made when he put the box directly on the coffee table before disappearing again only to reappear with a roll of paper towels. Which was excellent foresight considering just how greasy their dinner turned out. But even that couldn't tamper Alex's joy over the cheesy mess.

"If you do not stop making such sinful noises, I am going to assume you are up for round two," Lafayette murmured halfway through dinner.

Hercules hummed his agreement. "I don't think I've ever seen someone come from pizza, but you sound close."

If he had a mirror, Alex was sure that his ears would be red. "Shut up. I was hungry. You two gave me a bit of a workout today."

"I am pretty sure we did all the work, mon amour." Lafayette pressed a kiss to his temple. "After all, you only laid there."

"Considering he sits behind a desk all day," Hercules reached over as he spoke, prodding teasingly at the slight pudge of Alex's stomach. "I suppose that was a workout for him."

Joking. Alex reminded himself that they were joking. It wasn't as if Lafayette hadn't voiced his appreciation of Alex's body before or his partner didn't enjoy taking pictures of him. Had never tried to crop out Alex's stomach or position him to hide it. 

Even knowing that the teasing didn't make him feel particularly good. He'd been a lot skinnier in college, a mix of tight budgeting and over-caffeinating, but Hercules was right, the office job had packed on a couple of pounds. It was hard not to feel like there was something to be desired, especially considering Hercules and Lafayette's physiques. 

Before he could work himself into too much of a state, Lafayette tugged him in close again. "Still, I think there will be many more workouts in the future for us. Preferably the kinds that do not involve running. Though I would not complain about a little bouncing."

It'd been a while since he'd ridden Lafayette, not that Lafayette could complain since he was the one setting the tempo lately. "Sure you can handle seeing my belly jiggle?"

"Precisely because I enjoy looking at all of you," Lafayette said matter of factly. "Would you like to test this theory out?"

"I thought old men were supposed to be less sex obsessed?" Alex snipped, because really if they were going to poke fun at him he had every right to poke back.

What he didn't expect was Hercules standing up and hoisting him over his shoulder, or Lafayette allowing him to do so. "Need I remind you that I'm the same age as Laf? I don't think we're going to be needing viagra anytime soon."

"You're a caveman is what you are-" Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by Hercules spinning before dropping him in Lafayette's lap. Once he was a little less dizzy, he huffed. "You're both terrible."

"Absolutely." No wonder he and Laf had managed to stay friends for so long, they both had the same sense of humor. "Now, it's about time I jet. Do I get a kiss before I go?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before being mean-"

Lafayette pressed a kiss to the back of his neck the same time that Hercules bent down to nip at his ear. "Do I need to stay for a bit longer? To make up for being mean?"

If Lafayette's mouth still working on his neck didn't give it away, the palm cupping him did. "I take it back, you aren't old men, you're teenagers."

"Are you really going to turn down a chance for a blowjob?"

Well, when he put it that way-

Careful to not send Alex sprawling, Lafayette stood up, walking them both backward for a moment before leading him toward the bedroom. Steady hands worked at removing his shirt even as they moved, and he carelessly dropped it on a corner chair before finally stepping away so that he could push Alex on the bed. "Shall I show you just how much I love your body?"

Before Alex could answer, Lafayette leaned over to place a sloppy kiss on his neck. Sucked and nipped his way in a straight line, barely detouring to trace his nipples before sliding to his knees so that he could go lower. And okay- Alex could live with this. Open mouth kisses along his belly button even as large hands pulled him closer to that hot mouth.

"I think," Hercules said from the door, and when Alex looked up he noticed the camera in his hand. "I understand the appeal of being on this side now. Hold on."

Lafayette didn't pay him any mind, though, continuing his almost singular quest to cover Alex's stomach in love bites. Growled low in his throat when Hercules finally reached him, pulling on his ponytail.

"Chill, I want to get a few more shots and if your hair is down? I don't have to worry about your face so much." Still, it wasn't something that Alex would have ever thought to do. Lafayette loved to pull his hair, loved using it as a leash or just doing it for fun but the man was rather protective of his own.

It was a testament to their friendship that Lafayette allowed it, shaking his curls out the best that he could as he went about unbuttoning Alex's jeans. Nosed the semi that he was sporting through his boxers before making eye contact. "What do you say, amour? Who shall be nice to you?"


	21. Chapter 21

Lafayette rubbed at his temples as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line prattle on. The problem with Thanksgiving was that it was a solely American holiday, and Lafayette was part of an international company. The rest of the world did not care that he was supposed to be on vacation, they just wanted results. He was paying a few key employees handsomely to stay around the office and put out fires, but there was only so much that they could do.

To be completely honest, there was only so much that he could do over the phone. What he needed was to be in France. But Alex would kill him for making such a fuss over his mother coming to stay with them, only to disappear to the other side of the pond. No, he would do what he could and pray that the situation didn't get any worse in the meantime.

"Laf?" Came Alex's voice from the hallway and Lafayette made his excuses in French before hanging up the phone.

Took a second to collect himself before stepping out and going to look for his lover. Found the man in the kitchen, back to him as he did something at the counter. "Mon amour? You had need of me?"

"You need to eat." Alex turned around, slid the small plate of cut up fruits in his direction. "You've been on the phone since who knows when."

Part of him wanted to argue, but considering the way he was bouncing on his heels, he was clearly anxious about something. "Of course, amour. Is there anything else I might do to ease your troubles?"

"No." Alex must have realized how short that sounded because he rubbed his face and apologized. "I just- I've washed the sheets, moved the toy chest. I've cleaned the house and double checked that we have everything for dinner. But there's still a few hours left until Mom's plane is supposed to arrive and I don't know what to do with myself."

Lafayette could think of a few things they might get up to in that time, though he highly doubted that Alex would approve. "We could go out? Perhaps buy some flowers for your mama?"

"Don't do that, please." The pleading tone caught him off guard. "I already asked. I just. Maybe I should go clean the bathroom again."

Ah, he was not allowed to buy things for them. He had forgotten. One would think that something as simple as flowers would not count against him, but he was hardly in the position to argue. "The bathroom is fine. Your mama will get here safely soon, no need to cause such a fuss."

At least Lafayette hoped that Alex's reason for anxiety was that he was worried about his mother's safe arrival. Because if it wasn't that? Then Alex was worried about his mother meeting him. And sure, Lafayette was not always the best-behaved individual, but this was not his first time meeting the family of a lover. He had yet to make a bad impression and he wasn't planning on changing that now.

"What if I gave you a back massage? Would that help pass the time?" Alex's tongue darted out, and while curious, he didn't seem convinced. Lafayette smiled slowly, pointedly allowing his gaze to drift along Alex's body. "Or perhaps you would prefer the reverse? If we have a few hours I would not say no to you washing me, publius."

Of course, showering together was never as simple as that. Laf carefully angled the shower spray so that it hit no higher than his chest and allowed Alex to work his magic. If he ever decided to leave Washington, there was definitely a career in massage waiting for him. Even something as simple as a shoulder rub sent tingles down his spine. Lafayette hummed, pleased when Alex went to his knees to cover the more intimate regions. Alex's fingers dug into his glutes, keeping Lafayette still as he swallowed the man down and set what had to be an almost punishing pace. Desperate as he gagged himself, the sound music to Lafayette's ears. Considering their location and the upcoming dry spell, Lafayette allowed himself to indulge, pulling out enough spray come all over Alex's face.

"Ah, ah, ah-" Lafayette reached down, guiding Alex out from under the water's flow. "You look so pretty with my seed on you. Do you feel pretty?"

Pretty. Not handsome. Not owned. Pretty. Lafayette used one of his thumbs to rub the substance into Alex's cheek. "I am expecting an answer, my dear publius. Do you wish to be pretty?"

"If that's what you want, Marquis." As much as the statement deferred to his judgment, Alex leaned into the touch.

Didn't even flinch when Lafayette finally cupped his hands so that he'd have water to more properly rinse Alex's face. "My pretty, pretty boy. Let's finish getting you clean."

Lafayette leaned down to snag the shampoo from the bottom of the shower, drizzling a healthy amount in his hand before massaging the liquid into Alex's hair. Enjoyed the way that Alex sagged against him in return. Good, hopefully, this had been a decent distraction for his partner. Part of him was tempted to tease him, to leave him wanting, but he was also aware that they were running out of time. So he wrapped a fist around Alex's cock instead, letting him fuck his hand to completion before stepping back under the spray. Once they were finally properly clean, Lafayette wrapped a towel around first himself and then Alex's waist. Took another yet to dry off Alex's hair.

Kissed him long and slow once they were both dressed. "Are we feeling better?"

"Mm," Alex grabbed a hair tie off of the dresser, using it to put his hair into a messy bun. "What time is it?"

Lafayette glanced around for the clock before reaching out to tuck a piece of Alex's hair that hadn't quite made it, behind his ear. "A little after one. It will be time to pick up your mama soon?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure you have emails to answer or people to call back. I'll text you when we're on our way back?"

He'd been planning on going with Alex to pick her up, but actually, that worked out better. Gave him time to hopefully wrap up a few loose ends. It would be after supper time in France, but considering they had no issue expecting him to be on the phone at five in the morning, he hardly thought they were in a position to complain.

Periodically Alex texted him to keep him updated. A spot of bad weather had delayed the plane, so he would be later than expected. Airport food was terrible and he should have made himself something when he had Lafayette eat earlier. An almost unconscious stream of thoughts about the people around him.

It was enough that Lafayette turned his phone on silent as he worked, not wishing to tell Alex to only message him for the important things, but also needing to focus. Once his phone call was done, he stuck his headphones in and set about answering the emails that he could and shooting off more to his team with advice on how to handle the week without him.

A plan that backfired when he completely missed the sound of the door opening until a hand settled on his shoulder. "Merde-"

"Language," Alex corrected, eyebrow raised as he stepped to the side.

Revealing one Rachel- actually, while Alex had told him not to call her Mrs. Hamilton, he hadn't actually bothered to inform him of his mother's last name. A detail that might have been useful. There was one thing Alex had been right about, though, she was a short little thing, coming up to his shoulder. A bit darker than her son, most likely from living further south than they did, with black hair in a braid that reached her midback. It wasn't something he was likely to point out, but there appeared to be a few strands of silver-grey hair there as well.

"Mom," Alex said. "This is Lafayette, my boyfriend. Laf, this is Rachel."

Rachel cocked her head to the side. "Lafayette?"

"Marie-Joseph Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette," Lafayette corrected, allowing his name to roll off his tongue in his native accent. "However, my friends call me Lafayette and I wish to extend the same familiarity to you."

"That is quite a mouthful," Rachel reached out to shake his hand. "And I'm surprised Alex doesn't run around calling you Marie."

If Alex even thought about it, Lafayette would take him over his knee, but that was on the list of things that he wasn't allowed to say. Instead he watched as Alex rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Would you like to see where you're going to be staying, mom?" 

A change in subject, though whether because Alex had thought the same thing or because he was flustered over very likely not remembering he had a first name, Lafayette wasn't sure. Lafayette pushed himself back from the desk. "Allow me."

"So," Rachel said as she followed him down the hall, "How long have you boys been living together?"

That was a question he probably should have expected, though not one he knew how to answer. It had happened too gradually, with Alex staying over for weekends turning into 'Friday through Monday' to this. By his side, Alex shrugged. "Less than a year? I hadn't moved in when I came and saw you last Christmas."

"But you were dating." A statement, not a question.

Alex stopped to open the door to the guest room. "Yes, mom, we were dating."

"Why didn't you bring him with you?"

Oh no, this wasn't going to turn into some strange family argument, was it? Alex rolled his eyes as he tugged on his mom's hand to bring her into the room. "Because we weren't that serious yet and Lafayette is a big shot in a company that doesn't believe in holidays, anyway."

That wasn't exactly correct, though he did remember working quite a few long nights last winter. Rachel sat down on the bed, fingers smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. "Well, next Christmas you two should come visit. Your cousins miss you."

"I will make a point of being available," Lafayette reassured. Tried not to think about how easy it felt to assume they'd still be together in a years time. "I am sure it is quite lovely down there. Is there anything I can get you to make your stay more pleasant?"

Alex twitched slightly, but it wasn't as if Lafayette was offering to buy her a massage chair. Mostly he was asking if she wanted anything to eat or drink at the moment, though he could understand that not being clear. Rachel only shook her head, her smile a familiar reflection of her son's. "No, thank you. It was a long flight, though. Would you mind if I rested before dinner?"

"Of course not." Alex bent down to hug her before straightening. "We'll wake you up in an hour or two, okay?"

With that out of the way, they went outside, Alex muttering something about having left something in the car. But instead of grabbing a suitcase, the man sat down in the passenger seat, rubbing his face again. "Sorry about that, she's just-"

Lafayette cut him off, unwilling to hear him apologize for something as trivial as a slightly awkward conversation. "Your mama. There is nothing to be sorry for. She seems like a wonderful woman and I will be delighted to get to know her better."

Even with his reassurance, Alex looked uncertain. "I just- Haven't had my mom meet one of my boyfriends since I was in highschool and I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

Which possibly had something to do with why Alex thought it was such a big deal. "I have already promised to be on my best behavior. We will have a lovely non-traditional Thanksgiving tomorrow, once Hercules is here and tonight, we will relax. Yes? It will be nice."


	22. Chapter 22

It was strange, sitting with his head in his mom's lap in the middle of Lafayette's living room, but it was comforting too. They'd had a lazy morning so far, Lafayette making them breakfast before making his excuses about needing to go into the office for a moment. Which was slightly annoying, but he'd promised he'd be back in time for dinner, and Alex believed him.

Sans his boyfriend, they'd been left trying to figure out something to do and considering the date, it wasn't as if there was a lot open. So they'd settled for trying to figure out what was on tv, as his mom combed through his hair with her fingers.

Funny, how it felt like home. "So. Lafayette."

Exactly like home, Alex mentally groused. "Yes?"

"He seems like a dashing young man." Young to her, maybe. "Where did you meet him?"

That was not a story he wanted to go into. Somehow telling his mother that he'd gotten drunk and accosted the man at a bar didn't seem like a good idea. Then again, accosting Lafayette at the bar hadn't been a good idea either. But he'd been dared, and really, at the time it'd seemed ridiculous to not go through with it. After all, it was just a spot of fun. He'd expected to be turned down, possibly slapped, maybe even thrown out. Instead, when Alex had tried to climb into his lap, Lafayette had allowed it. Curled a possessive arm around Alex's waist without breaking stride as he chatted with his friend.

"It was just one of those things." That wasn't vague at all. "Kind of made a fool of myself, and apparently he thought it was cute."

For whatever reason, that was true. Lafayette had gripped his chin, stopping him from succeeding in kissing him. Had teased him that clearly his size meant he didn't know how to handle his liquor before offering to take him home. Alex had agreed under the illusion that the man meant to fuck him once they got there. Not one for questionable consent, Lafayette had been a perfect gentleman, even tucked an annoyed Alex into bed.

Something that would have pissed him off a lot more if not for the fact that when he woke up, there was a text from the man inviting him to dinner if Alex could promise to stay in his own seat. He'd spent a ridiculous amount of time refusing to sleep with Alex at first, citing that he didn't do one night stands. To the point that Alex had eventually accepted that the older man wasn't interested in him sexually at all. That he just found Alex interesting and wanted to be his friend.

Which had been fine. Though it did mean he'd been pleasantly surprised when Lafayette invited him on a weekend trip and they'd spent more of it in the hotel room than actually exploring the beach. The fact that Lafayette's fondness for trips had soon ended up a point of contention was neither here nor there.

"You are cute, cute as a button." Alex wrinkled his nose. That was such a mom thing to say. "Are you happy?"

Once upon a time, Alex had thought that question wouldn't exist into adulthood. Then again, there'd been a large period of time where he hadn't thought he'd last into adulthood. Yet here he was and there was the question. Part of him wanted to argue that his mother should know whether or not he was happy, after all, they talked often enough on the phone. But they were very action oriented during phone calls. Alex talked about the next move he was planning on making for work, his mother talked about the new skills she was learning for her clients. They talked about recipes and books the other should read.

Emotions never really seemed to come into the equation.

"Yeah." What more was there to say? He had a far better job than he'd ever dreamed of. Angelica was a fantastic work wife. His boyfriend, while a wealthy eccentric, was a good guy who kept him more than satisfied. Who indulged him more than he should, probably. "I love him."

Saying it to his mom felt a lot more serious than saying it to Lafayette. But she just kept on stroking his hair, humming under her breath as she did. "Have you told him that?"

"Wasn't the most romantic of declarations, but I did." Alex's cheeks flamed as the memory of what came next flickered in his mind. Was there anything about his history with Lafayette that didn't drag his mind into the gutter?

Thankfully she didn't seem to notice. "And what about him? Does he love you?"

"Sometimes he forgets I speak French." Or at least, knew enough of it. It was pointless trying to keep up with the man when he was on the phone talking to other native speakers, but Alex could hold his own around the house. "He'd been calling me love for awhile. Uses it a lot more now that we've exchanged I love you's."

Whether or not it was a conscious thing on Lafayette's part, or just him delighting in Alex having said it, he didn't know.

It would be another two hours before Lafayette finally made it home, grumbling under his breath as he came in the door. Once he realized that they were in the living room, he plastered on a smile. "I am filled with apologies for my absence. Alex has been a good host?"

"No," Alex snipped, rolling his eyes as he rolled off his mother. "I let my own mother starve while you were gone."

"I would not be surprised." Lafayette leaned over the back of the couch to ruffle his hair. "You have told your mama that Hercules is coming? He is on his way."

No, actually, Alex hadn't. " So, we have this friend? And anyway, he said he didn't have any plans for Thanksgiving because his family isn't around here. So I invited him to hang out with us if that's okay?"

A little late to ask, but his mom brightened at the question. "The more people the merrier. I'm excited to get to meet your friends."

Maybe the next time that she came up, she'd be able to meet Angelica and Maria as well. But those two were probably enjoying their Thanksgiving alone. That or Angelica was dragging Maria to meet her parents this time.

With Hercules on his way, Alex decided that it was time to start the burgers. Tried to bite down a vague sense of discomfort when Lafayette and his mother stayed in the living room. There was a large chance that his mother was asking Lafayette similar awkward questions, and he really didn't want to know how Lafayette would answer if she asked how they met. At some point, the doorbell rang, and Hercules appeared in the kitchen soon after, carrying his promised dessert.

"You better love this pie-" Herc said as he put it on the counter- "I burnt myself getting it out of the oven."

"If it makes you feel better, you can come watch me burn myself on the grill?"

Hercules snorted, following him out the back door to where they'd set up the grill. "Do you not know how to use one?"

"I don't exactly get many chances to," Alex defended. "Unless you want to help, you don't get to make fun of me."

"Yessir." Hercules hip checked him out of the way. "How about I grill and make fun of you."

That wasn't what he'd meant at all. "Just keep it clean, my mother is inside there."

The man laughed, tossing him a grin over his shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll behave myself for now."

Somehow Alex doubted that. By the time they made it inside with the food, his ears were red and he was actually grateful that Lafayette had kept his mother entertained. Not to mention slightly disturbed by the sheer number of innuendos Hercules had been able to make involving hot dogs and the general idea of serving food. Not that some of the ideas didn't have merit.

Back in the house, Lafayette and his mom had made their way to the kitchen, and Alex searched for the paper plates for them to eat with. Passed them out once he did. Before anyone could serve themselves, his mom had them all link hands. "I know this isn't the most traditional of meals, but that doesn't mean we get to forget the important part. We have to go around the circle and say what we're grateful for."

Beside him, Lafayette's lip twitched, and Alex squeezed his hand in warning. "I'll start. I'm really grateful for having a job with people I enjoy seeing every day and for having a partner I love coming home to."

HIs mother went next, saying she was grateful for her son's happiness and continued presence in her life. Lafayette squeezed his hand, stating that he was grateful for life never being boring, especially with Alex around. Which just left Hercules, and Alex relaxed, assuming that people mentioning him was over.

Only to have to bite down a blush as Hercules grinned. "You know what I'm grateful for? Having such wonderful friends who are so willing to share."

Maybe he'd made the wrong person promise to behave. Thankfully considering what they were doing, it was likely his mom would just assume he meant things like this.

"Now you can serve yourselves," Rachel said. "And then are we going to eat at the table or in the living room?"

It wasn't often that Lafayette allowed food in his living room, but he seemed to make an exception considering the holiday, and Alex leaned up to kiss him on the cheek as he passed by.

"So," Hercules said once they were all in the living room. "How was your trip over here, Miss Rachel?"

Better than Miss Hamilton, but Alex could see the discomfort on his mom's face. "Just Rachel, please. And it was alright. Not a huge fan of flying. But it's worth it to see my boy."

Were all mom's this ridiculous? He probably shouldn't complain about her loving him so much, but sometimes he felt like pointing out that he was in his twenties, not twelve anymore. She didn't have to do the verbal version of pinching his cheeks all the time.

"He's a good one, isn't he?" Hercules teased. "What are you planning on doing for the rest of your stay?"

"Not sure." They really hadn't gotten that far in their discussion, and Alex had been too worried about her meeting Lafayette to try and plot out a schedule. Hopefully, that wouldn't reflect poorly on him. "I have heard there are some fantastic museums in the area. But mostly I'm looking forward to getting a chance to rest. Working full time is hard on these old bones."

"Alex said something about that," Lafayette said, putting down his burger. "You are a caretaker?"

Rachel nodded. "It's tough but rewarding work. Lots of heavy lifting, but I get to know I am directly impacting someone's life. What about you, dear?" His mom directed the question in Hercules' direction. "What do you do?"

"Personal trainer. Looking forward to January when work will be plentiful." Hercules wiped his hands on a paper towel before grabbing his fork to dig into his slice of pie. "In the meantime, I'm enjoying the free time and being able to eat whatever I want."

She complimented him on his baking abilities, even joked about adopting him. All in all, everything seemed to be going well. Up until the point that his mother felt the need to start sharing stories from his childhood. Started with the one about when she knew for sure that he was bisexual. Ended with the one about his first boyfriend.

The version his mother told was cutesy. Little Alex kissing boys before he was even out of elementary school. How his dad had taken them both to a baseball game, taken a picture of them holding hands in the stands.

Alex's last good memory of the man, considering he split less than a week later. It'd taken him a long time to understand that it wasn't his fault.

If she decided to share another story, Alex didn't hear it. Made a quiet excuse to go sit outside instead. Lafayette had once teased him about how future driven he was, how sometimes it became tunnel vision.

But he'd the future over the past any day.

"You are unhappy?" Lafayette's voice came from above him, and Alex jumped slightly, having not heard him come out.

"Lived my life once, don't really need the highlights." Or the lowlights. Not that his mother had intended that. "She notice?"

Lafayette shook his head as he sat down next to him. "Hercules is regaling her with stories of clients he has had. We will sit here and then go inside?"

"Yeah." Alex leaned against his lover's chest. "Just needed some air."


	23. Chapter 23

The conversation had been coming for hours, and yet Lafayette still didn't feel prepared to have it. But he was running out of time, and it would only get worse the longer he waited. So when he heard the door open and close, Alex and his mother returning from Black Friday shopping, he pushed himself up from his desk. Found them in the living room, Alex holding an obscene number of bags.

"Rachel, it has been a delight to have you." Reinforce that, start with the good, wasn't that what conflict management classes had taught him? "However, I am afraid I will have to beg your pardon. I am needed at home."

Home. Because hopefully, Alex would react better to that than him actually saying he needed to fly out to go to work.

"Of course, dear," Rachel reassured him, one hand reaching up to squeeze his arm. "It's been great. Thank you for having me."

It seemed genuine, which was good because Lafayette had enjoyed her company so far. She was a rather pleasant woman, and it was nice to be included in this side of Alex's life. Perhaps they would be able to go see her, before the next holiday season. A small vacation in March or April. 

Alex, on the other hand, looked less than pleased. "Mom-" Though he smiled, it was tight- "Do you mind if I talk to him outside?"

Once they were safe from other ears, Lafayette sighed, slouching against the house. "I know you are upset-"

"Why would I be upset?" Passive aggressiveness was not an attractive quality, but telling Alex that probably wouldn't go over well. "It's a holiday, and you're the one who wanted me to bring my mom here. We would have been perfectly fine at my apartment by ourselves."

Lafayette cringed at the implication that they would have been better off without him entirely. Even if it was only said in anger, Lafayette had thought the rest of the trip had gone well, and at least he'd managed to stay through Thanksgiving itself. "I have put this off as long as I could-"

Alex cut him off again. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"A few weeks." Alex opened up his mouth to argue, but Lafayette held up his hand. "A month at most. You must understand that there is some business that cannot be done over the phone."

They hadn't gone a month without seeing each other since they seriously started dating and it wasn't as if Lafayette wasn't aware of the difficulties that they'd be faced with considering the distance. It was just that he didn't have much of a choice.

There was a moment where he thought Alex would start up again, but the man just sagged, shaking his head. "I'm unhappy. You know I'm unhappy. I know there probably isn't anything you could do to avoid this. I haven't slept, basically at all, and I told mom after we napped we could go for lunch. Are you going to be here when I wake up?"

Unless Alex planned to eat lunch far later than usual, yes. "I will be here. We will go together?"

"Yeah." It wasn't the enthusiastic reception he was hoping for, but at least Alex was being mature about the whole thing. "I'm going to go lay down. You probably still have to pack, just try not to be too loud about it."

That was fine, Lafayette could grant him that, especially considering how understanding he was being about the whole thing. By the time they made it back inside, Rachel was curled up in her room, half asleep herself and Alex barely spared her a glance before collapsing on their bed.

Lafayette rolled his eyes at the theatrics before kneeling to take off Alex's shoes. He grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed to cover the man's body before finding his suitcase.

He hadn't been joking about it possibly being an entire month, though hopefully, it wouldn't take that long to close the deal. Carefully he packed his bag, trying to keep the purpose of his visit in mind. Spent at least half of the time watching Alex doze on the bed, wondering if there was some way that he could make things easier on the man while he was gone.

When his bag was packed, Lafayette curled up on the bed next to him, doing his best not to disturb him. Woke up an hour or so later to Alex nuzzling his neck. "Not fair, mon amour."

"What's not fair is you leaving me for a month when I'm not allowed to take care of myself." Before Lafayette could address the comment, Alex was up and gone, most likely to join his mother.

Which meant the conversation definitely couldn't continue there. 

Rachel smiled at him brightly once he emerged, and he did his best to return it. "We are going to lunch?"

"If it won't make you late for your flight," Rachel said. "I'd love to spend a little more time with you."

At least someone had appreciated his company over the last few days. "I would be delighted. I do not leave until late."

With so little time to arrange his flight, it'd been the best he could manage. At least he would be able to sleep on the plane. Not to mention spend a little more time with Alex, even if the man still looked displeased with him. Before he could ask where they were going, Alex ushered them both out the door. Filled the silence in the car with idle chatter about what he'd been able to get with his mom.

A new mixer he'd had his eye on for baking adventures, a couple outfits, some Christmas presents for various people in their lives. All things Lafayette would have been happy to buy him, but pointing it out would only make things worse. Even if that hadn't been a point of contention before, Alex would no doubt see it as trying to buy his favor.

Sometimes, Lafayette disliked how hard their differences made things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle for writing related things. Your kudos/comments/asks mean so much to me- and help me figure out what to work on next.
> 
> The way the chapters alternate is going to be changing for obvious reasons- most likely to 2 Alex chapters and a Laf chapter. It should be fairly obvious whose perspective it is either way. 
> 
> Don't worry- this chapter makes the coming time feel like it might be angsty, but more smut (and new players) will be here soon.
> 
> sorry about such a short chapter- it won't become the norm. I just couldn't think of a way to lengthen it without it being awkward/filler. I'll try to give you an extra long chapter too to make up for it.


	24. Chapter 24

There was a knock at the door, and Alex stared at it, trying to figure out who it could be. Dragged himself up to answer it when it came again. "Herc? How'd you find me here?"

Instead of answering him, Hercules stepped instead, shutting the door behind him. "Your mom gone yet?"

"Yeah." His mom had been gone for a few hours, and he'd returned to his apartment. Hadn't seen a reason to stay at Lafayette's if the man was gone. No need to surround himself with familiar sights and smells. He was a grown man. He could handle being on his own.

"Good-" Hercules grinned- "Because I have something to give you, courtesy of your favorite asshole."

Before Alex could ask what he was talking about, he found himself pressed against the door, one thigh working its way between his legs. Which might have been fine, except Hercules jerked it higher, until Alex had no chance but to stand on his toes. "Herc-"

"Shh," Hercules cut him off. "I mean, you can say no of course. But if this is some moral dilemma about Lafayette not being here, I meant it when I said he wanted me to give you something."

"I highly doubt-" Alex whined high in his throat as the man nipped at the tender skin of his neck- "that Laf asked you to make out with me."

"Rules have changed, Love." Love? Alex didn't have time to process the nickname, Hercules' fingers curling around his cock. "Unless you'd rather go without the entire time he's gone. Imagine you'll be rather randy by the time he gets back, what with the edging daily thing."

How Hercules knew about that, Alex didn't want to know. It was one of his sources of annoyance that Lafayette was gone. He hadn't followed the rules while his mother was in town, and while he knew Lafayette hadn't expected him to- he'd also been looking forward to being punished when she was gone. Not to mention the issue that Hercules brought to light. 

"Allowed to come again, I take it." Alex rocked forward, trusting Hercules to support his weight.

Huffed when a hand pushed him back against the door. "Only if me or 'Liza say so."

The first part of that made sense- the second, not so much. "'Liza?"

"Mhm," Hercules leaned in, bringing their lips together and this time, Alex allowed it. "Do you want to talk, or do you want to come?"

Was that even a question? "Please."

"Good boy," Hercules said between kisses. "You going to rut against my leg? Think you could come without any help? Or should I come back in a day or two to see if you're desperate enough then?"

Oh god. That wasn't fair at all, but the hand slipping off of his cock let him know just how serious the man was. There were half a dozen increasingly inventive names he wanted to call the man, but instead, he shifted and let his hands wrap around the fabric of Hercules' shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. If he was going to be made to embarrass himself, the least Hercules could do was keep his mouth occupied. Besides, Lafayette was missing out. Hercules was a good kisser, especially moments like these. Where he took control and used more than a little teeth. Inside of his pants, his cock ached, but the friction felt so good.

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" Hercules murmured into his open mouth as Alex worked his hips harder. "You're going to do it. You're going to make a mess inside your jeans. Just because I said so."

Hercules' shoulder was sweaty under his forehead and it didn't matter. He could call Alex a slut all he wanted to, make fun of him for being eager, or obedient. Make him fuck himself on his thigh, shoe, anywhere. So long as he didn't stop. So long as he kept being there, a wall of muscle and joy and occasional bits of meanness.

"Fuck," the word was almost a sob as Alex came in his pants.

One arm slipped between him and the door, coming up under his ass as the other pulled Alex to his chest. Once he was sure that he had a decent grip, Hercules pulled them both away from the wall, walking Alex to the couch. "Need some water?"

Mutely Alex nodded, accepted the glass when Hercules reappeared before waving at him to take a seat as well.

"Lafayette wasn't happy to find out that you aren't staying at his place." It was almost conversational. Almost.

Alex really didn't know what he was supposed to say in return, either. He wasn't going to change his mind. Didn't want to stay in that empty space. Much better to be in his own territory. "I take it he gave you my address."

Again, no actual answer, though Alex couldn't think of another possibility. "Why don't you stay with me? At my place? I'm nowhere near as stingy as Laf. I'll make sure you're sated."

If Alex didn't know of Hercules' preferences, he'd almost worry that the man was trying to steal him out from under Lafayette- not just take care of him while he was on vacation. "Orgasms aren't going to make me any happier about him leaving."

"Moping by yourself it isn't going to make you feel better either." Point for Hercules. "Laf's worried you might do something rash."

His post last night had been a mistake. Mom had already gone to bed, and he'd been alone. Truly alone when Bad News texted him. It'd seemed logical at the time to write about it. About not knowing what to do, about wanting to meet up with his old friend. After all, he was only in town for a limited amount of time, and it wasn't as if Laf was there. When he'd woken up, Alex had deleted the post, thought it appeared that Lafayette hadn't seen it. Screw the French for being so far ahead time wise.

"I can see my friends if I want to," Alex snapped.

Hercules raised an eyebrow. "The fact that you associate seeing this friend with rash, might say something."

"Laf doesn't like him." Had never told Alex that in so many words, but he wasn't stupid either. "Which is ridiculous, because if it wasn't for him? Laf and I wouldn't be dating."

If he and John hadn't been at the bar that night, he would have never climbed in Lafayette's lap. Lafayette would have never asked him to go to dinner. John was just as important as Angelica in the grand scheme of them staying together.

Hercules didn't look particularly impressed with his statement. "You and Laf are dating because he thought you were attractive already. We'd placed you as one of Washington's boys. If you hadn't of come over, he would have arranged to come across you again. The fact that you curled up in his lap and listened so nicely when told no just sweetened the pot."

That was a slightly different spin on things than Alex remembered. Hercules nudged Alex's thigh with his toes. "Were you so drunk that you forgot that I was there?"

The man that Lafayette had been sitting with was a complete blur. That must have shown on his face because Hercules rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to argue with you about it and you probably need a shower. I've got a great one. Nicer than Laf's even, with multiple shower heads. Feels real nice after a long day at the gym."

"I'm not staying at your place for a month." Alex rubbed at his eyes, trying not to sound as exhausted as he felt. "That's a huge imposition."

"Okay." He hadn't expected Hercules to give in that easily. "But that doesn't mean you can't come tonight. In more ways than one."

Basically making staying at Hercules synonymous with orgasms was probably another ploy, but Alex couldn't exactly say it wasn't working. "Fine. But I should probably shower before I go."

"No." It really wasn't fair for Hercules to be a submissive, or a switch, or whatever he was, and use that voice on him. "I want you to think about how you came in your pants like a teenager the entire way to my place."

What was it that Hercules had said? Two tops were a problem but two bottoms could make it work. Or maybe Hercules really did enjoy watching him flush, watching him squirm with shame. Still wanting. Alex turned that thought over in his head as he packed a small bag. Even packed a pair of work clothes so that he could stay another night if he really wanted to. But after that? It'd be back to his apartment. No temptation to stay too long.

Hercules didn't leave his thoughts to chance either, once they were in his truck. "Go ahead, stroke yourself."

Less permission, more direct order, Alex rubbed at the semi he'd still been sporting through his jeans. Hercules made a content sound before pulling out of the driveway. "Two choices. I can talk or you can."

Vague. "You."

"Practical junk first," Hercules began. "I can't take care of you the whole time. I'm going on that ski trip in like a week, but I'd be happy to have you until then. I'm supposed to introduce you to 'Liza at some point. She's my old Domme. Laf wanted me to tell you that you're allowed to not want to meet her, or play with her- but the punishment for coming without either of our permission isn't going to be a spanking. It'll be a chastity belt."

Basically, for most of Lafayette's being gone, he had three choices. Her, don't come, or know that if he did, he wouldn't be coming for a while once Laf was back. Somehow he doubted that Laf would make that easy for him either. 

"He also gave me permission to collar you for the week." Alex froze, unsure of how he felt about that. "If you haven't guessed, I'm into rougher play. I like the visual component of knowing whether or not you're open to it. Take it off when you're not. Still allowed to safeword with it on, it's just permission to begin a scene without checking in. Unconventional use of a collar, but we're in an unconventional situation."

Alex nodded slowly. "Besides, he said it'd be a good test run for if you wanted to actually be collared. And get your hand back on your dick, I didn't say you could stop. I admit my toy collection isn't as diverse as Laf's, but I still think we can have a nice time."

Alex didn't doubt that for a moment. What he did doubt was how much longer he'd be able to last. Thankfully they pulled up at the house just as Hercules was cooing at him about how uncomfortable his jeans would be if he came in them twice.

"I'd ask if you wanted the grand tour," Hercules teased once they were inside. "But let's get you in that shower first. Go ahead and strip, if you will."

He didn't need to be told twice. Reached behind his head to pull his t-shirt off, working on stepping out of his shoes at the same time. Even Hercules purring about how eager he was, wasn't going to slow him down. No, he needed his jeans and sticky boxers off too, and he was going to get them off even if he looked ridiculous in the process.

"I repeat what I said at dinner the other night-" Hercules jerked his head in the direction of the hallway, and Alex followed behind him- "God bless friends who share."

"Still can't believe you said that in front of my-" A hand wrapped around his erection, and okay, message received, not the time for talking.

Hercules hadn't been lying about his bathroom either. From what little Alex had seen, Herc's place was a few steps above Alex's apartment. Nothing grand, two bedrooms, a comfortable living room, probably a plain kitchen. But the bathroom was clearly where Hercules had splurged. A giant tub took up one wall, and the shower was beautiful. Dark stone on the inside with different shower heads at different heights.

"Floor's heated too." Hercules took the time to strip himself before pulling them both into the shower and closing the glass. "Keeps the steam in," Hercules explained as he set about starting the water. "Now, come here."

For all the humiliation earlier, for all the teasing, the way that Hercules kissed him was sweet. Languid compared to their usual pace, hot water beating against Alex's back, encouraging him to melt into his friend. A firm grip around his cock and it didn't take long for him to spend all over Herc's stomach. When he went to go reach for the answering hardness, Herc shook his head. "Time for that later. Tonight I want to see how many times I can make you come before you cry."

Not as stingy as Laf, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are hitting crunch time in terms of me planning out scenes- so if you have a kink that you would like to see represented, or a character you would like to see- hit me up (anon is on) at writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle on tumblr. This is doubly true if there's anything you'd like to see regarding Laf while he's in France. Or with Herc/Alex or the girls/Alex while Laf is in France.


	25. Chapter 25

Cock warming, that's what Lafayette had called it. 

All Alex knew was how full he felt. Knowing Hercules' size, he probably should have let the man prep him longer, but Hercules hadn't been joking about trying to make him cry. Surprisingly he hadn't been made to come in the shower, which had almost lulled him into a bit of false security. After all, it wasn't like this was his first time being overstimulated. Lafayette had definitely experimented with it that first night he owned up to their dynamic.

The difference was that Lafayette had done it all at once. Hercules seemed perfectly content to give him a little bit of recovery time. That was until he'd had Alex on the bed and started explaining how the evening was going to work. Alex had to earn his prep. He could take as long as he needed to get there, but he couldn't stop and start the process. For the first finger, he'd had Alex on his back, knees thrown over his shoulders as he used his other hand to work Alex to his third orgasm of the afternoon. Hercules had kindly allowed him a brief reprieve, at least in the form of no direct stimulation, even as he worked two fingers in and out of him. Curled his fingers into Alex's prostate until he was ready to try for four.

Four had been his limit. Three fingers would have been better in terms of prep, but the idea of having his prostate played with until he orgasmed a fifth time had been too much. So he'd begged Hercules to take him then.

Found himself in Hercules' living room instead, sitting on the man's cock as Hercules fed him. 

"Never going to get it up again," Alex complained, leaning back some and wiggling his hips until Hercules smacked one thigh.

"I think I can wring a few more out of you-" It'd been a mistake speaking up, because instead of reaching for the rest of the sandwich he'd been eating, Hercules gently traced the sensitive head of Alex's cock- "What do you think?"

"Not yet, please." Because maybe if he asked nicely, Hercules wouldn't actually make him cry.

Being driven to tears by a belt was a completely different experience than what Herc was talking about, and he wasn't sure he would enjoy. Worse, he was pretty sure was going to end up raw and that might ruin their fun for the rest of the week. At least Lafayette had used a vibe to get him there, which, while still stressful, wasn't quite the same as being jerked off again and again.

Hercules continued to tease his head and Alex swallowed slightly. "Please. I'll do anything not to come again tonight."

"Anything?" There was a curious tinge to Hercules' voice. "You'll workout with me this week? And spend the whole thing here?"

The second part he might have expected, the first spelled trouble. Though whether because Hercules was much fitter than he was, or because there were no doubt strings attached, Alex wasn't sure. "I'll stay. We need to go get my car, though, and some more clothes. I do have a job."

Not to mention that Hercules or no Hercules, Lafayette's obvious displeasure or not, he was going to go see John after work on Monday. He'd only been able to see his old friend a handful of times since the man had moved and he missed him. A lot more than he liked to think about most days.

"Alright, we can go get your stuff after your first workout." A statement that would have been more confusing if Hercules didn't follow it up by patting his hip. "Come on, turn around and ride me, baby girl."

Maybe if working out was just sex, it wouldn't be so bad this week. Alex braced himself, knees stretched wide to try and accommodate Hercules' width, hands on the back of the couch as he lowered himself. Cursed himself internally for not trying for another finger. While not quite girthy enough to incite fear, the man was definitely on the thicker side, and it'd make riding him a task.

"There we go, sweetheart, nice and easy," Hercules' voice might as well have been a purr and Alex shivered. Hated and loved how patronized he felt by the gentle words.

Moved to grip his shoulders, refusing to be self-conscious about his weight on the man. After all, he liked a bit of pain, and it wasn't as if Hercules hadn't proved more than once how easily he could pick Alex up. How weightless he must seem. Small and easy to manhandle.

It wasn't until later, when they were through and Hercules had slid a plug inside of him before helping him get cleaned up so that he could go get his stuff, that Alex hmmphed. Hercules sighed, clearly expecting some sort of argument, maybe about the fact that he'd manipulated Alex into staying all week. "Yes?"

"You're the one with feminization kink," Alex said as he shifted in his seat, trying to figure out a way to sit comfortably. A hard feat between his sore thighs and the plug. "That's why you suggested the shirt."

"I'm not going to put you in pigtails- if that's what you're worried about." Hercules lowered the radio so that they could talk more clearly. "I'm just used to sleeping with women and you can't deny that you look pretty in panties."

"I'm afraid I only have one pair of those," Alex admitted. "I'd do it- if you wanted. The pigtails."

Hercules' lip twitched, clearly hiding a smile. "You would, wouldn't you? Bet you'd wear a dress too. Do your makeup. Maybe wear heels."

The heels would be a bit much, Alex doubted he'd be able to balance in them. Before he could say as such, Hercules spoke again, "But you don't need to worry about, seriously. It's nothing as big as all that. Probably picked up the patronizing pet names thing from 'Liza, so you should expect them there too."

There was that name again. "You were with her for a while?"

"Longer than you and Laf have been together." Hercules sounded wistful for a moment, but in the end, he shrugged as he pulled into the driveway. "She's good. Real versatile. I used to joke that she was the female version of Lafayette, but now that I've actually played with him- They've definitely got their own styles."

"You think I should go over there?" Alex unlocked the door, tried not to feel too badly about the state of his apartment.

It wasn't like it was a mess, it was just bare. Most of his stuff of worth had traveled over to Lafayette's at some point. At least the plug kept him from thinking too much about it, kept his attention on his well-used ass. Carefully he folded up a few more work shirts and pants, not to mention a few more pair of shorts for him to sleep in. Would probably steal one of Hercules' t-shirts for that as well.

"I think," Hercules said as Alex came back into the living room. "That you should do what feels right to you. I will say that 'Liza and Maria are great and they'd take good care of you."

Care of him. There was that term again. "I don't need babysitters just because my boyfriend is away. And yeah, we have some sort of dynamic, but I'm not going to fall apart without someone stepping in to Top me. Did well enough on my own before he came around."

"You're doing well enough on your own with him around, too. I mean, you'll probably eat more junk food without him there to judge you for it, but I don't think anyone thinks you'll cease to exist." At least that was reassuring. "I'll level with you. I mostly want you around because I'm greedy, you're hot, and we have a dynamic that works. And I know what it's like to get lonely."

Lonely. Alex frowned as he thought about how easy it'd been for Hercules to open up his doors for Alex for an entire week. There hadn't seemed to be a moment's hesitation. No worry that he'd be in the way, because it didn't seem like Hercules entertained. And despite their friendship, Alex wasn't sure he'd heard Herc talk about anyone but Eliza and Maria. Didn't he have other friends?

But the more he thought about it, Lafayette didn't exactly seem to have many other friends either. Colleagues, sure. Contacts, by the dozen. But not people they hung out with. Was that just part of getting older? Your world shrinking to your partner and maybe one or two good friends?

"Thanks." Because really, what else was he supposed to say to that. "I'll follow you back?"

Hercules nodded and then they were off, back on their way to Hercules'. Alex turned up the radio, some pop song that he didn't recognize filling the interior of his car. Better than thinking about that. How Hercules must have felt losing Eliza to her girlfriend.

If Hercules was surprised when Alex kissed him as they walked in the door, he didn't show it. Didn't try and punish Alex for taking initiative either, just pulled him in closer, one arm around his waist and the other gripping his hair. When they finally broke apart, Alex pressed another kiss to his collarbone before looking up and into his eyes. "You mentioned collaring me?"

Alex watched as Hercules' tongue darted out of his mouth, one hand drifting lower and resting against his neck, almost as if measuring it. He tried not to think about the fact that the man's hands were big enough, that if he wanted, that was all it'd take to choke him. 

"Wait here," Hercules instructed. Came back with a dark brown collar with an almost golden stitch to it. Alex held up his hair so that Hercules could lock it in place. "Looks good."

"Feels-" Alex slid a finger into the D-ring on the front, pulling at it curiously- "nice. Really nice actually. I was worried I'd feel trapped."

It felt cozy. Definitely something he could get used to. Couldn't help but wonder what kind Lafayette preferred and if he was actually collared if there would be one for the day versus while they were at home. Something he could wear at work to remind him.

"Good." For the first time, Hercules seemed out of his depth, like he wasn't sure what to do and Alex hated that it was probably his fault.

"Not to top from the bottom, or anything," he teased, trying not to feel self-conscious. "But, you seemed to like being behind the camera the other day. How do you feel about taking some pictures for Laf. Since he seems so keen on giving me away, might as well let him know what he's missing out on."

Hercules laughed. "You know he's not giving you away, right? I don't expect to see you for a month after he gets back, he'll be such a possessive bastard. You'll have marks for weeks."

Part of Alex wanted to say Good, because he wanted that, wanted to be claimed. But he also didn't want to reinforce to Herc that the idea of not seeing him was a nice one. Alex didn't mind being shared, he just minded being left. "Still. You know you want to."

"And just what sort of pictures would you like to take?"

Alex made a show of tapping his chin. "Well, for one, we need to show off this lovely collar. And maybe the plug? Maybe he can wank over them the next few days."

"I like the way you think," Hercules murmured before pulling him in for another kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

The sudden vibration of his phone woke Lafayette up, and he groaned as he rolled over to find it. Stared at it, uncomprehending for a moment before swiping to accept the call. Muttered a few expletives, until the blank look on Hercules' face registered. Taking a deep breath he made a point of switching to English. "There is a six-hour time gap, my friend."

Six hours. Which meant that it was around eleven on their end and that he might have slept another half hour if he'd been allowed. On his end, Hercules shrugged slightly, barely looking apologetic. "I can call back, if ya like?"

Hercules could, but he obviously called for a reason. Lafayette rolled so that he was sitting, scratching lazily at his chest. "There is a point to this call?"

Mentally he went over how long they would have to talk if it was important. At least the half hour that he usually slept, and if he was quick with his washing he could save time there. Unfortunately, nothing could change that he was expected for tea with a potential client before his actual breakfast meeting. Things had been a flurry of motion since he arrived, and while it at least validated that he needed to come, it was exhausting.

Not to mention that Alex hadn't updated the blog in a few days, not since the post about Laurens being in town as deleted. Lafayette had received a few delightful pictures of the man, but they hadn't done much in the way of actually talking. 

"I thought you might like to know what Alex got up to earlier today."

Today. It was still Monday over there, which meant he should have gone to work. Something hadn't happened to change that, had it? If Alex was sick or hurt, then he needed to know, not play guessing games. "Hercules, I do not have much time. If you do not mind-"

His friend rolled his eyes. "Fine. Ruin my dramatic build up. Hold on while I switch to the laptop to show you."

Alex flickered into view. His lover was purposely not looking at the screen, head tilted to the side and hair hiding much of his face. Lafayette allowed his eyes to track lower, made a mental note to help Hercules out with his rope work at some point. It wasn't terrible, but there was definitely room for improvement and his choice of rope was probably scratchy if Lafayette was pegging the type correctly. But Hercules wasn't trying to show off his handiwork, no, the point of this seemed to be just a bit lower.

Lafayette sighed. "I take it we went out with Laurens?"

"I'm allowed to see my friends." Alex looked at him, clearly displeased with his current situation.

Which really led to questions about how the scene came to be. Had he agreed, however unhappily, to being tied up for this phone call? Or had he been promised a fun time only to realize after the ropes were on that Hercules had other plans.

"No one is questioning your right to see your friends, baby doll," Hercules disembodied voice said. "It's what happened while you were with him."

There was a bruise blossoming over Alex's stomach, and while Lafayette didn't doubt the man could leave such a mark- he didn't think he would show it off if he was responsible. It was too large, uneven, not to mention it's placement- to be from controlled play and while Lafayette was aware there were people on the scene who got off on punching and being punched, he had no reason to suspect that it was that. Hercules was a masochist, not a sadist, and hopefully more respectful than that.

No, between the bruise and the silver glinting on Alex's chest, John seemed to be the more likely culprit. The other he would get to in a minute. "Bar fight?"

"John pissed a few guys off, one of them caught me on the way out. It isn't that bad." The question was whether or not he believed that. Lafayette had some unkind words regarding Laurens' open fascination with watching Alex hit on men. They'd never discussed his sexuality, but if he were straight, the scorn was two-fold. If he were gay it was still reckless at worst, voyeuristic at best. 

As bad as it was, he hoped Alex was telling the truth and that they hadn't returned to their old amusements. If Laurens wanted to play voyeur, he needed to understand that Alex was taken and Lafayette didn't share with strangers. 

Lafayette rubbed at his eyes, taking his phone with him as he headed to his closet to pick out something to wear for the day. "And your adornments? Or is Hercules responsible for those."

With his phone sitting on the dresser, he couldn't see Alex's expression, but he could hear the aggravated sigh. "They were going to be a surprise. It takes like a month to heal, and we'd already left the bar, so I thought why not. This way you'll be able to play with them when you get back."

"It can take up to a year for them to heal," Hercules corrected.

Something Alex almost definitely hadn't accounted for, but Lafayette had promised him that he could behave while they healed and he had no plan of making himself a liar. Laying his clothes out on the bed, he picked his phone back up. "Hercules?"

The man's face came back into view. "Yes?"

"You will be nice to him?" Hercules nodded. "And you two will call me once Alex gets off work tomorrow."

Not a question. A direct order. Thankfully Hercules didn't argue, just nodded. "Then I will be off. I have a long day ahead. Sleep well."

With the pain in his chest, Lafayette doubted that Alex would, but he was a grown man who had made his own bed on that matter. Once the screen went dark, Lafayette set his phone back down and headed to take a hot shower. He had a feeling he was going to need another one before the day was through.


	27. Chapter 27

Alex hissed as Hercules applied the cups to his chest. "I swear you're getting off on this."

The man's lip twitched, just a bit. "Do I jerk it to the idea of you in pain? No. Do I get intense pleasure out of watching idiots who don't do their research before getting pierced suffer? Yes."

Well, wasn't that a fine line. Besides, what kind of research had he needed to do? It was a piece of metal through his nipples, that could be removed later if he didn't like it. It wasn't like he'd gotten 'property of Lafayette' tattooed across his ass. He'd gone out for beers with John after work, but he hadn't exactly been drunk, either. One beer in and John hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut when someone at the bar near them started running off the mouth about immigrants and how they were stealing jobs. And Alex couldn't exactly claim he didn't realize the assholes were looking right at them while they were saying it, but he'd never been the one for physical confrontation.

It'd still been his gut that someone had elbowed as he dragged John out before it could become a bigger scene. Hyped up on adrenaline with nowhere to go, it'd seemed like a good idea when they walked past the tattoo parlor on their way back to the car. "If you're going to lie- at least make it a believable one. You've definitely jerked it to the idea of me crying."

Hercules laughed, leaning down to kiss him and Alex relaxed into it. While the cleaning process wasn't exactly fun, he couldn't exactly claim it was any worse than any of the other things he'd subjected himself to for the sake of orgasm. "Just remember this was your choice in three months when Lafayette uses them as a leash. Also, do I need to remind you that no one's mouth should touch these bad boys until then?"

"Got it. Ruined everyone's plans to torture my poor nipples for the next few months." Alex leaned into the hand that was stroking through his hair, despite the slight aggravation in his tone. They'd called Lafayette as requested, but the man had just asked them to hold on for a few minutes. As if he had something important to be working on at almost midnight. "You're just upset because you wanted to clamp them and make me do jumping jacks again."

Sunday morning had proven that Alex had been right to be suspicious of any mentions of working out from Hercules. The man was clearly a sadist in disguise. "Guilty as charged."

Hercules' phone going off kept him from making another comment, and he smiled brightly as Lafayette's face came into view. "How's France?"

"Exhausting." Something that clearly showed on the man's face. "We will have to make a point of chatting on the weekends where we have more hours in common."

Weekends, because Lafayette hadn't been gone for more than a handful of days. Would be gone much longer. There was no point in whining and making things worse for the man, though. "Of course. I thought that-" Alex frowned as he tried to come up with a way to say what he wanted- "I know you can't be here, but you could- ya know."

How many times had Lafayette said that 'ya know' was not an activity, and if Alex couldn't communicate about what he wanted, maybe he wasn't ready for it. "Direct. Hercules is leaving on Sunday, so maybe on Saturday we could do a video session?"

It wasn't something he'd talked about with Hercules, though he couldn't see a reason why the man would argue. Lafayette still hadn't responded, and Alex swallowed. "You both seem, uh- pretty unhappy with me for yesterday."

"As you put it, I have no interest in keeping you from your friends." The phrase was clipped, and part of Alex regretted bringing it up.

Which really only meant it was time for his bull in a china shop routine. If he couldn't say things right, the least he could do was actually get it out there. "I get that, but it doesn't change the fact that you're both not happy. And I hear you and I've heard you on the whole not wanting to take things out on me- but it isn't like that. I would feel better about things. Please. I really don't want to go the rest of the month thinking you're upset."

Lafayette's head tilted to the side. "I am not upset- merely-"

"Concerned," Alex cut him off. "I know. Please. For me? And it's not like I'm asking you to seriously hurt me or anything. Just-"

"It will make you happy?" Aware that he was being ridiculous, Alex nodded. "Hercules and I will discuss preparations later then. I am afraid the hour is late."

"And you're tired." If the distance wasn't bad enough, this time difference was going to kill them. "Go get some sleep, please?"

Lafayette made his goodbyes before ending the call and Alex cringed as Hercules finally removed the cups off his chest. No longer concerned with making sure that liquid stayed inside so that it could help clean the area, Hercules allowed it to roll down his chest. "That's gross."

"You're a big baby, you know that right?" Hercules teased as he grabbed a rag to clean the stuff off his stomach. "And you also know he's going to make me give you the lecture about the difference between in scene punishment and the idea of you asking for punishment because you think you've upset him in terms of your relationship, right?"

Alex stayed quiet and still while Hercules placed the tape over his nipples. Apparently, it was to keep the chance of the bars snagging in the sheets to a minimum. "Would you rather I just started a scene and then acted like a brat?"

Something that probably wouldn't work, anyway. Lafayette would probably stop the scene and do his whole 'I'm not upset, just concerned' routine. Hercules, though, Alex didn't doubt that he could probably be baited. He'd just feel terrible about it afterward if he realized why Alex acted out.

Instead of responding, Hercules hooked a finger in the ring of his collar, tugging Alex off the bed. "You know what's more fun than you acting out because you feel guilty?"

Other than everything? "What's more fun than me acting out because I feel guilty, Herc?"

"You giving me a massage." Not quite as appealing as being bent over the arm of the couch, but he'd take it. "I'd offer it the other way around, but we wouldn't want you laying on your stomach and aggravating those piercings, now would we?"

Alex hadn't thought about that. "Please tell me there are still positions I can get fucked in? Hard, preferably."

"You mean you aren't looking forward to three months of blowjobs and gentle on your back sex? Where you can stare up into his eyes lovingly?" Maybe the piercings were a mistake after all. "Calm down, I promise you, if it takes installing a sex swing, Lafayette will find a way."

"I could live with that." A sex swing actually sounded like it might be fun. "If you're serious about me giving you a massage, you need to lay down."

There was something that sounded an awful lot like Hercules wishing he could keep him as the man stretched out face down on the bed. Alex climbed on top, pointedly sitting on the man's ass and wiggling slightly. If Herc could poke fun at him, then he could do it right back.

"You understand that your back is basically a rock, right?" Lafayette was muscular but lean, and while he occasionally ended up with knots, it was nothing compared to the general landscape of Hercules' body. And while there were definitely some aesthetical and functional benefits to him being built like a young god, it also seemed to come with some downsides. Things that were highlighted as Alex pushed his elbow into the willing body beneath him.

"When things are busy I tend to get massages more regularly. No sense in it now-" the end of the word dragged out into a genuine ow, but when Alex went to let up Hercules stopped him. "Harder. Believe me, it's kind of like sex, the more it hurts, the better you feel afterward."

Alex snickered at that. "I'm pretty sure most people wouldn't agree with that statement."

"Mhm." Hercules rolled his shoulders experimentally. "But you do. That's what's important."

Pleased with his work on the man's back, Alex moved to the floor instead, sitting cross-legged. "Gimme your feet. And then maybe we can make this a happy ending massage."

Anything that risked his chest was out of the question, but that didn't mean that hands and knees was, or even that on his back had to be gentle. He'd be tempted to offer to ride him if his thighs weren't still bothering him from the other day.

"'Liza's going to love you," Hercules said as Alex rubbed his knuckles into the sole of his foot. "The question is can you paint nails. She might even fuck you if that's the case."

The idea of being fucked by a woman was an interesting one, but he didn't want to get ahead of himself. "I still haven't agreed to go."

"Of course not." Hercules pulled back his right foot to place his left in Alex's lap. "You seem so likely to let Lafayette worry for three weeks instead. Sure he'll rest easy with you moping around your apartment by yourself for that long."

That wasn't fair. Hadn't Hercules agreed that he didn't need a babysitter? And didn't either of them realize there was a difference between hanging out at Hercules' and with two women he'd never met before? "Alex?"

Alex shook his head. "Sorry. I just-"

"It upsets you. When I mention them," Hercules filled in when he trailed off. "You understand that it's similar with them too? They aren't babysitting you, as you put it. If you really protested? Lafayette would drop the charade in a moment and tell you that you can fuck who you want and come when you want while he's gone. But-"

It was Hercules' turn to trail off. "You both think if left to my own devices I'd just go to work and stare at the walls when I'm home? It's not even fear that I'd cheat. It's the moping you keep bringing up."

"That and you two have been branching out. You like the idea of being dominated by a woman, and Lafayette's giving you a chance for that without having to worry about what he wants. No need to try and please two people, no need to think about how he feels about what's happening. Just what feels good for you and them."

Oh. "You know, this might be easier if he actually explained his logic. I don't-"

"Like feeling like you aren't trusted." Alex shrugged. He really didn't want to get into some sort of feelings talk at the moment. "Believe me, if he didn't trust you, he wouldn't be with you. And Eliza's the last person anyone would trust to be a babysitter. I'm sure she'll be great one day, with her own kids, but at the moment?"

Alex puffed out his cheeks, tried to figure out why he had the urge to defend a woman he'd never met. "She can't be that bad."

Hercules reached down to pull him up on the bed. "She's fantastic. But she's also very- I don't want to say self-centered because that makes it sound like a bad thing. But much like some other people I know, she's very pleasure driven."

"I'd like to be pleasure driven right now." That had sounded better in his head and Hercules' laughter only proved how ridiculous it was.

"You work on my happy ending and I'll work on getting you there," Hercules teased as he pulled him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... there weren't this many feels in my original plot outline? Why am I incapable of just writing two-three-five-eight different people having sex without emotions?
> 
> Also just so you know getting your nipples pierced hurts like a bitch- but what's worse is months later switching the piercing for the first time and having to get a captive ball out.
> 
> Friends don't let friends get their nipples pierced with hoops the first time. Just go with barbells.


	28. Chapter 28

It was an entirely unassuming house, in an unassuming neighborhood. Not quite cookie cutter houses lined the streets and Alex stared at them a little longer, trying to divine some sort of meaning from them. Were they middle class? Did they choose to live below their means? As bad as it was, he couldn't imagine Lafayette having connections that were anything below middle class. Not with the way he threw around money.

Unfortunately, the outside of the house didn't tell him much. The yard was nice enough, a few bushes in the front but no major gardening. No rainbow flag hanging from the banisters, just a nice front porch with a little swing on it. Maybe they made a habit of entertaining?

Putting off going inside any longer was ridiculous. The text message with the address had come almost an hour ago, just after the one with Hercules checking in that he was planning on coming to his place, not hang out with John again. Something Alex still wasn't sure was a genuine question versus a petty jab. For the sake of putting on a happy face, he was going to assume it was the former.

And he needed to put on a happy face. Angelica was drowning under PR type things at work, the type of things that Alex was completely useless at, and the entire office was trying to prepare for the fact that Burr had decided to take all of his vacation time at once the upcoming weeks. Something about needing a mental health break, which, while completely valid, meant everyone was in a tailspin.

Alex took a moment to rub his face and collect himself before looking in the mirror. Having come straight from work, there wasn't much he could do about his appearance. Not that there was anything one could do about purple bags anyway, and those were probably his biggest detractor. Trying not to think about why he wanted to look appealing for the occupants of the house, he took the time to put his hair up in a nice half ponytail. Enough to keep things out of his face and let the rest fall around his shoulders. Lafayette tended to appreciate it and that had to be a good sign, right?

Next came untucking and undoing a few of the buttons on his shirt, revealing his undershirt. Just a little change to feel more casual, and less like he was walking into an after hours meeting. With that all done, there was no excuse for waiting, so he climbed out of his car and headed up the steps. Took another deep breath before knocking on the door.

Tried not to jump when it opened almost immediately opened. There in the doorway was a woman just a little shorter than him, curly hair pulled back in a messy bun and a dazzling red dress that left him feeling unprepared. Hercules hadn't said this was a fancy dinner party. "Uh, you must be Eliza?"

"Maria," Red dress corrected him. "Eliza's in the kitchen making drinks. I'm supposed to offer you one."

Supposed to. If Eliza was in the kitchen, Maria was probably her girlfriend. Her sub? Did they have a lifestyle dynamic or was 'supposed to' one of those things like one was supposed to take out the trash. Common courtesy and unwritten rules. Unfortunately trying to decipher all that meant he was also standing there like an idiot, and Maria coughed to get his attention. "Are you okay? If you're looking for Hercules, he'll be here soon. He texted a few minutes ago to say he was caught in traffic."

Of course he was. "I'll take a water if you don't mind, Miss."

Maria's snort at his attempt to be polite really didn't make him feel any better about the entire situation, but he followed after her obediently as she headed toward the kitchen. Paused in the doorway to watch the woman making drinks. Eliza, his mind filled in. Whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't her. Blue lipstick every bit as vibrant as Maria's red, an asymmetrical mop of hair. It looked mostly shaved on one side, the other side falling to a point just longer than her chin.

The biggest difference, though? Was that where Maria was dressed to kill, Eliza was barely dressed. Black shorts that kept the essentials covered, but not much else, and a crop top that matched her lipstick was all that she was wearing. Eliza glanced up as she shook ice and whatever she'd been mixing together, the metal container by her head as she smiled. "You must be Alex."

"Yes Ma'am." Oh god, no, he needed to stop that. He'd just agreed to meet her, they weren't in scene, and she was not old enough for such a title. Where was Hercules? How long was he going to let Alex flounder on his own?

Thankfully Eliza didn't waiver, just strained her drink into her glass before leaning across the kitchen island. "What can I make you, sweetie?"

Maria shrugged as she pulled another glass down from the cabinet. "He said he just wanted water."

"Are you sure?" Eliza took a sip of her own drink, sighing with pleasure. "You're allowed to drink if you'd like."

Allowed. Alex shoved his hands in his pockets, trying not to feel too awkward. "I have to drive home later."

Not to mention that he wanted to keep his wits about him, all things considered. Maria handed him his filled glass. "A drink wouldn't kill you. Unless you're planning on running away as soon as possible."

"No, I-"

Eliza cut him off with a wave of her hand, turning to look at her girlfriend. "Maria. Are we making our guest feel welcome or are we trying to make him flee?"

There was a knock at the door, and Maria tilted her head. "Should I go let Hercules in?"

Once Maria left, Eliza waved for Alex to follow her and he tried not to look around too much as he made his way to the living room. "Sorry about that, she's just anxious."

"Feelings mutual," Alex said before he could stop himself. Curled his feet awkwardly under him on the couch, trying to not take up too much space. Hercules appeared and Alex would have thought his attempt at masking his relief was successful if not for Eliza's chuckle.

"Amazed you made it here before me-" Hercules ruffled Alex's carefully done hair as he took the space next to him, dropping one arm around the back of the couch- " And you, you look amazing as always, 'Liza."

With her guests seated, Eliza sat in a chair directly across from them, patting her knee for Maria to take her place. 

Different. Alex tried to figure out how this was supposed to go as Hercules and Eliza chatted around them about their perspective jobs. Watched Maria as she sat primly, hands folded on her knee as she occasionally contributed to the conversation. At one point he realized his staring had been caught, and he flickered his eyes over only to realize that Eliza was watching him as well.

Had someone said something to him? "Sorry, I'm just- really not sure how to do this."

"Do what?" Eliza sat her drink on the table, one hand rubbing Maria's side. "All that's happening is that you're meeting a few new friends."

Was that an offering? That he could let it just be that? But it wasn't just that, and everyone in the room knew it. "Except Lafayette asked you to- ya know."

"I'm not sure I do." Maria rolled her eyes at Eliza's comment. "If you'd like to elaborate I might be able to help?"

Apparently 'ya know' wasn't an acceptable response to anyone. Alex groaned and looked at Hercules. "I tried. I did. Can I go home to mope in my apartment and maybe send dick pics to my boyfriend?"

Ideally with some sort of caption like 'This is me'. Across from them, Maria snorted and even Eliza looked amused. Because Alex was ridiculous. Which really, wasn't his problem. Lafayette knew how awkward he could be when faced with new situations, and he'd chosen to send him in blind and Alex was never going to come into this house again because he was a fool who had no idea how these sorts of things were supposed to work.

Hercules pressed his shoulder back into the couch when Alex tried to get up, and he groaned again because no, that wasn't part of the deal. Lafayette had said he didn't have to come, that he could leave whenever he wanted. 

"I really don't know what you're expecting to happen tonight, sweetheart," Eliza said. "We're not trying to be mean."

"Mean I could deal with." Fantastic, Alex. Real smooth. "Look, I'm not good at this. Laf set up Adrienne and Herc's- Herc. I didn't even tell Laf I was into spanking, I just sort of reblogged pictures and waited naked for him to come home."

Because they needed to know that. Bull in the china shop was the right description for him and Hercules still wasn't letting him get up and run away.

Eliza raised an eyebrow. "I'd ask if you were sure about not needing that drink, but it seems to me that you're open as is. Would you like to look at the checklist? Would that help?"

Checklist?

The confusion must have shown because Maria pushed herself up and patted his head as she went by, leaving Eliza to explain, "I take it you haven't really played that openly. You do have a safe word, right?"

"Red?" Alex glanced to Hercules for help before realizing that this was something he'd have to answer himself. "Or bells. Sometimes tapping? If my mouth is- well- occupied?"

"That's good." Funny, how soothing it felt for her to say that, like maybe he hadn't quite ruined everything. "Now, obviously, everyone plays differently. Maria and I tend to use the checklist when inviting a new partner into our bedroom. Some people don't like it because it can feel a bit like paperwork, but at least once you've filled it out you don't have to worry about someone accidentally hitting a limit."

"It also means," Maria added as she handed him a couple of pages stapled together, as well as a pen. "That if you say, have a foot fetish, we know to incorporate that."

While probably more straightforward than his and Lafayette's blogging system, it was also a bit more overwhelming. Hercules squeezed his shoulder, pointing to one of the first lines. "I'd say that's a five, wouldn't you?"

On a scale of zero to five, how interested was he in being penetrated? It wasn't like Alex could claim the man was wrong. It was just embarrassing.

When Alex went to bury his head in Hercules' arm, the man moved his finger again. "And that one, too. Do you need my help?"

Again with the scale, but this time the one Hercules pointed to was about enjoying humiliation. That one Alex wanted to protest, because this was humiliating and he wasn't exactly rock hard in his slacks. But the memory of Laf calling him a slut, Hercules making him come in his pants- Alex hesitantly circled the three. Worked his way through what he could, trying not to think about Eliza and Maria whispering across from them. Most likely they were being quiet to respect his concentration, not because they were gossiping about him, but it was still enough to set him on edge.

Alex frowned at one of the lines on the second page. "What's bastinado?" 

"Probably a zero for you." That didn't exactly answer his question, but he trusted Hercules' judgment. 

Finally he finished, held it out awkwardly for Maria to take. To his side, Hercules yawned. "Not that this wasn't interesting, but if you don't mind- I'd like to get this one home and send dick pics to his boyfriend."

"Of course," Eliza smiled brightly at the two of them, as if they hadn't just spent far too long sitting in her living room as Alex tried to figure out whether or not he was into petplay or water sports. "Alex?"

That didn't bode well. "Yes?"

"Would you like to come by on Sunday for a bit more of a formal explanation? Maybe a bit of play?" When Alex didn't respond immediately, she continued, "I'll text you the expectations and dress code beforehand, if that would help. You knowing where you stand seemed to be a lot of your anxiety today."

Just a little bit. Did Alex really want to commit to coming over, though? Maybe once wouldn't be that bad. Maybe it would be great. Maybe Hercules was right and it'd at least be better than staring at the ceiling in his apartment. "Please? Text me beforehand and I'll be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I originally had their first meeting go A Lot Smoother and then I decided that Eliza being a goddess or not- Alex is going to bumble his way through this because he's Really Anxious. Still not super happy but it is Here. It is Out There.


	29. Chapter 29

The plan was simple.

Hercules was to warm Alex up, just a light over the knee spanking. Then the man would set up the computer so that Lafayette could join them, so to speak. But Lafayette had sent Hercules to go do that almost thirty minutes ago and he was beginning to wonder if the man understood the meaning of warm up or if he was going to find Alex in tears. Which really, really wasn't what he wanted.

As much as Alex seemed to enjoy being brought to that point, considering why they were doing the scene, he wanted to keep things simple. Gear the scene more to comforting Alex afterward, but also enough that Alex wouldn't couldn't keep stressing over whether or not they were mad at him.

Whether or not Lafayette was mad at him.

Because at least from the last few blog posts, he and Hercules seemed to be doing fine. Alex liked the collar, even wrote that it made him feel safe in a way. Apparently, he'd told Hercules that he was a terrible, no good, gross man for not showering before coming home from the gym and then laying all over him. Which had resulted in Alex getting a little more up close and personal with the smell. 

Something that, despite his initial comments, he hadn't exactly complained about.

Beyond that, there'd only been a few sentences about his meeting with Elizabeth and her partner, something that worried Lafayette. It wasn't as if he could claim that he hadn't had warning that a trip was imminent- but he'd been in denial, trying his hardest to prevent it. Perhaps if he'd accepted it as an inevitable he would have been able to introduce them himself, help Alex from feeling completely out of his depth.

A familiar beeping sound interrupted his thoughts, and Lafayette accepted the call, pleased to note that it was Alex's smiling face that greeted him. "Hi, Marquis."

"Publius. Are we ready?"

Instead of being put off by Lafayette's lack of outward pleasure, Alex nodded. "Sorry about the wait, Herc got distracted by the toy chest."

Speaking of which- "Hercules?"

The man popped up over Alex's shoulder. "Hey, we're in the bedroom? I thought that might work best with the piercings."

It was a good move, tying him to the bed would remove the risk of bothering his chest entirely. "Do you have the rope?" Hercules nodded. "Start with his wrists toward the top of the posts. He should have some wiggle room, but not enough to bend at the elbow."

"Facing the bed, right?" Once Lafayette had confirmed, Hercules moved Alex into position, doing his best to create cuffs.

It ended with Alex having a bit more wiggle room than Lafayette would have liked, but that was better than them being too tight and cutting off circulation. "Will you place me on the bed? So that I may see his face?"

How Lafayette longed to be there, be with them. To not punish Alex, but to claim him. They would have to be careful when he got back, but he would find a way. To mark him in a way Alex would never forget. "Publius."

Alex focused on the computer, sucking on his bottom lip. "Yes, sir?"

"You will count and you will apologize." Lafayette shifted in his chair, trying to get comfortable. "Have I made myself clear?" 

"Yes, Marquis." Even through the screen, Lafayette could see the way he swallowed. "I'll apologize and count."

Usually this was the point where Lafayette would tell him the number, but he and Hercules had already decided that wasn't the best course of action. Too little and Alex wouldn't be satisfied, too much-

Lafayette didn't actually want to consider that possibility. Instead, he moved again, propping his feet up on the desk the hotel had so kindly provided him with. Watched what little he could see of Hercules in the background as the man took position. There was a crack, and Alex arched forward, fingers wrapping around the rope to steady himself. "One. I'm sorry for not letting you know I was going out."

At least that was better than Alex's previous assumption that his ire was related to him seeing John at all. And especially for it to have come uncoached. Strike two involved a little less movement, Hercules obviously trying to figure out how much power to put behind the belt. "Two. Sorry about being a brat about you needing to leave."

By strike seven, Hercules seemed to have found his rhythm. "Seven. I'm sorry I impulsively pierced my nipples."

It wasn't exactly something that Lafayette thought he needed to apologize for, but he also hadn't expected the man to treat this as a confessional and admit to a new issue each time. He had to resist the urge to say so, to remind Alex that it was okay, that neither of them were angry. Doing so would only either ruin the scene, or make Alex even more anxious. Better to allow him to clear his consious completely.

Much like the night with Adrienne, his inactive role made it easier to observe. It didn't take long for red to overtake most of his face and chest, and though parts of the bruise still remained, he was pleased to see it healing. Even more pleased to watch as Alex finally relaxed into his bonds, the way it took him longer and longer each time to collect his breath. "Twenty. Sorry-"

Hercules didn't wait. Not for the apology, not for the count for the next five strikes. A move that the man no doubt had picked up from Elizabeth, intended to push a teetering sub over the edge much quicker than following the pattern that had already been set.

Lafayette watched as the man bent to undo the ties around Alex's ankles first, and then his wrists, catching him around the waist to keep Alex from just collapsing on the bed face first. Concerned, Lafayette leaned forward as Hercules helped Alex onto the bed, rolling him on his side so that neither his chest or back would be bothered.

"I am," Alex whispered once Hercules had adjusted the computer so that they could look at one another again. "I'm sorry and I miss you and-"

Rather than allow Alex to work himself into a state, Lafayette cut him off. "All is forgiven. You will allow Hercules to be nice?"

Off screen, Hercules snorted, but Alex nodded, burying his face in a blanket that'd been lying on the bed. "Yes, Marquis."

"And before I forget, mon amour-" Lafayette reached out to stroke the side of his screen, well aware it was a shoddy substitute for actually being about to touch the man- "I miss you too."

When the screen went black, Lafayette sagged in his chair, unable to shake the quiet static in his head. On the other side of the pond, Alex was no doubt stretched out and being tended to. He'd been soft when Hercules helped him down, but either before or after some sort of snack, Lafayette knew their friend would tease him to hardness. Maybe even lend Alex the use of his mouth for the task.

Lafayette sat there a moment longer before reaching for his phone.

Was entirely unsurprised when Adrienne made it to the hotel less than an hour later, surveying his room with a look of open disdain. "I am in possession of a guest room, Gilbert."

His temporary living quarters, however, were not the reason he reached out. "It was a last minute arrangement."

An explanation that didn't pass her judgment. "One that you have not sought to remedy. Unless I am mistaken and the Lafayettes have fallen under hard times, you could do better than this. Am I mistaken? Is that the nature of this call?"

No. Originally, he'd meant to see if there were more suiting arrangements after he landed but it had slipped his mind with the chaos of everything else. The room was rather plain, no marks of luxury present. A single bed took up half of the room, the dresser and desk the other. There was a small kitchen-type space as one walked through the door, but otherwise, it was rather normal. No doubt his mother would be appalled. Alex, on the other hand, would probably feel perfectly comfortable in a place like this. Maybe that was why he hadn't bothered to search for other arrangements. 

"I am not-" Lafayette stared at the wall past her shoulder, unwilling to look her in the face- "I am in need of a friend. Who is aware of certain peculiarities regarding my relationship."

"I did not know that many people were aware of your relationship at all. much less the specifics of it." The comment was intended to sting, but he was far too drained to feel guilty for his distance over the years. "Is sweet Alex unwell?"

"We have not been apart in some time."

Adrienne tilted her head to the side, examining him openly. "You have never worn your troubles well. Are you worried he might move on while you are gone?"

No, not really. At worst, Alex might flirt, but Lafayette had no reason to suspect actual infidelity. "He is with friends. I am afraid I am handling this far worse than he is."

Or at least, he hoped so. Things had not been smooth sailing, considering the need for today's session at all, but Alex at least seemed to be coping. Exploring the options in front of him, even if he did so with some trepidation. Lafayette had no doubt that Elizabeth would be able to manage his fears, she was a rather capable woman.

"I highly doubt you asked me here because you wish a shoulder to cry on." Adrienne perched herself on the edge of his unmade bed, straight back showing off her own discomfort with the surroundings.

Which was fine, because it was unlikely they would be here much longer. "You have always been perceptive."

As often as he chided Alex to use his words, or at least, show his preferences in some manner- Lafayette found himself unwilling to speak more plainly. He had not been lying when he told Alex that he had no interest in the submissive role most days, and yet here he was. All but tempted to prostrate himself for the sense of relief that he once found beneath her hands.

"Your Alex would not protest?" Lafayette had not asked, but considering it was Adrienne, he doubted Alex would be concerned. Her gender only helped in this.

Adrienne watched him for a moment longer before standing up. "You will pack your things then. I will not have someone under my wing living in such conditions, no matter how temporary the stay might be."

"Yes, Madame." Lafayette stretched as he stood, before picking up his still mostly packed suitcase. "I cannot thank you enough."

A hand over top of his stilled him, and when he looked up, Adrienne stroked his cheek gently with the back of her hand. "Do not thank me yet. There is still work to be done."


	30. Chapter 30

Gym shorts and a tank top.

When Eliza had mentioned a dress code, that hadn't occurred to him as a possibility. Still, he dressed accordingly before texting her that he was on his way. Turned over the rest of her instructions in his head as he drove. The door would be unlocked when he got there, he was to let himself in. Shoes were to be taken off at the door. He didn't need to worry about being punished, if he did something out of line she would correct him first. Other than that, Alex was to speak when spoken to and everything would be fine.

All and all, it seemed closer to the scenes he'd imagined when he and Lafayette first started playing. Which seemed odd, because Eliza didn't exactly strike him as the most traditional person. It wasn't his place to question, though. Following her instructions he left his cell in the car, locking it before he headed inside. Bent down to untie his shoes, trying not to feel like a stranger intruding.

Found Eliza in the living room, book in hand as she sat curled up on the couch. Watched her read for what felt like ages before she looked up and smiled at him. "Good boy. I'm not sure how much Hercules shared with you about how I play, but I'd like you to set those expectations aside. My goal is to meet both of our needs. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

Funny, how it felt like they'd already begun. "You said Maria-"

Eliza waved the question off half way. "We usually don't play without each other, but Maria has a headache and is laying down. She may join us later, however. Is there anything else? Perhaps you've thought over your limits or wants some more and want to change our terms?"

Was he supposed to be thinking over those more? Alex shook his head. "No, Ma'am."

"Lovely." Eliza stood, and for the first time, Alex noticed the small pile of things next to her. "I'm going to gag you now. If you wouldn't mind stepping forward."

Awkwardly he did, hands clasped behind his back. As much as she'd said to set his previous knowledge of her aside, he couldn't stop thinking of Lafayette commenting that Hercules was better trained. That Eliza would have expected more out of him. Practiced hands gripped his chin, and Alex obediently opened. Held still as she pushed the black rubber ball into his mouth, stretching his jaw even as she carefully buckled it in the back.

"I'd like you to kneel. Would you like a blanket to pad the space? Shake your head yes or no." Alex nodded and Eliza turned to take the blanket off the back of the couch. Folded it over a few times. Once she'd placed it on the ground, he slowly lowered himself to kneel there. "Next comes the blindfold. Have you been blindfolded before?"

This time when he nodded, Eliza patted his cheek. Wrapped the dark fabric around his eyes, tugging on it slightly to make sure that it covered well. "Are we good? Can you see anything?"

Alex shook his head. A hand settled on his head. "Final thing. Handcuffs. I know Lafayette is more of a ropes man, but I enjoy the simplicity of a nice set of cuffs. These even have a nice soft lining, so that if you struggle, you aren't going to hurt yourself."

The idea that he could hurt himself with cuffs hadn't even occurred to him before. Alex swallowed, trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating as she took care to cuff his wrists behind him. The very last thing came in the familiar form of a bell being pressed into his hand. "Drop this and the scene is over. Alright?"

That was fine. Alex could remember that. Without his sight, Alex used the only sense left to him to listen as Eliza moved around, trying to track her movements.

"Now," Eliza said, sounding further away than she had been before. "Your job is to stay just like that. And you're going to think about what you want from this and what you need from me. Lafayette is very dear to me and I'd be devastated if I let him down."

What did Alex want from this? Part of him, the inpatient part, wanted to snip that it was simple. He'd been left with orders and the only way the was allowed to come for the next three weeks was at her say so. Except Hercules was right, if Alex complained? Lafayette would drop that clause in a heartbeat. At least while he wasn't around to be the one holding the reigns.

Which meant that it was something deeper than that.

So what? Herc was also right about wanting to try out new things. Lafayette was fantastic, but Lafayette was also his boyfriend and understandably anxious about introducing him to things. Bad scenes could lead to bad feelings and that would mess with their relationship. Playing with other people allowed him to take risks. Allowed him to explore things that he wouldn't otherwise be able to.

Alex shifted on his knees, trying to find a comfortable position. It wasn't only that, either. Lafayette wanted him to try and he wanted to make Lafayette happy. Because Lafayette wasn't there and they were both right that all he wanted to do was mope. It wasn't the most grown up of urges, nor the healthiest most likely, but it Maria was allowed to mope because her cat wasn't feeling well enough to travel with her- he was allowed to miss Lafayette.

The sex was nice but more than that, he missed the other things. Hercules was fantastic, but he wasn't Laf. Had no desire to nitpick what Alex was eating, or pinch Alex's hip while he was brushing his teeth in the mornings. Hercules liked to cuddle, but most nights, Laf didn't want to be touched as he fell asleep. Which usually didn't stop Alex from waking up with the man's arm blindly thrown across him. The little details like the french music blasting from his headphones when Laf came back from running, or even his weird waterproof chair.

And work was work. If Washington told him too, Alex knew he'd do the same thing. Maybe not all the way to France, but they sometimes had business in other states. Companies that they needed to collaborate on. Angelica had taken a trip to Colorado in the summer to seal a merger. Which meant that he was being entirely unfair.

But Alex didn't want to think about that, didn't want to be reasonable, didn't want to feel like this at all. Everything felt weird. The ache to his jaw, his knees on the carpet- except when had he come off the blanket? It felt like the blood was rushing to his ears and he couldn't stop it. Couldn't count to ten like Lafayette sometimes told him to. Couldn't breathe-

A far off twang momentarily distracted him and then there were hands all over him. Too many hands. Pulling and pushing as his arms dropped like dead weights to his side. Hands moving him and he wanted to jerk away but they held steady until he was sitting again, this time likely on the couch. What felt like a blanket was being wrapped around him and Alex curled into the warmth. Someone pulled the gag out of his mouth and he frowned when it was immediately replaced with something sweet.

Almost spit it out, except there were fingers on his jaw and a voice telling him to suck.

When the blindfold came off, he was surprised to find the room dark, only the natural bits of sunlight drifting in through the windows. Maria dabbed at his cheeks and chin with a paper towel before stepping back to survey her work.

Today the woman stood in a black lace dress, not to mention high heels that would probably have her towering over him. Alex sucked quietly, tried to process that it was her in front of him, not Eliza.

Finally opened his mouth with minimal complaint. "Pretty."

It wasn't what he'd meant to say. Wanted to ask where Eliza was, but the words weren't coming and Maria looked concerned. Worried.

Which was silly because he was fine. There were more hands, this time raking through his hair, and that had to be Eliza because Maria was still in front of him. "You should have told me you couldn't handle sensory deprivation."

Alex let her comb through his hair. Tried to figure out the words to tell her that it wasn't not being able to see or talk. "Alone."

Hercules' voice telling him that he knew what it was like to be lonely.

"You weren't alone. I was right over there reading."

Which wasn't the point at all. Alex burrowed further in the blanket, watching Maria curiously as she finally sat down. Had she already been in the room? Heard the bell and come? Did she always wear dresses?

"We can talk about it later, though. Would you like some hot chocolate?" Eliza asked and Alex nodded.

Frowned when Maria was the one to get up and head to the kitchen, Eliza's hands massaging his scalp. Had they done this with Hercules? Wrapped him in blankets and touched him after scenes? Hercules probably never cried over something as ridiculous as being left alone. Seemed too strong for that.

When Maria reappeared, it was with a cup and a paper towel and Alex stared as she held the latter out. Didn't understand until she sighed and reached to pull the sweet thing out of his mouth and handed him the mug instead.

"Don't worry," Eliza reassured him. "We have more lollipops. Maria likes them. The sucking is apparently soothing, but it wouldn't taste very good with your hot chocolate."

No, no it probably wouldn't. The hands on his head moved down to his shoulders, careful to not lose contact along the way. "Have you eaten lunch yet? I probably should have checked in about that. Would you like a sandwich maybe? Or I think we still have some chicken tenders in the freezer."

"Chicken tenders." That came out more abruptly than intended and Alex tried to tilt his head to look up at her. "Please?"

"Alright, sweetie." Eliza gave his shoulder a tight squeeze before stepping back. "I'm going to leave you in here with Maria, okay?"

While some of the worry had left Maria's face, she was still watching him intently. Once Eliza had disappeared, Maria spoke. "Do you always let yourself get that worked up before safe wording?"

Alex typically didn't need to safe word. He took a sip of the hot chocolate to avoid answering as he tried to think of the times that he had. "Forgot I could? The bell just kind of dropped out of my hand."

It felt ridiculous admitting that. That he'd failed his one responsibility, which was to make sure he communicated when limits were being reached. But Maria didn't mock him, just nodded slowly. "I'll be there next time. To make sure someone is watching. I'm not a big fan of hard play, though, so if you were hoping for that-"

"Define hard?" Alex sat his drink back down on the side table so that he could pull the blanket up to his chin. "I do like impact play? That's the word, right? But I'm still sore from like twenty swats yesterday."

Not to mention that Maria's limits were important too, even if she was just watching the scene. Wasn't that part of their whole rule about playing together? Maria hummed slightly as she thought it over. "Spanking is fine. Eliza has a paddle or two, but we don't keep canes or anything at the house."

"That's okay." Because he really wasn't sure what else he was supposed to say.

They sat in silence for a while longer, until Eliza came back out with a plate of chicken for him and a small bowl of pasta that Maria took with a quiet thank you.

"I was thinking," Eliza said as she took the spot next to Alex on the couch. "That maybe we could call Lafayette after this? Would you like that?"

Yes. Alex would like that a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa so apparently there has been some confusion, and I wanted to clear something up?
> 
> I promise you that I will never use characters cheating on one another as a thing (I mean, sometimes I use it in background couples- but that's different.) The Laf/Adrienne thing will get some more light shed on it next chapter- but laf is a very very gay man and Adrienne has no interest in him sexually and I did not realize how ambiguous I was being because in my head- Laf's gayness took it off the table entirely.


	31. Chapter 31

By the time Maria set up the computer so that they could skype, Alex was curled up with his head on Eliza's lap, happily sucking on another lollipop. He waved as Lafayette came into view.

"Amour, are we feeling okay?" Lafayette asked, leaning forward in his seat. If it was a little after noon where they were, then it was in the evening for Laf.

Eliza stroked his hair, answering for him. "Had a bit of a panic, but I think we've calmed down. Thought you two might benefit from the chance to talk."

Not that they could talk openly with two other people in the room, but Alex would settle. Pulled the lollipop out of his mouth for a second. "Eliza said sucking helps. Wish it was you, though."

Eliza groaned, but it made Lafayette laugh and that was all that was important. Unfortunately, the laughter sent the cat in Lafayette's lap running and Alex blinked. Cat? "Where are you? Did you steal Louie before you left?"

The body beneath him shifted slightly and Alex was forced to wiggle to accommodate the movement. Lafayette shook his head though, drawing one foot up into his chair so that he could prop his chin on his knee. "It is Adrienne's. I am staying with her for the moment."

Huh. Adrienne didn't exactly strike Alex as the type to own a cat. Maybe a leopard, or a cheetah. Or if she did own a cat, it would be one of those super hairy ones that basically were more fluff than cat. "I should text her and tell her how mean you are for leaving me."

Lafayette cocked an eyebrow but didn't appear to be too upset at the statement. "I am sure she would delight in an excuse to take me over her knee."

"Does she really need an excuse?" Alex rolled so that he was sitting before picking up the laptop so that he could be that little bit closer. "Kind of feel like every time Adrienne walks into a boardroom no one can look at each other because they all know that if she asked, they'd bend over the table."

Vaguely Alex was aware of Maria leaving the room with a comment about laying down again, and Eliza squeezed his knee before following her girlfriend. Alex smiled at her as she left before turning back to the screen, where Laf seemed to be watching him pensively. "You would not mind?"

"If Adrienne spanked a boardroom?" Alex wasn't following- Oh. "I'd ask I could watch, but I feel like you're pretty private about that sort of thing."

"If it would make you more comfortable." That wasn't exactly Lafayette denying that he preferred to keep his submission private and while Alex appreciated his lover's willingness to compromise, it wasn't necessary.

No, Alex wanted to bear witness because he was curious, not out of some concern. "I'm sure she'll take good care of you. She's a capable woman."

"As is Eliza." Lafayette's head tilted to the side. "Would you like to talk about that?"

Not particularly, but he doubted that Lafayette would actually let the subject go. "I'm okay with being blindfolded and gagged? Individually? And tied up too. But being left like that-"

"Makes you feel helpless?" Lafayette supplied. "And you do not like feeling helpless."

Helpless was a good word for it. "And then- it's not so bad if someone's touching me. But like when you left with Herc-"

The more he thought about it, pretty much the only time he'd done well with waiting was with Adrienne. Watching he could handle, hadn't minded having something else to focus on. But his mind tended to stray without that focus.

"You are allowed to have concerns," Lafayette's voice broke through Alex's thoughts. "But it does help if you share them."

It wasn't as if Alex didn't know that. Things just didn't always occur to him. "I just miss you. A lot. And I feel gross and sappy for saying that."

Hadn't ever expected to feel like he couldn't go a month without seeing someone. Even in their prime, when he and John had seen each other daily, the occasional week or two-week trip here or there didn't bother him. John was always going to be there when he came back and when that changed? It hadn't been like this. They'd drifted apart slowly, seeing each other every day turning into every week or so, to where they were now. 

"I would offer to fly you over, but I do not think you would take well to that." No, no he wouldn't. There wasn't a doubt in Alex's mind that Lafayette could. He could probably even find a way to make it official with Washington, between his and Adrienne's contacts. But that didn't mean that they should. "I will be home as soon as I can. In the mean time, you will let Elizabeth help you feel good?"

Feel good. Not take care of him. It was tempting to say no. That he'd tried, and look where that'd gotten him. Maria hadn't exactly when the patron saint of welcoming either, hadn't seemed to want someone else intruding on her relationship. Except when he'd freaked out, she'd been there to comfort him. Had said she'd be there to make sure things didn't go too far if he wasn't sure he could do that himself.

"Can't I just send you long rambling messages about what I wish you'd do to me?" Alex rubbed at his face. "Who knows, by the end I might be able to take up as an erotica writer."

"Do not make an offer you cannot then act on," Lafayette teased. "I would love nothing more than to torment you personally, though hearing where your imagination goes might be a close second. How far do you think you can go without wishing for release?"

Point for Lafayette. "You could always give me permission. You know you want to listen to me begging. Fucking my fist or fingering myself, wishing it were you."

Alex was absolutely going to pretend that Eliza and Maria weren't somewhere in the house, possibly listening to him. But he couldn't pretend the idea wasn't an appealing one to him. Even if he couldn't figure out how to get the camera right to do it over skype, he could have the phone on speaker. Ask for permission before sliding in each new finger, maybe get a plug of some sort to fuck himself with.

Lafayette sighed wistfully. "If only, mon amour. However, we do not share enough hours in the day, and I do not think either of us needs to lose more sleep."

It would be silly to tell Lafayette that when the man got back, Alex had every intention of clinging to him like a koala. So instead he nodded. "Still want me to tell you about how everything goes?"

"I expect full reports." Of course Lafayette would.

"And you'll let Adrienne take good care of you too?" Most likely not in the same way, but Lafayette nodded and that was enough for Alex. "I guess I should let you go get something for dinner then."

"Before you do-" Lafayette gave him a stern look. "Please keep in mind when I am likely to check my phone in public before sending risque pictures."

Alex laughed. Maybe he should have thought about that before asking Alex to edge himself at all times of day. "No dick pics before noon, got it. Have a good night, please?"

Once he was gone, Alex shut the laptop and glanced around the room, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Should he wait? Go find the girls? Quietly disappear out the door and pretend the last week hadn't happened. As tempting as that sounded, Alex stood up instead. Picked up his plate and Maria's bowl, bringing them to the kitchen. Took his time rinsing them off, allowing the hot water to ground him as he scrubbed.

Suddenly found himself wishing that he had more clothes as he quietly padded through the rest of the house, in search of his hosts. Found Maria laying on her back, feet in Eliza's lap as she held a book over her head. Eliza, on the other hand, was flicking through her phone and Alex cleared his throat to get both of their attentions.

Tried not to shrink back when he did. "Hi? I wasn't-"

"I'm glad you came and found us," Eliza cut him off. "What would you like to do now?"

Ideally, not have things left up to him. But that probably wasn't the answer she was looking for. "What are my options?"

"Well, you could go home. I'm not sure how I feel about you driving, but I could take your car, and Maria follow us so that she can take me home after." Eliza waited a beat, and then when he didn't jump on that option, continued. "We could have a nice, normal night. Maybe have a few drinks, watch a movie. No expectations of anything else. Or, we could move on to what was going to be the next part of the scene." 

There'd been more planned? "Can you talk to me about that?"

Lafayette had said he was allowed to have concerns. It was important that he voiced them instead of just diving in blind. Eliza, thankfully, didn't seem to mind the question. "I asked you to think about what you wanted. Are you looking for rules and routine? Discipline? Something sexual? Are you looking for a place to hang out most of the week or do you only want to come by on occasion? The stuff you filled out gives us some of an idea, but for instance, I didn't realize today would be so upsetting."

Part of him wanted to ask if Lafayette could do this part for him. Could he sign a waiver? 'Here, please talk to other about what I like and don't like instead of making me communicate'. Except, there were things that were probably okay with Laf that might be anxiety inducing with them, and apparently part of the reason Laf was encouraging this was because he wanted Alex to feel comfortable branching out.

Somehow, he didn't think that asking if he could do a blog for them would work out as well. They had lives without him. "I'm not sure about the how often part? I spent all week with Hercules but he's also-"

Lately, he'd basically been the third part of their relationship. "Hercules. And I have some rules? I'm not sure what Lafayette told you."

Eliza's lip twitched slightly. "I have some idea of the bargaining chip that might be part of why you're here."

Despite the fact that five seconds ago he'd wanted them to talk behind his back, the idea that Eliza knew that without her, he wasn't coming made him squirm slightly. "So uh. Here we are." Communicating. "Maria said she doesn't do hard play, and I apparently can't handle sensory deprivation and I really, really hate staying still. So what about you? What don't you like?"

This was probably a completely backward way to go about things. But Eliza didn't complain. "We don't kiss. Well, Maria and I kiss each other in private, but we won't be kissing you. I don't do much on the sexual side, but Maria's usually open to it. We haven't played with a guy in a while, though."

That was fine. Alex didn't actually need her to touch him, just give him permission and it wasn't as if he couldn't manage a few days without.

"Does Maria always wear dresses?" That had approximately nothing to do with their conversation, but for some reason, he couldn't stop it from blurting out.

Maria rolled over, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Yes." 

Huh. Alex wasn't going to ask if that was a personal choice or Eliza's preference. "Am I always going to wear this?"

"Are you comfortable in it?"

For the most part. But it was something he would wear around the house on a lazy Saturday, not when he was hoping to get laid. "Yeah."

Eliza's head tilted to the side. "Would you rather be uncomfortable?"

That sounded ridiculous, because who would want to be uncomfortable? And yet- "Yes?"

At least in scene. Eliza nodded. "Then that's easy. If you want to come over, you will text me and I'll tell you if we're home. If you're looking for company? You can come however you are. If you're looking for something more, you'll leave your clothes at the door where you left your shoes today."

That hadn't quite been what he meant, but Alex nodded. Tried not to think about just how vulnerable that would feel. "And now?"

Eliza looked him over. "Lafayette mentioned that you have the option of from working from home usually? Can you do that tomorrow?"

There would be a lot of emailing involved, but he didn't have any meetings to be at. "Yes?"

"You seem mostly okay right now, but sub drop can be nasty and make people pretty emotional." Just a little bit. "I think Lafayette and I both would be a lot more comfortable if you spent the night. We do have a guest room you can stay in."

If he left, it would probably be a lot harder to come back. Especially if he was hit with another wave of anxiety. It'd be too easy to write the entire experience off, and waste all the effort he'd put into talking about things. With that in mind, Alex puffed out his cheeks. "Alright. I'll stay."

Tried not to feel like a fly trapped in a web when Eliza smiled. "Excellent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kris did you accidentally get side tracked by the different ways that people practice kink and consent?"
> 
> Why yes. yes I did. and I am going to #justify it by calling it set up so that other chapters can flow easier without me mentally double checking to make sure that everyone agreed to everything because as I've been told- I don't write porn so much as consent porn. 
> 
> Also this is your reminder that I am currently doing A Thing- where you have the chance to have me write just about anything your mind can come up with (bearing in mind that I do not write non-con, especially sexualized non-con and that I live under a rock when it comes to other forms of popular media.) if you would help me close the gap with the lack of femslash fics in the Hamilton fandom. I am offering a 3-5k fic for anyone who writes at least a 1k fic featuring a femslash couple. (Featuring meaning they are the focus. Only other rules is that it's not incest and that everything is consensual. Mentioning trauma in the past is a-okay though.) I'm not sure how long I will be offering this- but I have promised it till at least the end of this month. At the end of the month, I'm picking my personal favorite and offering them an additional 10k fic of their choice.


	32. Chapter 32

Lafayette stared at his phone, trying to comprehend what Alex was up to. The man had already sent him a handful of Not Quite Risque pictures throughout the day, something that he'd have to talk to him about. Some rules were not meant to be bent, and Lafayette had been lucky enough to be nowhere near other people when he opened them. However, now that it was after six, Alex seemed to be interested in stepping up his game. Apparently, he was about to call, and Lafayette wasn't allowed to answer when he did. Not only that but needed to make sure that he was alone before checking his voice mail.

"Is everything alright?" Lafayette shivered at the feeling of nails running along the back of his neck. "Is sweet Alex okay?"

"I suspect-" Those fingers found their way to his hair, massaging his scalp. If this was all there was to submission, he might have never left- "He is about to leave a naughty message."

It would be a little after noon in the states, and last Lafayette had heard, Alex was staying at Eliza's instead of gong to the office. While most likely meant to be a precautionary measure, Lafayette might have warned it was a terrible idea. A bored Alex was not a good Alex, and from what Lafayette understood, Angelica was the only reason that Alex stayed on track at work. No doubt his free time was the reason for the near indecency Lafayette had already been exposed to.

"Ah." Adrienne's hands finally left him as she moved to prop herself up on the desk he was borrowing. "And would you rather listen to that before or after?"

When he could curl up and fully enjoy it. "After."

"Come along then." Adrienne didn't wait for him to respond, just left the room.

Thankfully, despite the years, little had changed. The paint color, the furniture, those things would come and go, but no matter what, Lafayette knew where the door at the end of the hallway would lead. Quickly he undressed, leaving his clothes in a folded pile on the bed before walking down the hallway, confident and uncaring. There was no use in shame, Adrienne had seen it all before.

Inside her playroom, he took time to note the differences there. There were a few new pieces, but she was obviously still trying to strike a balance. Adrienne had never been interested in having a stereotypical sex dungeon, there was still no Saint Andrew's cross to the side of the room, though she had added what looked to be a sybian. When he raised an eyebrow in her direction, Adrienne shrugged.

"I have an increasing number of female submissives. I find they require a more involved touch." Adrienne bent slightly as she pulled on a pair of elbow-length gloves. "Is there a reason you are still standing there instead of getting in position?"

"No, Madam." Against the far wall, a familiar set of leather loops hung from the ceiling on chains. He faced the wall as he slid his hands inside, turning his wrists so that he could grip the chain even as he spread his legs.

Froze when a silky hand wrapped around his shaft. "Madam-"

"You know," Adrienne cut him off, tone conversational as she stroked him. "Alex is a very interesting person."

Lafayette didn't need to be told that, but as a length of rope slipped around him, he was beginning to form a picture. Adrienne continued her work, touch almost clinical as she separated his balls. "For instance, I don't know many submissives who would ask a Domme to be nice to their top. But Alex is such a good boy, and he loves you very much. Don't ever question that."

What was more interesting was that Alex had asked her to be nice, rather than encourage her to punish him. "Yes, Madam."

"Since I am being nice, I will allow you to choose," As she talked, Adrienne massaged his ass, gripping and pulling at the flesh. "Would you like the cane or the strap?"

As much as he was tempted to say the cane, it had been far too long since he'd been on the receiving end. Better to not test his limits. "The strap, Madam."

"Lovely." Lafayette adjusted his hold on the chains as she went to fetch the implement. When Adrienne came back, she raked her nails down his back. "Relax, Gilbert. It will only hurt for a little while."

Mentally, he went over the rules. If his hands left the loops, the scene ended. If he safe worded, the scene ended- Lafayette exhaled sharply. There had been no warm up, just the strap biting into his back, but he held steady. "Thank you, Madam."

The next fell in a perfectly parallel line, just below the radiating pain. "Thank you, Madam."

Most of the time he asked Alex to count to help ground him in the moment, make him pay attention to what was happening to his body in real-time. Lafayette had run into that issue when he'd been younger, submissives with high pain tolerances that checked out mentally and almost let things go too far. The point was never to endure a certain amount of strokes, it was to use pain and turn it into something greater. Adrienne's rules operated on a similar notion, though Lafayette also suspected the woman wished to remind them that as much as they were doing this for her pleasure, they were doing it for their own and she was doing it for them.

A gift that they should be grateful for.

So the pattern went, strike and gratitude until his entire backside was a blur of heat. Years of practice meant she rarely missed her mark, much less the beat. Which meant that when one didn't fall when expected that he knew he was being granted a reprieve. Lafayette allowed himself to sag slightly, knuckles white as he kept himself up. Tomorrow his biceps would ache almost as much as his back, but that was the nature of the beast.

"Are we feeling better?" Adrienne's nails running down his back again pulled a groan from his chest, but Lafayette nodded. "Normally I would insist on taking care of you, but I suspect you have a voicemail you're interested in checking out. Would you like me to bring a glass of water to your room?"

Lafayette nodded, not yet trusting his voice as he tried to find a way to stretch without hurting himself further. Paused when Adrienne was almost at the door, suddenly conscious of his cock and it's confinement. "Madam?"

"Yes, Gilbert?" When she turned to look at him, Adrienne seemed to realize the issue, smiled at him in return. "I'll remove that as soon as Alex texts me about how his session with Elizabeth went. You don't mind, do you?"

When had he lost control over Alex? When had the two of them decided to come together to torment him? "Of course not, Madam." 

"Wonderful. Now, you go lay down and don't strain yourself too much." Had Alex texted Adrienne what he was going to do? Or was she just taking advantage of it? 

Either way, he didn't have much of a choice. Made his way back to the guest room and placed his clothes on the chair so that he could sit down on the bed. Waited for Adrienne to come back with the glass of water, trying not to feel foolish when she smiled at him again. "Thank you." 

"Do you need me to pick anything up for you?" Adrienne asked, pausing at the door. "I think I will go and run some errands. I hope you have a delightful evening."

Permission for him to be as loud as he wanted. Except, with the ropes, there was no way that he'd be able to fully enjoy himself. Something that Adrienne, and possibly Alex, no doubt planned. "You too, Madam."

Once she left, Lafayette allowed himself to take a sip of the water before grabbing his phone and rolling on his stomach.

Hid a smile as Alex's voice filled the room. _"So, Eliza asked me to stay? But she and Maria had to go to work so I've been alone all day. I managed to get most of my work done, and now it's lunch time. Angelica texted me to remind me to actually eat."_

It was good to know that nothing ever changed. There was a small break in the sound, and then Alex started back up again. _"I'm literally kneeling in the bathtub right now, don't laugh. They have this really awesome lube, and it's cold but it feels so good. I'm going to put the phone down on the ledge of the tub so that I can finger myself. I just- fuck- when you get back, I'm going to take back my previous reservations about cock warming. I want you inside of me. I want you to come in me and plug me up."_

Lafayette allowed himself to pull his knees under himself, giving him room to fit one hand between him and the bed. Imagined what Alex must look like, bent over in the tub, spreading himself open with first one finger, and then two. Maybe, if given enough time, he would be able to manage a third. Lafayette stroked himself lazily as Alex panted. _"I'm going to run out of time, but I want you to know that I'm thinking of you."_

On a whim, Lafayette used his free hand to call him back. Bit back a laugh when Alex answered, clearly out of breath. _"Hey, I uh- didn't think you were going to call tonight."_

"Are you still touching yourself?" Lafayette adjusted his grip, running his thumb over the head of his cock.

 _"Wish it were you. Want you to fuck me so hard I cry. I'm so hard, Laf, and I haven't even touched my cock."_ Alex's voice on the other end of the line was delightfully breathy.

"Did Hercules fuck you before he left?" Had he bounced on Hercules' cock Sunday morning? Lafayette knew that he hadn't properly played with Eliza yet, but how long had it been? 

Alex whined, a pitchy sound. _"No. He forgot to pack until last minute. Laf, please-"_

Lafayette tutted. "I know you are not about to ask if you can come. Do you not have a session with Elizabeth later? Adrienne would be most displeased if I spoiled that."

Perhaps he was feeling less than sympathetic considering his own tied state. There was no risk of permanent damage from the tie, which was a good thing considering there was little doubt in his mind that he'd be in it until morning. By the time Elizabeth and Maria both came home, by the time they worked Alex over and he came down enough to talk- it would be far too late in their timezone. Adrienne seemed a little unlikely to wake up for an evening scene, or bend on waiting for Alex to message her.

 _"Wouldn't-"_ Alex groaned, and there was a sharp sound, most likely him hitting the edge of the tub. _"Want that. Fuck. Laf- fuck"_

"If you come without permission I will be very unhappy with you." Lafayette did the best that he could to keep his voice stern, especially considering he was essentially fucking his own fist. "Take your hands away, publius. When you hang up with me, I expect you to take a shower as cold as you can stand it. Do you understand?"

Alex's answer was almost a sob. _"Yes, Marquis."_

A click on the other end and Lafayette collapsed into the bed, unsated. Something that didn't stop him from laughing when Alex's text came through almost twenty minutes later.

_Thank you. Love you. See you soon._


	33. Chapter 33

The comforter under Alex's ass was soft, and he tried to convince himself for what had to be the twelveth time that he really should get up and put some clothes on. Or at least lay on a towel. But he was comfortable, and probably more exhausted than he had any right. More than that, though? Alex was content. Sexually frustrated- but content. Which really didn't make the concept of getting up any more palatable.

Instead, he made the mental compromise that he'd wash the bedsheets and everything before he left.

"I take it someone had fun today." Alex startled at the sound of Maria's voice, hands flying to cover his cock. "Don't cover up on my account."

Eliza appeared over her shoulder, dangling the bottle of lube he'd forgotten to grab on his way out of the bathroom. "I think the question is did he get any work done, or did he spend all day playing with himself."

Was it possible to die of humiliation? Alex shifted backward so that he was sitting up, glancing around desperately for a towel to cover himself.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question." Eliza brushed past Maria as she walked into the room. "Maria, Love, if you don't mind going to fetch the handcuffs."

Handcuffs. Because Alex was naked and naked meant scene. Except he hadn't been thinking about that. Not that he was particularly bothered by the concept, especially if it finally meant that he got to come.

When Maria reappeared, Eliza took a pair of leather cuffs from her, and Alex obediently offered her his hands. Startled slightly when she dragged them over his head, slipping the chain into a small hook he hadn't noticed on the headboard. Did all kinky couples make adjustments to their houses? Eliza ran her fingertips down the side closest to her, completely ignoring his straining cock. "I asked a question."

The statement was accentuated with a pinch to his inner thigh, and Alex whined as he allowed his legs to fall open. "I did my work, promise."

"Good boy," Eliza cooed. "And what did we do with the rest of our day?"

"Left Laf a message of me masturbating." Alex swallowed, tried to collect himself. "I fucked myself with my fingers while on the phone with him too."

Eliza's hand drifted lower, lightly tracing patterns as she touched the skin all around his cock and balls. "It sounds to me like you've had plenty of fun already. So what are we going to do to you?"

"Whatever you want. Please. Use me." Anything, so long as they let him come at the end. 

"Use him?" Eliza's hand was a warm weight on his inner thigh as she turned to look at Maria. "Would you like to use him? Maybe put that naughty mouth of his to use?"

Alex watched with half-lidded eyes as Maria stepped out of her heels and started to roll her thigh highs down. Next came a pair of black lace panties, left on top of the newly formed pile. The red dress stayed on as she came closer to the bed. "I think the question is would he like to taste me?"

There was no question where Alex landed on the hierarchy between the two. Whatever submissiveness that Maria showed to Eliza, she wasn't subbing beside him the way Hercules sometimes did. No, he was answering to both women. "Please. Please let me taste you, Miss Maria. I want your juices all over my face. Let me please you."

Begging had never been his strong suit, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. Maria rewarded him by stroking his cheek with the back of her hand before carefully climbing onto the bed. Dating Laf meant that it'd been years since he last found himself deep within a woman, and he reveled in the smell. Wished, vaguely, that he had the use of his hands to pull her in closer.

Hands pushed his legs up to his chest, and he wiggled as best he could to accommodate the move as Maria helped keep his thighs in place.

"Now," Eliza swatted his left ass cheek as she said it. "Since you've been so naughty today, I think it stands to reason that you'll be nice and loose for me."

Answering would have been futile considering where his mouth was located, so Alex flattened his tongue to make long strokes along Maria's folds instead. There was the sound of movement, most likely Eliza stepping away, though where she was going he wasn't sure. Focused his energy on warming Maria up. Too many men, if they recognized where the clit was, tended to jump right to it. Didn't bother taking their time, in a rush to make it to the next step.

Eating someone out was an art form that few excelled at. It took patience, stamina, not to mention enthusiasm.

"How is our boy doing?" Eliza asked, once again close by. "Is he behaving well enough to deserve a little treat?"

Maria responded by grinding down, hips moving in tight circles. "His mouth is almost as talented as it is pretty."

There was a snap of something, and Alex shivered as Eliza drizzled the lube down his crack. "Keep his legs where they are. I don't want to be bothered with them."

Gloves, Alex thought. The sound had been Eliza putting on gloves. One finger pressed its way inside of him, and then two. "You were rather thorough, weren't you? Do you like being filled?"

Alex nodded the best he could, tongue speeding up slightly as Maria grew wetter. Felt good to be filled, felt good to know that he was being useful. Making Maria feel good, making Eliza happy. He had no idea what she planned to do to him after this, but his mind was already slipping into that pleasure filled state. Quiet bliss.

If cock warming was a thing, was cunt warming a thing? Could he sit with his mouth on Maria for hours? Coax her through orgasm after orgasm?

The fingers inside of him began to scissor and Alex moaned. Wished that he could somehow stretch himself further, fuck himself on those fingers and pleasure Maria. Alex sucked on one of her inner lips, trying to pay attention to the minute motions of her hips.

Three fingers. Eliza's other hand was braced on his hip as she worked them in and out of his hole, occasionally stopping to drizzle more lube. Each time she pulled out, cool air hit his sensitive skin, renewing the chill that he'd so adoringly told Lafayette about. She spread her fingers in small increments, opening him slowly.

Curiously, Alex swirled his tongue around Maria's clit. Smiled when she rocked against him. Felt comfortable concentrating his efforts finally, doing his best to work her toward orgasm. The closer that she got, the more that her hips worked, until finally, he had no choice but to let Maria use him to please herself. Kept his mouth open and pliant, tongue out as far as it would go.

Slickness covered his cheeks as she finally tensed around him, squeezing his head as she came.

Something that he expected to end things, but Maria stayed, holding his legs as she slid back and forth, a much more gentle rocking than just minutes before.

Alex whimpered as something else pressed against his sensitive hole, stretching him just a tad bit further as Eliza pushed all four fingers into the first knuckle before pulling them back out. Kept at this, until finally, she was able to go further. "Hercules told me what a greedy little slut you were, but I can't say I believed him. But you love this, don't you?"

Again, Alex nodded, aware of how sensitive Maria must be. Wanted, so deeply, for someone to stroke his cock. Knew it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge completely. But Eliza seemed much more focused on twisting her hand, pushing those four fingers in further and further each time. "You have such a greedy hole, it's sucking me right in. Begging me to put more inside. You'd let me put my entire fist instead of you, wouldn't you? My entire hand and it still wouldn't be enough."

"Fuck, please." Maria shifted backward to allow him to speak. "I'll do anything. Please-"

Eliza slapped his ass. "Did I tell you that you could move? You'll take what I give you and you'll be thankful."

Thankful, so thankful. He was so full, and yet, now that she'd said it, he couldn't imagine anything he wanted more than her hand inside of him. Dutifully he tilted his head, trying to reposition himself under Maria once more. Maybe if he was able to get her off again, Eliza would go through with her threat.

More lube was poured inside of him, and Eliza went back to work. "I'm going to let Maria take pictures of you clenched around my wrist. Have you post them on your blog so that Lafayette and all your followers can see how desperate you are. Cock leaking against your stomach, letting us use you however we want, no concern for your pleasure. You like that, don't you, being used."

There was no time for finesse as Alex lapped at Maria's clit.

"That's why you like having your picture taken, isn't it?" Eliza asked as she pushed forward, patiently trying to get him to accept the widest part of her knuckles. "You like knowing people are masturbating to you. To the thought of getting to use you the way we do. You act so shy at first, so nervous, but this is what you live for. Go ahead, fuck Maria with your tongue. Don't you want to make her feel good?"

Maria gushed at almost the same time that Eliza's hand finally slipped the final distance and Alex sobbed as he felt himself close around the smaller parts of her hand. It was inside of him. Her whole hand.

He'd never felt so full in his life.

When Maria finally climbed off of him, Alex turned his head to the side. Didn't want to think about how much of a mess his face must be. How wrecked he must look.

Eliza wasn't having any of that. "Don't you close your eyes. You can't hide from me any more than you can hide from Lafayette. You love this. And when Maria comes back? You're going to smile for the camera. Give Lafayette a beautiful present to wake up to in the morning. Maybe he'll even return the voicemail favor when he jerks off to it. Tell you how messy you are."

Alex could only hope that Adrienne had given Lafayette permission before then. If not, Alex was going to pay for it when Lafayette got back. Or maybe before. Maybe Lafayette would tell Eliza not to let him come, or he'd make Alex do some sort of self-spanking skype session.

"Look at you, clenching around my wrist. Are you thinking about his cock? Maybe that's what you're imagining inside of you," Eliza continued to taunt him. "You're going to be thinking of this moment when you sit down tomorrow. You're going to go to work and worry that everyone will know what a slut you are. That they'll see it in your walk."

"Doesn't it make you wish you could send him just like this? Cheeks slick with arousal," Maria teased and he swallowed when he noticed the phone in her hand. "Don't act so shy now. Open your mouth so that Lafayette can see what a good boy you are."

Alex was starting to realize why Eliza was so cautious in the beginning. They clearly didn't believe in holding back once the scene started, and he really, really shouldn't have found the mocking as arousing as he did.

"Such an obedient boy," Eliza cooed, stroking his shaking thighs as he struggled to keep himself in position. "Focus in on my wrist, if you will, Love. I'd like a few shots we can actually share with the world and he looks so pretty stretched like this."

What was probably only a few minutes later, though it felt like ages- Maria finally sat the phone down. Helped undo the cuffs even as Eliza encouraged him to plant his feet so that she could remove her hand easier. A process that ended up taking more out of him than expected.

"I think this one's ready for a bath," Eliza said to Maria, patting his side. That too, the talking over him, shouldn't be so hot. "Would you mind washing him up?"

Maria smiled, make up barely bothered by the day's exertions. "Of course. Would you like me to take care of his little problem too?"

Alex perked up at that, hopeful. But Eliza shook her head. "Maybe after dinner. I'm not sure he's earned it yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, wasn't all that #softangst worth it now that we can go back to our regularly scheduled porn? Also at this point there is only one more couple that is going to happen (both characters have been on screen before- so no new introductions)/ possible threesome with Alex because hegetsaround. so we are definitely reaching the point of no return if you have a character that you would like to see introduced/be used as a play partner. They'd probably only be a once or twice thing- but there are ways to make it happen.


	34. Chapter 34

Alex shifted on his knees, trying to process the complete change in speeds. "You don't have-"

"If the next word out of your mouth is to, I might slap you." Face slapping was something he hadn't tried yet, but it probably wasn't appropriate for him to finish the sentence just so that he could see if he liked it. Instead, he obediently opened his mouth for a spoonful of ice cream. "There we go, sweetie. See how much easier things are when we listen?"

While Eliza focused on feeding him, Maria was at the stove cooking their real dinner. Which would have been much less distracting if Alex wasn't intensely aware of the clothing that she'd left behind in the guest room, though she had slipped her heels back on. Was that intentional? Would he be allowed to eat her out again? Face pressed between her thighs as she ate dinner, or maybe while they watched a movie.

"I can see why Lafayette keeps you around," Eliza said conversationally. A little too casual for what came next, "I bet you're just as gagging for him as you are for her right now. Explains Hercules too. Are you happiest filled on both ends?"

Eliza didn't ask rhetorical questions but the idea of saying it out loud, especially in this setting, made him squirm. "Yes, ma'am."

What he didn't like was the implication that Laf only kept him around for sex. The man had put more than enough effort into proving that idea wrong, and he didn't deserve to have someone else question that. It'd be different if it was Laf, maybe patting Alex on the cheek with his cock buried in his throat. Telling him that this was what he was made for, obviously.

When Alex shifted again, this time pulling at the binds holding his wrists, Eliza frowned. "Too far?"

Alex blinked, unsure of what she was asking and Eliza held out the spoon again. "Is it the missing him thing or something else? Something just upset you and I don't think it was me asking if you like to be spit roasted."

Not a term he was super familiar with, but he could get the gist. "Laf doesn't like the implication that he's only with me because I'm a good lay."

"This is something you've talked about?" Eliza sounded curious.

Argued about really. Alex wasn't sure how he felt about talking about this while he was still naked, but it wasn't as if the scene could get any more bizarre. "I'm a lot younger than him, plus the money issue."

Which meant if not Alex's insecurity, there had also been far too many occasions where people felt the need to speculate. Alex wrinkled his nose as Eliza fed him another spoonful of ice cream. "You're not any younger than Maria is. Besides, from what I understand, a fair bit of your issues is that you won't let him buy you things. Things would be a lot easier if you let yourself be kept."

"Red." Eliza froze and Alex shifted again, wondering what it would take for someone to take the cuffs off of him. "I want my clothes." 

He hadn't said it in a panic, but the longer Eliza sat there, just staring at him, the more he could feel his heart in his chest. Yanked, helplessly, knowing that there was no way he'd be able to slip there. "Get them off. Get the stupid things off."

By the time that Eliza finally shook out of whatever stupor and moved behind him to undo them, Maria was dropping his clothes on the floor in front of him. Eliza reached out to help him as he struggled to get his shirt on and Alex yanked back. "Don't touch me."

"Sweetheart-"

No. No. No. "Don't call me that."

Maria stepped between them. "Can I help? You're going to hurt your shoulder if you keep on like that."

At least she sounded sincere. Alex nodded slowly, let her pull it back over his head so that she could help him back into it easier. With that done, she knelt, picking up his boxers and Alex stepped into them, mindful of her face near his dick as she pulled them up. Funny how he'd spent most of the day hard and right now-

"Can I get you a lollipop?" Part of Alex wanted to protest he wasn't a child, but Maria took his lack of complaint as consent and went and fetched one off of the counter.

Alex took it but glanced toward the door. "I want to go home."

"Okay." Maria popped her own lollipop in her mouth, kneeling and Alex stared for a moment before understanding that she wanted to help him into his actual pants. Yeah. Those would probably be helpful. "Where are your keys?"

"I can drive myself." Too late, Maria had her hand in his pocket, pulling them out.

When he went to protest, Maria rolled her eyes. "Boy, you are dropping hard right now. I am not being responsible for the phone call to Lafayette telling him you're in the hospital because you went off the side of the road or forgot to hit the brakes."

Alex wasn't dropping. He'd been dropping last night and he'd been okay with touches and cuddles and softness. Right now, he wanted none of that. He just didn't want to stay. "I'm fine."

"I will go out there and pull the spark plugs out." Maria's lips tightened into a straight line. "So either you go sit in the passenger seat, or I prevent it from rolling."

It was probably sexist that he was surprised that she even would know where the spark plugs were. He'd chide himself for that once he got home, though. 

Once they were both in the car, he pulled his knees up to his chest, uncaring that his shoes were on the seat or that he wasn't wearing any socks. "How are you going to get home?"

"That's what cabs are for." Maria put his car into reverse, backing them out of the driveway before heading in the direction of his house. Which probably should be more concerning considering she had no good reason to know which way to turn. "She shouldn't have said that."

"I'm fine." Absolutely fine. Nothing wrong. He was allowed to be annoyed at someone poking at his relationship, it didn't mean he was going to wreck his car.

Maria snorted. "Again. You're dropping. We probably shouldn't have played so soon to you freaking out last night and Eliza definitely shouldn't have talked about your relationship with Laf like that. If it makes you feel better, it wasn't criticism. It was advice in her mind. I'm kept. Eliza even paid for my schooling."

That was a lot. And Maria had just stepped between them. Practically ignored Eliza to take care of him. Before he could question whether or not she was going to get in trouble, Maria drummed her fingers on the wheel. "There are different kinds of humiliation, and when Eliza knew touching on your relationship was off the table, she should have kept her mouth shut. Or at least waited until you weren't in a position that stressed an imbalanced power dynamic."

No, she shouldn't have inserted her opinion at all. If Eliza wanted to have a sugar baby, that was her deal. That wasn't his and Laf's dynamic. Alex did quite fine for himself under Washington.

Maria sighed when he didn't answer. "Please don't let this ruin everything. I feel like we had a decent session up until the kitchen. Speaking of which, how is your ass doing?"

Was she trying to make him feel uncomfortable? "Sore."

"Will you let me take care of you some more when we get to your place?" Maria glanced at him before turning back to the road. "I'm not going to comment on your relationship, but even if you do regularly take large objects, sometimes some tlc can make a huge difference."

"Laf's never put his hand in me." Why he was volunteering that information, Alex wasn't sure. "Sometimes I'll take a finger next to a cock, but that's about it."

There was a road, but instead of taking a left like she was supposed to, Maria took a right. Something Alex would have argued about if she didn't speak up. "We're going to Lafayette's. I know you want to argue with me about everything right now, but I really do think you're dropping. Being back in a familiar bed should help."

"I don't want to sleep alone."

Maria let the statement hang until the pulled up to the house. "I'd offer to stay, but I'm worried about Eliza too. I've never seen her not act when someone safeworded before."

That wasn't Alex's problem. But saying so would make it sound like he wanted her to stay, and the truth was, as nice as she was being, Maria wasn't Lafayette. It wouldn't be the same. "I just want to go inside."

"I'd ask about calling Lafayette, but it's probably way early for him right now, isn't it?" Maria followed him up the stairs, persistent and refusing to take the hint.

"The earliest I could call him would be eleven, and I shouldn't be up that late." Alex crumpled on the couch, burying his face in his hands. Not that it meant anything. The sudden urge to cry was not a sign that Maria was right. "Fuck, Adrienne and Lafayette are both expecting reports and what am I supposed to tell them now? Sorry guys, I fucked up again because I can't handle a little taunting."

Part of Alex wanted to ask when Maria had been to the apartment because there was no way she hadn't been there before, considering the ease she moved around the place, grabbing a blanket to drape around his shoulders. "You shouldn't have to. Again, there are different kinds of humiliation, and we hit a boundary. That is not you fucking up."

"I don't know what you mean."

Maria took the seat next to him, giving him enough space that he could choose not to touch her, but also close enough that he could lean over if he wanted. Alex wasn't quite sure he was ready for that. Thankfully, she didn't seem bothered. "I think you enjoy being teased about what you like. I also think you like Lafayette having pictures of you looking wrecked. You'd probably lick my heels if it meant you were allowed to come, or agree to rut against something. You might even cry while doing it. You might even enjoy being made fun of for crying."

Probably, and she was right, he'd most likely enjoy it. But Maria wasn't done. "All of that is very different than implying that your relationship with Lafayette is anything less than solid. Though, there are people who are into that. There are people who want to be called a sex object in bed, and are perfectly secure that they aren't out of it. As for what you tell Lafayette and Adrienne? You are allowed to bend the truth a little. If you enjoyed the bedroom? Talk about that. Talk about being bathed if you want. And leave it there. Say we sent you home hard or jack off and say you had permission."

Cutting the scene short, Alex could do. He'd genuinely enjoyed being fisted, liked eating Maria out. "Will you give me permission?"

Maria considered him for a moment. "Will you agree to hang out with me- say, Thursday after work?"

That would give him a few days on his own. And she'd said hang out, not come home. Alex could do that. When he told her so, she smiled. "Then I want you to take another warm bath and take care of yourself. I'm going to call a cab and get home."

Before she left, Maria leaned down to ruffle his hair and Alex stayed there for a few minutes before finally dragging himself off to the bathroom to follow orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reserve the right to delete this chapter tomorrow. I couldn't decide if I wanted to go this route- or not. I do like the way it develops Alex/Maria's relationship tho.


	35. Chapter 35

It took Lafayette a few seconds to realize that the vibration from his phone wasn't his alarm going off, but rather Alex calling. At least, this time, it was much closer to his normal wake up. Swiping to answer, Lafayette held the phone up to his ear, trying not to yawn. "Amour? Is everything okay?"

 _"Hey, could we, you know- with the computer?"_ The disembodied voice asked. _"And how long do you have?"_

"Hold on." Lafayette rolled over to grab his laptop from where he'd tucked it under the bed last night, going over his schedule in his head as he did. "No morning meetings, shall we switch to video?"

Instead of an answer, there was a click on the other end of the line, and Lafayette took that as a yes. Logged in to find that Alex had already tried to call once. Which- wasn't good. Lafayette glanced at the time and did the math- it had to be midnight where Alex was. Alex finally accepted the call, and Lafayette allowed himself to relax marginally when their bedroom came into view, Alex curled up on his side wearing one of Lafayette's shirts. "Hey."

"Do we not have work tomorrow?" Lafayette asked, allowing himself to get comfortable as well.

Adrienne had undone his ties before they parted ways with the implied order that he wasn't allowed to touch himself until he heard from Alex. What he'd expected was to wake up to some sort of blog post, not this. Unfortunately, it meant he was more concerned than he was anything else.

But Alex only shrugged. "That's what energy drinks are for."

He should ask. He should make Alex tell him why he's awake at midnight, what happened that he'd returned to their home. Why he was so willing to use caffeine as a substitute for sleep, when he knew what it did to him. How jittery it made him. But Alex was in motion, sitting with his back against the wall, showing off the fact that Lafayette's shirt was the only thing that he was wearing, one hand curled around his cock. "Laf-"

"Mon amour-"

Alex didn't stop, just thrust his hips out a little further, fingers of his free hand in his mouth as he rolled his balls in one hand. Almost definitely performative, Alex more interested in showing off than what would feel the best for him. Lafayette put a pin in his worries and allowed his hand to creep between his legs. Gave himself permission to enjoy this, this gift Alex was giving him. Alex was wearing one of his favorite shirts, a beautiful blue with gold details, the kind that was far too expensive for what he was about to suggest. "Is the fabric not soft? Would you like to feel it wrapped around you?"

What Alex didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He stared down at the screen for a moment before shifting once more, this time pulling the fabric around his cock, rocking into the grip rather than stroking himself. A beautiful dark spot formed around the head, and if it was able to be cleaned, Lafayette would think about that every time he wore it. Would imagine Alex's cock rocking into his stomach.

"Have you come yet, publius?"

Alex shook his head, wet hair sticking to his cheeks as he did. "Waited. Please-"

The nice thing to do would be to tell him to go ahead, but Lafayette wasn't ready for this to end yet. "Tell me about today and then I might let you come."

"I ate Maria out, she's so pretty, Laf, and she makes such nice noises when she's coming-" Apparently unsure of his ability to control himself, Alex gripped his thighs, and Lafayette hid a smile as he watched. Loved that, Alex so determined to be obedient that he was basically sitting on his hands. If he was mean, or perhaps, even, just if he was there, Lafayette would chide him for it. Watch as Alex tried to not come while still being forced to masturbate, watch as he whimpered from the overstimulation. "-should ask her for the pictures. Has them on her phone."

"I will be sure to do that." Lafayette gave his own erection a languid stroke, women weren't exactly his speed, but he could appreciate the sight of Alex beneath one. Face dripping with someone else's arousal. "Is that all?"

Alex looked uncomfortable for a second, but before Lafayette could assure him that it was enough, he kept on. "Elizabeth fingered me."

Something about the name pinged as off, but perhaps Elizabeth had requested Alex to use her full name? Not that Hercules ever had. It was something he could explore later, after they'd both been sated. "You do so love being filled. Did you beg to come like that? Or was your mouth too busy elsewhere?"

That was a picture Lafayette could paint, Alex spread out with Maria riding his face, the pretty little bars through his nipples- still too sensitive to be touched. Eliza on the other end, refusing to directly touch Alex's cock, no matter how much he pleaded. How many times had he gotten Maria off? Was the bed drenched by the time he was through? Was he a good boy and thanked her for the opportunity?

"Touch yourself and tell me how she filled you, pretty thing."

One hand drifted back to his mouth, Alex sucking on each finger before palming himself. "Laf-"

"No need to be shy." There was the sound of movement in the house, Adrienne most likely, but Lafayette doubted that she'd travel this way. Still, better to help Alex out. "Did she start out slow? One finger? Two? Or were you still so loose from your previous play that she was able to fit them in immediately. Was she rough with you or gentle?"

"Gentle." It was more of an exhale than a word. "Slow. Took her whole hand, Laf. All the way to the wrist."

That hadn't been what he was expecting, but he found that he rather liked the image. Imagined himself in Eliza's place, though his hand would be much bigger, her entire fist probably wasn't much thicker than three or four of his fingers. But with enough time, Alex could take it.

Would take him. Head tipped back as Lafayette worked the thickest part of his hand inside of him. Gasping, maybe even pleading a little. Or better yet, Lafayette could stay still and let Alex fuck himself on his hand, trying to take more and more each time. Thighs shaking with the effort, beads of sweat along his back, pillow wet as he sniffled. Maybe in preparation, they would purchase some larger plugs and toys.

Soon. Lafayette would be home from France soon and Alex would be his again. No part of him would go unclaimed.

"Did you enjoy having her inside you, mon amour?" Lafayette teased, trying to keep his voice light. "How did it feel to be stretched so completely?"

Alex, perfect Alex, never failed to deliver. "Wish it was you. Please let me come, Marquis, please. It's been so long-"

Lafayette stroked himself just a little bit harder, enjoying the sound. "Come for me, pet."

Was there anything more beautiful than Alex in the heights of orgasm? If there was, Lafayette hadn't found it yet. Lafayette watched through half-lidded eyes as Alex shuddered, and it was to the sight of Alex sucking the evidence off his fingers that Lafayette finally came. Wiped his own seed on the pajama pants he was wearing, mindful that he would need to get up soon.

It wasn't until Alex was curled back on his side, face glowing with the light of his own computer, that Lafayette wished him good night. Pressed his fingertips to his lips and then the screen as Alex's eyes began to close of their own regard. Closed his laptop slowly, trying to resist the urge to lay back down as well. To sleep merely because Alex was.

Took a shower and dressed instead, freezing when he found Adrienne in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea. "Good morning, Madam."

"Adrienne will do this morning, Gilbert." There was a clink as the cup touched the table. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Masturbating in her home wasn't something that he would have dreamed of all those years ago, but after her comments last night- perhaps he had been presumptuous. Still, Lafayette did his best to not appear outwardly flustered. "I did not mean to disturb you."

"You are a grown man, I hardly expected you to abstain for the rest of your trip." While it was at least nice to hear that, it didn't change how awkward Lafayette felt. There would be a level of perversion he wasn't quite ready to descend to in calling her a mother type figure, but that did not stop her from being a woman of high regard in his life. "I was merely wondering how much the two of you talked before you began fondling yourself."

If he were Alex, he might make a comment about whether or not she wanted him over her knee. Then again, if he were Alex, they probably wouldn't be having this conversation. And she was the one who had disregarded their previously unspoken rule to tie him up last night. Adrienne could not claim she was naive to what he would do as soon as he had the chance.

"He did not seem that interested in talking." The pin had come out, and Lafayette flinched as he realized he hadn't bothered to check in after they were through either.

Adrienne waved him toward the fridge, giving him permission to go about making his breakfast and Lafayette assumed that was that. She'd chastised him and he could text Alex later.

"Your Elizabeth upset him last night." His Elizabeth? Lafayette hardly had ownership of her. "I must say I am surprised that he texted me about it but not you."

"Did he specify what was bothering him?" There would be time, later, to examine why Alex hadn't reached out to him. 

Adrienne shook her head. "He asked how you were doing. Joked that he needed someone to tell him to go to bed. I offered my services, and that's when he revealed he needed a little longer to think about something she said."

Maybe upset was a reach then, just because Alex needed to think over something didn't mean he was hurt. Lafayette would make a point of texting him around lunch time, to see how he was doing when he woke up. 

Saying such felt defensive, though, so he simply picked up his plate and joined her at the table. Had almost relaxed into the silence when she spoke again. "May I make a suggestion?"

Lafayette tilted his head to the side, swallowing his eggs before nodding. "Of course, you know your opinion is invaluable to me."

"From what I understand, Alex puts a rather great deal into making sure that you know what is going on his head." For the first time that he could remember, Adrienne was the first to look away. "I know it is not in either of our natures to be particularly expressive, but I also think it might do you to remember that communication is not only a one-way street."

Irony was the way she stood up after she said it, exiting the room without any further remarks. Without giving him the chance to defend himself. Lafayette was plenty expressive with Alex, wasn't he? He was more vulnerable with the man than he'd been with any of his other partners, much more open. What exactly was he supposed to be communicating about?

Lafayette sat there for a long moment before cleaning up both of their dishes. If he was to contact Alex around lunch, there was work to be done before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Style opinion- I originally did the emphasis things for basically things they can't see one another- and I'm realizing with a chapter that has skype/facetiming + phone that might be weird.
> 
> Do I leave it?  
> Do I go back and add italics to the skype sessions?  
> Or take them off of the phone call?


	36. Chapter 36

The black drink can was halfway to his mouth when a hand appeared from nowhere, swiping it. Alex groaned as he looked up at Angelica, "I thought you loved me."

"I do, that's why we're going to lunch." Alex opened his mouth to counter that he really, really did have more work to do, but Angelica softened. "Please, Alex? For me? If I don't get out of this office I'm going to go stir crazy and if we go together, there's less temptation to just shove a burger in my face and come back as soon as possible."

For Angelica, he'd make all the time in the world. "Let me save this spreadsheet. You want to go to Black Cat or you interested in trying out something new?"

Black Cat couldn't quite be described as a hole in the wall joint, mostly because that almost gave it too much credit. On the bottom floor of another store, with an entrance that meant no one who didn't know it was there would ever see it, it was still one of Angelica's favorite hipster joints. Not that the woman would ever admit to being a hipster, no, it was just being In The Know. Ahead of the game.

"As good as Black Cat sounds right now, I have a meeting at two that I would like to be mobile for. Maybe that little Greek place down the street?" Angelica's keys were already in her hand, so Alex didn't bother asking who was driving.

"Following you to the ends of the earth," Alex mumbled as he closed down his station, trying not to cringe as he walked.

It probably wouldn't be wise to claim another running injury, not unless he wanted to make Hercules' day by begging him to help him train for a 5k. So instead Alex compiled a list of other reasons he might have issues sitting. Moving furniture, building a cabinet, trying to get a book off a high shelf and falling down instead. All of which sounded ridiculous and like they wouldn't hold up to scrutiny.

But Angelica didn't ask.

Turned on the radio when they were in her car, singing along under her breath as she tapped her nails on the wheel. A beautiful pearly pink color, Alex noted. Though he was more curious about her odd behavior. It was only after they'd gone inside and both ordered, that he finally pushed the subject. "Ang? What's bothering you? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." It was a little too quick to be believable, especially with the way that Angelica wouldn't stop glancing around the restaurant.

"Ang-"

Angelica cut him off. "Do you know when Lafayette is getting back yet?"

Not soon enough. "Two? Three weeks? But he's just a phone call away if you need him. He's just in France to make sure a business deal goes smoothly, but I'm sure he could find time to skype if you needed to pick his brain."

Or his contacts. That was the best guess that Alex could make, considering Angelica's current work project and Laf's area of expertise. But Angelica shook her head. "Nothing so serious as all that. I'm just planning a small get together for friends, and I wanted to make sure that he could attend."

Alex smiled at the waitress as she brought them their food. "It'll mean a lot to him that you consider him a friend. What's the occasion?"

Angelica was kind enough to wait until he'd swallowed his first bite to tell him. "I'm going to propose to Maria."

"You're shitting me." No, wait, that wasn't how he wanted to go about that. "I just- I'm so happy for you. What brought along this decision?"

All around them, the place was bustling. There was a table in the corner with almost nine people, raising the noise levels to a dull roar. There was servers weaving in and out of tables, carrying delicious smelling food and a surprising number of cocktails considering the time of day.

But none of that compared to the shy glow of Angelica as she ducked her head. "I figured it was time. I mean, we've been together since before it was legal. I know Daddy's not going to be too happy, that will be two out of three daughters officially stating that they have no interest in continuing the family line, but maybe he'll get lucky with Peggy."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled you're happy." Or at least, Alex would hope so. Couldn't imagine his mother prioritizing potential children over a stable relationship. "Besides, just think of the possibilities. You could adopt. No, you could be foster parents. Do you know how many kids are in and out of the foster system? Especially teenagers- so no diapers. They would be lucky to have such kind caring adults in your life. And Laf and I can be the terrible uncles who sneak them into gay bars and let them drink over at our place."

Angelica and Maria would be great parents. Alex could picture it already, they'd go on runs together and to art museums. Maria would 'host' a gallery for their work, inviting over some of her friends to view the kid's finger paintings and eat fancy foods. Or maybe the kids would be entirely different, and be super into music or sports- and Alex didn't doubt for one second that they would still be super supportive.

Alex wasn't going to cry. No, he wasn't. As he dabbed at his eyes, Angelica laughed, shaking her head. "Don't get so ahead of yourself, Alex. She hasn't even said yes and you're over here planning what our kids are going to wear for school picture day."

"That's because there isn't a doubt in my mind that she's going to say yes." Speaking of which-"Though maybe I am getting ahead of myself. What colors are you going to do for the wedding? Fall or Spring? Please tell me it isn't going to be a Winter wedding."

"Since when are you a wedding planner? And considering your fashion sense? You are the last person I would ask about colors," Angelica teased. "Eat your food. We do have to be back at work soon."

Oh yeah, work. "Not to move on to less happy news, do you know when Burr's going to be back? Madison is fielding his emails and I'm getting stuck with an abnormally large amount of them. Either Burr is a lot more popular than I thought, or James has a grudge."

"I can't imagine why anyone would have a grudge against you." There was no doubt that she knew more than she was saying. "And I think he's taking next week off as well? I'll talk to Madison, though, to see if he can give you a break."

"Thanks. I know I could just go to Washington, but-"

Angelica waved the statement off. "But you already get enough accusations of being his pet project as is. They're just jealous because you're so young. None of us got courted quite as much as you did."

"None of you went to college at 17 or completed it as fast as I did." Shit. Alex had been working there long enough to be done with that defensiveness.

Sure, Washington had paid him a bit of special attention in the beginning, but he'd deserved it. Worked hard for it. And Alex had more than proved his worth to the company since then, even as a team player. While most of the lip came from the support staff, it was still aggravating to hear every rumor from that he was secretly Washington's long lost child, to having earned his position on his knees. At least Madison and Burr kept their ribbing to making fun of him as a person.

"You're right." Alex stared at her suspiciously, because Angelica typically didn't let him feel self-righteous for long. "Aaron was graduating at 17, not going."

Somehow Alex always forgot that. But Angelica wasn't done. "And while I didn't go to college at 17, I did own a small non-profit by 20. Would you like to know what Madison had accomplished by your age?" 

"I'm a terrible gremlin who doesn't worship at the altars of my co-workers often enough." As self-deprecating as it sounded, it made Angelica laugh and that was enough.

"I'll accept my tribute in the form of you going with me to get a mani-pedi the day before the party." That Alex could do.

Though he did frown slightly when Angelica handed over her credit card when the check came, not bothering to even wait to see if he wanted to split the bill. "Come on, Washington will throw a fit if we don't get back. Being one man down is one thing, three of us missing and he won't know what to do with himself."

A fact proven when they'd barely stepped into the building before a rushed administrative assistant asked Alex to go straight to Washington's office. Angelica squeezed his shoulder in support, leaning in to hug him before he walked to his death. "Go on then, Daddy's calling."

There were at least nine bad words he wanted to throw back at her, but instead, he watched as she headed toward her own office before making his way to Washington. Smiled awkwardly when he found the big man himself behind his desk. "You asked to see me, Sir?"

"Come in, come in." While Washington didn't quite smile, he did incline his head toward the seat in front of his desk, which was about as welcoming as the man got. "I wanted to check in with how things are going. You weren't here Monday and I was a bit concerned."

A list of things Alex really didn't want to think about while sitting in front of his boss- his blog, most things dealing with Lafayette, Monday. Any of it. "You've said in the past that so long as I don't have in person duties to attend to, that I could work from home."

"Something you've been hesitant to accept in the past," Washington folded his hand on his desk as he said it. "I seem to remember you dragging yourself in here with the stomach bug last spring, and driving in during that big snow storm."

Washington knew. He'd somehow stumbled across Alex's blog and recognized him somehow. Alex was going to be fired for writing about sex while on the job, or worse, he wouldn't be fired. But he'd get a lecture about doing things on his own time, and how inappropriate it was to miss work because he was getting fisted. Alex would have to walk around for the rest of his stay there knowing that his boss had seen pictures of his ass. 

"Son." Washington looked exhausted. Vaguely Alex was aware that he was an older man, an old war hero. But he'd never really looked his age until this moment and all because Alex couldn't keep it in his pants. "Are you happy here?"

That wasn't what he expected. "Of course, I am. Have I done something to imply otherwise?"

Washington shook his head. "Perhaps I shouldn't be so suspicious. But it seems a rather large number of my most trusted staff are behaving oddly lately. You would tell me if you were looking for another position, elsewhere, wouldn't you?"

Burr. Washington had to have reason to believe that was why Aaron had suddenly taken his vacation time. And now he thought that Alex had spent Monday at a job interview. "My partner is out of town, sir. I spent the weekend doing some handiwork while he's gone and uh, managed to make myself quite sore in the process. Didn't much feel like driving Monday, that's all."

Alex did his best to smile, trying to sell that story. The last thing he needed was Washington to see through that he was lying, but attach it to his other theory. The man leaned back in his chair, nodding to himself slightly. "Alright then. Do remember that you can talk to me at any time."

"Of course, Sir." Alex saw himself out, stopped into the bathroom on his way back to his office to send a text. Smiled when he got a response back almost instantly.

_I am not yet old enough to sleep before nine, but I shall sleep well later. Do not work too hard, mon amour._


	37. Chapter 37

Maria's outfit of the day was a daringly low-cut white dress and Alex pointedly met her eye, trying not to think about the odds of her falling out of said dress. "Hi-"

"Is that really what you're wearing?" Maria cut him off, and Alex glanced down at his own clothes.

Normal office attire, which she should have expected considering he'd barely gotten home when she called. But Maria brushed past him, and Alex groaned as he shut the door. "You are not playing dress up."

"No, if I wanted to play dress up, I'd need to take you shopping." Maria sighed, over dramatic and wistful. "I am however telling you to go take a shower and at least put on a pair of jeans. We're going to have a nice time today, and that isn't going to happen if you look like an overstressed office worker that paid for a night out with a dominatrix."

Jeans. At least she wasn't demanding that he dress nicer. "Do I really need to shower? And what are we doing anyway?"

"Would you rather spend the evening begging me not to crush your cock under my heels while simultaneously wishing I'd step on you?" When Alex froze, Maria patted his cheek. "Shower, worm."

What was it with her and the heels? Did they really play with that many people with foot fetishes or was that her own private thing? Something she made a joke of instead of honestly acknowledging it. And worm was light years away from the previous sweeties and sweethearts.

"You can't just say things like that," Alex muttered under his breath as he went down the hallway. Grabbed some more casual clothes from his limited wardrobe and stepped into his bathroom.

Emerged fifteen minutes later with his wet hair in a bun and a pair of darker jeans with a black t-shirt. If she wanted casual? Alex could give her casual. Especially in the form of clothes that Lafayette always rolled his eyes at when Alex tried to wear them in public. "Your worm is ready, Mistress. You still haven't told me what you're up to."

"You're lucky I'm not making you wear a blindfold until we get there." Honestly, so far? Alex wouldn't put it past her. Obediently, Alex followed her back out of the apartment, trying not to feel uncomfortable as he climbed into the passenger seat of her car. "Trust me? I swear there will be no cock and ball torture involved. I mean, unless you're really into that- and still, that would need to be negotiated and probably with Eliza."

Alex tried not to bristle at the name. Knew he was being ridiculous. Unfortunately, the small motion he did make wasn't missed by Maria's ever observant eye. "Will you relax if I promise you that we're not going back to the house, or anywhere near her?"

"I'd be fine if we were." Probably. "I just- don't have the best track record with your home."

Trying to make a mental list of places that Maria would take him, that would allow both of them in considering what they were wearing, would be a lot easier if he knew the woman a little more. "She's sorry, you know? Not that it makes up for not getting the cuffs off you sooner- she was just really caught off guard."

"It's fine." Alex rubbed at his face. "My boss called me in yesterday to ask about my missing Monday. Do you know how awkward it is trying to convince your boss that you weren't on a job interview when you really had someone's hand up your ass that day? Couldn't exactly tell him the truth."

"Am I allowed to laugh at your pain?" When Alex gave a begrudging yes, Maria chuckled, one hand coming off the wheel to pat his arm. "Sorry about that. Everything turned out alright?"

For the most part. "I'll have to mind my p's and q's for a while, but that's alright."

"Good." Maria hummed to herself as she parked the car, and Alex stared at the building in front of them even as she said, "We're here."

"Is this-"

Maria cut him off, looking far too pleased with herself. "A sex store."

A sex store. "Why are we at a toy store?"

"Lollipops, what else?"

Alex climbed out of the car, still trying to understand what exactly it was that Maria was on. Was still trying to get a read on her in general. So far she was interesting. Apparently, she'd gone to college, though Alex wasn't sure where she worked. Maybe she worked with Eliza? That would make sense considering the kept. How had she and Eliza met? Why had she become so fond of him?

Was it just her obligation to Eliza and knowing Eliza had promised Lafayette? Did she really have that much of a soft spot for men who cried? Was he the wounded duckling she was taking under her wing?

Alex stumbled, crashing into Maria's back when she came to a sudden stop. "Been walking long?"

"Sorry." Alex rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So, uh, what did we actually come here for?"

Maria held out her prize. "I told you, lollipops."

Around seven inches long, thick enough to discourage any attempts to deep throat it, almost comically realistic if not for the rainbow coloration- Maria was holding a dick lollipop and Alex had precisely zero words for it. And a bizarre urge to hold up to his own junk to see how he compared. "That is, uh, impressive."

"You like to take pictures, I thought I might help you find some new, more interesting props." Maria waved him on, further into the store. "It'll be fun."

"What other kinds of props are we talking about?" Because somehow, he felt like most of the things here were much more serious than the lollipop.

Maria hooked an arm around his waist, guiding him toward a far wall. "Well, that depends on what kind of pictures you want to take, because I can think of several gags. For instance-" Maria picked up a box off a nearby shelf, showing off what looked to be a clear cock cage complete with lock and key- "You could tease him that someone else has the keys. Or offer to send it to him. I feel like Lafayette's the type that would enjoy the idea of you unable to get hard while he's gone."

Maybe. But they'd enjoyed some nice skype sessions recently, and none of those would be possible with that. Maria redirected his attention to the wall again. "How do you two feel about costumes? Sometimes I wear a cute little nurse get up for Eliza- but I was thinking of you more as a little lost puppy." 

"No?" Maria said when he didn't jump on it. "Come on then. There's more. This store is your oyster, there're gags and paddles, maybe a collar? You're recently pierced or I would suggest some sort of clamps."

She wasn't exactly lying. It was just- overwhelming was probably a good word for it. Alex wasn't sure what he'd thought sex stores were like before, but it wasn't this. Instead of brick walls and chains, the walls were a soft yellow, with shelves and display racks. A television on the far wall had ads for upcoming events and deals, not porn. Apparently, the store held classes on everything from bondage to proper care and cleaning of toys.

There were two bookshelves, side by side, with what appeared to be erotica and manuals on them. As well as a rack against the far wall with the expected pornos. Other than that, though? It was largely normal. Like a Walmart for sex toys.

That was an image he didn't need.

But still, if he got past the newness of it, it was kind of interesting. Especially with Maria beside him, offering advice on everything ranging from puns he could make to commenting on which materials were safer if he was actually interested in using them. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to walk out with anything made of jelly unless it was solely for picture taking purposes- no internal use. 

In the end, he walked out with a small bag, grateful that Maria didn't even reach for her wallet when he approached the counter. When they were back in the car, Maria smiled at him. "I'd say that was a successful trip. Now, to take you back home. Unless I can convince you to come for dinner?"

Dinner would mean seeing Eliza. Would mean being back in the same kitchen that he'd freaked out in just a few days before. Would mean getting back on the horse, and maybe, reinforcing his friendship with Maria. If it was a friendship. Alex pressed his forehead against the dash.

"You're allowed to say no, you know that right?" Maria shifted the car into reverse, pulling out of the parking lot. 

The question was whether or not anyone would listen. But Maria hadn't failed him yet. "We can take pictures afterward? There's only so many interesting things I can do with mirror shots or trying to point the camera at myself."

"They do make camera stands and timers." True, but Alex understood how to operate approximately zero of those things. "Not that I'm trying to talk you out of coming. I'm happy to be your camera woman."

At the house, Alex removed his shoes at the door and awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets as Maria called out that they were home. Followed Maria down the hall to where Eliza was cooking in the kitchen, hair pulled back into a high ponytail and wearing what appeared to be a pair of overalls. Alex wasn't going to try and comprehend why she insisted Maria dress to the nines with little interest in fashion for herself. 

"Alex-" Eliza began.

Alex cut her off though, unsure that he actually wanted to hear an apology. Didn't want to think about it anymore. "It's fine. What's for dinner?"

"It's my responsibility to recognize-"

This time, it was Maria that interrupted her. "Eliza's been making pasta. Haven't you, love?"

Eliza sighed. "You aren't going to let me say my piece- are you?"

Maybe if her piece would change anything, but Alex just felt like it would dredge up more issues. She'd made a mistake. She wouldn't make it again- whether because she'd be more careful or because Alex wouldn't play. There was nothing left to say. Maria shook her head slightly. "Not the place."

Alex still couldn't get over how different their dynamic was considering Maria openly admitted to being kept. Didn't people in that position usually do their best to make their partner's happy? Maria gave him a sideways smile when Eliza walked back to the stove. "Thanks for giving us a second chance."

Dinner itself was mostly uneventful, and Alex found himself leaning across the table to listen as Eliza talked about an upcoming charity event that she was going to be working on. Apparently, she was working with a local organization that worked with veterans as well as several artists and writers to memorialize their stories. To make sure that people understood the atrocities of war.

Maria joked about wanting to help, but being absolute thumbs when it came to anything artistic. "What about portraits? You seemed pretty handy with the camera before, and you seem to enjoy taking pictures."

Instead of responding, Maria cleaned up the dishes for all of them, even when Alex protested that he could help. Propped herself up on the end of the table once she came back. "Feeling photogenic?"

Eliza glanced between them, uncertain. "May I watch?"

Alex took a deep breath, considered it, nodded. Let Maria take the lead from there.


	38. Chapter 38

Alex was on his side, wrapped around a body pillow, half asleep as he waved. Lafayette traced his visage on the screen. "Mon amour, if we are tired-"

Laughed when Alex grumbled that it was Saturday morning, he could sleep in if he wanted. Saturday morning, indeed, it was barely ten on Lafayette's end. He'd been surprised when he received the text asking if he was near the computer and wanted to talk. "I do not mind watching you sleep if that is what you desire."

"Have you looked at the blog yet?" Alex asked instead of commenting on that and Lafayette shook his head.

Moved the video screen to the side so that he could pull up the blog. "I will do that now. Should I ask-"

What for. Alex rolled slightly, still looking extremely comfortable. "Do you like? Maria helped me pick it out."

Lafayette considered his options for a gift for Maria. Perhaps some nice chocolates, or a gift certificate to a spa. She deserved it, after all, for gifting him with a picture of Alex's ass, spread wide with a lovely purple heart plug in it. His cock hanging heavy between his legs as he tried to arch his back for the camera. Beautiful. "Is that what you want, to be fucked?"

Alex nodded, tongue darting out of his mouth. "There's a yellow one too, that says Spank Me."

"Are you going to wear that for me?" Lafayette asked. "Maybe that can be our new code. You stretched out on the bed, begging without your voice."

If the way Alex rubbed his cheek against his pillow meant anything, he liked the idea. "Check the drafts. I didn't want to publish some of them."

Curious. The reason why became abundantly clear as the first picture came into view. Alex's mouth stretched so prettily around a naughty lollipop. Quite a few shots of it, Alex obviously enjoying himself while performing fellatio on his treat. Drool dripping down his chin, another with him kissing the tip. Alex, eyes almost closed as he sucked on the plug, perhaps helping get it wet.

And then, perhaps more surprisingly, Alex with his lips wrapped around the head of Elizabeth's strap-on, hands clasped behind his back. "You two have resolved your differences?"

It took Alex a moment to understand what he was trying to say, and he sighed, one hand coming up to rub the sleep from his eye. "Maria told you?"

"Adrienne." Other than the occasional picture, he hadn't spoken with Maria at all. "She mentioned you were thinking of something- that it was keeping you from sleep?"

This probably wasn't the conversation Alex wanted to have, but perhaps it would be easier with him still sleepy and comfortable. The closest that Lafayette could come to talking to him while holding him considering their distance. But Alex shook his head slightly. "That was something else."

"Do you wish to talk about it? Either thing?" Suggest but not force.

Better to not reinforce to Alex that it was better he didn't talk to Lafayette at all. Alex puffed out his cheeks, obviously thinking it over. "I just- it would be okay. If you wanted to uh, buy me things sometimes."

Of everything that Lafayette had mentally prepared himself for since Adrienne mentioned it, gifts hadn't even occurred to him as something to think about. "You do not like it when I spend money on you."

Why had that come up with Elizabeth though? What he did or did not spend on his partner was not any of her business. Alex wrinkled his nose. "Not- Don't do it all the time. No dragging me to fancy events and places again. But I might- maybe I've been a dick. About things like not wanting you to buy flowers for my mom. I don't like feeling like you're buying my attention, or that you think I need help- but partners usually buy each other small things. And I guess I've been denying you that opportunity."

"You will allow me to buy gifts for you now?" Because really, considering they'd spent most of their relationship with Alex getting tense about Lafayette picking up any sort of check, Lafayette was going to clarify.

Alex stifled a groan in his pillow before nodding. "Just don't go overboard, please?"

"When have I ever?" Lafayette waved off the inevitable 'When have you not' that seemed to be forming on Alex's tongue. "Shall I send the gift to your apartment or the house?"

"House." At least that was a relief. Lafayette didn't particularly enjoy the idea of Alex spending his time sulking around his apartment. "Nothing can compare to how I feel when you finally drag your tall ass home. How am I supposed to reach the cookies on the top shelf without you here?"

"There are no-" Not the point. "I will be home as soon as I can. Dare I ask what Maria would have talked to me about?"

It took Alex two tries to actually be heard. "I safeworded during a scene."

"It is not as if you have not done the same to me." Lafayette tilted his head to the side. "If the scene ended, I do not understand what the issue is."

When Alex didn't respond, a knot formed in his stomach. "Alex- the scene did end? Elizabeth did respect the safe word. Right?"

Still no answer. The knot solidified. Lafayette had invited- no, encouraged his partner to play with her. Had all but coerced him. But Elizabeth and Maria were more active on the local scene than he was, they regularly played with outsiders. He would have heard if they had an issue, wouldn't he have? Especially for Alex to take the photos-

"Please stop panicking. I can see it all over your face." Alex rolled so that he was sitting up, dragging the computer onto his lap. "It just, took a minute for her to get the cuffs off. We didn't do anything with bondage the other night- the pictures were mostly for show. In fact- you should keep scrolling. You haven't reached my favorite ones yet."

Lafayette frowned, unsure that he wanted to let that drop so easily. But part of communication was respecting boundaries, was it not? Lafayette would just have to be sure to reestablish safe word practices when he got back. Alex needed to know that the end of a scene was the end of a scene, that he didn't need to endure anything for a second longer than he wanted to.

"Worm?" It was an interesting picture, to say the least, smeared red lipstick on Alex's chest. Something he might consider in the future, though he wasn't sure how he felt about Alex being called a worm. Though the sight of him on his back, the toe of Maria's pretty white shoes resting precariously on top of his cock-

"I thought the picture would make you laugh." Alex was pouting. Absolutely pouting because his picture didn't receive the reception he was expecting. "It made Maria laugh."

"I was not aware you were interested in being stepped on." If that was even what the picture was implying.

Either way, Lafayette had a feeling he was missing Alex's point because the man was still pouting. "I mean, I'm not going to say no if you want to turn me into a foot stool. But it was a joke. I'm still pretty sure Maria has a foot fetish. She definitely brings up things with shoes a lot. Stepping on people with them, me licking them, rubbing myself off on one. But it was just supposed to be light hearted. I mean, unless that is your thing too. Then you are welcome to use it for wank material."

How kind of him to offer. "After a rather interesting conversation with Adrienne, I think I will limit myself until I come home. I am capable of some forms of self-control."

It was probably for the best, even given the nature of their relationship Lafayette tended to feel like a naughty teenager when it came down to it. If Alex wished to play over skype, he would make an exception to enjoy the small bit of closeness, but otherwise, he would abstain.

Unfortunately, Alex looked a little too pleased with this fact. "Really? You're going to be the one denied for once?"

"Do not look so happy," Lafayette chided. "You are the one who will be dealing with all the pent up frustration when I get home."

That earned an out and out laugh from Alex. "You act like that's a bad thing. Personally, I'm looking forward to not being able to walk for two weeks. Also! Speaking of when you get back- Angelica wants to throw a party when you do."

"Angelica wishes to throw a party for me?" Not that they weren't friends, but Lafayette didn't consider them that close. Perhaps Angelica was really throwing the party to celebrate Alex chilling out.

Alex bounced slightly on his bed, looking far younger than his age. "She's going to propose to Maria! And it's going to be gross and cute but she can't exactly tell Maria that she's having a party to propose. So we decide that Angelica is throwing a party- partially because she wants to- and she's using you as an excuse."

How delightful. Angelica and Maria would be beautiful brides. Would they both wear dresses? Angelica seemed to prefer suits for her office wear, but there was a difference between doing what she could to fight corporate sexism and wanting to look beautiful on her wedding day. Lafayette could only hope that they were planning a Spring or Fall wedding, he had very little desire to swelter at the numerous parties both girls' families would undoubtedly hold and Alex would undoubtedly drag him to. "I am happy to be used as a tool for deception. Would you tell Angelica I am most happy for her in the meantime?" 

"Yessir." Alex ran a hand through his hair, cheeks puffing out once more. "Hercules is probably getting back before you. He sent me a dick pic yesterday to let me know he was thinking of me."

Considering the safe word fiasco, Lafayette rather hoped he did. "Should I be worried that my best friend and my lover are planning to leave me for one another?"

As much as Lafayette didn't actually think it would happen, it was reassuring to hear Alex snort at the idea. "What am I going to do? Jump on him? Bite his dick? Actually- no, please do not tell me there are people actually interested in that. I'm not going to deny that he's fun, but I definitely can't sate him long term and he's not my type romantically. Sorry, you're stuck with me a little longer."

What exactly made Lafayette Alex's type over Hercules, he wasn't actually sure. John Laurens was as close as Alex came to a long-term lover, and he was erratic. Curious and aggressive, a bad mix all around when it came to keeping Alex in check. All things that Lafayette didn't associate himself with. Other than that, the man's past flings didn't exactly scream 'type' so much as opportunity. Still, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I will be happy to be stuck with you a while longer." Lafayette wrinkled his nose in a mockery of disgust. "Perhaps even when you are old and gray." 

Alex laughed again, a beautiful sound. "I will have you know, that I will gray gracefully, and I will be hot with salt and pepper hair. Though I might have to cut it then."

"Not allowed." Lafayette adored Alex's hair, no matter what the color. "I will stage a protest if you ever bring up the idea again."

Of course, Alex was allowed to do what he wanted with his body but Lafayette enjoyed the bantering. Enjoyed the mental image of Alex with gray streaks in his hair, perhaps in a long braid.

Eventually, Alex made his goodbyes, citing a need to go grocery shopping if Lafayette expected him to actually stay in the house for the rest of the time and Lafayette smiled as the younger man blew him a kiss before signing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have an endgame plan for this fic. As of this moment- there's going to be 12 more chapters. That could potentially change based off whether or not people want Alex/Laf to play with the next couple that is going to be introduced (and maybe- I might throw in a chapter with Alex/laf/Eliza/Maria since some of my plans got sidetracked.)


	39. Chapter 39

Alex stared at the message on his phone.

_amuse me  
E made me stay home  
hang out with me after work  
before I die of boredom _

Somehow over the weekend, Maria had managed to sprain her ankle. Which really, shouldn't have been surprising considered the shoes the woman liked to wear. What Alex didn't know was what they were going to be able to do. Company he could be, but he still wasn't sure how much they had in common. Then again, it didn't exactly take a soul mate to watch tv and it didn't sound like Maria would be up for anything more physical.

So he agreed to hang out with her when he could before turning back to his work. If rumor around the water cooler was correct, Burr would be back by week's end and while he wasn't exactly salivating for the man's presence- he also couldn't wait. If for no other reason than the strain it would take off the office as a whole. 

"Hey-" Angelica stuck her head into his office- "Maria wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner later this week? She'd also like me to tell you that Louie misses you."

It took Alex two whole seconds to process that Angelica was talking about her partner, not the woman he'd just been texting. "Tell Louie I love him dearly and tell Maria that I'd love to see you two. She can even drag me through her studio if you don't mind."

Angelica laughed. "Drag, as if you aren't curious. But I'll let them know."

Maybe he could make it through this week after all. And then the week after that. All that mattered was keeping busy until Hercules and then Laf came home and he could actually bury his face in his lover's chest. Or ass. Or pelvis. Really, he was equal opportunity there.

When Angelica left, he focused on finishing up. There was only a half hour or so before the work day was over and he wanted to bring Maria a milkshake to make up for the pain and suffering she was clearly enduring. Possibly get one for himself. 

Except that train of thought dragged him back to exercising and he internally cursed everyone around him for being fitness buffs. Lafayette tended to work out during the day- one of the perks of basically being the boss meant he could leave for 40-minute stretches when he needed to destress. Hercules' work was fitness. Angelica and Maria had their 5ks and there was no way that Eliza and Maria stayed in the shape they were in without some sort of routine.

Maybe once his piercings healed he would take Hercules up on the couch to 5k training. Maybe he could even draft Lafayette into one of those routines that involved lots of kisses. That would be encouraging.

By the time he'd clocked out of work and arrived at the window of the drive through, he'd talked himself out of getting a milkshake. Purchased a vanilla one for Maria, figuring that it was the safest choice. Most likely he'd leave before dinner, go home and catch a nap so that he could potentially do a quick skype session with Laf at midnight. If they ended up lasting, they were probably going to need to figure out this occasional long distance thing and skyping regularly seemed to help. 

With or without the masturbation.

Mindful of Maria and Eliza's previous instruction to just let himself in, Alex called out that he'd arrived before removing his shoes and creeping through the house. Found Maria in the living room, one leg propped up on the couch. "Hey, I brought this for you."

Maria brightened, making grabby hands for the shake. "That almost makes up for Eliza demanding I stay home."

"She does it because she loves you," Alex teased. "Maybe next time don't hurt yourself."

"Tell Eliza to be nice to me." As if that would work. "You don't even want to know the conditions that I twisted my ankle."

Actually, Alex did, but he doubted that Maria would tell him. It could have been relatively innocent- Maria's heels and say, one of those skirts that went in at the knees. It also might have been a wireless vibrator making her weak at the knees, or being forced to do some sort of ridiculous task. He wouldn't actually put anything past Eliza.

"Can I bring you ice for it or anything?" At least, he thought that ice might help. Alex wasn't that well versed with injuries. 

Maria shook her head. "Come lay with me. We can talk about how terrible our partners are behind their backs."

If she'd actually meant it, Alex wouldn't know how to feel. But treating it like a joke? Or having a chance to complain about petty things? Alex could handle that, so he curled up on the other side of the couch, angled so that he was facing her. "I'm beginning to think Laf might be into water sports considering his fascination with making me edge before I pee."

"Tops are the worst about that," Maria groused. "I think it's about the humiliation factor? Bathrooms are supposed to be private. Eliza likes to watch me get ready and sometimes I'd just like to shave in peace."

Shave. Suddenly Alex was pulled back to the wax play they'd done. "How is shaving? Laf and I fiddled with candles- but having it pull our the hair on my chest was a bit much. Kind of scared of nicking myself."

"Have him do it." When Alex raised an eyebrow, Maria explained, "It's actually really nice. Sometimes Eliza and I shave each other?"

That sounded kind of nice, actually. Before he could come up with something else to say, a blue object next to the fireplace caught his attention. "What is that?"

When Maria didn't seem to know what he was talking about, he got up to grab it. Up close it was even weirder, some kind of mat with a bunch of spikes on it. When he held it up, Maria grinned. "Oh that? That's the spoonk."

Spoonk? "And what do you with it?"

A question that Maria didn't seem to have any interest in answering. Instead, she evaded the question, informing him that there were multiple uses but refusing to elaborate as Alex poked and prodded at it. It was like this that Eliza found them, and she coughed to get Alex's attention.

Instead of greeting her, Alex frowned. "Maria won't tell me what kind of kinky sex you guys have on this."

Because really, what else could it be used for? It was spiky and the spikes hurt when he pressed on them. This was clearly some form of torture device. But Eliza only laughed. "That would be because we don't have kinky sex on it."

Liars.

Eliza rounded the couch and came to stand next to him, picking up the mat. "This goes on the floor or on the bed. And then you lay on it- preferably shirtless."

"And then you have sex." They were not going to get around the fact that, other uses or not, it was definitely used for sex. What kind of masochist wouldn't capitalize on a bed of spikes?

Eliza shook her head. "No, and then you lay on it. That's it. Usually for around an hour. The spikes help increase blood flow to your back and it can release endorphins and help sore muscles. I like to use it after I work out."

Alex stared at it suspiciously. "But you could use it to have kinky sex."

"Is that what you want?" Eliza asked. "Do you want to have sex on the mat? Whoever is fucking you would need to have at least some form of restraint. Because if not- you might go from pain to actual injury. Those spikes are awfully sharp."

Restraint. Not exactly something that Lafayette was known for when it came to sex. When Alex grumbled that, Maria leaned over slightly from her space on the couch. "I'd offer but Eliza would probably say it isn't good for my ankle."

It was a good guess. But Eliza didn't have an injured ankle, and Alex turned to look at her. "Herc said if I was a good boy, you might fuck me. Have I been a good boy?"

Eliza's lip twitched, as if she was repressing a smile. "I don't know that you have, but I suppose I do owe you. You take the mat to the room you slept in, and I'll help Maria."

Easy enough. Alex placed the mat on the bed and worked on undressing. Did his best to fold everything up neatly before sitting on the edge of the bed, propping himself up on his hands. After all, he'd been fisted on this bed, what point was there in trying to be modest now?

"Eager much?" Maria teased as they appeared. Eliza helped guide her to where the pillows were on the bed, offering her arm as support until Maria was comfortably in place with her leg propped up and the mat between her legs. When she noticed Alex's gaze, she laughed. "Sorry, keeping my pants on tonight. I will hold your hand if you ask real nicely, though."

Hold his hand. She probably meant in a joking comfort way, but Alex puffed out his cheeks a moment before nodding. "Could you? Hold my wrists that is."

It'd be like cuffs, without the worry that he wouldn't be able to get them off immediately. Tentatively, he sat down on the end of the bed, trying to get the placement right so that Eliza would be able to stand at the end of the bed to fuck him. Once he was pretty sure he had it, he reached behind him to arrange the mat and laid down, hissing at the feel of the spikes. They weren't joking about them being sharp and there wasn't exactly a way to get comfortable on them

But it also felt good, something to focus on, to bring him further into his body. When Alex raised his hands over his head, Maria grasped his wrists, hold feather light. "Like this?"

Alex tugged experimentally, pleased when she tightened her grip a notch. "Just like that."

It took Eliza another moment or so to reappear in the doorway, and when she did, Alex swallowed. She'd taken the time to change out of her work clothes, instead showing off a black corset that pushed up her smallish breasts attractively, as well as what appeared to be tight black pants. What was more interesting, in Alex's opinion, was the thing over her pants. A dark blue strapon, almost intimidating in size. Logically he knew it wasn't any larger than Laf, but there was a difference between his boyfriend's silky cock and the unforgiving material of the dildo.

"It's going to hurt, but do you think you could raise your legs to your chest for me?" Eliza asked as she joined them at the bed. "Once I'm done prepping you, you can wrap them around my waist instead."

Hurt was an understatement, lifting his legs up put more pressure on the mat, but he'd asked for this. Wanted this. Breathed out a sigh of relief when Maria's hands wrapped around his thighs instead, holding him in place even as Eliza snapped on a pair of black gloves. 

"That's it, sweetheart," Eliza's fingertips were slick with lube as she prepared him. "You're doing so beautifully. Let me know when you're ready for the next finger."

Hercules's fingers were large and calloused, and Alex loved the way they felt inside of him, Lafayette had piano hands, longer and thinner, much like his cock but Eliza had the smallest fingers of all. Alex's head lolled to the side as he tried to acclimate to the mat just a little bit further. "Please. More."

It wasn't the proper way to ask, or beg, but Eliza allowed it and one finger became two. A few minutes later and it became three, Eliza purposely crooking her fingers to rub against his prostate, which had two effects. One, sending sparks of pleasure and two, causing him to shift and become increasingly aware of his back. Of the heat and the tingling that was building there.

"More-" it took all of his power to convince himself not to push back on her hand- "Ready. Please."

One gloved hand stroked his thigh. "Just one more thing. Can you give me one more second?"

Alex nodded, and he was rewarded with Maria letting him go, pulling some of the pressure off his back. Eliza moved away, and he felt her return, he sighed as she stroked his cock. Something was slid on, holding him tight. A cock ring. He could handle that.

"Good boy, now, legs around my waist if you're ready." As quick as he was willing to risk, Alex complied. Held his breath when the head of the strap-on pressed against him. "I'm going to go real slow, okay, sweetie?"

There was a joke, about not breaking on his lips, but just as he was going to make it, something changed. The piece around his cock started vibrating, part of it pressing into the sensitive skin just below his balls. "Oh fuck-"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Eliza shifted forward, just a bit, pushing inside of him. "If you want to come? You're going to come on my cock and you're going to do it untouched. Do you think you can do that?"

Alex wasn't sure, but he certainly was going to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wants to be like 'don't have sex on acupuncture mats, kids' but I don't run you life. Just a. make sure you know how well you can handle the mat/ mat +movement before trying it. I love mine, I definitely don't stay perfectly still on it- but I have also had it sitting places and knocked it with my arm and scraped myself.
> 
> Also the cock ring vaguely described here is similar to this one: https://www.stockroom.com/perfect-fit-cock-armour-buzz.html
> 
> Most vibrating cockrings are designed to stimulate the clit vs the wearer- but that didn't exactly fit our purpose.


	40. Chapter 40

Maria wrapped her arms around his waist, just a little too drunk to support her own weight. "You tell that partner of yours that when he gets back, we need to hang out."

Over her shoulder, Angelica wiggled her eyebrows and Alex couldn't help but wink. Oh, they would be seeing each other when Lafayette came back. Angelica hadn't stopped sending him emails all week. Asking his opinion on how best to make the party appear like it was for Laf while still giving her the opportunity to be romantic. Running ideas past him regarding who should cater, and if there should be a live band.

Sometimes, Alex thought, Angelica found it a little too hard to leave her job out of her personal life. But considering what she would be doing, Alex couldn't exactly fault her for wanting to make it an event. Just advised her to remember that it was supposed to look like a welcome home party, and to consider her options accordingly. Of course, in her favor was the fact that Lafayette was a rich man with documented tastes. Angelica could probably pay a live orchestra and Maria would wave it off as trying to meet his expectations.

"I will." A soft floral smell filled his nose as Alex kissed her cheek. "You two take care of each other, okay?"

The heels both women were wearing looked positively deadly in Alex's opinion. Especially when added to the amount of alcohol his friends had consumed. Angelica had originally planned on driving, but it'd been hard to resist Maria's allure. Which meant one drink turned to two, turned to three, the women giggling and leaning against one another across the table.

Positively in love. Anyone who didn't see it was a fool. 

Lafayette couldn't get home fast enough. Partially because Alex wanted to be fucked until he couldn't think straight, but largely because he wanted it to happen already. Wanted Angelica to get her fairy tale moment, to hear the love of her life say yes. Wanted to watch her get on one knee, present the beautiful amethyst ring she'd already purchased. Diamonds were cliche. Problematic. Not good enough for Maria. She was an artist who deserved a ring just as beautiful as she was.

No doubt about it, Alex was going to cry when she proposed. He already had plans to tuck a pack of tissues into his pocket for the occasion.

With an implied innuendo about just how Maria intended to take care of her girlfriend, the two climbed into their cab, leaving Alex to wait for his own. Thankfully it wasn't that long of one, and before he knew it, he was curled in the backseat sending a good morning text to his boyfriend. Laf most likely wouldn't be awake just yet, but hopefully, he wouldn't mind if the buzzing woke him.

Alex had almost stumbled into the house when he heard a familiar voice. "I was hoping to have some fun tonight, but it seems like you've already had yours. Should I be jealous?"

He was just a little too drunk to pull off the heel spin he attempted, and he laughed as he caught himself against the house. "Herc! I wasn't expecting you."

"It was going to be a surprise, but somebody wasn't home." Oh no, how long had Hercules been waiting? He wasn't angry at Alex, was he? "Come on lover boy, let's get you inside. Did you behave yourself tonight or do I need to do a strip search?"

It took Alex a moment to get the reference and he stuck out his tongue as Hercules wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him up the steps. "I went out with a work friend and her girlfriend. We had a few drinks. I'm not even that drunk."

"Drunk enough that I am sadly not going to tap that." That was disappointing. "Keys, precious?"

Front pocket, though they dropped out of his hand as he pulled them out. Which brought him face to face with a box on the doorstep. "Did you bring this?"

Hercules shook his head and Alex gathered it under his arm before handing his keys over to Hercules. No need to pretend that he could open it at a reasonable speed when he had a friend right there willing to help.

"You still want to chill even though my ass is off the table?" Alex dropped the box in the arm chair.

Considering Herc was the one who said it was, Alex was surprised to find himself spun. One large hand winding itself into his hair and Alex allowed himself to be pulled forward. It didn't quite feel like home, no, that would have been Lafayette. But the kiss still felt lovely. Though it ended a little too soon, Hercules pulling back to kiss his forehead. "That answer your question. I'm free tomorrow. More than willing to wait till you're finished with work. Gil's got HBO. Sure I can amuse myself."

Had Alex told him how perfect he was recently? "You want a drink? Fill me in on your trip?"

Beer in hand, Hercules gave him all the details. Started with the innocent ones. He'd managed to get roped into teaching a seven-year-old how to ski, but it was oddly fulfilling. He was thinking about adding ski instructor to his career possibilities. After all, it would keep him busy during his slow months. The snow was lovely, the clients he'd gone with had been awesome. He'd been worried originally about not being able to party and let loose, but they were all really cool about it.

They were even cool about him begging off after he met a guy at a bar one night. Not Hercules' usual type, not that he was quite sure what that was yet. Men were still a new arena for him. But for as unsure as he'd been, apparently Hercules was just his type. Hadn't had a problem sitting down next to him, buying him a drink. Engaged him in just enough small time to not come off as rude when he asked if Hercules was interested in moving their conversation to his hotel room.

Small dude. About Alex's height. Pretty boy with dark skin, clean shaven with a tight haircut. Hercules had thought it a one night stand at first. Had even gone to take on the top role, used to what men usually wanted from him. Been pleasantly surprised when the man hooked his fingers in Herc's piercings, twisted them until Hercules went to his knees. The second night that they'd slept together, after they'd talk a little bit more- he'd even slapped Hercules around. Two nights had turned into them getting lunch a couple of days. Exchanging numbers.

And the best part? Something they hadn't figured out until the last day of Hercules' trip? He lived in the area. Hercules had thrown it out there that if he ever traveled, that Hercules would be cool for a quickie. Could host if need be, or purchase a hotel room. 

It probably wasn't going to turn into a dating thing, Hercules knew better than to think that. But it was nice to finally have someone to scratch the itch nearby. Not that Lafayette wasn't fantastic. It just wasn't the same thing. Something Alex completely understood. It'd be like if he was only able to go to Eliza and Maria. If Laf wasn't in his life. They were great, took good care of him. But it wasn't the same as a partner. Their puzzle pieces didn't quite line up as well as Alex liked. 

They'd decided to go to bed after that. Exchanged kisses just long enough for it to be a terrible tease. Alex growing hard in his boxers, well aware of the answering erection pressed into his stomach. Apparently, it didn't matter that they'd stayed awake long enough for Alex to sober up- Hercules still wanted to play it safe. Alex'd grumbled that at least it meant he wouldn't have a hangover most likely. Not that he'd changed his mind about Hercules subjecting him to cruel and unusual punishment.

Hercules more than made up for it when he woke Alex up, mouth around his dick, teasing Alex into full hardness. 

"Can I trade my alarm in for you?" Alex gasped, body arching into the heat.

Clearly, he'd learned a few new tricks on his trip and Alex was extremely grateful. Hercules used two fingers to press into the sensitive space under his balls, even as he tongued the sensitive head. Alex didn't bother trying to keep the little moans and sighs in, wanted to let Hercules know just how well he was doing. How good it felt when Hercules kneaded his ass with his free hand. Swallowed when Alex came before rolling over so that Alex was on top. 

Message received. 

"You know-" Hercules hummed, pleased when Alex scratched at his sides- "If he's in the area, maybe you could bring around this mystery man of yours."

The most polite thing to do would be to return the favor properly, but it was rude to talk with his mouth full and Alex only had a limited amount of time before he needed to leave.

Hercules didn't seem to mind, rolling his cock into Alex's fist. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being slapped around. Yanked around by the tits. He may be small, but he's good at being physical."

It was an interesting mental image. Gil might not have been as bulky as Hercules, but he was toned. Even had an inch or two on the man. Dommes, on the other hand, were allowed to be smaller than the men they dominated. It seemed to be part of the draw. But the idea of Hercules being controlled by a man Alex's size was interesting. He couldn't imagine trying to do it himself, knew there was little he was physically capable of doing that would actually hurt Hercules the way he wanted. Maybe the man worked out? Being tiny didn't mean he didn't keep in shape. 

"I've never been slapped." Had a feeling that was off the table with Lafayette. Hercules' love of it had Alex curious, and so long as it wasn't being done as punishment- he kind of wanted to try. "And you could all come on my face."

"I'd like-" Hercules swallowed, catching his breath as Alex sped up the pace- "To do that right now. You got time to shower?"

According to the clock he did. Alex rolled to the ground, opening his mouth once Hercules stood up. Guided Herc's hands to his hair, pushing until the man got the hint. Picked his own pace, slow and steady, pressing against the back of his throat with each thrust. Waited until Alex was accustomed to that before picking up the pace.

It'd been a few weeks, but it felt like forever since he'd been able to do this. Disappear into a good blowjob, unable to do anything but take it. Sadly Herc was being mindful that he had to go to work. What Alex really wanted was a good throat fuck, to be able to show off his ability to repress his gag reflex. After all, he'd been working so hard on that with Lafayette's help. What use was that if someone didn't use him every now and then?

Not that Hercules didn't seem to be enjoying himself, fingers tightening in his hair. Making tiny circles with his hips, taking his pleasure where he could. Uninterested in letting Alex suck or lick, even if he was being kind.

Pulled out just in time to make a mess of Alex's face. Swiped some of it with his thumb, feeding it Alex. An almost tender moment.

Truth be told, all Alex wanted to do was go back to bed. Let Hercules finger him until he was able to get hard again. But as was, he needed to get in the shower and out the door within ten minutes. Would only be able to wash his hair and face quickly, made a mental note to shower again when he got home to make up for it. Maybe Hercules could join him?

They'd only be getting dirty again, but hey, there was hot water to go around. 

"You'll be here when I come back?" Alex asked as he straightened his tie.

Hercules flopped on the couch, reaching for the remote. "I might even make dinner for you. Wouldn't that be a change? Coming home to a hot meal."

That sounded rather nice, actually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost what was basically an entire chapter and apparently- the only way for me to start again was to change the entire chapter rather than keep pissing myself off. Originally there was more of the Maria/Angelica dinner. Sorry y'all.
> 
> Also, for those of you who have figured out who Hercules' mystery man is (which.. should be most of you)- opinions on doing a smut chapter with the four of them?


	41. Chapter 41

It was late in the afternoon when Alex texted him, asking if he'd like to skype. He'd taken a moment to respond, answering truthfully. Adrienne had asked him to start a lasagna, but he would be free afterward. Unfortunately, that granted them just enough time to start without him. To start the call with Alex already gasping and whimpering. To deny him the chance to direct what they were going to do.

Being made to watch but unable to touch was pure torture. Especially since Alex had started the session with a reminder that Lafayette had promised to control himself until he came home. The idea of not getting to watch at all was worse, however. Seeing Alex sweat slicked, his thighs trembling while he bounced on Hercules' cock, hands tied behind him to make sure that he behaved- well, it was an image that he was going to be enjoying over the next few days.

At least the deal was wrapping up. There was paperwork that needed to be signed and the obligatory celebration dinner with company heads that would most likely turn into a debriefing of sorts. Lafayette would rather miss the whole thing, but he was holding on to the hope that he would be home by week's end.

"Perhaps you might be interested in putting something in that pretty mouth of his?" Lafayette adjusted himself. Even if he wasn't going to play, the least he could do was make himself comfortable.

Fantastic, obedient Hercules didn't take an issue to the suggestion at all. Reached up to gag Alex with two thick fingers. Saliva gathered at the corner of his mouth as he struggled to keep it open. Such beautiful noises Alex made because of it, eyes closed as he continued to fuck himself. Such a good boy, Lafayette's very good boy. He made a point of telling him that. Practically purred it when the comment spurred Alex to increase his pace.

It made Lafayette wish he could do something better than screenshot it. Perhaps when he was back home, Alex would allow him to do a video. There were masks and other ways of keeping his face still hidden if he wished to post it online. Ways to frame it so that it wouldn't be a problem at all, though Alex did have a lovely mouth.

Video or not, Lafayette had plans that would make their followers happy indeed.

Eventually, Hercules decided that the position they were in wasn't ideal, pausing to undo the makeshift cuffs so that he could pick Alex up and force him to brace himself against the desk. Something that afforded Lafayette an even better view of that beautiful mouth, especially once Hercules wrapped dark hair around his fist, using it for leverage. Neck stretched to accommodate it, Alex drawing in unsteady breaths, body struggling to accept what was being done to it- Lafayette wanted to sink his teeth into him. To leave bite marks along his throat, drag that bottom lip out as far as he could.

And when Hercules spent himself? Dropped his hold so that he could flop back on the bed- Alex stayed right there. Beads of perspiration along his forehead, trailing down his cheeks as he leaned forward to nuzzle at the monitor. A strange sight, what with half his face disappearing to do so, but it was the thought that counted and the thought was absolutely adorable. If he could, he would kiss Alex's head and remind him just how loved he was. As nice as the harder forms of sex were, there was something to be said of affection and adoration.

"If it would please you, you may move me to the bed so that you can pleasure yourself?" At least, Lafayette had not seen Hercules reaching around to help him out and he did not think Alex capable of coming without any stimulation yet.

Watching Alex bring himself to completion gave watching him get fucked a run for its money. No matter how he did it. Whether he leaned over and fingered himself, or stroked himself. Perhaps a combination of the two. Alex had even mentioned that his nipples were healing well. Not nearly enough to be twisted or pulled, but they were extra sensitive. Even touching them, ghosting his fingers over them would be intense.

Surprisingly, Alex shook his head. Nosed the monitor one more time. "Sleepy."

Hercules rolled so that he was sitting, peering over Alex to look at the screen. "You want me to get this one to bed and then we chat? Or you just ready to go?"

It wouldn't be held against him if he said he had things to do. Truth be told, there was still some shopping that he'd like to get done before his plane ride home, some gifts that he needed to get Adrienne, as well as the people who had taken care of Alex while he was gone. But all of that could wait. "That sounds delightful."

"Be back in ten," were the last words he heard before Hercules picked Alex up and carried him off screen.

With Hercules gone, Lafayette took the time to stretch his legs. Walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face before plucking up his laptop and placing it on the dresser so he could lay down on his side and still see Hercules when he returned.

Hercules did a few minutes later, glass of water in hand as he flopped into the rolling chair and wheeled himself into sight. "How's France? Still French-y?"

"The Eiffel tower has yet to fall. Baguettes are still delicious. Is that enough for you?" It earned him a laugh and Lafayette relaxed a little further into the bed. "Business is going well, I feel I shall be home soon enough. How was our trip?"

It was a simple enough question and he expected a simple answer. Which he received at first. Skiing had been fun, he'd been delighted to have the chance. Though, he was eager for his work season to begin. Expected it to pick up soon, people getting a head start on their New Years resolutions. But then he fell quiet. Oddly quiet, enough so that Lafayette waited to see what his friend would say.

Hercules made a face, puffing up one cheek and then the other. "Met a dude. Turns out he's from around here and we discussed seeing each other again."

"He can give you what you need?" Because that was more appropriate than openly asking if that meant their trio was over.

Lafayette might not have personally been fucking Hercules, but it had been enjoyable to see him with Alex. It only helped that he played both roles so well, enjoyed being hurt just as much as he loved leaving marks on Alex. The welcome addition that Lafayette hadn't expected to enjoy so much. Hadn't expected to become accustomed to. It would be understandable if things ended, but Lafayette could not claim that they would not feel the loss. Alex especially.

Hercules took a long drink of his water, most likely gathering his thoughts. Which didn't lend itself to positive things for them. Finally, Hercules sat his glass down. "He hasn't made me cry yet, kind of small dude, but I think with the right implement he might be able to take me there."

And then- "I doubt we'll be exclusive. Doesn't feel like a dating type thing so far, not sure how I feel about dating dudes anyway."

A process. Hercules hadn't even accepted that he could be into guys until recently. Either way, Lafayette would support him. He might not wish to enter into a relationship with anyone, male or not. It had been an awfully long time since he'd considered that as an option with someone. "I am sure you will find an arrangement that will work for the both of you."

"Alex asked if we could play together." It was nice to see Alex taking initiative. It helped show that this was really something he wanted, was willing to seek out. "Wasn't sure how you'd feel about an unknown Top."

That was considerate of him. "I trust your judgment. You know well enough of Alex's tastes, you would know best if the two would work together-" Lafayette glanced off screen- "I might be willing to step aside."

It was one thing for Lafayette to direct Hercules, another thing to take the submissive role for Adrienne. Familiarity lent itself to those sorts of interactions. Working with an unknown dom- Lafayette would be willing to step aside so long as he could watch. Wouldn't be willing at all if Hercules wasn't involved, but Hercules had never let him down. It did not hurt that Alex had expressed an interest in figuring things out without disappointing Lafayette. The more tops he interacted with, the more that he would be able to know exactly what his preferences were. Would help shed light on what was only fantasy and what he would enjoy in reality.

"We'll talk about it later." Whether Hercules meant him and his new friend, or Lafayette- he was not sure. "Less about me, more about you. You said you'll be home soon?"

Yes, and he had vacation time to burn once he was. Figured he had earned it. But first, he would need about a week in the office to make sure the world had not burst into flames while he was gone. Perhaps in that time he could convince Alex to take off as well. They could take a much-needed vacation, somewhere lowkey, nothing fancy. If Lafayette promised to keep things simple, Alex might actually agree.

"Soon enough." Best to move on to other things before he made promises he might not be able to keep. "Do you know if he has received a package recently? I sent him a gift and he has yet to mention it." 

Hercules scratched the back of his head before snapping his fingers. "Yeah, the night I came here. He picked it up and tossed it in the living room. You want me to check if it's still there?"

It would be just like Alex to forget. Hercules disappeared off the screen, came back with an unopened box, shaking it curiously. Lafayette sighed. "I am so relieved that it is not breakable."

Hercules snorted. "What I want to know is why you addressed a gift for Alex to yourself."

Delightful. Lafayette had been rather hopeful that it would arrive first. "Because it is for my pleasure. Though, I have my suspicions you will enjoy it in the meantime."

That got Hercules' attention. "I'm not allowed to open it, am I?"

"You may not. You may, however, at your discretion, remind Alex of its existence." Hopefully, he would decide to take pictures as well.

Lafayette knew he would be when he came home. Alex would most likely be tired of his camera by the time he was done, but the photographs of his lover had made the distance so much easier. Having that reminder, to have something beyond memories to look back on- it was phenomenal. 

"Can I know what's inside, since I'm not allowed to open it myself?"

Precious Hercules, so curious. "Let us say that by the time I am finished with him, there will be no part of him I have not claimed."

With Alex's consent, of course. However, he did not expect much of a fight, if any. Alex had been surprisingly open-minded so far, and so long as Lafayette did not inform him of the true use of the enema bag in his closet- he did not think he would balk. Seemed to enjoy trying everything at least once. If he did not like it? Then they would move on and Lafayette would still have the pleasure of knowing that they had tried.

"I told him you were a jealous bastard and that I wouldn't see him for a week after you came home." Hercules seemed so amused at his predictableness, but he could challenge that Hercules would do the same if he were in such a position. "If you were capable of it, no one would see him for over a month."

Hercules had always known him well. "I might allow you to see him. If only because another set of hands is a lovely addition."

"I look forward to." Lafayette was sure he would. "Now, unless you have more things you'd like to tell me, I think I'm going to curl up with your boyfriend."

As much as Lafayette adored the man, he seemed to be taking a little too much pleasure out of that statement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also we're back to every other chapter perspective changes (which means our boy Lafayette is coming home Soon)


	42. Chapter 42

Alex was half considering how much trouble he'd be in if he fell asleep at the desk when Aaron walked into his office. "Angelica said she wished to see me?"

Actually, Alex hadn't been aware that Aaron was back yet. "Good to see you too, Aaron. How was your vacation?"

Aaron wasn't having any of his courtesy. "I know you didn't ask me here for water cooler conversation. What did you need?"

To go home and play with the toy he'd opened last night. Hercules to come over and make him cry. A chance to get dinner considering he'd missed lunch to meet his current client. For the last hour of the day to finish up a little faster. Not to be having this conversation. None of which, except perhaps the latter, that Burr could actually help with. "Washington wants us to work on a client together if you've finished up the Jefferson thing."

Aaron's mouth tightened into a frown. "You mean that Washington has recognized that you're incompetent with computers and wants me to clean up your mess."

Looked like it was going to be a beautiful partnership. "Washington wouldn't have hired me if I was incompetent. You are, however, welcome to tell him you're declining."

Not exactly an option that Aaron would feel inclined to take. Washington didn't exactly take in fighting well, looked down on anything that didn't bring the group together. Would probably force them into doing another ridiculous bonding exercise- like going fishing or playing a team sport. No, it was better to suck it up and did what was asked of them. Even if it wasn't ideal.

"You will follow my lead." So long as that didn't mean that Aaron would shift more of the work onto him, Alex didn't care. When he said as much, Aaron huffed. "You should be kissing my ass for this. Especially after I had to help you even after the Jefferson case was sent to me. You owe me."

Alex didn't owe him anything, had already paid his 'debt' for Aaron helping him with the power point and it wasn't his fault that their assignments had been switched earlier. It also wasn't worth pointing out that the reason why Washington wanted them working together was because it was a larger client and he felt their talents would work together. Alex was just grateful that he had some time to prep himself for working beside the man. November was over, and Christmas was fast approaching. They didn't have to start until the New Year, after Alex finished up with his current project. Besides, not bringing up everything would allow him the pleasure of being the more mature one for once. 

"So ass kissing and boot licking, got it. Anything else you'd like to throw in there? Shall I act as a footstool? It's always a pleasure to serve." Or maybe not. If Aaron could resort to cheap shots, so could he. And Alex wasn't exactly known for biting his tongue, was he?

Aaron gritted his teeth before turning on his heels and heading toward the door. "Contact me when you're ready to work."

Later, he would have a conversation with Angelica about at least warning him that the man was coming by. For now, all he had to do was make it through the last- thirty minutes or so. Alex stared at his phone on the desk before grabbing it to shoot Hercules a text. Relaxed a notch when the man replied that he'd be there with Thai.

Which he ate happily once he got home, feet slung over Hercules lap as they lounged on the couch, already stripped down to his boxers. "I just- my coworker is such a shithead all the time. Sure, I fuck up the occasional spreadsheet and yeah, he's better with the more difficult clients. But the rest of them? I have the personality and I work faster than he does. He's good at following the rules to the T, I'm better at original thinking. And that isn't me knocking him, I recognize he's talented. I just wish he would see the same about me."

Sometimes he wondered if Aaron did respect him but just felt the need to shoot him down to keep distance between them. Alex had tried awfully hard to be his friend when he first came to the company, and he'd been offered a position that Aaron had been eyeing almost immediately after arriving. Neither thing had endeared the man to him. And according to Angelica, he was a generally private man. Didn't have many friends.

"Would you like a massage to unwind?" Sometimes, Alex wondered how Laf would react if he told Hercules that he could come live with them.

It would do wonders for their already beautiful sex life, and Herc was a thing of beauty. From Alex's week of living with him, he knew that he was easy to live with too. "So long as there's an internal massage on the table as well."

"Ask sweetly enough and I might even rim you."

Alex could kiss him. Would kiss him as soon as he was done eating. "You're going to need to stretch me as well if you want to play with the new toy."

Hercules grinned. "What kind of toy is it? Gil wouldn't tell me."

Of course, he wouldn't. Laf was ridiculous and enjoyed surprises. "It's a plug. The inflatable kind."

Even uninflated, it was close to the biggest thing he'd taken. Would feel amazing opening him up, especially if he could get ahold of that fancy lube that Eliza and Maria had. And the fact that Laf had addressed it to himself? Didn't leave many questions about his intentions. Lafayette wanted him to be able to take more, and Alex was excited to find out why. Alex had heard of men taking two cocks at once, and while that sounded intimidating at the moment, maybe that was where this was headed.

"I say we take a nice, long, hot shower together." Hercules always had the best ideas. "Get you nice and opened up, and after I'm done fucking you with that plug, I'll give you a nice massage while you get accustomed to it."

It sounded like just the kind of stress relief he'd been hoping for when he texted Herc.

Alex leaned against the wall that was Herc's chest, letting the hot water beat on his back as the man washed his hair. Mouthed at Herc's neck while the man scratched down his back, slippery hands gripping the globes of his ass. Moaned appreciatively when Herc slipped one finger inside of him, it burned slightly, but no worse than Eliza's lube. One finger became two and Alex sunk his teeth into the skin within his reach. While Eliza might have been able to slip a hand inside of him, it seemed like her four fingers were no bigger than two of Herc's, especially once he began to scissor them.

"Gil mentioned that he's coming home soon." Really? Hercules wanted to talk now? "And you said he's not taking care of himself in the meantime. I think it's only fair if you're equally denied."

Oh- that was dirty. After all, Alex had already only been coming with Herc's and Eliza's permission. It wasn't as if he wasn't already desperate and needy half the time. And Alex had turned down the chance to come the last time Hercules had been over. "You're horrible."

"I'll make you a deal, you can come." Alex was listening. "But only if you lick it off the kitchen floor."

The kitchen floor. With it's sliding glass doors. With the tile that Alex hadn't cleaned since Lafayette left. Hercules might as well have suggested licking the toilet bowl. Something the man obviously knew, if the amusement in his voice meant anything. "Come on, I think it's time to see just how wide you can go."

One towel drying later, Alex found himself face down on the bed, ring around his cock and balls 'just in case', and three pillows under his hips. The tip of the plug circled his hole, pushed just a touch inside. Slow and steady, Hercules intent on teasing him, on doing it at the most agonizing pace possible. "If you come, I'm going to have to punish you."

Considering the ring holding him tight, Alex wasn't too worried about that. "Are you going to spank me?"

Another half inch. "I might just spank you because we both want me to. No, punishment would have to be something you wouldn't enjoy it."

"Since you're already being mean-" Inside of him, the circle was a bit wider, preparing him for the next part, and Alex pressed back, trying to encourage more- "I think you'll be hard pressed to find something I wouldn't enjoy."

Hercules hummed. "I suppose you'll be perfectly fine with me pressing ice to those pretty little barbells then."

That sounded a lot like torture, and he didn't doubt Hercules would go for it. "I thought you were going to fuck me with this? Or have you decided to put me asleep instead?"

"Actually, I have. I'm going to get this all the way in and then I'm going to massage you until you fall asleep. And while you're sleeping I'm going to pump it up. So that you don't know how full you are until you wake up." Somehow, Alex didn't know that he would be able to sleep in the position he was in- but Hercules was welcome to try.

It was a neat concept, after all. But Alex also wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep through being spread wide. Especially not with his hard on already pressing into the pillows. Maybe it was something they could try another time, preferably after an orgasm or three. At that point, Alex probably would be exhausted enough not to notice.

The sheets were soft in his grip as Herc pressed the plug a little further, to what felt like the widest point, left it there as he retrieved his phone to snap pictures for the world to see. Left Alex to squeeze the plug, trying to pull it inside of his body. Wanted to feel it properly seated, but Hercules didn't seem interested in doing that anytime soon. Instead, Alex could hear the shutter of his camera going off as he moved around to take pictures at different angles. Quite possibly sending them to Lafayette as he went. After what felt like forever, Hercules finally took mercy on him. Massaged Alex's ass around it before plucking the pillows out from under him so that he could climb on top, seemingly ignorant of the way it would feel for him to sit on Alex considering the current situation. 

But what those hands were doing to his shoulders felt far too good for Alex to complain. If Herc did this for his mystery man, there wasn't a doubt in Alex's mind that he'd try and seal the deal. Really, Hercules was pretty much the whole package. Gorgeous, a god in bed no matter what side he was playing, smart and funny. He could cook and was amazing with his hands- who wouldn't fall for him?

Even if it meant that he couldn't play with them anymore, Hercules deserved a good boyfriend. Someone who would be just as good a boyfriend as Hercules was. Someone who would treat him right and make him cry in the best ways. Just like Lafayette did for Alex. 

"How are we holding up down there?" Hercules's hands moved to his head, massaging his scalp. "Ready for the first pump?"

Alex nodded and Hercules clicked his tongue. "Say please."

"Please." Alex rubbed his cheek against the bed. "Pretty please, I'll do whatever you want."

"I think you'd do that no matter what." True. Alex did so love pleasing people. "But I think I want to focus on you right now. After all, you've had such a hard day."

Sweet, sweet Hercules. Herc slid off of him, reached for the bulb and Alex held his breath as it expanded. Just a tad, not too much. Hercules rubbed the back of his thighs, helping him relax before squeezing the bulb again. Each individual pump made such a small difference, but by the third one, Alex whined. A sign for Hercules to stop and return to making him feel good. Always so careful to make sure that he never ended up overwhelmed unless it was the point of the exercise.

Kept at it until Alex melted further into the bed. Leaned down to kiss just behind his ear. Kept his voice soft when he spoke. "Do you think you can fall asleep? You look so tired."

"You'll stay with me?" Because if Alex went to sleep- it was likely he wouldn't wake up again until morning.

Hercules answered by stretching out across the bed, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist when he lifted himself enough to rest his head on Herc's chest. Allowed his eyes to drift shut as the man stroked his hair. "You know," Hercules murmured, "At this point, I might as well keep a couple of outfits here."

Alex would like that. He would like that a lot. 

Just as he'd almost fallen asleep, Herc spoke up once more, clearly not all that tired himself. Which only made it all the more endearing that he'd been willing to lay down with Alex. "Maybe when you wake up in the morning, I'll let you rut against my leg before taking the place of that plug inside of you."

"You have my permission to wake me up by playing with the plug if you'd like." Probably wouldn't be able to fuck Alex before he woke up, but that was okay. It would still feel nice to wake up to that soft rhythm.

The vibrations from Hercules' hum felt lovely. "How about I surprise you?"


	43. Chapter 43

There was a package on the front porch when Lafayette reached the house, and he picked it off the brick to carry inside. Prepared himself for the chiding he was likely to get about not calling Alex to pick him up from the airport, or letting the man know he was coming home at all.

But Lafayette was just too aware of how flights could run behind and he hadn't wanted to make the man rearrange his whole schedule for it. He had at least texted Hercules, promising that they would see him before month's end, but he would rather like the evening with his lover alone.

Found him in the living room, wearing one of Lafayette's t-shirts as he munched on popcorn, ridiculous headphones covering his ears as he tapped away on his laptop. Hopefully not on anything work related, because Lafayette set his package down on a nearby table before walking over to his oblivious boyfriend. Closed the laptop lid, smiling when Alex jumped, turning just enough to see who the hand belonged to before relaxing. 

Next, he plucked the headphones off of Alex's head, helping move both them and the laptop to the side before leaning down to appreciate the first kiss of the evening. Kept it languid. There would be time for more intensity over the weekend. After a while, he broke away unwillingly. "Have we had dinner, mon amour?"

"No." Alex nuzzled up into his chin. "But I can think of better things to eat."

Lafayette would allow the terrible line to slide. "Up. Into the kitchen with you. We shall need our energy if you expect to last the night."

Oddly enough, Alex flushed. "I uh, might have gotten started without you. But only because you didn't tell me you were coming in tonight."

"Did we relieve ourselves without permission?" Lafayette stroked Alex's cheek, reveled in the way the man leaned into the touch. "I will have to punish you quite severely if so."

Though, not in a way that would likely deter such behavior in the future. No, while Lafayette had threatened chastity in the beginning, he was no fool. There was only so much fun he'd be able to have with Alex locked up for long. No, better to edge him repeatedly throughout the evening before allowing his release. Make him beg for it so prettily, allow him to think that Lafayette intended to not allow it at all.

Alex shook his head, though. Sheepishly stood up, allowing Lafayette to see exactly what he meant. The bulb from the new plug hanging between his legs and when Alex circled the couch to make his way to the kitchen, Lafayette couldn't resist leaning down to squeeze it. "Have we been enjoying my new toy?"

His. Because Lafayette wanted to reassert that it was his gift for himself. He just needed Alex to use it properly. When Alex nodded, Lafayette stepped behind him, plastered his chest to Alex's back while reaching around to the front so that he could knead Alex's lower abdomen. While he couldn't feel the plug that way, he didn't doubt that Alex could. Had to be feeling each and every shift. "Have you blown it up tonight, or will that be my pleasure?"

What a pleasure it was. Originally he'd planned for them to enjoy dinner together. Chat as they ate, but considering how naughty Alex had been- well, who could blame him for accelerating the evening's plans? So he gave Alex a choice. To kneel on the floor to eat, or lean across the table. On the floor, Lafayette could position the bulb beneath his shoe, pumping it idly, but Alex's pert rear in the air next to him, well, Lafayette wouldn't have it any other way. It allowed him to watch as Alex squirmed with each pump.

"You, my darling, have been quite a tease." Lafayette pushed his plate away from when he was finished, pushing his chair back a touch so that he could focus on Alex's ass more fully. Spread tanned cheeks as far he could, watching Alex's hole cling to the object inside of him. The neck itself was mostly solid, didn't expand with the rest of the plug. Tempting him to slide a finger next to it, to take Alex that little step further. 

One step closer to Lafayette's ultimate goal. "I think it is time that I returned the favor."

Alex tipped his head to the side, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what Lafayette meant. "A change of pace, since you enjoy being filled so much. Into the living room with you."

It would be entertaining. Spending the night alternating between ramping Alex up and having him cool down by entirely unsexual means. Not that Alex realized that was what was in store for him. Sat gingerly on the couch, eyes on Lafayette as he picked up the box he'd brought in earlier. "I have come bearing a gift."

Alex looked ready to protest, but Lafayette cut him off. "If you complain, I shall only enjoy it myself. It is, as they say, no skin off my back."

What that Americanism actually meant, Lafayette wasn't quite sure. But he had heard Hercules use it before. Alex looked at him suspiciously before reaching out to take it. Popped the tape easily before relaxing when the contents were exposed. "You're a dork."

"I am no such thing." Lafayette took his place at the other end of the couch, stretching his legs across so that he could nudge Alex's thigh with his toes. "I am merely respecting my partner's wishes to not be lavished with the things he deserves."

Lafayette had taken some time to decide on how to proceed when Alex mentioned being open to the idea of the occasional gift. Push him too much, and Alex's anxiety would be reified. The offer would be taken away or treated the way a non-sports fan would attend a football game with their lover. More focused on how cold they were rather than on the excitement in front of them. A burden for love.

No, Lafayette wanted Alex to enjoy being given gifts. What better place to start than with candy?

Alex poked around the box, no doubt trying to figure out what was all in there. Selected a piece a little later, popping it into his mouth after taking an inordinate amount of time to unwrap the thing. Carefully placed the wrapper on the coffee table, obviously intent on keeping it for some strange reason. "You do know," Alex said after he swallowed. "That we have caramels here."

"And yet, they are not quite as delightful as the ones in France." Or perhaps Lafayette was biased. The ones in America failed to inspire nostalgia in him the same way ones from home did. "There are rarer treats in there if you are curious."

"I am. But I'm much more interested in when you plan on fucking me." Lafayette's needy, needy boy.

Not that Lafayette could blame him. "Do you wish to move this to the bedroom?"

Instead of answering, Alex stood up and made his way toward it. Lafayette considered the box on the couch before toting it with him- after all, there was no reason that they couldn't combine the two acts.

A sentiment Alex didn't protest when it landed him flat on his back with candies trailing down his stomach. "I wish I could place them on those delightful piercings of yours. Alas, they are not ready for my mouth yet."

Not yet, but soon. Alex had been such a good boy with taking care of them. They would be a delightful addition to their play once they were fully healed, and Alex's intuition had been a good thing. Lafayette probably wouldn't have been pleased with having to keep his hands to himself that long, not with Alex right there.

No doubt the candy would make his lover sticky, but that didn't stop him from suckling on it, lapping at the nearby skin before going in for a kiss to transfer the sweets. Delighted in squeezing Alex's balls every time he seemed a little too close to the edge. In the little whimpers and whines Alex made, unable to move too far due to his hands being cuffed over his head. Feet planted on Lafayette's command with pillows to make him accessible.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" There was a bottle of lube on the bed next to him and when Alex nodded, he picked it up.

Drizzled it over his fingertips before circling Alex's hole, still filled with that plug. Heard Alex's intake of breath when he pressed against it, trying to make room for a finger. "Can you take it? Can you give this to me?"

With clenched eyes, Alex nodded. So Lafayette shifted, swallowed Alex down to the root as he kept up his assault. Knew the dueling sensations would be too much, but needed this. Needed to coax Alex further. Didn't like the idea of someone else having his partner in a way that he couldn't. Wouldn't stop until Alex could take his entire hand. Until he could play Alex's body like a puppet on a string.

"Laf-" Laf, not Lafayette, not Marquis. Just the two of them with no dressings. Lafayette found he rather liked that. "Oh fuck- oh fuck-"

In. Lafayette pulled up to see it for himself. His index finger in to the first knuckle. Poured a little more lube around the area before fucking it in and out, going a touch further each time until Alex shuddered, a whole finger inside of him next to the plug.

The inflatable plug. 

Lafayette had an idea. Withdrew slowly before licking at Alex's head. "I wish to do one more thing. May I pull the plug partially out?"

Partially, because while the neck didn't expand, the middle of it did. Alex nodded, face tipped to the side. Unsure if Alex could take it as at the size it was, Lafayette allowed it to deflate first. Pulled the plug out a little further than necessary so that he could rub more lube along it. He wanted to stretch Alex, not hurt him.

"When I am through with you-" Lafayette slipped back into the right place, giving it two pumps to make sure it would stay- "You are going to hold your pretty little ass open for me so that all our followers can see how greedy you are. I might even jerk myself off, coming all over your hole rather than giving you the satisfaction of being fucked."

Alex's face said it all, that was not a plan he was happy with. Which was okay, there would be time later for such play. For Alex with his ankles tied above his head, all but bending him in half, leaving him vulnerable to whatever Lafayette chose to do to him. Whatever Lafayette wanted to put in him. Perhaps having his hole played with for hours, until he was sobbing and overwhelmed.

Another time.

Tonight he wanted to sink himself into that warmth. Was willing to hold out a little longer to further his overall goal, but only a little. One more pump seemed to be Alex's limit if the high-pitched sob meant anything and Lafayette paused to kiss along his thighs. To rub at the sensitive skin around the plug, looking for a place where it might have a little more give. When he couldn't find one, he resumed his previous task, lapping at Alex's cock while the man babbled nonsense. 

Swallowed every drop of come when he pushed Alex over the edge with an artful swirl around the tip, fist tight around the base.

"May I remove the plug without deflating it?" Already being held open at the widest point, it shouldn't cause any damage, though it might be overwhelming.

But Alex gave him permission, held his breath as Lafayette gently eased it out, immediately replacing it with two slim fingers. Hummed in approval as they squeezed around his fingers. Amazing thing, the human body. Over time he would be able to stretch Alex further and further, body learning to accommodate things beyond his wildest dreams. And yet it would still hug his cock so nicely. If anything, fucking him after filling him would be an interesting experience. Alex's inner walls tender and sensitive, so much more reactive to what Lafayette would do to him.

"I am going to uncuff you now, do you think you can turn over and hold yourself open?" As much as Lafayette wanted the pictures, he would understand if not. Wanted this to be an enjoyable experience. 

Alex leaned up for a kiss as Lafayette helped him out of the cuffs, and he complied willingly. Tried not to feel ridiculously fond at how soft of a kiss it was given their current situation. Murmured how proud he was of his boy for trying as Alex shifted positions, hands gripping his cheeks to expose the swollen hole to Lafayette's camera. Mindful of how exhausted he seemed, Lafayette only took a few before pushing himself into the heat.

" 'could fall sleep like this," Alex mumbled into the fabric.

Lafayette paused. "I could take care-"

Of himself, if need be. An idea that Alex was having none of. "If you don't give me the pleasure of leaking come all over your expensive sheets, I'm going to revolt."

"We would not want that, would we?" Lafayette withdrew most of the way before picking up a decent pace. Too fast and he might further awaken his lover. Too slow and it would take far too long before Alex got his wish.

Finding the perfect pace, well, it was a task Lafayette was willing to suffer through for love.


	44. Chapter 44

"Okay," Alex conceded. "You're right, I have no idea why I haven't done this before."

Angelica laughed, offered her leg to the woman doing her toes. Hummed as skilled fingers massaged her calf. "I'm telling you, Alex. After this, you'll want to come at least every other week. Lafayette might even join you, he seems the type."

Laf did seem the type. It would mix well with his love of luxury and being pampered. "How often do you come?"

"Every week. There's a lot of upkeep that comes with my nails." Ang spanned her hand out to show them off to Alex, pointing out the small gap between the nail and her cuticle. "Plus, it's a fantastic bit of stress relief."

If that was the case, then Alex would just tag along with Angelica if she would allow it. Joining her every couple of weeks would give them a nice time to catch up away from the office. Maybe they could even make it a brunch date with Maria? Though, if Alex remembered correctly, she didn't keep her nails painted. Maybe she could be convinced to tag along for the massage part?

The woman at his feet spoke, and Alex shook his head, trying to figure out what was said while he was zoning out. Angelica shook her head at him when she realized his dilemma. "She wants to know if you'd like a clear coat on your nails or if you just want them tidied?" 

Alex smiled at the woman waiting patiently. "Paint works, thank you so much."

With that decided, Alex relaxed into the seat, listened as Angelica prattled on about her engagement plans to her nail tech. Apparently coming so often meant developing a relationship of sorts and it was nice listening to it being explained to someone who had never met Maria. To hear Angelica's love of the woman from a whole new angle, listen as the tech enthusiastically supported her. 

By the time the warmed towel wrapped around his shins, Alex was half asleep. 

Had to be roused when it came time to actually apply the polish, and he was still rubbing his eyes when the weird little flip flops went on. Something Angelica found a little less endearing than she had the distraction earlier. Sounded out and out concerned. "Are you not sleeping well? I know you can't be looking forward to working with Aaron- but if you're losing sleep-"

If he was losing sleep, Angelica would talk to Washington for him. Except his current state had absolutely nothing to do with work and everything do with Lafayette's behavior the past few days. Being gone for a month had reverted the man back to practically teenage status, which meant a lot of long evenings and Laf waking him up to fuck before work. If it weren't for the fact that anal wasn't the only trick up his sleeve, Alex had no doubt that he'd be even more worn out. "Catching up for missed time the past month."

It took a moment for what he meant to click, but when it did, Angelica laughed. "Tell him you need your beauty rest. Especially for this Saturday. I'm never going to forgive you if you fall asleep at a party that is supposed to be for your boyfriend."

"I will be sure to tell him that you have demanded we take an oath of chastity for the next few days." Angelica raised one stern eyebrow and Alex took his seat the table next to her, surrendering his hands to another woman. "I'm just saying, he isn't going to react well to you directing our sex life unless you actually plan on directing it in person."

Saying that was a bit risque, but Angelica just rolled her eyes. "You two are both children. Just- please behave. Just this once. I even made Aaron promise to not be an antisocial dick if he showed up. He mentioned already having plans, something about his latest dating adventure- but that he'd try to stop by if his date was okay with it."

The idea of Aaron dating at all was bizarre and Alex spent a moment trying to figure out what kind of woman would subject herself to that. She was probably boring, an accountant of some sort- or a librarian. They'd have sex once a month while listening to classical music and then read the newspaper together. In fact, Alex could bet that she was a champion chess player. The plans that Aaron already had? Going to the park and beating old people at the game without a trace of sympathy.

Despite Angelica's protest, Alex dug into his wallet to leave a twenty for his nail artist while Angelica paid at the front. Even though he'd only gotten clear paint on his nails, it was hard to deny how much better they looked. And how much better he felt. Maybe they could go for full body massages next? Or spa dates? Wasn't that something women did in their spare time? Alex could be down for girls' night. Even enjoyed rom coms, if that was where those kinds of nights ended.

"You're still bringing the wine on Saturday, right?" Freshly done nails flashed in the sunlight as Angelica paused just before climbing into her car. "And you're coming by early?"

Alex nodded, trying to remember that she had every right to want the day to be perfect. "Lafayette and I will be there early, and you know he's dying to show off his taste in wine. Especially because this probably means he can force some down my throat."

Angelica's lip twitched, a repressed half smile. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You know me- I can't stay in my office all day. I might die of boredom." Or frustration, whichever came first.

Once in the car, Alex took a moment to text Lafayette that he was on his way home. Asked if the man wanted him to pick anything on the way. Stared suspiciously at the singular request for whip cream before deciding that it wasn't worth asking. If it ended up in someone's ass, it ended up in someone's ass.

Except that didn't seem to be his plan at all. When Alex called out, Laf responded from the kitchen and when Alex found him- it was with small chocolate cakes and scoops of ice cream. Alex handed over the bottle before leaning against the doorway. "What have I done to deserve all this?"

"I am trying to buy your favor through sweets." Trust Lafayette to be completely honest. "I may have overstepped. You see, there is one final gift. Though this one is for both of us."

Was that going to be a thing? Lafayette stretching Alex's willingness to accept gifts by declaring them as not for Alex. The plug was for Lafayette, whatever this was it was for both of them- but look, the inexpensive candy worked for Alex, didn't it?

Not that he could really complain. He'd even shared some of what was left of the candy with Angelica at lunch. Alex plucked his bowl up, not one to turn down the chance for dessert before dinner. "And just what is this gift?"

Because maybe, just maybe, Alex wouldn't be annoyed if it was a sex toy. Those were fun at least. 

"I was thinking that we might shower first? I could wash your hair for you." Suspicious. But was Alex really going to turn down the chance to be pampered again for the second time that day?

Absolutely not. Munched on his dessert, sitting on top of the counter, something that went unremarked on for once. Lafayette was definitely sucking up to him. If he hadn't of just gotten his toes done, Alex might have pushed for a foot rub. Settled for taking advantage of his spot on the counter to the taller one for once, grinding into Laf's abs while he kissed him. Angelica might want them to slow down a little, but Alex wasn't ready for that yet.

Squeaked slightly when Lafayette used the position to pick him and tote him the bathroom. Wasn't surprised in the slightest when the man stripped him down, fingers running over what felt like his entire body before pressing him into the bathroom wall. "Mine."

"I think-" Another kiss, rougher than the one he'd initiated, and Alex caught his breath for continuing- "That you have more than proved that point."

What more did Lafayette want? To pee on him to mark his territory? If Lafayette claimed him any harder he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. "Allow me to take care of you."

Alex allowed himself to be tugged into the shower and waited as Laf turned the water on. When he reached over to grab the soap, his hand was batted away. "Do we not understand the concept? I cannot take care of you if you insist on making such a fuss."

"Can't you be mine as much as I'm yours?" What was wrong with Alex returning the favor? After all, he really enjoyed bathing Lafayette.

Lafayette shook his head, looking far too stern for someone wielding a bar of soap. "Not tonight. Tonight you are mine."

Oh. Alex swallowed, unsure how he felt under the intense stare. "Yes, Marquis."

The title seemed to help Lafayette relax a notch, and Alex obediently lifted his arms so that Lafayette could scrub him with a washcloth. Hid his smile when Lafayette started humming, fingers in his hair, massaging the shampoo through it. Maybe tomorrow he'd let Alex cowash his hair in return. For the moment he would allow the man to reassure himself that Alex still cared for him. Or whatever this was an exercise in.

When the water had begun to run cold, Lafayette turned the stream off. Stepped outside of the shower and wrapped a towel around his own waist before patting Alex dry. Tugged him out of the shower and manipulated him so that he was facing the mirror. "Will you close your eyes for me?"

Such a simple request. Until it wasn't, until Alex could feel something trailing around his neck and he swallowed- hard. It wasn't that tight, but they hadn't talked about breath play, but what if that was what this was leading up to-

Lafayette stroked his back. Instructed him to open his eyes.

Alex stared at his reflection, at the black leather around his neck, snug but not too tight. At the silver chain attached to it, the little L hanging at the center. Behind him, Lafayette looked positively anxious while Alex reached up to touch it. Lightly, as if it might disappear if he gripped it.

"The necklace-" Lafayette's hands rounded his shoulders, palms flat against Alex's skin on the way to brush the chain- "It is removable. You would be able to wear it at work, if you desired."

No one would think twice of the silver chain, and if someone noticed the letter? They would assume he swiped it from Lafayette's dresser. And yet- it felt like a mark of ownership. Standing there naked with nothing but a collar around his neck.

A collar. He'd played with one with Hercules, but this felt different. Significant.

"It is only for our pleasure." Lafayette's thumb traced along his collar bone. "It is not- sometimes these things come with contracts. You are welcome to wear it when you wish, remove it at your discretion. If you were to leave-"

Lafayette's swallow was visible in the mirror. "If you were to... It is yours to keep."

Funny, coming from a man who had spent the last week or so practically chanting that Alex belonged to him. Alex turned around in his grip, reaching up to pull Lafayette's head down, well aware that it wasn't particularly subby to do.

But there was something more important than being publius, more important than fitting into predetermined roles- and that was reassuring his partner that he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you pay attention, you might have noticed the thing at the top went from x/? to x/51. I have officially laid out the plot- but if you have any last minute requests for kinks- my inbox is always open at writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle on tumblr. Opinions on certain someones playing is still open. Basically in my Plan it is left vague- there's a chance for Hercules and his new boo to spend some quality time with Alex and Lafayette. If it does happen, no worries- the children will talk and at least settle some differences first. No hate sex/dubious consent. If it doesn't Laf and Alex will still have lots of fun on their own.


	45. Chapter 45

"What if-" Lafayette rolled one of the barbells with his thumb- "We did not go."

There was no way Alex would agree, but it didn't stop Lafayette from asking. Angelica's party would end up being something out of a dream, would most likely be the social event of the year with the energy she had put into it. And he did want to see her propose, it was just that he also knew of at least ten more interesting things they could do with their weekend. Like tie Alex up and see how long he could last before begging to come, or playing with the new flogger that he'd gotten in France. He was even starting to warm up to the idea of inviting Hercules back over to play.

Perhaps they could take some lovely pictures.

Except it would have to wait because Hercules had some sort of plans for the weekend. No doubt something either dealing with his newest fling or to planning to start the 'couch to 5k' season. The little bit that they had been able to chat, it sounded like he was already seeing an uptick in clients. It was almost depressing to realize that Hercules wouldn't be as free to lounge around their house anymore. At least Alex and Lafayette worked vaguely 9-5 type jobs, though they often put in overtime. But being a personal trainer meant Hercules might work from 5 am to 9 am, see a client during their lunch hour, and do a class after most people had gotten off. In previous years, Lafayette had even known him to take the occasional night owl client.

"Ang-" Alex's voice caught with a hitch- "Would kill us. Now come on, we need to get dressed. The party is in your honor after all."

"Alas," Lafayette laid a hand across his forehead as he said it. "I have come down with a sudden illness. It is my last wish, however, that they continue on without me."

Alex shoved him with his shoulder, moving so that he could pick out a shirt from his closet. A nice button down, rolled up to his elbows. Casually Alex tossed a t-shirt over his shoulder, and Lafayette caught it. Tugged the soft fabric on even as Alex was handing him one of his vests, and then a scarf.

His lover might claim to not understand his sense of style, but he at least knew the basics. 

Angelica'd already informed them that there would be buckets of ice, so all they needed was to grab the wine and head on their way.

"Boys," Beside him, Alex put on his most professional smile when Maria greeted them at the steps. "It's so good to see you. How was France?"

Long, drawn out. Most of the highlights had come in the form of Adrienne taking care of him or Alex's digital attention. Somehow, he didn't think the man would appreciate it if he mentioned such things to Maria. Instead, he stuck with the basics- the weather had been perfect, the food when he ate out- divine. As always, there was much beauty to be found in the region, and perhaps, one day, Angelica and Maria wold be inclined to allow him the pleasure of playing tour guide.

Something that earned him a giggle from Maria, and a raised eyebrow from Alex and Lafayette shrugged. It would be a darling engagement gift, in his opinion, but he couldn't say so until Maria said yes.

Maria glanced back toward the house. "Anyway, you aren't quite the first people here, but pretty close. Ang is hanging out with her sisters in the kitchen if you want to say hi."

A completely innocent statement.

That resulted in Alex hiding in the car less than five minutes later. Lafayette sighed when he opened the door, at least grateful that Alex didn't lock the thing. "You are being immature, mon amour."

Alex glared in response. "You didn't tell me they were sisters."

In Lafayette's defense, he hadn't known. One didn't often ask scene partners about their non-kink lives. Or, at least, Lafayette didn't. Adrienne was an exception. Hercules had been a friend first. Anyone else? He had no reason to question where they worked or who they might be related to. What was much more interesting, in Lafayette's opinion, was that Angelica had never talked about her sisters. 

Knew Alex had a picture of his mom on his desk, and though he would only admit it under duress- he had one of Alex on his own. Did Angelica just not have such things in her office? Or was there distance between them?

"Your sweet Angelica is going to be worried if you do not come back soon." Focusing on Angelica was probably the best way to get Alex back inside.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Alex would beg off a date night if it meant helping Angelica out- but it was time to put his care to the real test. He'd at least been composed enough to say hello to each of them women inside before making an excuse to disappear. The wine in the car had been a decent one at least. Gave them the excuse of both going outside, and Angelica had even mentioned that the pails of ice were out back. No need to go inside immediately. More than enough time for a breath of fresh air.

Except Alex didn't seem to be enjoying the air at all. "Tell her I'm not feeling well."

Lafayette shook his head. "I will do no such thing. I will not lie to your friend."

"I am most definitely queasy right now, no lying necessary." Alex pressed his face to the wheel before suddenly looking back up at him. "Come on, you know you want to take me home and see if you can get the plug larger. Or get another finger in. You might even be able to fit one of your smaller vibrators in next to your dick."

All wonderful suggestions that Lafayette looked forward to acting on. Later. Alex would never forgive him if he didn't at least make him stay for the proposal. "Do I need to take you over my knee in the back of the car? You are not going to ruin Angelica's party simply because you know her sister."

"It isn't the knowing her sister part." It would be almost easier if Alex looked mutinous, but mostly he looked pathetic. As if he would prefer to curl up in a ball and have the floor eat him rather than face the party. "It's that her sister has had her entire hand up my ass."

Soon she wouldn't be the only one to have done such. But Lafayette's jealousy there wasn't the point. "If you do not get out of this car, I will be most displeased with you. Angelica has worked too hard on this party for you to fuss now. You are an adult, and I expect you to act like one."

Despite the harshness of his tone, Lafayette expected at least a little more fight. But when another car rolled up, Alex sat up and thrust a bottle of wine at his chest. "Come on, we need to go put these out for everyone."

Part of him wanted to remind Alex to behave, to suggest that perhaps, if he laid off the wine himself, they could have a bit of fun once they were at home. And wasn't that better than drinking two bottles himself at a party? Somehow, at the moment, he didn't think that the promise of pleasure later would be enough. Better to let him self-medicate to some extent.

Slowly the yard filled with people, some of which Alex introduced him to. James Madison, who Angelica and Alex worked with, was a quiet man who didn't seem to fit in his rather large frame. Kept his eyes down and his shoulders slightly turned in, someone who wanted to make themselves as small as possible instead of taking up a room. Washington on the other hand, Lafayette couldn't help himself from staring at the man's face- almost positive that he'd seen him before.

Couldn't quite place it and he didn't linger long, shook Washington's hand and moved on when Alex did. Angelica stole Alex away and Lafayette hung around the edges of the party. It would be an excellent opportunity for socializing, especially of the kind meant to make business deals go more smoothly. While Angelica's Maria might not know the point of the party, Angelica's father had. There were senators and CEO's, an impressive array of high-end individuals. Later Lafayette would play nice with those worth conversing with, but for the moment he wanted to keep tally of who actually was.

If Ms. Cosway asked why he was skirting the edges at his own party, well, he'd never actually been a fan of the limelight.

"I take it Alex didn't take my presence very well." Eliza placed her wine glass on the table next to them. "If I had known-"

"In our line of work, it is often better not to." Or rather, in their acts of pleasure. "You had your father's reputation to protect should anything go wrong. No need for someone who was upset with you, spoil your relationship with your family or end up on the 5 o'clock news."

There was a reason Lafayette could count the number of clubs he'd played at in the United States on one hand. At home, with Adrienne's protection, there were few places where someone could connect both his name and his tastes without having theirs revealed as well if they publicized it. Adrienne would have them ruined before the succeed most likely, she didn't take kindly to those that abused the privacy clauses.

Eliza sipped at her drink and Lafayette considered getting one of his own. But no, he wanted to be in control of his faculties if Alex came home in one piece, and it would be rude not to drink one when the time to propose came. "I take it you aren't too upset with me."

For being there? Of course not. For her failure to immediately respect Alex's safe word? The jury was still out. Alex seemed mostly over the incident, though Lafayette doubted it was a coincidence that Alex wanted Hercules to come back but hadn't mentioned either of the women. In the end, Lafayette had accepted that it was one of his more poorly thought out plans. Either way, it wasn't something to discuss in polite company. "All is well, Ms. Schuyler."

"Not for long." Lafayette's turn must have seemed dramatic, because Eliza smiled at him. "I'll be a Lewis soon. It will make hiding in the shadows even easier."

Ah. "And when will this be happening?"

"Technically I beat Angelica to the punch in terms of proposing, she's always been the one for more romantic gestures and it slowed her down." Eliza took in the party, most likely watching for listening ears. "But I'll let her enjoy the momentum for a while. Maria and I play on eloping anyway. I think Angelica's currently talking about doing a beach wedding. We might even wait for that to be over before we announce what we've done."

"I'm sure she would not want you to put your own happiness on hold." Angelica didn't seem the type. She'd be delighted for her sister.

Eliza raised an eyebrow over her glass. "As often as she's put hers on hold for mine? I figure I owe it to her- just this once."

Just as Lafayette was going to reassure her that Angelica wouldn't mind, the music softened. Built to a slow crescendo and Lafayette's lip twitched when Alex ducked under his arm to watch the festivities.

A dramatic proposal, indeed.


	46. Chapter 46

For someone who had just suggested what he had- Lafayette looked a little too calm. They hadn't been able to leave Angelica's party until well into the AM, Angelica and Maria capitalizing on the ability to be a bit freer once her father and his associates left. It'd left Alex and Lafayette too exhausted to do anything fun when they finally made it home, though Alex wouldn't have changed it for the world.

It had also resulted in a later than usual wake up, at least for Alex. He wasn't exactly sure when Lafayette had gotten up to start his day, just knew that by the time Alex sat up in bed a little afternoon, his lover had breakfast waiting for him. Fed him bites of waffle and fruit, seemingly content to relax the day away.

They'd spent the last hour or so in bed, and Alex had been considering whether or not to text Hercules when Lafayette reached over and pulled a small black roll from the bedside table. Dropped it on the covers for Alex to poke at and open.

Small silver rods of various diameters tucked into individual slots.

Small silver rods that Lafayette wanted to stick in his cock.

Sounding. That's what Lafayette called it. Alex laid back on the bed, dangling one of them over his face. Tried to ignore the fact that Laf was staring at him, waiting for an answer. Knew his boyfriend wouldn't push it, wouldn't try and convince him, just wait until he came up with a decision of his own. 

The rod was completely smooth, not that thick either. Wouldn't have been intimidating at all if Alex didn't know where Lafayette wanted to put it. "Why? Just- why? There's no way you derive pleasure from this."

"I have heard-"

Alex snorted, rolling over on his side to look at Lafayette. "I didn't ask whether or not you thought it'd be nice on my end. What do you get out of sticking a metal rod where nothing should be stuck?"

Lafayette plucked at the covers, unceremoniously avoiding Alex's eye. "There are those that would say the same of many of our pleasures."

Which wasn't exactly wrong. A large number of people would rather sword fight a shark than get fucked in the ass, especially straight men. But Alex felt like this went beyond gender and sexual lines- most people in general just didn't want rods shoved in them.

Not there.

Yet- Lafayette had owned the kit before. Alex remembered pulling it out of the chest that first day. Hadn't known what was inside of it, but he'd recognized it none the less. Which meant Alex wasn't his first. If anything, this was one of the first things that Lafayette had brought up himself, instead of letting Alex stumble across on his own. "Why now? Be honest with me."

It felt odd, having to tack that on. Lafayette wasn't exactly the type to evade or be dishonest and yet- "Is it so hard to believe that I enjoy exploring you in new ways? Ways that no one else has before?"

Framed that way, maybe Alex could see the appeal. More importantly, it gave more away of Lafayette's intentions than he'd probably meant to. "This is about you not being able to fist me."

Jealousy. Pure and simple jealousy that Eliza had been able to do something to Alex that he himself had not. Could not. 

Not that he hadn't tried. Pumping up the plug inside of Alex as far as it could go, held Alex open during blowjobs before pulling it out and trying to fit more than three fingers. Once, he'd even managed four- but it was a long and slow process- and not one that could be expedited by doing it all in one day. No, Lafayette was just going to have to wait. To stretch Alex over time if he was so determined.

Lafayette frowned, reaching out to pluck the case off the bed. "It was foolish of me to ask. Shall we go to lunch?"

It would be easy to let Lafayette walk away. They could go out to eat, text Hercules if they wanted. Come back home and work on stretching Alex out just that bit further. Or maybe he could ride Laf. It'd been awhile since they'd done that. There was still whipped cream in the fridge, and wasn't that just asking for goofy pictures? So many things they could do that didn't involve sticking things where they didn't belong.

Limits. Alex was allowed to have limits, to say no. There were some things he already had. Not necessarily things Lafayette had brought up, but things he'd stumbled across on his own and felt uncomfortable about. All of which seemed completely understandable to Lafayette. He hadn't questioned for a second when Alex said that he didn't want to be cut, didn't want needles in him during a scene, didn't want his feet to be caned. Wasn't interested in age play or feminization beyond the fact that women had all the fun underwear.

For the most part, Alex was willing to try anything once- but Lafayette hadn't second guessed the lines he had set. And this wasn't so much a line as-

As it was Lafayette being ridiculous. "I didn't say no."

"You do not seem thrilled-"

Well, no. But maybe it would feel nicer than he imagined. Over the past few months, there's been plenty of new things to try. Most of them nice. "Fine, if you don't want to. I'll ask Herc-"

That got the response he wanted. Lafayette looming over top of him, knees pressing into his hips. "I do not like to be played with, mon amour."

Alex leaned up, huffed when Lafayette moved away rather than allow the kiss. "Well, I do like to be played with. So if you don't mind-"

His bottom lip stung, Lafayette's teeth digging in as he pulled it back. Not so much a kiss as a warning. "Come on Marquis, you know you want to."

Maybe it wasn't the best course of action, to try and taunt Lafayette into doing it- but Alex didn't particularly care. It was Laf's idea, and the more he was denied, the more he found he actually wanted to try. To prove that he could handle it.

Didn't have a second doubt until Lafayette had him stretched out across the bed, hands cuffed above his head. Talented fingers teased him to hardness, twisting and pumping until Alex was thrusting into nothingness, looking for more sensation. 

A dollop of lube on the head of his cock and Alex closed his eyes while Lafayette prepared the rod itself. The smallest one, Lafayette informed him. Much like the barbells in his nipples, there were different sizes. People were able to gauge up, an entirely different kind of size queen. His held breath turned out to be a bit overdone, the sound slipping inside of him with a surprising ease.

It felt- Alex didn't actually have words for how it felt, being stroked from the inside. Once Lafayette was sure that he wouldn't freak out, was okay with what was happening, he began to move it. Up and down, basically fucking Alex's cock.

"You are leaking-" For someone who owned the sounding kit and had hopefully done this before, Lafayette seemed astonished- "Do you feel it? How wet you are?"

A careful hand wrapped around his length, causing the sound to shift inside of him, and Alex whimpered. Felt his breath shallowing out even as Lafayette marveled over how well he was taking it. Pleased that he was the only person to have Alex this way, this open and vulnerable. 

Spurred on by every little gasp and sound Alex was making, eyes flickering between what he was doing and Alex's face. Watching. 

Alex squirmed when Lafayette leaned down to kiss the side of his shaft. "You have done so well, mon amour."

Was there such a thing as a praise kink? Because if so- Alex had one. Loved being called a dirty slut, but loved being told he'd done will even more. That he'd pleased Lafayette, whether it was a quick text message during the day, commenting on what a good boy he was for edging himself- for making himself ready- something cooed at him during sex, or even outside of the bedroom. Washington's hand on his shoulder telling him that he'd done a good job, that he was proud of him. Angelica's smile when he brought her coffee without being asked on a hard day.

Another kiss. "Did you know that some men are able to come from this alone?"

Alex could see it. Could see someone wriggling and begging as their cock was probed. As odd as it felt, it didn't feel bad. Imagined that this was what a straight guy would feel if he were fucked for the first time, aware it felt nice but not quite able to get over the oddness of the stretch.

With one hand around Alex's cock, Lafayette leaned toward the bedside table to grab his phone. They wouldn't be the nicest pictures that they'd taken, but if there was one thing Alex was coming to accept, it was his lover's enjoyment of documenting their adventures. Of having keepsakes of each thing they tried so that he could revisit them. Loved it when Alex wrote long sprawling posts about what they'd been doing lately, being able to read just what Alex thought- how much he enjoyed what they were doing.

His cock laid heavy against his stomach while Lafayette clicked away, and Alex did his best not to twitch or move. To not ruin the shot. Didn't even complain when Lafayette fucked it in and out a few more times, leaving threads of precome along his stomach. Almost as if to prove how it must feel, that Alex enjoyed it, even if it was more of a cerebral event.

"I am going to reward you now." It felt almost as weird coming out as it had going in, but compared to the way Lafayette lovingly cradled him in his mouth- Alex couldn't complain.

Didn't want to. Wanted to sink into the mattress and let Lafayette do all the work for once. With his hands above his head, there was no pressure to wind his fingers through thick hair. To try and control the pace. Participate in any way, not with the pressure of one hand pressing down on his hips, keeping him from bucking. Removing all the responsibility from Alex.

"My publius-" Lafayette circled his belly button with his tongue- "My precious, precious publius. Will you moan for me?"

As if Alex could do anything else, especially once Lafayette drizzled lube on two fingers and fitted them inside of him. Curled them against his prostate, encouraging the most delicious noises from him. Didn't stop until Alex babbled his thanks. Until there was a mess all over his stomach, which Lafayette scooped up with his fingers before dipping them into Alex's waiting mouth.

More lube and Lafayette lined himself up, before pushing inside. Alex wrapped his legs around Lafayette's waist. "My precious, precious Marquis," Alex teased, "Will you come in me?"

It'd been a tease, but damn if Lafayette didn't follow through.


	47. Chapter 47

Lafayette molded himself to Alex's back, allowed his hands to circle around and press Alex's hips back into him. "I was thinking, perhaps, that we might take some time off for the holidays?"

It was a risky suggestion, considering what had happened over Thanksgiving, but Christmas was practically upon them. He'd heard Alex talking with Angelica over the phone, something about only having a half day on Thursday and then two weeks off. Two weeks. Lafayette could take at least half that time off, would like to spend it somewhere else entirely. As nice as staying home could be, Lafayette wanted to travel. Would even budge enough to spend it at cheap hotels if Alex would agree to come at all.

"Koalas aren't exactly helpful for cooking, Laf." Despite his whine, Alex didn't actually shrug him off. "I need to finish cooking before Hercules gets here."

Hercules. They'd finally managed to find a date that worked for everyone involved so that the man's new partner could come for a visit. Low stakes, nothing particularly sexual though Alex seemed uninterested in removing his collar. Not something that Lafayette wanted to press either.

Liked seeing him in it. Liked the way the silver necklace draped and the L at the hollow of his throat. Should have put him in jewelry sooner.

"That is not an answer, mon amour." Lafayette didn't care if he was being pushy. "Will you come away with me?"

That time, Alex did shimmy, forcing him off. "Two days. Medium budget. Nothing with snow, my Puerto Rican disposition can't handle it."

"Four days. Low budget." That certainly got Alex's attention, who lowered the heat on the stove before turning to assess him.

Most likely trying to figure out how low Lafayette would be willing to go. What low even meant to him. Finally, Alex rolled his shoulders. "I'll give you a week if you go camping with me. Somewhere in Florida or the far south, where it won't be miserably cold yet."

Camping. "In a cabin?"

Alex shook his head. "In tents and sleeping bags. We'll stop by my mom's to pick them up. I know how to build a fire, we can prepare food ahead of time."

In a tent. Lafayette wasn't sure he'd ever seen a tent in person. Didn't know that he trusted Alex that there was anywhere in the states that would be warm enough to sleep outside. Perhaps he could be talked into going to a warmer hemisphere if Lafayette still agreed to camp with him? Probably not if included a plane ticket, since that would drastically affect the budget.

It was on his tongue to ask why Alex hated him so- but a week's vacation sounded too nice. Didn't know that the offer would still be on the table if he put up too much of a fuss. "I will consider it. Are we excited to meet Hercules' new boo?"

"I'm just hoping he's nice." Sometimes, Lafayette wondered if Alex realized how juvenile he sounded. Not that he didn't echo the sentiment. "Hercules deserves someone who can take care of him."

"There is a balance. As a masochist, Hercules would be rather unhappy with someone who was always nice to him." If anything, Lafayette was interested to see how Hercules' interest and tastes grew now that he'd accepted that he was into men. First had come Alex, then, if Lafayette's suspicions were correct- a handful of less kinky one night stands. Hercules exploring what he wanted.

Alex's face wrinkled. "I'm not sure I like the idea of Hercules with a sadist."

Precious, precious Alex. "Just because someone likes hurting people sex doesn't mean that they aren't fabulous partners outside of that. I like seeing you struggle, does that make me a bad person?"

"No. But-" But they'd gotten to know each other first. Dated, ensured that they worked together as lovers even outside of kink. Alex knew exactly what kind of person he was dating before he'd suggested trying new things. Lafayette could see each of his concerns flashing before his eyes and being dismissed out of hand, Alex struggling to find something that wouldn't immediately be shot down. "Actually yes. You're a terrible person. Get out of my house."

Lafayette laughed, leaned down to kiss Alex's cheek. "I am afraid this is my house, and I do not think I shall let you leave it either."

"That's kidnapping." Still, Alex didn't protest when Lafayette pushed him up on the counter, two fingers slipping into the ring on his collar to pull him in for a kiss. Nipped and sucked on his bottom lip until Lafayette was certain it would still be swollen when Hercules arrived. Bit back the urge to clamp down on the exposed parts of Alex's neck and leave more marks, ones he wouldn't be able to hide at work tomorrow. When Lafayette was done with him, Alex whined. "You're absolutely horrible. I'm hard and there's not enough time to deal with it, and you put me down into spaghetti sauce."

Whoops. "Shower. We will be in the living room if they arrive before you are finished." And then- just before Alex disappeared from sight-"You may edge but you are not allowed to take care of yourself."

Alex's frustrated half-scream was music to his ears.

Once the water began to run, Lafayette picked up from where Alex left off, making sure that dinner would be prepared when Hercules and his lover appeared. The last thing that he wanted was to be a poor host. By the time he'd tossed the noodles in the sauce and shoved it in the oven to keep warm, his phone was buzzing.

Hercules, letting them know that he was close by. Delightful.

Considering Alex's likely undressed state, he chose to meet them outside. Embraced Hercules in a hug and made his excuses for his messy lover before turning to the newest addition to Hercules' life. A rather short man, handsome with a rather serious expression. It looked entirely out of place considering the fact that the man was wearing jeans and a hoodie.

"It is so very nice to meet you," Lafayette extended his hand as he said it. "I am Gilbert du Motier, however, my friends call me Lafayette."

Something flickered, every so briefly, across the man's face. But he took Lafayette's hand all the same, a nice strong grip. "Aaron. Hercules mentioned that there would be two of you?"

Aaron. Aaron. Aaron- the name sounded familiar but Lafayette couldn't quite place it. Maybe Hercules had mentioned it briefly during one of his stories and never bothered pointing out that it was his elusive mystery man. "We had a bit of an accident, he should have finished cleaning up if you'd like to join us inside?"

"Maybe if you'd stop pissing on your boyfriend to claim him, he wouldn't need to shower," Hercules teased once they were settled on the couch.

At Aaron's cocked eyebrow, Lafayette waved the comment off. "Hercules thinks I am far too possessive with what I consider mine. Which is a rather rich position considering I have been willing to share so far."

Hercules looked ready to rebuke when Alex's voice came from the hallway. "Sorry to keep you waiting- Oh."

Oh? Alex had frozen just at the opening to the living room. Looked fit to fuck in a white tank top and black jeans, wet hair piled in a bun on top of his head- doing nothing to hide the collar he'd chosen to put back on. His reaction to seeing Aaron was rather alarming, though-

Especially because when Lafayette looked across the room, Aaron's knuckles were growing rather pale. Hercules looked just as confused as Lafayette did, reached out to stroke his lover's hand only to find it snatched away.

Rude.

Alex broke the strange tension with a strangled laugh. "So- about that boot licking?"

Boot licking? Did they know one another? Aaron shook his head, shoving himself up from the chair he'd sat in. "This was a mistake. God was this a mistake."

Two beats and Aaron was gone. Three and Hercules had followed, leaving Lafayette with a near hysterical Alex. "Amour?"

"Of all the fucking-" Whether Alex's tears were legitimate or just a byproduct of the laughing, Lafayette wasn't sure- "Angelica said he was dating someone. I didn't know he was gay. The sadistic bastard part fits, though. No surprises there."

Angelica? Lafayette wasn't following.

Alex wiped at his eyes, drawing a deep breath in as he tried to calm himself. "Come on, let's go after him before he cusses Herc out thinking this was some bizarre ass set up."

"Set up?" Lafayette questioned, unable to help himself.

Alex held open the door, trying to urge him on. "We're about to have dinner with Aaron Burr, resident pain in my ass at work."

Fuck. His name had sounded rather familiar.

Outside, Hercules and Aaron were talking in rather hushed voices by Hercules' car, and from the look on Aaron's face, if he'd had the keys he would have ben long gone by the time Alex and Lafayette made their way out. Alex bounded down the stairs by twos, sliding to a halt next to Hercules. It took Lafayette only a second to catch up.

"- on, you can't deny that it's funny." Aaron looked very much like he could. "You're the one always going on about how I should grovel at your feet. Calling me a good boy when I do what you want. It's only shocking I didn't figure it out sooner."

"I'm leaving. I'll walk if I have-" Alex's fingers wrapped themselves around Aaron's wrist, something that seemed to unsettle both of them.

Time for Lafayette to step in. "Stay. You make our friend very happy, and I think what my lover is trying to say is that it is not big deal. Alex will behave himself, or I will take him over my knee myself."

Eventually, he would learn that the turn of phrase never particularly inspired obedience from his strong headed boyfriend. "You could even stay and watch. I have it in good faith that I make the prettiest noises."

Lafayette reached up to tug on the back of the collar, swatting at Alex's rear end when he finally got the hint and headed inside. Turned back to Aaron with a small smile. "It will be a work in progress, but I neither wish to see you and my Hercules part ways or Hercules forced to keep this part of himself secret. Alex can be a good boy when he wishes."

Aaron snorted. "I doubt that."

The worst thing was, when it came to Aaron, Lafayette wasn't so sure that he was wrong.


	48. Chapter 48

Showing up thirty minutes late with Starbucks shouldn't have felt so amusing, but it did.

Would have been on time but somebody that wouldn't be named had spent half of the morning alternating between working him up and letting him ride out the need to come. Sent him off with a pat on his hip and a reminder that he wasn't allowed to relieve himself. Bastard. Bastard that Alex dearly loved, but bastard all the same. He'd promised Angelica that he'd stop by for an early morning check-in, and Lafayette had gotten in the way of that.

Not that Angelica seemed to mind his tardiness, just reached out for the coffee, sipping on it before speaking. "Wash said that once you finish up your current project, you can start your vacation. No need to try and start to gather momentum only to stop cold turkey."

"Uh huh. More like he knows how much vacation time I've built up and doesn't want to have to pay out." That or he wanted to give Alex a decent break before having to work with Burr.

Speaking of which- "Aaron in his office?"

Wrong question to ask. Angelica squinted. "What are you planning? Please don't start anything before the holidays, I don't want to go on another fishing trip, okay. Nobody does."

If he played his cards right, no one would have to. "You know if he talked to Wash today?"

Still suspicious, Angelica shook her head and Alex did his best to smile his most reassuring smile. "Then I'm going to handle it. Love ya, give Maria kisses for me."

Except the first time Alex went to go visit Aaron, the door was shut. Which was okay, sometimes they did work that needed some more privacy. It didn't come off as suspicious until he saw Aaron in the hallway headed towards Madison's office- where he stayed with the door shut after Alex called out to him.

Avoiding him. Aaron was avoiding him.

Which did not bode well for Alex at all. Lafayette had snipped at him the night before saying that if it was his fault Hercules and Aaron broke things off, Alex couldn't expect Hercules to keep coming around like he had been. That Hercules might realize that his relationship with them complicated his dating life and just break things off. Not something that Alex wanted at all.

So he took things a step further, tucked himself into the corner chair of Aaron's office. Typing away emails on his cellphone while he waited. The man couldn't stay out forever, and if he didn't notice Alex before coming in- well, it would be a lot harder to avoid him.

Not that Aaron didn't still try- turned as soon as he did see Alex and managed to get halfway out the door before Alex could speak.

Which was fine. Alex didn't need that much time to set the hook. "Fine. But I'm telling Angelica it's your fault when we get dragged to a picnic in the middle of winter. Or do you think he'll still have us fishing in the icy waters?"

Aaron froze and Alex counted. Ten, nine, eight- on five, Aaron walked back into the office. "What do you want?"

"Stop saying that like I'm going to ask for a quickie in the bathroom, or you're plotting to bend me over the desk if I answer the question wrong." Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't take that off the table as Aaron's go to stress relief fantasy. "We have a project to work on, and that can't happen if you're avoiding me all the time. So either we can go to lunch, maybe even to that vegan place you're so into- or I go into Washington's office."

Alex glanced off to the side, sniffing slightly. "You know how much I hate disappointing you, Sir. But I just can't figure out how to get Aaron to work with me. I've been trying so hard and I just- I want to please you, sir. Can I maybe work with James? I know we don't like each other, but I think we'd be able to do well for you. And I so want to do well."

It had the expected effect, Aaron rubbed at his temples- clearly debating his options- before grabbing his jacket off the hook near the door and walking off without saying anything. Alex stuck his phone in his slacks before following, straight past Washington's office and to the parking lot. Tried not to feel like a kitten being led to slaughter when Aaron cupped the back of his neck, pushing him forward.

The ride to the vegan restaurant was silent, and Alex had already pressed his luck. Didn't want to test whether or not Aaron would throw him out of a moving vehicle. They ordered, and once they'd received their rolls, headed back outside to where a handful of picnic tables were abandoned. More privacy than they would inside.

"I am not refusing to work with you." Funny, it seemed like that was what Aaron was doing. "We'll divide the work and communicate by email when need be. So long as we send each other updates, there's no reason we actually have to be in the same room."

That sounded functional. "I don't understand what your problem is. Okay, so you're dating my best friend and I probably know way more about your sex life than you'd prefer. We're adults."

Aaron not looking at him had been uncomfortable, Aaron's direct stare was worse. "Maybe if you didn't throw your sexuality around to get your way, I would be able to. Or are you going to pretend that's not what you're doing every time you bat your lashes at Washington and ask how you can serve him."

It would be pointless to point out that Alex didn't actually bat his lashes at his boss. That he'd mostly been egging Aaron on. No, Aaron would believe what he wanted. "And what? You don't? You boss me around when we work together, and maybe, I could handle it if it was just you being a dominating person. But it's not- you're the one who doesn't respect me. I might joke and kid- but I do that with everyone. I think you're competent, and I think you're good at your job- you're the one who looks at me like I'm stupid."

Alex didn't actually know what he'd expected by dragging Aaron out here. Not this. "I'm not stupid."

Didn't like being treated like he was. There was no good reason that they couldn't work well together. It wasn't as if they were two dominant personalities butting heads, Alex didn't mind letting Aaron take the lead. But being treated like he didn't bring anything to the table? That he was dead weight? The longer Alex sat there, the more unappealing the idea of working things out with the man became. Alex loved Hercules, wanted things to work between him and whoever it was he chose to be with- but that didn't mean Alex needed to be in that person's life.

Across the table, Aaron was quiet and Alex pushed himself away. "I'll get Angelica to pick me up."

"Sit down." And then, when Alex didn't listen- "Hamilton. Sit down, please."

Please. Alex considered rebelling. Of walking off anyway. But it would make things easier if they were at least on talking terms. Sat down again, pushing at his untouched food. Aaron sighed. "I don't think you're stupid."

Funny, that wasn't how Aaron acted. Aaron tried again, "You must understand that I am a private man. Much like your partner, I'm sure. As men from certain fortunes, we both have legacies to protect."

So Aaron had looked Lafayette up. Found out more about him. "You act like I'm going to go around telling everyone about your sex life. You don't see me telling everyone about mine-"

"Except that you do." Alex's brow furrowed and then it struck him, but Aaron cut him off before he could defend himself- "Anonymously, I know. You must know how awkward it would be to work with someone-"

"Who you've seen naked?" No need to be delicate about it, if Aaron had seen the blog- he'd seen the blog. "I'm not quitting. And I doubt you plan on it either and Wash won't be happy if we try and avoid each other. We're two adult men who happen to have distressingly compatible desires. I respect you- you seemed to imply that you respected me earlier. We both know what we know. There's no need to be weird about it. Unless you were lying earlier- or you just have a general disrespect for submissive men, at which point- I think you need to make that clear to Herc. He's a good guy."

"He is-" Aaron rubbed at his brow, clearly frustrated. "But that isn't the point. We dislike each other as is, and recent realizations make things more difficult."

More difficult? What kind of lame excuse was that? "That's rich, I give you permission- please go tell Washington that the reason you don't want to work with me anymore is because you found out I like to be spanked. Because if you don't think that makes me inept- well, I'm not sure what else that leaves."

An exaggerated sigh. "Please consider, hypothetically, mind you- that Lafayette introduced you to the idea of playing with another Top. Showed you pictures, talked about what it would be like. About what you two might do together."

Okay, Alex was following. Other than the picture aspect that wasn't so different from Adrienne or Eliza. But he still didn't see what the problem was.

"Now imagine that you show up and find out that it was James." Alex would peg James as more the submissive type, personally-

Oh. Aaron fidgeted with the wrapping from his roll, all but decimating the paper as Alex resisted the urge to burst into laughter. "Hypothetically speaking, of course, I might have trouble working with James. Might find myself thinking of what he could do to me. And of course, when you're being denied- it just makes it all the more distracting."

Between edging and Lafayette's nonsense, Alex was more than familiar with that concept.

Aaron nodded. "So you understand my problem? The most obvious solution is to keep our distance. I don't think that should be an issue with the work that needs to be done."

"I see a much easier solution." That got him Aaron's attention, and Alex did his best not to wink or anything else that would cause Aaron to storm out. "Laf and I are going on vacation. You and Herc can come with."

"Somehow," the way Aaron said the word made it sound pained. "I don't think that spending more time with you right now is the answer."

Alex shrugged, trying to come off as casual. "That depends on how the time is spent, isn't it?"

"Are you really-" Aaron took a breath to steady himself- "Really?"

"You're the one who agreed that the being denied part doesn't help." Not to mention maybe getting laid would make Aaron friendlier, and hadn't Lafayette mentioned that Herc didn't actually bottom. Maybe they were in a non-sexual relationship. And if it meant improving Aaron's mood, well, Alex didn't mind putting his ass on the line.

That fact that Aaron was attractive didn't hurt. "Plus, it'll give us a chance to bond outside of work and who knows- maybe we'll find that we actually really get along."

Unlikely, but a truce seemed possible. Especially if Aaron was willing to work at it alongside him. And if not, Alex had always been curious about kinky hate sex.

Aaron didn't seem sure that he was going to bite. "I'll talk to Hercules about it. No promises."

It was something, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have one last chance to cast your vote about whether or not Aaron joins them on the camping trip.


	49. Chapter 49

From the passenger seat, Hercules snorted. "Do I even want to know?"

Lafayette shrugged. "I could not gag him before we visited his mama, could I?"

What better way to ensure that their lovers try and get along than silencing Alex? Large black gag stretching his lips so prettily, his head in Aaron's lap. Lafayette's comment that he would not allow Aaron to be rough with Alex until he'd been nice to him had gone over surprisingly well. Alex hadn't even complained when Lafayette dropped the gag in Aaron's lap rather than putting it on himself.

It'd been a rather adorable moment, even if Aaron tended to be the more impassive type. Lafayette had been treated to the image of the man putting Alex's hair into a bun before locking the strap into place. Despite the lack of fondness between them, Aaron apparently couldn't resist stroking Alex's cheek once the gag was in place. Tracing along the edges of the leather with one thumb.

"I still can't believe you agreed to this." Hercules twisted in the seat, cracking his back. "What kind of freaky sex act did Alex offer to get your ass in a tent?"

None, though perhaps he should have held out for something of that nature. Yet- Lafayette couldn't think of anywhere that he was left wanting. Everything made all the better by the fact that Alex wanted it. Wasn't trading favors. Or rather, wasn't trading serious favors. Blowjobs and facials in exchange for orgasms. Evenings that he waited for Lafayette to get home, plugged ass in the air, strap laid out beside him.

And then he had the audacity to tease that Lafayette was the horny one in their relationship. 

"Is it so shocking that I would get my hands dirty?" Sure, it wouldn't be a reach to refer to him as a priss, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself at times. "There are many things I would do for love."

Hercules snorted. "So he agreed to get fucked outside, is that what you're saying?"

From the backseat, Alex made an interested noise. It wasn't their original intention, but it might make the week a little more bearable and Alex had said that they were unlikely to be bothered considering the season. They hadn't tried anything so risky as public nudity, but perhaps-

Perhaps they could make it work. The scratches across his back if he were to be fucked against a tree would be simply delightful. Perfect for photographing. Or maybe they would be able to tie him up between two trees, switch between stroking his cock and flogging his back. Fucking himself on a pretty dildo attached to a rock.

Lafayette had trusted Alex to pack for the camping itself. Had listened in on the conversations with Rachel, how he wanted two tents and a cook stove. While he excitedly rambled about previous trips and what he thought they might need. Debated with his mom about this and that- no mom, he didn't need to bring a compass, they weren't going hiking, and even if they were- they'd keep to known trails.

No, Alex had the camping supplies down. But Lafayette's bag in the back? Filled with all his favorite toys. If he was going to be trapped in the woods for a week, then he was going to enjoy himself.

As for the other. Maybe they could have Hercules fetch a switch to be used on him. Check to see if there were any other campers along the trail, see just how loud they could go. There had to be a few stress positions that they could manage.

Flick those pretty piercings of his. Idly he wondered if he could attach chain or rope between Alex's and Hercules'. Watch Alex bounce on Hercules' cock, piercings tugging if he went too high. 

All things that he could think about later. After all, it wasn't only himself that he needed to be thinking of. Aaron was an unknown player beyond the fact that Lafayette knew he liked to play rough. That he and Alex had issues, though, apparently not enough to keep Alex from offering and Aaron from accepting. If it weren't for the fact that Alex was Lafayette's boyfriend, he might tease about unresolved sexual tension.

"So we really hanging out in the woods all week?" Hercules, it seemed, was not content to pass the rest of the ride in relative silence.

Though why he wasn't trying to engage Aaron in conversation, Lafayette was unsure. "Alex said we are free to leave camp during the day and check out local attractions. I do think this was a concession on his part. He has mentioned that there is a nearby park that has manatees? And plenty to do, if we wished to stay there for a day or two. It, however, stays pretty packed."

Hercules snorted. "Aka, your boyfriend picked the camp we're going to based off of our ability to fuck at it."

"We are men of simple pleasures." Or at least, Alex was, and he was teaching Lafayette to be one as well. "Though that still rests on how populated the campground we are at is."

Not that populated at all, it turned out. And even if it had been, the way it worked was a winding set of trails with the occasional area where a small handful of tents could be set up. The woman at the front desk told them that they could have their pick of empty lots, but to remember that while they were allowed to drive up to unload, they weren't allowed to actually park where they slept.

Which was fine. The handful of campers toward the bottom meant they probably couldn't get too loud, but Lafayette drove as far up as he could, left a clear mile between them and the next person. They would need to be quiet, but- well, that was what gags were for. And Lafayette could settle for having pretty nature shots even if he couldn't have a naked Alex in them.

With no one that close by, a cover of trees, and the crunching sound of gravel to give away if someone was coming up the trail- they decided to leave the gag on Alex. A decision that had been met with a downright mutinous look, one that would have no doubt been accompanied by a stuck out tongue if he'd been able to. 

Surprisingly, it was Aaron who took pity on him. Pulled Alex toward him after they set up the first tent, Hercules in the background setting up the second one. Unlocked it, wiping the slobbery rubber with Alex's shirt before tucking it in the pocket of his cargo shorts. Lafayette paused from his place at the car, toy bag in one hand as he watched Aaron grip Alex's jaw with both hands. Almost expected them to kiss, but Aaron simply massaged at what had to be Alex's sore jaw.

And then walked away without a word. Lafayette cocked an eyebrow. Was he always so quiet or did he think it was the only way to maintain the peace between them? A tentative friendship based on silence.

Free of his confinement, Alex snagged the toy bag from him, dropped it in the tent before nuzzling Lafayette's neck with his nose. With that distressed red mouth that was practically begging to be kissed. And who was Lafayette do deny that plea? Looped an arm around Alex before walking forward, careful to keep it slow enough that Alex wouldn't stumble. Didn't stop until his lover's back was pressed against a nearby tree, brought their lips together- finally.

Didn't break away until Hercules clapped a hand on his shoulder, and Lafayette turned to glare at the interruption only to roll his eyes as Hercules reached into his front pocket to steal the keys. "Aaron and I are going to park the car. Maybe go grab something to eat if Alex isn't going to insist we hunt and gather? I'd say be done with this by the time we're back- but hey, it isn't like it's anything we haven't seen before."

"You are always welcome to join in," Lafayette teased. "Or have some fun of your own."

Hercules grinned, shoved his shoulder lightly. "Maybe we will. Pull his hair for me while we're gone?"

As if Lafayette needed to be asked.

Alex kissed along his chin as Hercules and Aaron made their way to the car. Didn't speak up until they'd started on their way down the path. "Thanks for doing this with me. I know it isn't exactly your posh hotels."

Maybe one day he would tell Alex about the hotel he'd tried to stay in while he was in France. Convince him that they could travel together now, without worry that Alex would be uncomfortable or that he'd be taking Lafayette out of his comfort zone. They could go on weird road trips and see some of those mom and pop shops that Alex occasionally talked about. 

"Let me thank you-" Lafayette went willingly when Alex switched their positions. Might have complained if it weren't perfectly obvious what was about to happen. Relaxed into the tree the best he could instead while Alex undid his slacks. Just enough to pull Lafayette's cock out, making it easier to quickly hide what they were doing if someone made their way up the trail.

Not that anything would be able to hide how positively fucked Alex looked already. Alex's hair had still been damp when Aaron put it into the bun, meaning that the normally well-kept hair looked like it'd been used as a leash. The marks on his cheeks from the straps hadn't quite gone away yet and Alex had left the house in one of his more ridiculous outfits. Black cut off jeans that barely covered anything and one of Lafayette's purple undershirts- so big that one wrong tug would reveal a nipple. He'd at least had the decency to tug on Hercules' hoodie before going in to talk to his mom.

Who hadn't been phased at all by the shorts, which brought up interesting questions about high school Alex's daily attire.

"Come on," Alex pulled off just enough to talk, looking up at Lafayette through his lashes. "Fuck my face, I can take it."

Oh how far they'd come. It felt like just yesterday that he'd been helping Alex handle his gag reflex for normal, nonkinky purposes. Lafayette didn't need to be asked twice, wound his fingers through the mess that was Alex's hair and drew him further onto Lafayette's cock. Slowly, just to prove a point. That Lafayette was in charge, and he would control the pace.

Plus, from experience, he knew it could be just as hard to go down slow, especially toward the end. Directed Alex to not break eye contact, hummed with pleasure as Alex struggled to keep his eyes open, nose pressed against Lafayette's pelvis. Pretty, pretty boy with tears gathering along his bottom lids as he gagged, throat spasming until Lafayette took mercy and pulled him off. One, two gasps of air before his cock was back in Alex's mouth, this time shorter, faster strokes.

Never pulling out all the way, just to the tip so that Alex could take a shallow breath. "Do you know how beautiful you are, mon amour? So very beautiful choking on my cock."

Choking on his cock, curled up in bed, with rope marks on his thighs. Laughing in the shower, with flour on his cheeks in the kitchen. Pen in the bun on his head as he worked late nights at home. Was there any time that Alex wasn't beautiful?

No. No, he didn't think there was. Lafayette rolled his hips forward, fingers in Alex's hair forcing him to keep his head in place. Fucked his face like he'd asked, before pulling out to come across Alex's face.

Batted the man's hands away when Alex stood and tried to wipe it off. "I think I rather like it there. Shall we finish unpacking the bags before our friends come back?"

Alex stuck out his tongue, probably delighted to finally have the chance. "As you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the one with the manatees is a real park in orange county, florida
> 
> the other is based off of one in north cackalacky and I don't know if one exists like it in florida.


	50. Chapter 50

The fact that there was a fire flickering in the distance only made the entire situation more surreal.

It'd taken Lafayette two days. Two entire days to give Aaron permission to actually play with Alex. Two strange days of occasional soft touches, a hand on his cheek, the briefest back massage after dinner- small conversations. Never about work. Aaron, it turned out, had been a boy scout in his youth. Seemed the most willing of the three to follow Alex up the trail to investigate things. To help him start fires and cook on them.

Yesterday, Alex had laid on his stomach, one of the sleeping bags dragged out of the tent to watch as Lafayette and Aaron worked over Hercules. Cuffs around his wrists that connected to trees in such a way that he couldn't go quite flat footed, feet bound together, with knees slightly bent.

The experience of just watching had been- overwhelming. Just like it had been when he watched Lafayette cane Hercules. Knew, logically, that the man could take more. That the same wouldn't be expected of him. But watching Hercules struggle, arms tense as he practically pulled himself up, fingers tight around the place where he could grasp the ropes. Watching Hercules finally sob as Aaron's switch caught his inner thigh, again when Lafayette's strap went across his shoulders for what seemed like the hundredth time to Alex. Two tops taking turns to make sure that Hercules fell apart before they got too tired.

Black gag muffling the noises he made, biker shorts providing the smallest bit of protection against the elements even as the night grew colder and darker.

When they finally let Hercules down, helped him stumble toward the spread out sleeping bags that Alex had been hanging out on, Alex had moved back to give Herc room to lay on his stomach. Glared up at Lafayette when he noticed the speckles of blood before demanding he go get the first aid kit. Which they'd left in the car. Maybe small wounds like that would be okay when done around the house, but they were in the woods, and it wasn't as if one could disinfect a stick.

Alex had continued to inspect Hercules' back, tried to ignore the slight tremble of the body beneath him. Knew it wasn't necessarily a bad thing- coming down from an adrenaline high just caused that sometimes. When he'd looked up, Aaron was staring at him and Alex huffed. Didn't stop glaring even as Aaron moved forward, switch still in hand. Watched, frozen, as Aaron leaned down and Hercules leaned forward to kiss it.

As if Alex had been doubting that Herc wanted it. Needed reassurance that Hercules was content.

Which hadn't been it at all, it'd just been confirmed that both his boyfriend and Aaron were sadistic assholes who didn't always check to make sure they had everything ready for the aftercare part.

It wasn't right to be mean and not be nice afterward.

Something he'd made sure to reiterate after Lafayette gave Aaron permission to undress him.

Thankfully, Aaron didn't take offense. Pulled Alex into him, and Alex marveled at how close in height they were. That the motion didn't bring his cheek to someone's chest the way it usually did with Hercules and Lafayette. No, the hand gripping his ass and the one cupping the back of his neck brought him face to face with Aaron.

For a moment, Alex wondered if the man was going to kiss him. Faces so close that he could feel Aaron's breath on his cheek, but Aaron only tugged off Alex's shirt. Scratched down his sides, fingers lingering at the top of Alex's shorts, gaze a little too intense for comfort.

"Go ahead," Lafayette pressed himself against Alex's back, one hand coming up to tweak his left nipple. "Tell Aaron what you want him to do to you."

That shouldn't have been a complicated question, but- what did Alex want Burr to do to him? It'd been one thing to joke and tease Aaron, to invite him along. Another thing to submit to Lafayette and Hercules, to let them guide things. But to choose?

Lafayette nuzzled the top of his head. "Mon amour? If you do not answer, we will not move on."

Consent. Alex had to consent. Was consenting, didn't know what to say. Lafayette stroked his stomach, soothing circles with his thumb. "Do you want Aaron to undress you?"

Yes. When Alex nodded, Lafayette kissed the side of his head. Waited until Aaron lowered his shorts and boxers before asking the next question. "Do you want to be tied up? Like we did Hercules yesterday?"

No. No, Alex did not. It was Hercules that spoke up next. Brought up something that Laf would have never thought to, that Alex would have never been able to put words to. Not with Aaron right there. Still, he nodded. Because yes- yes that was something he wanted before he realized Hercules was seeing Aaron Burr of all people. Trying to connect that, trying to connect the Burr he knew at work, with the things he'd heard about Hercules' adventures, with this.

This was growing more real by the second. Especially when Lafayette kissed him one last time before stepping away. Probably to grab his camera, to watch next to Hercules.

When a hand on his shoulder wasn't enough to push him to his knees, Aaron twisted his nipples. Twin points of pain and Alex whimpered. They hadn't been touched that roughly since before the piercings, but Aaron didn't seem interested in stopping. "Do I have your attention?"

"Yes-" Another half twist- "Sir. Yes, Sir. You have my attention."

Aaron patted his cheek, still not smiling. "Good boy."

Even with the mocking tone, Alex felt the swell of pleasure. Knelt on the ground, grateful for the tarp they'd put out. There were rocks on the ground, just enough to give him an uneven place to try and balance- but at least they weren't sharp. Weren't biting.

Aaron spoke again, pulling Alex's attention from his knees. Had Alex ever done anything like this before? No. Did Alex remember his safe word? A fine time to ask, but yes. Did Alex feel comfortable using it if need be?

That one took him off guard, and it took him a moment to think it over. Conscious of the sight he must make, kneeling naked in the woods. Protected mostly by trees but still, so, so vulnerable. Did he comfortable safe wording? Did he trust that Aaron would listen if he did?

Alex nodded. Leaned into the touch when Aaron squatted in front of him, thumb brushing along Alex's bottom lip. "Good boy. I'm going to hurt you now."

At least that one came off sincere.

The first strike took him off guard. Didn't so much hurt as startle him, if anything, Aaron yanking him back into place by his hair stung more. Two came across the same cheek, carrying more of a bite. The third-

Felt like it happened in slow motion. Aaron raised his hand and Alex clenched his eyes. Didn't want to see it fall, just wanted to let it happen. Which didn't stop him from tensing when the air near his cheek practically vibrated, taking away his breath. Then- the hit. A bright blossoming pain in the same place as before and finally, Alex's palms grazed the tarp.

The cheek that wasn't stinging slammed into the dirt, soft and damp. 

Ringing. His ears were ringing.

Vaguely he was aware of swearing. French. Lafayette. A pair of hands pulled him back to his knees, and Alex blinked. Made a face when Aaron tilted his chin to the side, even closed his eyes for the next strike. But it didn't come, Aaron too intent on knocking the dirt off of him. "Sorry-"

Alex blinked again. Did his best to make a confused noise.

"Hercules-"

As if summoned, Hercules appeared behind Aaron, leaned down to help Alex stand. Or at least, that's what Alex had expected. Found himself picked up instead, head still spinning in protest. There were logs around the fire pit, and Hercules sat on one, keeping Alex on his lap. "He forgot that on top of not being able to handle as much pain wise, you don't have the core to balance for that either."

Vaguely, it occurred to Alex that he could be offended by that. But Hercules' chest was warm and all he wanted was to collect his head again.

"I should have-" Alex shook his head, cutting Aaron off.

Didn't want to hear what Aaron should have done. Alex had asked to be hit, and he'd done it. 

Aaron tried again. "There were-"

"Aaron?" Aaron's jaw shut with a click. "'s okay."

Sweet, really, that he was so freaked out. It wasn't as if Alex had used his safeword. Wasn't bleeding, hadn't cried, and yet- Alex tilted his head to look up at Aaron over Hercules' shoulder. "You're being nice."

It said something that Aaron didn't roll his eyes. "To quote a certain thorn in my side, those are the rules."

Oh. Was everything really going to be over just because Alex had tumbled? Gotten a little disoriented? "Sorry, you didn't get to spank me."

Behind him, Lafayette snorted. "Would you like to lay down now, mon amour? Or at least get dressed?"

"No." Alex leaned forward the small bit that he could, rubbing his cock into the man's stomach. Sure, he wasn't completely hard- but he was getting there. "Someone, Laf, Herc, Aaron- I don't care. You can pick straws if you'd like- but someone is going to fuck me."

Sure, they didn't always have sex in scene, or after one- but the scene also usually came to a more satisfying conclusion, made his head warm and sleepy.

Hercules squeezed his ass. "Just one of us?"

Just one? Oh- "Mhm, I can handle more than one. Maybe even handle all of you if Laf can be convinced to come out from behind his camera."

"But then how would we remember this evening?" Lafayette teased. "Aaron, if you would not mind fetching the lube."

Hercules ended up being the one to prepare him. Worked in one finger and then two while clung his neck to give him a better angle. For all his hard work, he also ended up being the one who got to fuck Alex first.

Of course, ever the director, Lafayette had something to say about that as well. Encouraged Alex to twist around before lowering himself slowly onto Hercules' cock- after all, if Alex was so needy there wasn't anything stopping him from doing most of the work. As the only one undressed, he could feel the roughness of his friend's jeans against his inner thighs while he worked to fuck himself up and down Hercules' cock.

On command, Aaron came up behind them, yanking Alex's hair back with one hand. Still, it was obvious that he wasn't used to Lafayette's particular brand of ridiculousness, glancing up at the sound of the shutter, cringing at the flash. Just a little too conscious of the way that Laf was circling them for the best shot. 

Another order, and Alex's neck stretched just a little further, even as Aaron leaned in. "Tell me you want this."

When he did, the responding kiss made him do a mental redaction of some of his more creative insults over the years. Left him panting, unable to arch up into it due to the grip Aaron still had on his hair. 

It was Hercules that interrupted them. Suggested not only a change in position, but locations. Alex allowed himself to be rearranged like a rag doll, two pillows under his hips in the tent, legs wrapped around Aaron's smaller waist even as Hercules's knees came to either side of Alex's head. 

Alex opened his mouth willingly, did his best to accept the cock coming into his mouth even though it wasn't an ideal angle.

Above him, Alex was vaguely aware that they were kissing. Faint sounds, the jerky movements from both, their attention divided by each other and what their cocks were doing. It made him feel dirty in all the right ways. Like he was just a cock sleeve, a secondary concern. A means to an end.

It felt like ages, but eventually, they parted ways, Aaron picking up the pace and Hercules leaning down further, taking Alex's cock into his mouth. Sweet, sweet Hercules. A total contrast on both ends, Hercules pumping slowly, careful to not choke him- Aaron slamming into him hard enough to force Alex's cock down Herc's throat.

When they came, it was all over his face and stomach, Aaron reaching down to jerk Alex off until he added to the mess. He'd been just about to ask where they could clean up when a final smattering of come landed on his chest, and he looked up to smile sleepily at Lafayette as his lover knelt beside him.

Didn't complain as Hercules rearranged him for the second time that night. Placed Aaron in between them so that Lafayette could curl around him on the other side.

"Gonna be sticky in the morning," It was a half-hearted complaint, and Laf stroked his hair as he murmured for him to go to sleep.

After all, they were going to need their energy in the morning.


	51. Chapter 51

Lafayette rolled over in bed, patting around for his lover before blinking at the glowing red numbers on the clock.

Four twenty-five. It was four in the morning and Alex wasn't asleep curled against him. Considering what day it was, he definitely didn't have to go to work early, neither of them were expected back for a few more days.

Curious, Lafayette crept through the house.

Found Alex tucked under the Christmas tree, half naked body curled up on top of a sleeping bag that he'd clearly swiped from his mother. They'd opted not to do gifts for the most part, though Alex had agreed to be taken on a shopping trip and pick out things for children in need. It'd been almost as gratifying as buying gifts for Alex himself.

A sleepy grumble caught his attention. "You're awake."

"It was cold without you, mon amour." Lafayette knelt down on the ground, thumbed the closest piercing. "Do I get to unwrap you this morning?"

Alex arched into his touch, stretching before flopping back on the floor. "I was thinking you could wrap me up first."

Before Lafayette could ask what exactly that meant, Alex tossed two small boxes toward him. Of course- Lafayette wasn't allowed to give Alex gifts, but there was no clause in the opposite direction. Not that Lafayette was really complaining considering the context.

Inside the first box was a large roll of thick red ribbon, and Lafayette laid the second aside. Encouraged Alex to stand up so that he could create a makeshift chest harness out of the ribbon. Even listened when Alex requested to keep the gold short shorts in place for the moment. Something was off about that, but it wasn't worth the argument. Not when there were pictures to take. Pictures of Alex with a giant bow around his wrists, tying them together. Of silver barbells peaking out from the ribbon when Lafayette stretched Alex out over the Christmas tree, cuffs holding him in place. A close up shot of Alex's mouth, held open by layers of ribbon- and then, for his personal collection, the ribbon serving as a blindfold.

A black sheet from the closet served as a perfect backdrop of Alex kneeling with the ribbon around his neck. Of him struggling to lick a hanging strip. Christmas indeed. A gift for all their followers, for behaving so nicely lately. For Alex as well, for being so thoughtful. His sweet, sweet lover, always thinking of others.

The next box turned out to be just as delightful. Christmas lights. Once Alex allowed him to unwrap other parts of him, they would be able to get some more shots, but for the moment he settled for dangling them across Alex's body haphazardly. Dragged him to the bedroom to use them to tie him to the four poster bed. A simple one of Alex sitting on the bathroom counter, hanging loosely from his neck. Something Lafayette took advantage of so that he could drag his lover in for a kiss. Gripped Alex's hip with his free hand as he claimed him.

Except- the act also pulled the fabric of those little shorts down a little lower. Exposed the corner of what Alex had been hiding when Lafayette stepped away to escort them to their next activity.

Felt his heart stop in his throat, unsure of how he was supposed to react. Had to check to make sure he was right, pulling a slightly protesting Alex off the counter so that he could pull the shorts down. "Amour- What have you done?"

In an admittedly pretty scrawling script above Alex's cock, there were now four words that were not there before. Property of the Marquis.

Alex looped his arms around Lafayette's neck, kissing at his throat in an obvious effort to placate. "Do you not like it, Marquis?"

The worst part was that some of him did. Loved seeing his title on Alex's skin, above his cock, declaring for the world what Lafayette already knew. That Alex was his. No one else's.

"A tattoo-" It was hard to gather his thoughts with Alex sucking at his pulse point, but this had to be said- "It is permanent, amour."

And they might not be. As much as it hurt him to consider that.

Alex snickered against his skin, before pulling back far enough to look Lafayette in the eye. "Or is it?"

Lafayette's brow furrowed and Alex went to his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Temporary tattoos, Laf. Look them up. I got a few too, just in case you'd like to pimp me out one day."

Never. No, so long as Lafayette could control it- Alex would never leave his sight again. Would never play without him there to make sure everything went well. That people were 'nice' afterward and took good care of what was his. That wasn't to say that Lafayette didn't foresee using the tattoos in the future. There were plenty of opportunities there. Like holidays or anytime Lafayette was feeling particularly selfish.

"Now that you aren't having a heart attack anymore," Alex teased. "I was thinking you could fuck me into the mattress and then take some more pictures. Show off to our followers what you really mean to me."

Tempting, tempting, tempting. But not exactly what Lafayette had in mind. "I must confess, mon amour, I have purchased you a gift as well."

Something that usually would have caused tension only inspired curiosity.

Originally, Lafayette had intended to wait until after Christmas. Introduce it to their toy collection without saying anything directly, bide his time until Alex stumbled across it on his own. Because of that, the box wasn't wrapped. Something that didn't stop Alex from cradling it to his chest, delighted.

If Lafayette were a more prideful man, he wouldn't have bought it. But in the end, the toy would further their quest to finally fitting his fist all the way inside of his lover and that was worth more than any feelings about his size. "I was thinking, perhaps, we could try it out in a less forceful fashion. Allow you to adjust a little easier."

Alex was all ears. Disappeared to the kitchen to make hot chocolate when directed, and Lafayette took the time to shower. Getting clean before getting dirty wasn't always the right move, but if he had his way, they were going to spend a few hours curled up on the couch. Better to make it as pleasant an experience as possible, allow Alex to bury himself in the scent of his body wash as Lafayette buried himself in Alex.

When he ventured into the kitchen, Alex hadn't only made hot chocolate, there were cookies in the oven. "I thought we might need a little snack, especially if you want to watch more than one movie."

"I am happy to enjoy as many as you wish." Alex did favor such homey festivities after all. 

And getting to watch Alex bounce around the kitchen in nothing but an apron wasn't exactly a hardship either. 

Lafayette glanced at the timer. "May I take some photos? For our collection?"

Collection because it was no longer quite private. A dropbox shared with Hercules and Maria both, and permission to share it with their lovers as well- but no one else. In return, Lafayette got to enjoy Aaron and Eliza's own amateur attempts at photography. Eliza was the better of the two, though her pictures tended to be more glamorous than sensual. Maybe one day he would take them aside and give them a few pointers on lighting and framing.

With Alex's permission, he left the room to snag his camera. Instructed Alex to sit on the counter again, to bend over the table. Spread his cheeks. Another few with him near the stove, pulling the apron up as if to wipe off his face, tattoo and cock on full display. Popped his rear end with a wooden spoon they kept tucked on top of the fridge for such play. Left pretty little red marks before taking more shots. Took the time to start the preparations, fingering Alex until he was a whimpering mess on the table, cock leaking precome each time that Lafayette rubbed against his prostate. Precome that Lafayette then had him lick up, under the camera's ever watchful eye.

Perhaps he would upload these first before they began the movie. A sort of teaser for what would come in the next few days. 

Once the cookies were ready and set on the coffee table, once the hot chocolate was the perfect temperature, and the movie picked- Lafayette undressed. Allowed Alex to stroke him to hardness before applying the cock sheath. It nearly doubled his girth, not to mention added an inch to his size. The width just enough of a stretch to cause Alex to whistle as he wiggled his way down.

"Are we comfy?" Lafayette asked after Alex pulled a blanket over them, seeking warmth rather than out of some sense of false modesty.

A squeeze was his answer and Lafayette kissed the back of his lover's neck before starting the movie.

Allowed himself to at least crack a smile at the familiar 'Frosty The Snowman' as Alex snuggled into him, alternating between munching on sugar cookies and sipping on his hot chocolate. Perfectly content to relax the rest of the morning away in their own form of domesticity. Later, after lunch but before dinner, Eliza and Angelica were set to come by. Just for an hour or so before they'd be whisked away to family events with their fiancees. 

Alex had been delighted when Angelica suggested it, hadn't even complained once that Eliza would be coming along as well. Their relationship still didn't settle well with Alex, but he was learning to roll with the punches. After all, what could be worse than finding out Hercules was dating Burr, he'd joked.

At least, Hercules hoped it had been a joke. The camping trip had gone well enough- a mixture of hiking, outdoor sex, and watching Alex hang on Hercules as he squeed over the local wildlife. Burr had even been able to spank Alex, though it had waited until they got home, Alex bent over the guest room bed, Hercules playing with his hair throughout the ordeal. It'd been sweet watching them afterward, Aaron slightly on edge, as if he expected Lafayette or Alex to throw him out at any minute.

But no, despite the slip up while camping, and their previous animosity- Aaron had been good with Alex. Used one of their more gentle paddles, and kept an eye out for if he was going too hard. That had been Lafayette's one worry, that the man would use this as a chance to hurt Alex to relieve his frustrations- without any consideration for how Alex himself felt.

Another squeeze caught Lafayette's attention and he looked up to realize that the movie was ending. Alex nudged his chin with his nose. "I know I said I wanted you to pound me into the mattress, but I'm thinking I want to ride you. Nice and slow."

Lafayette couldn't think of a thing that he would enjoy more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My planned last chapter requires an Alex perspective, so consider this a Bonus Gift.


	52. Chapter 52

Lafayette trailed a finger up Alex's cock. "Aaron has been nicer?"

Really? He wanted to talk about that now? "I mean, we probably still qualify for couple's counseling- but we're doing better. He at least catches himself instead of treating me like an idiot."

They didn't play together often, maybe once or twice a month- but it seemed to soften some of the agitation between them. Was slowly creating the smallest bits of fondness. It was hard to hate someone who washed him in the shower and stroked his hair till he fell asleep. Getting to bend Alex over a desk every now and then probably didn't hurt Aaron's disposition either.

"I am delighted to hear that." Still no increase in sensation and Alex huffed.

It probably hadn't even been half an hour, but it felt like it'd been forever since Lafayette laid him out across the bed wearing nothing but his collar. Attached the thicker cuffs, the ones they rarely used to his thighs and cuffing his wrists together on the other side of his knees. Connected a rope between thigh and wrist as if Alex had much wiggle room to begin with, intent on keeping him almost perfectly still. Giving Laf perfect access that he seemed uninterested in actually putting to use.

Not that he'd left Alex completely alone. No, but the plug in his ass and the occasional whispering of sensation on his cock wasn't enough. Saturdays were for fun, and there was only so much fun that could be accomplished with Alex tied up and Lafayette playing with his phone at the foot of the bed. "How long are you planning to torture me?"

A kiss to the back of his thigh didn't bode well for Alex's patience. Not at all. Especially not when Lafayette returned to idle small talk. About Angelica and Maria's upcoming wedding and how the afterparty was going to be held at an art gallery- and wasn't that a rather quaint idea? The bridesmaids and groomsmen, which Lafayette and Alex both were, would be going to a sculpting class next month to bond and discuss the details.

Then came the silence, interrupted only by Lafayette's fingers whispering down his inner thighs and cock at random intervals. Clearly intent on driving Alex completely mad.

After a while, Lafayette spoke up. "I was wondering, perhaps, if we could film this session."

Film. Not photograph. Honestly? Alex was just surprised it'd taken Lafayette this long to ask. Though the fact that he couldn't be behind the camera might have something to do with that. Video didn't give him quite the same amount of control and Lafayette had always liked his control. Liked to manipulate things just so and make sure everything was perfect.

With Alex's consent in place, Lafayette brought out a stand, one that Alex had never seen before. Possibly bought for this exact purpose.

"I am going to lube you up before trying to take this out, you will let me know if it hurts?"

Alex bit back the urge to comment that if Lafayette hadn't let it sit in him for like an hour, there wouldn't be a single worry about the plug having dried out. Focused instead on how good it felt for Lafayette to massage his rim, one finger slipping just inside before inching the thing out. Leaving Alex feeling almost empty.

Not that it lasted long. Cool lube drizzled directly into him made Alex pull at his bindings, trying unsuccessfully to squirm. Lafayette popped his hip with his clean hand. "If you do not sit still, I will leave you here for a while longer. Do you want that?"

Not at all. All Alex wanted was for his boyfriend to be balls deep inside of him, to justify the position that he had Alex in. But Lafayette was taking his sweet time, index finger making small circles inside of him. Considering the plug, there was absolutely no reason to go so slow with the prep, but trust Laf to do the thing that would drive him craziest.

Two fingers pumped in and out of him, spread lazily, Lafayette chastising him every time Alex tried to squeeze them in a little further or whined a little too loud. "Be a good boy for me a little longer. Just a little longer."

Okay, just a little longer, Alex could do. Counted down from ten in his head, practically purring when Lafayette when it became three. Not only was the stretch nicer, but Lafayette picked up the pace just a little bit more.

Which, of course, only increased the noise, and Lafayette looked up from his task, frowning, when Alex giggled. "I do not understand what is so funny about this? Are we ticklish?"

If Alex was, it would have been discovered a lot sooner than now. "Sorry, I can't- you're going to have to play some sort of music over this because all I can think of is the weird squishing noises. Or should we leave it and throw in some gratuitous and overdone dirty talk."

There were reasons that Alex didn't watch traditional porn, though he had started getting submissions recently. Other kinky couples, including a surprising number of women, trying out various things that Alex had suggested and showing off when they enjoyed it. Plenty of pretty harnesses, including a beautiful rope dress and some intricate hanging ties. The kinds of things that made Alex wish that they could go to kinky events and meet someone who specialized in rigging.

"I am not sure I enjoy the idea of overdone dirty talk." Lafayette's brow was furrowed slightly, and if Alex could, he'd lean forward to kiss it.

Settled for teasing him instead. "Oh Marquis, oh fuck- Just like that- please, please fuck me."

Lafayette flicked him, fingers still buried in his ass. "I am most definitely sure I do not like it. If you are not babbling because of something I am doing- I do not wish to hear it."

That, Alex could understand, but of course, it wasn't going to stop him either. Not when Lafayette had tormented him for so long. "Daddy, please- I just want your long, hard cock in me. Will you give me your cock, Daddy? Fill me up with your baby making juice?"

"I am most definitely not your Daddy and if you call me that one more time, I will be forced to gag you." Alex hummed, considering it- "And I will leave you here to think about what you have done."

Nope. Alex wasn't going to try and test him if that was on the table. Lafayette waited a beat, and then, apparently content with Alex's silence, he continued- this time with four fingers.

And oh- why Lafayette wanted to film this finally sank in. Alex wasn't getting fucked today, not in the traditional sense at least. No- his lover was going to try and get his whole hand in for the first time. What they'd been prepping for during the last couple of months was finally going to happen.

Four fingers didn't have the same sting that it did the first time they tried it, his body giving away a little easier, letting Lafayette twist and turn. Every now and then he removed them entirely to add more lube. Determined to be safe as possible with this.

It was something that Alex appreciated dearly. No matter how much Lafayette had wanted this moment, to have this thing that Eliza had taken so easily- he hadn't rushed it. Hadn't tried to push past Alex's resistance. Worked with him slowly, increasing the size of plugs and toys, wasn't afraid to use copious amount of lube. It only reinforced how safe Alex felt trying new things with his partner. How glad he was that Lafayette had encouraged him on this journey, given him so many chances and different ways to talk about his desires. Helped him find his self-confidence in his sexuality, patient with him through every step.

The tip of Lafayette's thumb pressed against his hole and Alex held his breath. Bore down the best he could, trying to help ease the passage. In it slid, but Alex didn't allow himself to sigh in relief just yet- the tip of the thumb wasn't the problem. There was still no guarantee that it would happen, that Lafayette would get his prize. What they'd done so far was the easy piece of it. The hardest part was Lafayette's knuckles and the man pumped what he could in and out, pressing against his rim each time but not trying to force it's way inside,  until finally-

Until finally, Alex's body gave, and that exhalation of air came out as a sob, even as Lafayette's hand was sucked in to the wrist. Above him, Lafayette hummed with pleasure, twisting his hand from side to side, not quite ready to try and pull it out yet. "You have done so beautifully for me, mon amour. You are so, so beautiful."

Beautiful wasn't the word Alex would use for himself at the moment, knew he must be red in the chest, could feel the sweat along his forehead from straining. His head fell against the pillow, and he didn't even realize he was shaking until Lafayette reached out to soothe one of his thighs. "I would offer to undo the ties, but I am unable to without-"

Without removing his hand, and Lafayette wasn't quite ready for that. Alex laughed again, this time out of- he wasn't actually sure what the feeling building in his stomach was. But he'd done it- he'd finally done it. A feat that had seemed so impossible at first- that he would have never dreamed of asking for two years. When he finally got control of himself again, he did his best to smile up at Laf. "It's okay. You can move your hand now."

It felt unreal. So full, even as Lafayette pushed further inside, easier now but still so full of sensation. Almost taking his breath away as Lafayette moved in and out in shallow strokes, never quite pulling out to the knuckles, aware of just how precarious their situation was. Of the fact that this time, with it all being so new, that when he slipped out of Alex entirely, he wouldn't be able to push back inside. Not without landing Alex on the wrong side of overwhelming.

"I am going to make you come," Lafayette murmured, wrapping one hand around his cock. "You are going to come with more of me inside of you than there ever has been."

When he finally did- when Alex splattered across his own stomach and Lafayette left him empty and tingling, stepping off the bed to grab a warm rag to clean up the mess- Alex had never felt more content in his life. Sniffled slightly to keep back the tears that were leaking from his eyes, not quite from pain but from coming off that adrenaline high. From having to come back down to earth.

Almost an hour later, once he stopped shaking, once he was done crying, body clean and curled around Lafayette, Alex nipped at his boyfriend's chest to get his attention. "So-"

"Yes, amour?" The voice was sleepy, warm and fuzzy as if he'd been moments away from a dream.

A dream he could go back to soon, once he had an answer for Alex's ever so pressing question.

What came next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- This has been a ride y'all. When I started this fic out I intended it to be 10k. 10k. It is.. a 104k monstrosity now and it has been such a lovely ride and I want to thank you for all the love and comments. I can be found on tumblr under the same name if you ever want to chat. I'm going to go.. I don't know. Ride out this high probably.


End file.
